nouvelle génération, nouveaux horizons
by silversnapes
Summary: Elodie étudiante à Beaubatons depuis ses 11 ans, doit se rendre à Poudlard pour débuter sa cinquième année. Elle s'attendais à finir ses études paisiblement mais ça ne se passera pas comme elle l'aurait souhaitée, pour les bons et les mauvais côté. ceci est une fanfiction avec une touche d'humour, d'amitié et aussi certains personnages venant d'autres œuvres passerons. 1ère partie
1. Chapter 1

C'était une année comme les autres pour tout les étudiants, sauf pour une. Cette élève devait changer d'école cette année la, elle habitait en France, avait tous ces amis dans sont ancienne école. Elle devait déménager pour des raisons familiales enfin à cause de ces parents adoptifs qui avaient été muté à Londres. Ces parents l'avait inscrite dans un nouveaux collège mais pas n'importe lequel, elle avait été inscrite a Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie et oui ce n'était pas une élèves comme les autres, c'était une sorcière qui allait être en cinquième année, elle s'appelait Élodie Thomas (Thomas étant le nom de c'est parents adoptifs), elle était brune et de taille moyenne, avec les yeux marron.

C'était le jour de la rentrer des classes Élodie était très impatiente d'arriver dans sa nouvelle écoles, ces parent l'emmenèrent a la gare de King cross, elle n'eut pas de mal a trouver la voie 9 3/4 on le lui avait expliqué comment y accédé, elle prit place dans un compartiment libre.

Tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment, c'était une élève blonde à la racine brune avec des lunettes et un air sympathique, puis elle lui adressa la parole.

-Salut je m'appelle Éden Black je suis en cinquième année et toi.

-Je m'appelle Élodie Thomas et je suis également en cinquième année.

-Je peux venir m'asseoir avec toi.

-Si je te dis non, tu le feras quand même.

-tu as tout compris. Attend je viens de penser à un truc, tu m'as bien dit que tu étais en cinquième année alors pourquoi tu as une robe de sorcière sans le symbole de ta maison.

-Le symbole de ma maison?

-Ah oui d'accord ces vrai tu es la nouvelle, on ma parler d'une cinquième année qui venait de s'inscrire mais je n'y croyais pas, je croyais que c'était une blague de l'un de mes cher amis.

-Non ils ne t'ont pas fait de blague, mais ils ont l'aire de t'agacer. Dit-elle en rigolant

-Par moment oui, tient en parlant des loups je vais te les présenter.

Élodie regarda la porte s'ouvrir et elle vit trois jeune hommes tous blond.

-Élodie je te présente mes amis, alors celui qui est a gauche s'appelle Paul, celui du milieu c'est Clément et celui de droite c'est Maximilien, tu les reconnais facilement Paul est presque blond platine et a le teint pale, clément est plutôt bronzer et les cheveux blond et max il est blond vénitien et plutôt bizarre, ils font tous trois partit de ma maison, GRYFFONDOR, Max est le préfet et moi je suis la deuxième préfète.

Le trio blond de Gryffondor entra dans la cabine et prit place, Max c'était assis à coter d'Élodie alors que clément et Paul c'était assis a coter de Éden, puis Max prit la parole :

-Alors ces toi la nouvelle élève et bien je suis ravi de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Maximilien McGonnagal le petit fils de la directrice adjointe et toi.

-Je m'appelle Élodie Thomas et je ne connais pas mes vrais parents donc Thomas est le nom de mes parents adoptifs

-Ces un très jolie prénom, tu va voir, tu va te plaire à Poudlard.

-Merci, mais on ma parler des maisons, je ne vois pas ce que ces.

Éden pris alors la parole.

\- Une maison a Poudlard ces une sorte de classe ou tu va êtres placé, et ou tu dormiras avec les gens de ta maison dans un dortoir. Il y a quatre maisons. Il y a Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Chaque maison a un professeur qui va être le directeur de cette maison. Pour Poufsouffle c'est le professeur Chourave, pour Serdaigle c'est le professeur Flitwick, pour Gryffondor c'est le professeur McGonnagal et enfin pour Serpentard c'est le professeur Rogue. J'espère que tu va être avec nous et que tu n'iras pas à Serpentard, n'ont pas qu'il soit méchant mais le professeur Rogue lui par contre est très sévère. Presque tous les élèves le détestent surtout depuis qu'il est revenu car il était censé être mort au passage.

-Que veut tu dire par «était censé être mort» demanda Élodie pas sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Rogue a été attaqué par le serpent de Voldemort mais il avait prévu le coup il a prit de l'anti venin et a soigner ses blessures. A un moment il était heureux et gentil c'était i peu près quinze ans, mais l'année d après il était redevenu ignoble, d'après ce que l'ont ma dit.

-Wow drôle d'histoire, dit Élodie terrifier mais aussi intriguer, j'espère ne pas aller à Serpentard.

-Eh bien nous allons bientôt le savoir, nous sommes arrivé tu me suis et il n'y aura aucun problème, dit Maximilien.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq du train et ils entendirent une grosse voie, cette voie fit sursauter Élodie, mais elle se calma vite quand elle entendit le quatuor des Gryffondor salué le géant.

\- Salut Hagrid, fit Paul.

-Bonjours, monsieur Malefoy.

-Hagrid, je te l'ais déjà dit appelle moi Paul.

-Je sais Paul, je fais cela pour t'embêter ces tout, alors comment aller vous vous quatre.

-Très bien merci, mais nous te ramenons notre nouvelle amis qui entre pour la première fois a Poudlard en tant que cinquième année, elle s'appelle Élodie Thomas

-Ah oui j'ai entendu parler de toi tu sais, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu ce genre de cas, et au faite bien bienvenue a Poudlard Élodie.

C'était la première foi que quelqu'un savait déjà qui elle était, enfin normal elle entre que a partir de la cinquième année à Poudlard, ce qui est très rare. Le géant lui fit signe de la suivre et il fit signe aux premières années aussi, elle salua ces camarades en leur disant a tout à l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2: la décision du choipeau

**je suis nouvelle sur ce site j'ai donc décider de mettre ma fic ici car elle est aussi sur Wattpad mais je me suis dit que tout le monde ne l'avais pas. Cette fic est écrite entièrement et est en cour de correction. Je posterais les autres chapitres rapidement pour être au même niveau que de l'autre côté.**

 **Beaucoup de personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **N'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews j'y répondrais, cela m'aideras aussi à savoir si cela vous plait ou si je doit éviter de mettre la partit 2 avec la quelle j'ai plus de mal. je laisse place au deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture.**

 **Silversnapes.**

Élodie arriva avec les premières années, pour tout dire, elle se sentait un peux gêner d'être avec des premières années. Sincèrement elle allait avoir 15 ans. Bref. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte ou se trouvait une femme avec un age plutôt avancer, sûrement un professeur se dit Élodie, elle avait un chignon, des lunettes et une robe vert. Soudain la femme se mit à parler.

\- Bienvenue a Poudlard dit-elle d'une voie assez sèche, je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de cette école.

C'était le professeur McGonagall la grand mère de Maximilien se souvint-elle, puis le professeur repris la parole en se tournant vers Élodie

\- Vous allez me suivre puis, vous vous mettrez en rang et quand je vous appellerais vous monterez sur l'estrade et on vous dira a quelle maison vous appartiendrez, elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Quand le professeur eu fini sont discours les élèves la suivirent et furent tous émerveiller devant la splendeur de cette grande salle, quand ils furent arrivé devant l'estrade ils s'alignèrent puis attendirent que le professeur McGonagall les appelles. La première personne qui est été appelé fut Élodie, ce qui était logique car elle entrait en cinquième année. Elle monta sur l'estrade et prit place sur le tabouret. Elle se rendit compte qu'un des professeurs la fixait avec intensité et avait l'air impatient de savoir a quel maison elle allait appartenir, il avait les cheveux noir, semblait être gras et était vêtu de noir avec une cape noir, effrayant. Quand elle reprit enfin ses esprits le professeur McGonnagal lui posa un chapeau sur la tête, ce chapeau s'animât et se mit à lui parler.

\- Hum... c'est très rare que je doive placer une élève de cinquième année, dans une maison dit-il, mais enfin passons ou vais-je te mettre...

Élodie se mis à stresser en se souvenant de ce que ces amis lui avait dit dans le train elle espérait de tout cœur se retrouver avec eux et pas à Serpentard. Elle se concentra et écouta attentivement le chapeau quand soudain il se mit à réfléchir et finit par dire.

\- Voila... j'ai enfin trouvé l'endroit ou je vais te placer... «SERPENTARD».

Sont cœur ne fit qu'un tour, il fallait que se soit Serpentard, la seule des quatre maisons ou elle espérait ne pas se retrouver. Elle retira le choipeaux limite énervé et se promis de lui réglé sont compte dans le futur à ce vieux chapeau. Elle alla s'asseoir avec les autres Serpentard, malgré sont envie de tout cassé ou de pleurer ou un truc complètement stupide. En sortant de ses pensées elle remarqua que ces amis était un peu déçus de ne pas l'avoir avec eux, mais ce n'était pas les seules personnes à la regarder. En effet le professeur tous de noir vêtu la regardait avec un air aussi déçu que les autres. La cérémonie ce termina puis le directeur fit un discours assez banale, il s'appelait Dumbledore. Il fini sont discoure d'entrer puis nous présenta nos directeurs de maisons

\- Cher première année voici les quatre professeurs qui sont les directeur de vos maison, voici le professeur Chourave directrice de Poufsouffle, le professeur Flitwik pour Serdaigle, le professeur McGonagall pour Gryffondor et enfin pour les Serpentard le professeur Rogue.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour en voyant le professeur habiller en noir se lever en regardant les Serpentard d'un regard noir. Quand soudain Dumbledore reprit la parole

\- Ah, j'oubliais il y a un nouveau préfet a Serpentard, veuillez applaudir miss Élodie Thomas, désoler Miss nous avons oublié de vous envoyer votre insigne avec votre lettre d'admission, mais passons, maintenant veuillez suivre vos directeur de maison, ils vous guideront directement a vos dortoir.

Normal, se dit Elodie, je viens d'arriver et il me met préfet. Au je ne vais pas m'en plaindre hein. Tous les élèves suivirent leurs directeurs jusqu'à leur dortoir, quand les Serpentard furent arrivés devant une porte le professeur Rogue se stoppa net puis se tourna vers les élèves puis dit:

-«Serpentsortia», ce si est votre mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle commune puis dans le dortoir, demain matin commenceront les cours je vous apporterait votre emploie du temps pour l'année, dit-il d'un ton agacé puis il se retourna en adressant un «bonne soiré» sur un ton ironique, il sorti de la salle en claquant violemment la porte. Soudain un élève de Serpentard pris la parole

« -Bon ba voilà qui est très rassurant, pour ce début d'année, dit-il puis il se retourna vers Élodie.

-Salut je suis Benjamin Allen. je suis le deuxième préfet de Serpentard donc ton adjoint au cas ou l'un d'entre nous est malade ou blessée. »

Élodie regarda le jeune homme châtain claire au, aux yeux noisette et à la peau bronzé puis lui répondit

« - Salut comme tu le sais moi ces Élodie, et je suis l'autre préfète mais j'ai une question à te poser, quel est le rôle d'un préfet ?

-Le rôle d'un préfet c'est comme celui du préfet en chef mais avec un peu moins de pouvoir et tu as un peu plus de liberté que les autres élèves, dès que tu les prends en train de faire une bêtise, tu dois écrire un rapport sur eux et le donner a nôtres directeur de maison en l'occurrence le professeur Rogue, mais nous évitons car avec lui les punitions sont très lourde. »

Voila maintenant je me sent vraiment bête. Se dit-elle

« -D'accord... merci Benjamin et bien bonne nuit, à demain dans la grande salle. »

Élodie monta dans son dortoir, elle se rendit compte que ces affaire était déjà arrivé, puis elle s'allongea sur sont lit et se mit à écrire une lettre a ses parents, pour leur dire comment s'était passé le trajet et dans quelle maison elle avait été mise. Une fois la lettre écrite elle l'attacha aàla patte de sa chouette effraie puis la laissa s'envoler.


	3. Chapter 3: le premier cour de potion

**voici le troisième chapitre le quatrième arrive juste après :)**

Chapitres 3: le premier cour de potion

Pour Élodie ce premier réveille au château fut catastrophique, elle était stresser et elle voulait surtout que cette première journée finisse avant qu'elle n'est commencé. Élodie se changea puis remonta des cachots – ou se trouvait le dortoir des Serpentard – pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Quand elle y arriva elle alla saluer ses amis de Gryffondor, qui lui firent signent de venir avec eux pour discuter.

\- Salut lui lança Éden, tu as passé une bonne nuit.

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir et je stress un peu aussi.

\- Ne t'inquiète tout va très bien se passer tu va voir. Enfin si tu as envie de gerber à cause du stress tu dégages de ma vu.

Sur cette fin de phrase le professeur entrèrent dans la grande salle pour donner l'emploie du temps de l'année à leur élèves.

\- Bon je pense que je vais devoir retourner à ma table si je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis dès le premier jour

\- Oui surtout avec le professeur Rogue, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir s'il voit un de ces petits chérie Serpentard à la tables des Gryffondor, car généralement il ne les aime pas trop et c'est bien connue que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne s'aime pas non plus -répondit Max.

Tout à coup ils entendirent une voix menaçante derrière leurs dos leur parler, c'était le professeur Rogue.

\- Mais continuez d'argumenter monsieur McGonagall, je vous en pris dit-il d'un ton plutôt sévère et sarcastique.

\- Non merci professeur j'ai terminé, répondit Max qui avait l'air effrayer

\- Bien cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence habituel – puis il se tourna vers Élodie – tenez miss Thomas votre emploi du temps et je vous conseillerais de ne plus traîner avec ces personnes si vous ne voulez pas rater vos B.U.S.E, sur ce a tout a l'heure.

\- Quelle enfoiré cinq points de moins dès le premier jour dit sèchement Paul-puis il s'adressa à Élodie- pourquoi il ne t'a pas enlevé de points à toi...

\- Paul, l'interrompit Éden, tu sais très bien qu'il n'enlève jamais ou alors a contre cœur des points aux Serpentard.

\- Oui ces vrai mais quand même, c'est un enfoiré, bon bref alors Élodie tu as quoi aujourd'hui comme premier cour.

\- Euh… quoi? Ah oui désoler je me demandais encore pourquoi il ma dit a tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas grave – elle se tourna vers son emploie du temps puis elle répondit – ah je comprends mieux je commence par un double cour de potion avec vous ça va être amusent je le sens.

Tout à coup ils se mirent à rire car enfaîte le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné leur emploie du temps à leur tour et se rendirent compte qu'il était dans la même classe et qu'il avait les même options.

\- Eh regardez ce qu'on a après le double cour de potion, on a un double cour de métamorphose, sa va être génial ces l'une de mes matière préféré répondit Élodie enfin jusqu'à maintenant c'était ma deuxième matière préféré après les potions mais vu le professeur que l'ont a j'ai brutalement changé d'avis.

\- Euh Élodie tu es sérieuse, répliqua Clément, tu aime les potions? Et tu es assez doué?

\- ça va je me débrouille, enfin la pire note que j'ai pu avoir c'était un «A»

\- O.K tu te mettras a côté de nous pour nous expliquer comment bien réussir nos potions – dit Max.

\- Oui pas de soucis mais je pense que nous devrions retourner dans nos dortoir pour aller chercher nos affaire.

Toute la fine équipe acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Quand leurs sacs furent prêts pour la journée ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la classe de potion qui se trouvait au même étages que le dortoir des Serpentard cet-a-dire au cachot. En plus de la bande de départ deux autres filles étaient présentes. Elodie était revenue avec une fille de Serpentard qui était de la même année qu'elle. Elle s'appelait Loann White. Elle était grande, la peau assez blanche, de long cheveux d'un jolie noir. Eden était revenu quand à elle avec Morgane Lupin une fille de cinquième appartenant à la maison Gryffondor. Elle devait faire un peu plus d'un mètre soixante, des cheveux long brun au début avec un dégradé tout le long jusqu'à obtenir une couleur miel. Elle avait la peau matte. Quand toute la troupe fut rentrée ils se mirent aux tables qui étaient les plus éloigner du bureau.

Le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle et leur fit un discours assez barbant sur les B.U.S.E puis il se retourna vers le tableau pour écrire le nom et les instructions de la potion a fabriqué aujourd'hui.

Une foi les instructions écrite le professeur expliqua vaguement ce qu'il fallait faire:

\- Vous allez vous mettre par équipe de deux pour faire cette potion car elle assez compliqué à fabriquer- puis il se tourna vers Max, Paul et Clément- et je vous pris de ne pas salir la salle comme certain en ont pris l'habitude durant ces quatre dernière année. Ah et aussi évité de vous en mettre partout car cette potion a pour unique but de métamorphosé temporairement la personne qui la touche sans protection et si elle est mal faite il faudra que je donne une autre potion pour vous rendre votre apparence ordinaire et cette potion est très longue à préparer donc faite attention sinon vous risquerez une punition sévère.

Élodie leva la main pour poser une question puis le professeur l'interrogea.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous miss? dit-il d'un air agacé comme si elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions stupide qui n'avait aucun sens.

\- Professeur j'ai lu dans un livre de potion que mon ancien professeur m'avait donné que cette potion était du niveau des A.S.P.I.C.S et non du niveau des B.U.S.E donc je ne vois pas pourquoi nous l'étudions aujourd'hui.

\- Miss pour une question stupide j'ai l'habitude de répondre avec une réponse qui est du même niveau donc voilà, nous allons faire cette potion car je l'ai décidé ainsi puisque je suis la personne qui doit remplir vos petites têtes vide.

\- Mais on risque de se blessé je crois que vous ne voyez pas les risques.

\- Je connais parfaitement les risques et si vous ne vous croyez pas capable de la réussir je vous indique la direction de la sortit et vous irez vous promener pendant que les autres seront en trin de faire leur potion, a vous de choisir.

Élodie se tut puis elle se mit en groupe avec Éden et commencèrent la conception de la potion.

\- Bien… sage décision- répondit le professeur Rogue qui se retourna et alla s'installer a sont bureau

La cloche retentit ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait que une heure qui venait de passer quand soudain le professeur Rogue dit:

\- Bon la première heure est fini donc la potion doit être presque terminé, je vais passer dans les rend vérifier votre potion.

Il passa devant tous les chaudrons pour critiquer la moindre erreur même petite, il se moquait de tout les élève sauf bien sur ces chouchou les petit Serpentard, se fut le tour du chaudron d'Éden et d'Élodie d'être inspecté cette fois il n'y eu aucune remarque à faire ce qui avait l'air de le décevoir.

\- Eh bien vous voyez que vous en êtes capable même si je suis sur que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'une Gryffondor cela ressemble plus a celle d'une Serpentard n'est ce pas miss Black?

\- Professeur ce n'est pas parce-que nous sommes des Gryffondor que nous sommes stupide.

Élodie se retourna et elle vit Maximilien qui avait l'air d'être furieux.

\- Pouvez vous répété monsieur McGonagall?

\- Oui je peux le répété, ce n'est pas parce que nous somme des Gryffondor que nous somme _stupides._

\- Ah le courage des Gryffondor sa m'exaspère dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Cette dernière phrase énerva encore plus Max qui renversa le contenu de son chaudron sur Élodie qui s'énerva à sont tour mais plus fortement encore que Max et Rogue

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention espèce d'abruti! J'espère pour toi que ta potion était terminé et réussite.

\- Élodie je ne veux pas trop te paniqué mais enfaîte, je ne l'avais pas entièrement fini.

\- Tu plaisante j'espère, parce que si c'était le cas, je crois que je t'étriperais.

Non désoler je ne plaisante pas, mais voie le bon côté des choses sa n'a pas marcher tu ne te métamorphose pas.

\- Monsieur McGonnagal, répondit sèchement le professeur, vous n'êtes pas maître des potions donc vous ne connaissez pas les effets de tel potions, la métamorphose prend quelque minute et nous ne savons pas en quoi elle peut se métamorphoser.

\- Professeur, interrompit Élodie, vous voulez dire que je vais me transformer en quelque chose mais on ne sait pas quoi, c'est sa.

\- oui vous m'avez bien entendu donc levez vous et suivez moi je vous emmène a l'infirmerie

\- d'accord monsieur.

Élodie essaya de se relever mais elle n'y parvint pas.

\- Bon miss, dit Rogue sur un ton d'énervement et avec ironie, vous ne pouvez plus marcher, vous avez perdu vos jambes?

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect professeur ces le cas.

le professeur Rogue la regarda et se rendit compte qu'effectivement elle n'avait plus de jambes mais, a la place ce trouvait une queue de poisson.

\- Bon il ne reste qu'une chose a faire, que tout le monde sorte, le cour est fini et vous miss je vais vous porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Non, non c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide vous êtes dépourvue de jambes, vous ne pourriez même pas faire un mètre. Je suis peut être sévère mais pas a ce point.

\- Non mais professeur quelqu'un peut s'en occuper à votre place. Le malaise pensa t-elle.

\- Oui moi je peux m'en occuper.

Élodie et Rogue se retournèrent en même temps, la personne qui venait de prendre la parole était Benjamin Allen, le deuxième préfet de Serpentard.

\- Monsieur Allen je préfère m'en occuper moi même, mais je veux bien que vous m'accompagnez à l'infirmerie pour la surveiller. Bon à nôtre tour miss, mettez vôtre bras autour de ma nuque et à trois je vous soulève.

Élodie acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis le professeur la souleva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Arrivé à destination elle fit la rencontre de madame Pomfresh qui était l'infirmière de Poudlard.

\- Ma pauvre enfant que vous est-il arrivé?

Mais Rogue fut plus rapide qu'elle à répondre à la question posé.

\- Cette élève vient d'être en contact directe avec la potion de métamorphose, pas terminer et voici le résultat, j'espère qu'il vous reste un peu de potion pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa forme normal.

\- Eh bien oui je crois qu'il m'en reste quelque part.

\- Très bien car si j'avais du en refaire il m'aurait fallu au moins trois jour de préparation, je pense que rester dans cette état lui aurait déplus.

\- Euh je suis la vous savez, pas besoin de parler à ma place. J'ai juste perdu l'usage de mes jambes, je n'ais pas perdu la parole et puis de toute façon cela m'aie déjà arrivée... euh je ne voulais pas dire sa… euh enfaite, oublier ce que je vient de dire.

Le professeur Rogue infligea à Élodie un regard noir mais qui avait aussi un côté inquiet puis il se tourna vers Benjamin.

\- Monsieur Allen pouvez-vous rester avec elle le temps que madame Pomfresh trouve l'antidote.

\- Pas de soucis professeur je la surveillerais, dit-il d'un ton chaleureux en regardant Élodie.

\- Bien me voilà rassurer eh bien bonne journée.

Après avoir dit cette dernière phrase Rogue se retourna en direction de la porte de l'infirmerie et en sortit

\- voilà je l'ai retrouvé, vous pouvez partir monsieur Allen allez profiter du beau temps dehors, et vous miss vous allez me boire sa et vous pourrez partir d'ici une heure

\- Merci Madame. Hé Benjamin tu me garde une place au cour de métamorphose d'accord

\- pas de soucis Élodie a tout-à-l'heure.


	4. Chapter 4: suite de la première journée

Chapitre 4: suite de la première journée et première révélation

Une heure passa et l'infirmière laissa sortir Élodie, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de métamorphose. Quand elle fut arrivé elle frappa a la porte de la classe, puis une voie qui inspirait la confiance en ressortie, elle connaissait cette voie c'était le professeur McGonagal.

\- Entrez je vous pris.

\- Bonjours professeur, répondit Élodie, désoler pour ce retard j'étais à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui je le sais, Monsieur Allen ma prévenu de cet incident, maintenant que vous êtes arrivé vous pouvez prendre place et sortir vos affaire.

\- D'accord professeur.

Élodie alla s'installé à la seul place qui était encore disponible. Elle alla à côté de Benjamin qui était devant Maximilien et Clément et juste derrière Eden et Paul.

\- Alors comment vas-tu ? demanda Benjamin

\- Mieux, je peux marcher maintenant, mais sinon vous avez parlé de quoi en première heure ?

\- Oh rien de spécial on a parlé des B.U.S.E et rien d'autre et la… on va essayer de faire disparaître un escargot.

\- Super donc j'ai rien loupé, en tout cas merci de m'avoir gardé une place.

\- De rien je te l'avais promis et une promesse est une promesse.

\- Pff un Serpentard qui tient une promesse ces bien la première foi.

Élodie se retourna la personne qui venait de dire ça, était Maximilien.

\- Tu peux répéter Max, je n'ais pas très bien entendu, dit Élodie.

\- Euh non… mais… tout les Serpentard ne sont pas comme ça ce n'est pas ce que voulait dire.

\- Et pourtant tu l'as fait. Donc tu ne fait même plus confiance à tes amis.

\- Mais si voyons je te le jure ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je m'en excuse et je m'excuse aussi pour la potion de tout-à-l'heure.

-Je t'avais pardonné pour tout à l'heure, mais la je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te le pardonner tout de suite.

\- Avez-vous fini de discuter ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Oui nous avons fini, répondit Élodie.

Tout le cour ce passa dans un silence funèbre. Élodie ce concentra sur sont escargot jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cour tout les élèves se levèrent pour sortir de la classe, quand soudain Max attrapa Élodie par le bras et la stoppa net.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore, dit Élodie qui était agacé de se retrouver seule avec Max.

\- Je voulais juste te demander d'accepter mais excuse et je te promets que jamais plus je ne dirais des choses pareil.

\- Qu'est ce qui peut me prouver que tu ne me mens pas?

\- Rien ne peut te le prouver à part ma parole. Alors tu accepte?

\- D'accord mais d'abord je veux juste te rendre quelque chose en échange.

\- Ah oui quoi?

Élodie se rapprocha de Max, qui en fit de même, puis tout à coup elle tendit sont bras et elle lui colla une baffe qui lui laissa une marque rouge sur le visage

\- AÏE pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda Max qui se frottait la joue avec sa main pour essayer d'apaiser sa douleur.

\- Je t'avait dit que je voulait te rendre quelque chose et c'était sa, je voulais me venger pour ton insolence de Gryffondor comme dirait notre cher professeur de potions.

\- Tu es sérieuse, il a déteint sur toi, non il faut y remédié, dit-il en rigolant et je connais justement un bon moyen.

\- Ah oui et comment s'y prendre.

\- Il faut venir manger avec nous ce midi.

\- Euh peut être demain j'ai promis à Benjamin que j'allais manger avec lui ce midi, mais cette après midi on reste en cour tous ensemble. De toute façon il n'a pas les mêmes cours que nous vu que nous avons cour de divination et double cour de soin aux créatures magiques.

\- D'accord bon… ba ont se retrouve devant la salle de divination.

\- Oui bon j'y vais il m'attend.

Maximilien regarda Élodie s'éloigner en direction de la grande salle en compagnie de Benjamin. Arriver à la table des Gryffondor Max s'installa a côté de Paul d'Éden et de clément. Pendant presque tout le repas Maximilien regarda Élodie, puis Paul prît la parole.

\- Alors Max tu as craqué pour la nouvelle.

Max tourna la tête vers Paul et lui répondit:

\- Hein quoi, mais non je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de problème.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir si tu veux mon avis, vu qu'elle rigole bien avec, Benjamin, aller Max avoue le, tu l'aime un peu

\- Paul, laisse le tranquille répondit Éden.

\- Merci enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle pour la dernière fois.

\- Amoureux de qui max?

Max et Paul se retournèrent pour faire face à la personne qui leur avait parlé. En se retournant ils virent que c'était Élodie, quand Max s'en aperçut il devint tout rouge.

À justement Max veut te dire quelque chose hein Maxou, dit Paul.

\- Ah oui euh et bien tu veux bien m'accompagnez en cour de divination après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux enfin si tu le veux.

\- Euh Max tu sais on est dans la même classe et je t'avais promis que je passerais l'après midi avec vous. Tu avais oublié.

\- Non bien sure que non, je ne t'avais pas oublié comment aurais-je pus t'oublier.

\- Est tu sure que ça va? Tu as vraiment l'aire bizarre.

\- Oui oui tout va très bien bon on y va la, sinon on va être en retard.

Élodie regarda Éden d'un air interrogateur mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas chercher et ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la salle de divination. Arriver en classe ils s'asseillèrent tous a côté puis le cour commença. Le professeur Trelawney qui enseignait la divination prit la parole.

\- Mes chers enfants cette année nous allons étudier les rêves. Pour cela ouvrez vos livres à la page dix.

Dans un bruit de livre qui s'ouvrait le professeur Trelawnay continua sont explication.

\- Pour cette première heure vous allez raconter à votre voisin de table quelle était vôtre rêve de cette nuit et il vous dira ce qu'il signifie allez je vais passer pour voir comment vous vous débrouiller. Allez-y.

\- Bon alors Élodie quel rêve a tu fais cette nuit, interrogeât Éden.

\- Ba j'ai rêvé que j'étais au bord d'une plage à contempler les étoiles et j'étais avec une personne que j'avais l'aire d'aimer, alors qu'est ce que sa veut dire pour toi, je suis sure ces une révélation dit Élodie qui ce retenait de rire.

\- Eh bien si on en croit le livre quelqu'un t apprécie beaucoup mais il n'ose pas te le révélé.

\- O.K étrange et toi vas-y raconte.

\- Ba moi je marchais dans les rue de Londres quand soudain je vois un petit oiseau sur la route qui sautillait quand tout à coup une voiture l'a écrasé et je me suis mise à rigoler.

\- Je peux te dire quelque chose qui n'est pas dans le livre... c'est juste mon opinion.

\- Oui vas-y c'est sans doute mieux que ce qu'il y a dans le livre.

\- Je crois que tes une vrais psychopathe ma pauvre.

\- Oui merci on me le dit souvent, mais sinon il y a quoi dans le livre.

\- Euh ba sa dit que tu as été traumatisé par un oiseau dans ton enfance et que tu cherche à te venger des oiseaux.

Le cours de divination s'acheva et les cinq amis rangèrent leurs affaires quand le professeur Trelawney leur donna comme devoir, d'écrire leur rêve dans un carnet et ils l'étudieraient en cours.

\- Enfin terminer j'en pouvais plus on étouffe dans cette salle. Dit Clément.

\- T'inquiète Clément on va au grand aire maintenant, le rassura Paul.

En effet ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour leur cour de soin aux créatures.

En arrivant ils virent qu'il y avait un oiseau sur un perchoir a côté d'Hagrid.

\- Ah voilà les derniers, aller dépêchez-vous, dit Hagrid. Bon pour aujourd'hui je vous ais préparé une surprise, est-ce que quelqu'un peux me dire quel est cet oiseau

Élodie leva la main et Hagrid l'interrogea.

\- Oui miss thomas.

\- C'est un phénix il peut soigner des blessures grâce a ses larmes et aussi il est très fidèle à son maître.

\- Bien bravo dix points pour Serpentard.

Pendant tout le cour ils parlèrent des phénix. La fin du cour arriva et les cinq amis remontèrent au châteaux pour ce dirigé vers la grande salle. Élodie du se séparé de ces amis pour rejoindre la table des Serpentard pour dîner. A la fin du repas Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler:

\- Désoler de vous importuner ce soir mais hier j'ai oublié de vous informer que cette année nous accueillerons deux autres écoles de sorcellerie pour le tournois des sorcier, et oui ce n'est plus le tournoie des trois sorcier, maintenant il y a six sorcier pour des raisons de sécurité. La condition pour s'inscrire est qu'il faut être en cinquième année minimum. Il y aura deux élevé par école, pour vous inscrire vous mettrez votre nom ainsi que celui de votre coéquipier sur un morceau de parchemin que vous mettrez ensuite dans la coupe de feux. Les inscriptions commenceront avant Halloween et nous découvrirons les champions le jour d'halloween, sur ce bonne nuit.

 **bon aller je suis gentille je vous met le 5 en même temps**


	5. Chapter 5: le secret d

Les semaines passèrent à une telle vitesse que le jour ou les deux autres écoles devait arriver se rapprocha. Il fallait attendre encore un jour. C'était un samedi matin comme tous les autres. Élodie se leva dans les environs de neuf heures, elle s'habilla et remonta pour aller à la grande salle. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, quand tout a coup sa chouette entra dans la grande salle et se posa juste devant elle pour lui donner sa lettre.

\- Merci Galaxy, ah enfin des nouvelles de mes parents.

Élodie ouvrit sa lettre puis se mit à la lire

 _Chère Élodie_

 _Nous sommes ravie pour toi, nous avons été heureux de t'avoir a nos côté toute ces années,_ _mais nous avons des problèmes en ce moment et si tu as cette lettre cela veut dire que nous ne faisons plus partie de ce monde. Nous t'écrivons cette lettre pour te donner plusieurs informations surtout à propos de tes parents et aussi pourquoi nous somme partis vivre à Londres._

 _Premièrement: nous sommes venu ici car nous savions que la fin était proche et nous devions te protégé, nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour le travaille et nous sommes désoler de t'avoir menti à ce sujet._

 _Deuxièmement: les personnes qui ont tué ta mère sont des mangemorts, mais le jour ou ce drame est arrivé ils ton laisser en vie, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi, ils avaient fait sa. Nous pensons qu'ils voulaient attendre que tu sois plus mure pour t'enlevé et t'initier à la magie noire. Mais la deuxième raison pour laquelle nous avons déménagé à Londres et que tu es été à Poudlard c'est que nous savions que ce jour allait arriver et aussi que le jour ou ton père ta amené à nous, il nous a dit qu'en cas de besoin il serait toujours la, mais on ne devait pas te révélé son identité. Mais maintenant que nous ne sommes plus la pour toi nous te laissons juste cet indice: il est dans l'entourage des gens de Poudlard. Nous ne pouvons t'en dire plus au cas où cette lettre soit interceptée. Nous t'embrassons et nous te disons adieux, et bonne chance dans ta nouvelle quête._

 _Nous t'aimons fort_

 _Tes parents._

Élodie relu la lettre une deuxième fois. Elle n'arrivait pas a y croire elle croyait que c'était une blague mais dans le paquet qui contenait la lettre il y avait un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur en argent avec des petites pierres verte autour. Ce pendentif était accompagné d'un mot qui disait: _ce pendentif avait été offert par ton père à ta mère, maintenant que nous ne somme plus la il te revient de droit._

Elle ne voulait pas y croire mais pourtant c'était bien la vérité car il y avait un article dans _la gazette du sorcier_ qui en parlait. Quand Éden, Loann, Morgane et les garçons arrivèrent dans la grande salle ils allèrent la rejoindre, ils voyaient qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Quand Élodie les vue arriver elle s'essuya les yeux pour ne pas leur montré qu'elle pleurait et elle fit semblant de sourire.

\- Salut, lança t-elle, quoi de beau aujourd'hui

\- salut, répondit Éden, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

\- Rien tout va bien.

\- Élodie ne me ment pas, sa ne va pas tu as les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Elle su qu'elle ne pouvait plus mentir et elle tendi la lettre a Éden qui la lu avec Loann et Morgane.

\- OH Élodie je suis désolé pour toi, je ne savais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, au départ j'ai cru que c'était une blague mais il y a un article qui le confirme dans la _gazette du sorcier_.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme sa, tu devrais aller chez quelqu'un de ta famille

\- Éden tu ne comprends pas c'était ma seul famille.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

\- Élodie tu devrais en parler à un professeur pour qu'il te protège, dit Max.

\- Dire quoi et à quelle professeur monsieur McGonagal

Ils se retournèrent tous les cinq et virent que le professeur Rogue était derrière eux.

\- Ah professeur pour une fois vous arriver au bon moment.

\- Merci monsieur McGonagall, pour une foi je n'en tiendrais pas compte. donc en quoi pourrais-je-vous êtres utile

\- Eh bien professeur je pense que c'est a Élodie de vous le dire.

\- Très bien miss Thomas, que vous arrive t-il?

\- Lisez donc cela – elle lui tendit le journal – vous verrez bien.

Le professeur Rogue prit le journal et lu l'article de première page et il reprit la parole.

\- Eh bien miss si vous croyez tous ce que vous dit la _gazette_ vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre des mensonges.

Élodie ce mit à pleurer puis lui tendit la lettre qu'il ce mit à lire immédiatement.

\- Eh bien il se pourrait qu'elle ne ce soit pas trompé cette fois ci – il avait comme une lueur de tristesse ce qui était assez inhabituel – je vous pris d'accepter mes plus sincère condoléance et je vais en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je vous tiendrais au courant des mesures qui seront prise.

\- Merci professeur.

Après avoir parlé un peu avec ses amis elle quitta la grande salle et elle disparu tout le reste de la matinée. Les quatre Gryffondor sont alors sortit à leur tour pour aller dans leur salle commune quand ils décidèrent enfin de sortir dehors. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur ils aperçurent une silhouette dans un arbre ils s'en approchèrent en silence puis ils se rendirent compte que c'était Élodie qui était allonger sur une branche avec sont livre de potion.

\- Élodie mais qu'est ce que tu fais la.

Elle se retourna si brusquement qu'elle tomba de l'arbre mais heureusement Max était à côté d'elle pour la rattraper.

\- Merci, mais la prochaine foi prévenez moi.

\- Ba on ne voulait pas te faire peur mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dans l'arbre. Demanda Loann.

\- Je révisais mon cour de potion pour le contrôle de lundi et aussi pour me changer les idées.

\- Oui c'est sûr.

\- Monsieur McGonagal veuillez reposer miss Thomas.

Rogue venait encore d'apparaître derrière eux, ce qui avait surprit Max qui laissa tomber par terre Élodie.

\- AÏE sa fait mal, tu ne peux vraiment pas faire attention.

\- Désoler je l'ai pas fait exprès je ne t'es pas fait mal.

\- Un peu et j'ai réussi a me coupé.

\- Désolé, mais qu'est ce qui arrive à tes cheveux et à tes yeux. Demanda Morgane.

\- C'est sa moque toi de moi ces pas drôle.

\- Miss Thomas ce n'est pas une blague vos cheveux sont devenu rouge et or et vos yeux sont jaune.

\- Quoi au non ce n'est pas possible pas maintenant.

Elle se leva et se mit à courir vers le château, elle rentra dans sont dortoir et elle s'y enferma, elle regarda sa jambe blessée. Elle était guérie.

\- Non non non pas maintenant allé calme toi pense a autre chose.

Elle prit un petit miroir qui était dans sa valise, puis elle se regarda dedans tout était redevenu normal, quand soudain quelqu'un frappa a la porte du dortoir des filles de cinquième année.

\- Qui est la, demanda Élodie.

\- Ce n'est que moi, répondit Éden.

Élodie se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte, en effet il y avait bien Éden mais elle n'était pas seul, il y avait aussi Morgane, Max, Loann et Benjamin. Éden prit la parole:

\- Mais Élodie, pourquoi tu es partit? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?

\- Vous me promettez de ne rien dire?

\- On te le promet, alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

\- J'aurais peut être du vous le dire dès que je suis arrivé. J'avais juste peur de vôtre réaction, enfin bref, voilà je suis métamorphomage.

\- Attend tu es métamorphomage et tu nous ne là pas dit, mais c'est génial, répondit Max.

\- Génial, ça dépend des moments. la tu vois c'étais pas génial, ont aurais été tous seul d'accord mais la il y avait le professeur Rogue et je suis sûre qu'il va le répété a Dumbledore et la je suis mal.

\- Pourquoi tu serais mal? Je suis sûre qu'il serais compatissent avec toi.

\- Peut être bien mais mes parents enfin les vrais ne mon pas déclaré donc techniquement personne ne le sais et c'est la qu'est le problème.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, je ne pense pas que ces la première fois que sa arrive.

Tout-a-coup la porte qui menait a la salle commune s'ouvrit à la volé et on entendit des bruit de pas qui se dirigèrent vers le dortoir puis le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore entrèrent. Élodie ce sentit mal elle savait que c'était pour elle. Puis le professeur Rogue prit la parole:

\- Miss Thomas nous aimerions bien savoir ce qui ce passe avec vous, car ce que j'ai vu n'est pas ordinaire chez un élève habituellement.

\- Severus, reprit Dumbledore, je suis sûre que ce serait plus agréable pour elle de lui parler en priver et de ne pas l'agrécé comme vous venez de le faire.

\- Bien monsieur, il se retourna vers Élodie, vous viendrez dans mon bureau à huit heure ce soir nous en reparlerons.

\- Bien Severus et après cette petite entrevus avec miss Thomas vous viendrez me voir ainsi que vous Minerva, il adressa un sourire au professeur McGonagall, pour parler de ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin. Il y aura sûrement monsieur Potter ainsi que Monsieur Weasley et aussi Maugrey.

\- Il fallait bien que ses trois la soit ici aussi. Bougonna Severus.

\- Severus, voyons. Je suis sûr que vous êtes ravi de revoir au moins deux de nos anciens étudient.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Vous êtes incurable vous le savez. Questionna Mcgonagall.

Après avoir dit cette phrase Dumbledore McGonagall et Rogue partirent et Éden reprit la conversation:

\- Ce serais vraiment bien que nous puissions savoir ce qu'ils vont se dire, mais attend Élodie tu pourrais peut être te retransformer, euh mais enfaite tu tes transformer en quoi?

\- Je me suis transformé en Phénix.

\- Ah oui sa ne va pas nous servir ces trop visible,

\- Bonne déduction Sherlock Holmes. Tu as trouvé sa toute seule. Demanda Loann.

\- Très drôle. Bon bas tempi on ne le saura probablement jamais ce qu'ils vont se raconter.

\- Si on le saura. Répondit Élodie. Vous avez écouté vos cour ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que des commentaires de Quidditch. Si c'est le cas vous saurez surement que les métamorphomages peuvent prendre toutes les formes.

\- Oui moi je le savais. J'en suis une. Répondit Morgane.

\- Ah bon. S'étonna Elodie.

\- Eh oui je tiens sa de ma mère.

\- Cool moi aussi. Mais j'irais seule d'accord. On ne va pas risquer de se faire choper.

\- Eh bien voila la question du comment on fait pour passer inaperçu est réglé maintenant comment allons nous rentré se sera surement surveiller.

\- J'ai un plan ne t'inquiète pas pour sa Éden, étant chez mes parents adoptif je me transformait en petits animaux et je me faufilait en bas pour les écouter. Je me souviens une foi un homme en noir était venu chez moi, attend maintenant que je m'en souviens il ressemblait a Rogue c'est marrant. Enfin bref passons, après ma réunion avec Rogue je sortirais de sont bureau je me transformais en une araignée. je monterais sur le mur et j'irais sur sont épaule comme sa il m'emmènera dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Très bonne idée je n'y avais pas pensé, répondit Éden. Comme sa nous te suivrons et nous t'attendrons juste devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Voilà nous avons tout les éléments du plans il nous restera plus qu'a nous rejoindre aux alentours du bureau de Rogue et notre plan à exécution.

 **voila pour aujourd'hui c'est fini j'en posterais d'autre demain pour être à jour, bonne journée :)**


	6. Chapter 6: réunion avec Rogue

**voila comme prévu je remet des chapitres aujourd'hui.**

Chapitre 6: réunions avec Rogue.

Le soir arriva et les quatre Gryffondor accompagné d'Élodie se rendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. Quand Élodie regarda sa montre elle vit qu'il était dix neuf heures trente, elle se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondor. Éden vit Élodie arriver, elle donna une tape à Morgane, à Loann puis à Max qui se retournèrent tous en même temps. Quand Élodie fut arrivée devant eux elle leur dit:

\- Bon il est l'heure d'y aller, je crois qu'il ma vue partir de ma table, donc il est déjà repartit dans son bureau. On s'en tient toujours au plan?

\- Oh que oui on s'en tient toujours au plan, répondit Éden.

\- D'accord, bon aller souhaiter moi bonne chance et à tout à l'heure.

Élodie sortit de la grande salle, elle prit la direction des cachots en descendant un grand escalier de marbre. Arriver devant la porte du bureau de Rogue elle frappa à la porte et une voie en ressortit.

\- Entrez miss.

Élodie prit son courage à deux main et ouvrit la porte, Rogue l'attendait à son bureau. Il était en train de corriger des copies.

\- Bonjours professeur, dit Élodie qui dans sa tête se disait qu'est ce qu'il à de bon ce jour.

\- Bonjours miss, asseyez-vous je suis a vous dans une minute. Je corrige la fin de cette copie et nous pourrons commencez.

\- Pas de soucis professeur, mais j'ai une question pourquoi suis-je ici, non pas que je ne le sache pas, je pense que vous avez trouvez la réponse a votre question sans mon aide.

Rogue reposa sa plume sur sa table et écarta la copie qu'il était en train de corriger, il releva la tête vers Élodie, il prit enfin la parole.

\- Miss savez-vous que vous êtes métamorphomage?

\- Oui professeur je le sais. Je pense que c'est quand même mieux de le savoir. Surtout quand on à encore des problèmes pour se contrôler.

\- Quand est-ce que vous avez su que vous en étiez un?

\- Je le sais depuis que j'ai six ans. Je l'ai su quand une personne est venue chez moi le jour qui précédait mon anniversaire. Je voulais écouter la conversation, j'y ai pensé tellement fort que je me suis métamorphosé.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire en quoi vous métamorphosez-vous?

\- Oui bien sure, je me transforme en Phénix.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter c'était l'animal préféré de vôtre mère.

\- Pourquoi vous me demander ça et… vous connaissiez ma mère. Dit-elle étonner

\- Je vous demande cela car je dois vous enregistrer au ministère de la magie et oui j'ai connu vôtre mère.

\- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, il n'y a que les parents ou les responsables légaux qui peuvent le faire.

\- Oui et comme dans les deux cas ils ne sont plus de ce monde je dois le faire.

\- Non vous avez tord, mon père est encore en vie.

\- Si jamais vous le retrouver je lui confirais cette tâche mais jusqu'à nouvelle ordre je suis responsable de vous.

\- Détrompez vous je sais que mon père est dans l'entourage de Poudlard.

\- Oui mais vous ne savez pas qui il est, donc dans ce cas je me charge de vous et maintenant sortez j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je vous recontacterais pour vous dire qui sera vôtre nouveaux responsable légal.

Élodie se leva et retourna en direction de la porte et elle dit à voix basse « ne vous inquiétez pas professeur on se reverra plus tôt que vous ne le penser».

\- Qu'avez vous dit?

\- Je n'ai rien dit professeur, passez un bon week-end.

\- Oui passez un bon week-end, dit-il d'un air sombre comme s'il ce doutais de quelque chose.

Élodie sortit du bureau et elle rejoignit ces amis de Gryffondor qui se trouvait juste a côté du bureau de Rogue.

\- Bon voilà, il ma dit qu'il allait m'enregistrer au ministère et qu'il connaissait ma mère.

\- Il n'a pas le droit, seul un parent ou un responsable légal le peut et comment il a pu connaitre ta mère ?

\- Je le sais je lui ais dit mais il m'a répondu que pour l'instant c'était lui mon responsable légal jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve mon père ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ce que je ne sais pas par contre c'est comment il à pu connaitre ma mère. Je dois assister à cette réunion à tout prix. donc on se rejoins près du bureau de Dumbledore, mais il faut se dépêcher je l'entend bouger.

Les quatre Gryffondor coururent sur un fond sonore. La music du film mission impossible. On oublie ça. Ils coururent donc direction du bureau de Dumbledore et Élodie se changea en araignée. Elle monta sur le mur qui se trouvait juste a côté de la porte du bureau de Rogue. Elle du attendre deux minute avant que le professeur se décide à sortir de son bureau. Elle attendit qu'il soit juste devant elle pour lui monter sur l'épaule. Rogue ne remarqua même pas sa présence, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore puis il dit le mot de passe « sorbet fraise ». En entendant le mot de passe elle se mit a rire, Rogue se retourna pour voir ce qui avait causer se petit bruit, il regarda a nouveau le passage que la gargouille avait laisser apparaître puis monta les marche jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une porte. Il frappa et la voie de Dumbledore l'invita a entrer.

\- Ah Severus j'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais venir, dit Dumbledore.

\- Désolé professeur j'ai été un peu retenu par miss Thomas.

\- Bonjours professeur Rogue, dit Harry Potter comment allez vous depuis la dernière foi que je vous ai vu ?

\- Bien merci monsieur Potter, répondit Rogue qui avait l'air de toujours le détesté.

\- Severus revenons en au but de cette réunion. Qu'avez vous appris?

\- Bien sûr monsieur. J'ai appris qu'elle est métamorphomage et qu'elle pouvait ce métamorphoser en Phénix ce qui ne m'étonne guère. Quand j'étais avec sa mère elle adorait les phénix.

Élodie poussa un petit cri que tout le monde entendit mais personne ne voyait d'où il provenait. Quand tout à coup Maugrey regarda Rogue avec son œil magique et il prit la parole.

\- Professeur Rogue vous avez une araignée sur l'épaule et je ne pense pas que s'en soit une véritable si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Merci Maugrey, il jeta d'un coup de main l'araignée à terre.

Élodie tomba, mais elle n'osait pas bouger, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était redevenu humaine.

\- Severus savez-vous qui c'est? Elle a l'aire d'appartenir à Serpentard. Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Vous avez raison professeur.

Il s'approcha d'Élodie mais avant qu'il n'ai pu enlever sa capuche elle se retransforma en araignée et elle se glissa sous la porte du bureau. Elle se rechangea et elle rejoignit s'est amis pour les prévenir.

\- Ils m'ont repéré il faut se cacher car s'il nous trouve on est mort

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui provenait du couloir menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils se mirent à courir à toutes jambes. Les quatre Gryffondor réussir a s'échappé mais Élodie trébucha mais avant qu'elle n'atterrisse par terre Benjamin la rattrapa.

\- Élodie mais que fait tu la?

\- Benjamin lâche moi, si jamais il m'attrape je suis mal.

\- Pourquoi tu serais mal et qui va t'attraper?

\- Les professeurs… je me suis introduit dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour écouter la réunion car je savais qu'ils allaient parler de moi et… enfin bref lâche moi.

Les professeurs arrivèrent à leurs niveaux quand ils virent Élodie et François ils comprirent tout de suite que c'était l'un d'entre eux qui était dans le bureau.

\- Miss Thomas, dit le professeur Rogue, j'aurais du m'en douter et vous monsieur Allen…

\- Non professeur il n'était pas la, répondit Élodie.

\- Non je n'étais pas la mais, Éden, Max, Morgane et Loann oui.

\- Très bien monsieur Allen, répondit le professeur McGonagall, j'enlève 40 points à Serpentard et 60 points à Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi 60 points à Gryffondor et seulement 40 à Serpentard?

\- Ils étaient trois et vous, vous étiez deux de Serpentard. Mais revenons en plutôt au fait que vous étiez dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore...

\- … Minerva je crois que nous devons dire la vérité à cette enfant, dit Dumbledore.

Élodie regarda le professeur, elle était étonné, elle ne s'y était pas attendu. Elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir cette réaction, Rogue et McGonagall avait eu la même. Soudain le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole.

\- Albus êtes vous vraiment certain de vouloir le faire. Cela pourrait la troubler.

\- Le professeur McGonagall à raison, nous ne devrions pas le lui dire maintenant et vous en savez la raison, dit Rogue.

\- Severus, Minerva, je suis sûr de ma décision mais il serait préférable de demander son avis à miss Thomas, répondit Dumbledore qui se retourna vers Élodie. Alors Miss voulez vous connaître la vérité?

\- Oui professeur je veux savoir qui a tué mes parents adoptif et ma mère. Et surtout je veux connaître mon père, enfaite je veux connaître toute l'histoire.

\- Eh bien, suivez nous. Monsieur Allen vous pouvez retourner dans vôtre dortoir.

Élodie avait complètement oublié la présence de Benjamin, quand elle partie, elle se retourna et infligea un regard plein de mépris à Benjamin à cause de sont cafardage. Enfin arriver à son bureau Dumbledore repris la parole.

\- Nous y voilà miss, alors que voulez vous savoir en premier? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore très calmement.

\- La première chose, que je veux savoir c'est comment ce fait-il que le professeur Rogue connaissait ma mère?

\- Eh bien miss je laisse Severus vous l'expliquer.

\- Je vais vous le dire clairement, tout le monde connaissait vôtre mère voilà tout.

\- Ah oui, mais je ne suis pas sure que tout le monde _sortait_ avec elle.

\- Comment osez-vous dire des choses pareilles. Avez vous au moins des preuves pour cette accusation.

\- Oh que oui j'ai des preuves. La première vous me m'avez dit dans votre bureau que vous la connaissiez et la deuxième j'étais présente dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, vous avez dit et je cite « quand j'étais avec elle».

\- C'est impossible, vous ne vous transformer pas en araignée… vous me l'avez dit vous même vous vous métamorphoser en Phénix.

\- Oui je vous ais dit que je me transformais en Phénix mais aussi en plein d'autres choses. Je suis métamorphomage. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Vous voulez vraiment la vérité?

\- Oui, je vous l'ai dit.

\- Eh bien la voilà, je connaissais vôtre mère car je suis vôtre père !

\- Très drôle, non vraiment, cité la réplique d'un film culte pas mal. Vous vous croyez dans Star Wars. Enfin remarquez vous êtes habiller de la même manière que le personne qui a dit cette phrase.

\- Dans quoi?

\- Dans Star Wars, vous ne connaissez pas?

\- Non je ne connais pas et si j'avais voulu vous dire une plaisanterie, ce qui n'est généralement pas le cas, je ne vous aurais pas dit que j'étais vôtre père !

\- Alors c'est vrais… vous êtes mon père. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Dit-elle larmoyante.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche et elle se mit à pleurer. Le professeur McGonagall la voyant ainsi alla s'installer sur la chaise d'à côté et essaya de lui remonter le morale.

\- Voyons, il ne faut pas se mettre dans cet état. Que vous arrive t-il, vous avez retrouvé votre père, n'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez?

\- Si c'est ce que je désirais le plus au monde mais...

\- Mais quoi, vous devriez être heureuse, alors pourquoi pleurez vous?

\- Parce que c'est lui mon pèèèère. Je l'ai détesté dès que l'on m'a parlé de lui et sa c'est empirer quand je l'ai eu la première foi en cour. Maintenant j'ai une raison de plus de le détester.

\- Très aimable pour moi et pourquoi donc me détester vous encore plus, répondit le professeur Rogue.

\- Je vous déteste car vous m'avez abandonné lâchement.

\- Vous croyez que c'est ce que j'ai voulu, vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire. Vociféra Rogue

\- Alors raconter la moi cette histoire. Rétorqua telle

Élodie fixa Rogue avec mépris et il soutint sont regard. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il accepta et lui raconta comment tout a commencé.


	7. Chapitre 7:Le récit de Rogue

Chapitre 7:Le récit de Rogue

\- D'accord miss, je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début. Voilà tout commença quand j'étais encore élève à Poudlard en tant que cinquième année...

\- Ça remonte à aussi loin… ça va être long la.

\- Miss si vous voulez connaître l'histoire arrêter une foi pour toute de m'interrompre.

\- Désolé, allez y continuez.

\- Ou en étais-je… ah voilà, j'étais en cinquième année à Poudlard dans la maison SERPENTARD, tout comme vous d'ailleurs. A cette époque j'étais secrètement amoureux de Lily Evans, qui elle, ne l'était pas. C'est la qu'arrive votre mère. Elle était en troisième année à Serdaigle quand je l'ais connu. Elle était l'amie de Lily. Quand elle voyait que James Potter me maltraitait elle venait toujours me voir, même après que Lily m'ait abandonné. Bien évidement, je la rejetais. Elle arrivait à voir en moi ce qu'il y avait de bon, tout comme Lily le faisait. Elle a fait cela jusqu'à ce que je quitte Poudlard. Je ne l'ai plus revu après, nous avons perdu tout contact, jusqu'à un jour. J'étais devenu professeur de potion à Poudlard après avoir été Mangemort. Je l'ai revu un an après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était serveuse au trois balais. Quand je l'ai aperçus je me suis demander ou j'avais bien pu a voir, mais je n'osais pas l'appeler pour lui demander. J'étais avec le professeur Quirell, donc j'ai attendu qu'il parte pour pouvoir lui parler. J'ai fait semblant de commander quelque chose et j'ai fini par lui demander comment elle s'appelait et elle ma répondu « je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le demander, je suis Angela Harper». C'est à ce moment la que je me suis souvenu d'elle, l'image de la petite Serdaigle qui n'arrêtait pas de me coller. Nous avons discuté un petit moment mais elle devait retourner faire son service, du coup elle m'a dit qu'elle finissait dans une heure et qu'on pouvait se rejoindre a l'extérieur du PUB, j'ai accepté. Nous avons discuté une bonne partie de la soirée jusqu'au moment ou je devais rentrer à Poudlard. Régulièrement j'allais au trois balais pour prendre un verre et surtout la voir. Un jour j'y suis allez, mais elle n'était plus la, elle ma juste laissé une lettre me disant qu'elle avait repris ces étude pour devenir professeur. A partir de la je ne l'ai plus revu. Seize année passèrent et vous l'aurez sans doute entendu je me suis fait tuer par le mage noir, mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir grâce a votre mère. Elle avait vu le coup venir car je l'avais retrouvé nous étions ensemble… enfin je veux dire nous étions au même endroit au même moment. Elle m'a suivi elle a attendu que Potter et ses amis partent pour venir soigner mais blessures et m'administrer un anti venin. Nous avons transplaner tout les deux jusqu'à chez elle à Londres. Un jour j'ai eu une idée. Si je pouvais remonter le temps et faire revenir Sirius Black et Dumbledore. Elle à approuvé et nous sommes partis ensemble. Après cette petite aventure de trois ans nous sommes revenus chez elle et Dumbledore lui a proposé un poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie à Poudlard. Elle a accepté, quand à moi j'ai pu reprendre ma place de professeur de potion. Un an plus tard elle m'annonce qu'elle attendait un enfant, toi, le mois de Novembre arriva et tu naquis. Huit moi plus tard c'est à dire le premier juillet un mangemort du nom de Jim Smith est venu. Il avait appris que j'étais de retour et que j'avais eu un enfant. Il a donc décidé de venir ce soir la, mais il voulait me faire mal il a donc jeté le sortilège de mort sur ta mère et il t'a épargné car il savait que je ne pouvais pas te garder seul. Je suis rentré deux heure après le crime et la j'ai trouvé ta mère allonger par terre les yeux ouvert et toi à ses côté avec une lettre ou il y avait écrit «ce n'est que le début, je reviendrais pour elle mais pas pour la tuer se sera pire». Je t'ai donc gardé avec moi pendant les deux mois de grandes vacances et je t'ais amener en France dans une famille de Cracmols que nous connaissions. Ils t'ont élevé. Je suis venu te voir tout les ans et tes parents adoptifs me donnaient des photos de toi pour avoir un souvenir et c'est comme ça que je t'ais reconnu a ton entrer à Poudlard. J'espérais que tu sois envoyé ailleurs qu'à Serpentard mais a parement tu es comme moi. Quand tu as reçu cette lettre je ne savais pas si je devais tout te révélé, mais maintenant tu le sais, voilà toute l'histoire.

\- C'est très émouvant professeur, j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment vous vous en êtiez sortit, dit Potter.

\- Eh bien vous avez la réponse, bon Élodie maintenant que tu sais la vérité il faut penser au fait que tu ne peux plus retourner chez tes parents adoptifs. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que j'ai dit à tes parents adoptifs que s'ils leur arrivaient malheur je serais toujours la. Donc veut tu venir chez moi quand les cours seront fini, s'il le faut nous ferons un test pour les vacances de noël après le bal, je suis obliger d'y aller, alors qu'en pense tu ?

\- Je serais ravi mais pas a noël, Éden ma proposé de venir passer le reste des vacances chez elle, sont père est d'accord et j'ai accepté.

\- Ça ne fait rien, tu pourras venir pour Pâques.

\- D'accord je veux bien essayer, mais si ça ne marche pas?

\- Nous verrons cela le moment venu.

\- Bien maintenant que la discutions est close, vous devriez retourner a vôtre dortoir Miss, il se fait tard, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Oui monsieur. Bonne soirée.

Sur cette fin de phrase Élodie sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et elle prît la direction du dortoir des Serpentard. Elle ne cessa de se demander si toute cette journée était réelle ou si elle l'avait inventé. Quand elle fut arrivé devant le mur qui cachait l'entrer de la salle commune elle donna le mot de passe. Une foi rentré à Serpentard elle vit Benjamin assis dans un des canapés. En la voyant il se leva, mais elle l'ignora, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se dirigea alors vers le dortoir des filles de cinquième année sans un mot. Arriver devant son lit elle se changea, puis s'allongea sous ses couverture. Elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, elle pensa au événement de la journée, l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, ses amis qui découvre qu'elle est métamorphomage, la réunion avec le professeur Rogue, l'intrusion dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sa fuite et surtout la nouvelle qui l'a le plus bouleversé, la découverte de son vrais père: le professeur Rogue.

Le dimanche matin arriva, c'était le jour ou les autres écoles de sorcellerie arrivaient. Élodie fût la première a ce levé chez les Serpentard, elle profita de cette avance pour relire son cour de potion en vue du contrôle du lendemain, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir d'autre moment pour le relire. Elle passa dix minutes ou le silence régnait, avant d'être interrompu par des bruits de pas en provenance du dortoir des garçons. C'était Benjamin qui descendait les marche, Élodie savait qu'elle allait devoir lui parler car ils allaient devoir accueillir les autres élèves tout les deux. Quand Benjamin vit Élodie il s'approcha d'elle et il lui dit:

\- Élodie je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir je ne savais pas et je voudrais te présenter mes excuses.

\- Ce n'est pas a moi que tu dois présenter tes excuses, ce serait plutôt aux autres. Moi ils m'ont vue mais pas eux.

\- Je sais je n'aurais pas du le faire, mais tu accepte mes excuses ou pas.

\- Je l'ai accepte juste pour aujourd'hui et c'est parce que j'y suis obligé mais après je ne sais pas.

Après qu'ils eu fini cette discutions ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Elle remarqua les quatre Gryffondor assis à leur table, ils discutaient sûrement de ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle s'approcha alors d'eux avec Benjamin, elle était bien décider à tout leur révélé. Arrivé à leur table Max la regarda et entama la conversation.

\- Alors que c'est il passer hier soir, tu as réussi a t'échappé?

\- Je n'ais pas réussi à m'échapper à cause de Benjamin qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit, il m'a attrapé… et vas-y raconte lui la suite, elle regarda Benjamin à présent.

\- Bon d'accord j'ai dit aux professeurs que vous étiez la tout les quatre, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'ils allaient faire. Je m'en suis rendu compte qu'après et du coup ils ont enlevé 60points à Gryffondor et 40 à Serpentard.

\- Quoi, repris Paul, vous n'avez perdu que 40 points c'est injuste je parie que c'est le professeur Rogue qui à donner les punitions et sous quelle motif on en a perdu autant?

\- Ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue qui en a décidé, c'est le professeur McGonagall, répondit Élodie.

\- Bon passons, dit Éden, qu'as tu appris?

\- C'est la que sa devient intéressent, j'ai enfin appris qui était mon père.

\- Sérieux, alors vas-y dit-nous.

\- Je vous le dit vous allez être choqué. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir le savoir.

\- Oui vas-y raconte.

\- Eh bien voilà, j'ai appris que mon père est… elle prit une profonde inspiration, le professeur Rogue.

\- Tu te moque de nous la, tu veux dire que Rogue a un enfant, lui, ce n'est pas possible.

Une voie retentit derrière eux, c'était comme toujours le professeur Rogue.

\- Eh bien pourquoi n'arrivez vous pas a y croire monsieur McGonagall?

\- Pour rien monsieur, pour rien.

\- Bien, Monsieur Allen et Miss voici vos instruction pour aujourd'hui, il leur tendit à chacun un rouleau de parchemin.

Ils ouvrirent tout les deux leurs rouleaux, ils se mirent à le lire, puis ils se regardèrent. Benjamin se tourna vers Rogue et lui demanda.

\- Professeur que voulez vous dire par une tenue de soirée.

\- Ce que je veux dire par tenue de soirée c'est que vous devrez porter en une tenue de soirée aux couleurs de vôtre maison donc vert pour vous avec vôtre cape de sorcier par dessus.

\- Euh professeur tout le monde va devoir s'habiller comme ça ce soir? Demanda Élodie.

\- Je ne pense pas vue qu'il n'y a que les préfets qui reçoivent ce parchemin, mais il faudrait demander au professeur McGonagall.

\- Me demandé quoi Severus ?

Le professeur McGonagall venait de faire son entrer dans la grande salle pour donner le même parchemin à Éden et à Max.

\- Alors que voulez vous me demander.

\- Miss Thomas m'a posé une question à laquelle seul vous pouvez répondre.

\- Vous l'appelez toujours Thomas, moi pour Max, hors des cours évidement je l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Oui je n'y pensais plus, c'est une question d'habitude, mais la n'est pas la question.

\- Eh bien qu'elle est cette question?

\- Je pense que c'est à Miss Thomas... et je veux dire, à Élodie de vous le demander.

\- Très bien que ce passe t-il Miss, je ne sais plus comment l'appeler moi non plus.

\- Eh bien appeler la Miss Rogue, puis-ce-que c'est son vrais nom de famille.

En entendant ce que venait de dire Rogue, Élodie se sentit partir dans ses pensées. Elle n'en revenait pas, il venait de lui donner son propre nom. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait dit la nuit dernière à propos de sa vie avec son vrais père. Elle fut vite ramener à la réalité par Max.

\- Élodie, réveille-toi qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Rien, rien, je me demandais juste si je n'avais pas oublié quelque chose dans la salle commune, mentit-elle.

\- Eh bien maintenant que vous êtes de retour parmi nous, que vouliez vous me demander.

\- Euh oui, je voulais savoir si tous les élèves devaient venir en tenu de soirée de la couleur de sa maison et avec sa robe de sorcier pour ce soir.

\- Non il n'y a que les préfets qui vont venir habiller comme cela, c'est juste pour vous distinguer des autres élèves de vôtre maison.

\- Ah c'est pour ça, et ces aussi pour que les élèves des autres écoles sachent qui nous sommes.

\- C'est cela, vous avez tout compris.

\- J'ai une dernière question madame, quelles sont les deux écoles qui viennent?

\- Il y aura Durmstrang de Bulgarie et Beauxbâtons de France.

\- Beauxbâtons, oh non ce n'est pas vrais.

\- Que vous arrive t-il miss demanda McGonagall?

\- J'étais élèves à beauxbâtons comme vous le savez sans doute et je crois qu'il y a certaines personnes qui ne seront pas vraiment ravi de me voir.

\- Pourquoi cela, qu'avez vous fait?

\- Moi rien justement, ce sont certaines filles qui m'ont un peu… comment dire… agacé et se sont moqué de moi car elles savaient que ma mère était morte donc ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela qu'elles ce moquaient de moi, elles m'embêtaient car mon père avait préféré me laisser chez des Cracmols et voilà. C'était un peu à cause de ces filles la que je me suis un peu endurcit. Elles me disaient que mon père était un lâche et je le défendais sans le connaître.

\- Maintenant que tu sais que je suis ton père je peux t'assurer que plus personne ne te fera subir cela je te le promets et je connais bien madame Maxime je pense qu'elle leur dira de te laissé tranquille.

Sur cette fin de phrase Rogue partit à la table des professeurs, il était heureux, pour la première foi depuis a peu près quinze ans.


	8. Chapitre 8:arriver des écoles

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Chapitre 8:arriver de Durmstrang et Beauxbatons./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"C'était une journée plutôt calme, il faisait beau et les élèves étaient autorisés à aller à Pré-au-lard. Les cinq Gryffondor accompagné des trois Serpentard sortirent du château pour s'y rendre. Éden, Max, Benjamin et Élodie devaient aller acheter une tenue de soirée qui avait la couleur de leur maison. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une boutique ou ils pouvaient s'en procurer. Max ne mit pas longtemps à choisir sa tenu tout comme Benjamin, ils avaient prît tout deux un costume simple, pour Max un rouge assez foncé et Benjamin la même chose mais en vert. Pour les filles se fût plus dur et plus long donc les deux garçons partirent rejoindre les autres dehors pour allez au trois balais. Une heure plus tard Éden avait choisi une robe mi longue d'une couleur rouge sang, quand à Élodie elle avait choisi une robe verte émeraude qui lui arrivait au genou. Elles finirent de payez leurs achat quand elles virent une de leur amis de Serdaigle, elle s'appelait Louise, elle avait des yeux marron, des cheveux brun long et bouclé et elle était de taille moyenne. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Salut Louise, dit Éden./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Salut les filles ça va, demanda t'elle./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Tout va très bien, répondit Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Alors toi aussi tu dois prendre une tenue de soirée de la couleur de ta maison? Demanda Éden./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Eh oui moi aussi./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Sa va c'est du bleu tu n'a pas a mettre du vert, dit Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui ces sûre le bleu ça passe mieux, bon il faut que j'y aille à ce soir /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- A ce soir, répondirent-elles d'une même voie./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Eh Élodie, ça te dirait qu'on ais un animal qu'on se partagerait une semaine sur deux./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant, dit-elle en souriant./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Eh bien on y va maintenant?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui, on rejoindra les gars après./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui tu as tout à fait raison, ils peuvent nous attendre./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Elles se dirigèrent donc toute les deux vers une boutique ou il vendait des animaux qui avaient des propriétés magiques./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Alors Éden on prend quoi comme animal?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Eh bien j'ai craqué pour le petit lapin blanc. Il est trop chou./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ba on le prend alors, elle s'adressa à la vendeuse, combien coûte t-il?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Il coûte dix gallions./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- D'accord, j'ai une autre question, qu'a t'il comme pouvoir magique?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oh, c'est une très bonne question. Il peut devenir invisible aux yeux des personnes sauf à ceux de ses propriétaires./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- D'accord et bien merci./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Élodie et Éden payèrent cinq gallions chacune et partirent rejoindre leurs amis au trois balais avec leur petit style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Alors Éden comment vas ton l'appelé./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- J'aimerais bien l'appelé Dobby je trouve sa trop mignon./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Dobby pourquoi pas, c'est vrais que c'est marrant. Alors ça te plais Dobby?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Le lapin regarda ses deux nouvelles propriétaires et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Arriver au trois balais, les quatre garçons regardaient Éden et Élodie entrer. Maximilien les regarda plus attentivement et se rendit compte qu'elles avaient une cage à la main. Après les avoir longuement regardé il demanda à Élodie ce que c'était cette cage. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Élodie, pourquoi as-tu une cage vide dans tes mains?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Arrête de te moquer de moi, elle n'est pas vide, il y a nôtre lapin dedans./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je ne veux pas te manquer de respect, mais il n'y a rien dans cette cage./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Élodie attend, c'est vrais j'avais oublié il peut devenir invisible face des personnes qui ne sont pas ses propriétaire, répondit Éden./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui c'est vrais, j'avais complètement oublié… enfin bref passons, vous nous avez commandé quelque chose./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui voilà vos deux bières au beurre. On rentre après il faut que les préfets se prépare./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui tu as raison Max, répondit Benjamin./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Eh bien nous allons rester un peu ici, dit Paul./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ok on se rejoindra dans la salle commune./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ils attendirent qu'Éden et Élodie finissent leurs boissons avant de retourner au château. Arriver sur place ils virent deux des professeurs devant le grand portail. Ils leur passèrent devant puis ils se séparèrent en deux groupe. Les deux Serpentard allèrent à leur salle commune comme les Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'ils se préparent span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpour accueillir les invités./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bon Élodie, fit Benjamin a l'entré des dortoirs des filles, dépêche toi./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- C'est bon j'arrive laisse moi juste deux secondes pour me coiffer, je te signal que toi tu as moins de chose à mettre que moi./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Elle avait raison, quand elle sortit de sont dortoir elle avait mit sa robe verte émeraude, le collier en forme de cœur de sa mère, un bracelet en forme de serpent en argent, un serre tête couleur argent et des chaussure couleur argent aussi. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as mit autant de temps tu en ravissante./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Merci Benjamin toi aussi. Mais il faut sortir maintenant./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ils sortirent tous les deux et remontèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis de Gryffondor. Arrivé la bas ils virent Max et Éden. Max resta bouche-bée en voyant Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- T... tu … es … ravissante, dit Maximilien a bout de souffle./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Merci toi aussi tu es charmant. Et toi Éden tu es éblouissante./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Merci, tu as vraiment mit les couleurs de Serpentard tu as fait vert et argent, moi j'ai juste mit le rouge./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Des bruits pas approchèrent de l'endroit ou ils étaient, ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur McGonagall avec une robe au motif écossais. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah vous voilà, il ne manquait plus que vous, on se demandait ou vous étiez passé. Allons dépêchons, monsieur Allen et vous miss Thomas... excusez moi Rogue, allez rejoindre vôtre directeur de maison il est devant le grand portail, Max et vous miss Black suivez moi dans la grande salle./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Élodie et Benjamin se mirent en chemin pour arriver au portail d'entrer, quand ils arrivèrent le professeur Rogue était déjà la, comme l'avait dit le professeurde métamorphose. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bonsoir professeur, dit Benjamin./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah vous voilà enfin, il se tourna vers Élodie, tu as mit le collier de ta mère a ce que je vois./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui j'ai pensé qu'il irait bien avec la tenu vu que les couleurs de Serpentard c'est vert et argent./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- C'était un bon choix, mais passons, savez vous ce que vous allez devoir faire ce soir./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- J'en ai aucune idée et toi Élodie?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Moi non plus Benjamin j'en sais strictement rien./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Vous commencez bien tous les deux… vous n'avez pas reçu mon message, je vous l'ai envoyez ce matin./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Désolé monsieur on était à Pré-au-Lard. On ne l'a jamais reçu. Dit Benjamin./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bon je vais vous l'expliquer, pour vous monsieur Allen vous allez amener les élèves de Durmstrang qui sont sur cette liste à la salle commune de Serpentard et toi Élodie tu feras la même chose avec les élèves de Beauxbâtons./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Les élèves de beauxbâtons, c'est pas vrais, j'espère qu'au moins celle qui vont aller a Serpentard sont celle que j'apprécie. Elle regarda sa liste, puis elle releva la tête et dit : génial sur les cinq il n'y en a qu'une seule qui m'aimait bien./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oh dans le pire des cas elles le regretteront./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Sur cette fin de phrase un carrosse volant tiré par des chevaux ailé atterrit devant le portail. Une foi arrêter la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit et Madame Maxime la directrice de Beauxbatons sortit. Elle s'avança vers le Professeur Rogue et le style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bonjour professeur, dit-elle./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bonjours madame, avez vous fait bon voyage, répondit-il./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Tout c'est bien passer, quand elle vit Élodie elle su tout de suite dans quelle maison elle était et elle s'adressa a nouveaux au professeur Rogue. Je vois que vôtre maison à hériter d'une de mes meilleurs élèves./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui, c'est une élève incroyablement surprenante, saviez vous qu'elle était métamorphomage./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non je l'ignorais et bien miss vous vous êtes relâcher ici./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- En effet Madame, je me suis relâché enfin sans le vouloir./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Dites moi professeur Rogue qu'à t'elle fait d'autre./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Eh bien je dirais qu'elle fouine partout et qu'elle a découvert qui j'étais./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah elle a découvert que vous étiez un ancien Mangemort./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non ça elle le savait, ce qu'elle à découvert c'est que je suis son père donc c'est grâce à moi que vous l'avez eu dans votre écoles./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Tout a coup une voie qui venait de derrière Madame Maxime retenti, Élodie su tout de suite a qui elle appartenait./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- On aurai du s'en douté, la petite Élodie qui adorait les potions et que tout le monde détestait. Elle ne pouvait qu'être la fille d'un ancien Mangemort./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"La ferme Ophélie, répondit sèchement Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ooh et si on ne le fait pas tu va le dire à ton père ou a tes Cracmols de parents adoptif./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- LA FERME, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Élodie calme toi s'il te plaît, elles n'en valent pas la peine, dit Benjamin./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oh mon cher vous ne traîner tout de même pas avec cette fille, demanda Ophélie./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Si c'est une de mais amis les plus proche et si jamais tu t'avise de recommencer à la traiter de je ne sais quoi tu auras à faire à moi./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Benjamin c'est bon je m'en occupe. Dit Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oh mais attend tu es a Serpentard si je ne me trompe pas, cela ne m'étonne guerre, tu as toujours été comme ça. Enfin par comme ça je veux dire bizarre, mauvaise./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oh la, s'en est assez, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Ophélie./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Miss, arrêté, si vous ne voulez pas de retenu, dit Rogue. Bon amenez les plutôt dans la grande salle et dite au professeur McGonagall que la répartition des filles va pouvoir commencer. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Élodie obéit a contre cœur, elle rangea sa baguette et amena Madame Maxime et ses élèves à la grande salle. Arriver à destination elle alla parler au professeur McGonagall qui fit un signe à toute les préfètes de se levé pour pouvoir appeler les élèves étant inscrite sur leur liste. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall, Poufsouffle à vous de commencer./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"La préfète de Poufsouffle appela donc les élèves de Beauxbatons qui était destiné à logé chez les Poufsouffle./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bien à présent Serdaigle./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Louise s'approcha de l'estrade et se mit à appelé d'autres élèves./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Maintenant Gryffondor, miss Black approché./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Éden s'avança vers l'estrade et cita les noms. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Élise Dutronc, Sarah James, Manon Delacourt, Marie Martin et Ophélie Pride./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Parfait Miss Black, maintenant Serpentard miss Rogue approchez./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Élodie s'avança à son tour vers l'estrade et appela les personnes concernés/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Claire Adams, Jane Denis, Eve Phillips, Émilie Arnaud et Jennifer Hidie./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Après la répartition des élèves de Beauxbâtons, arriva la répartition des élèves de Durmstrang. Elle prît plus de vingt minutes à cause des soucis à prononcé leur nom./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bien, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, maintenant que la répartition est faite, nous pouvons enfin vous énoncer le règlement du tournoi des sorciers. Tout d'abord, il y a une limite d'âge, seul les élèves ayant atteint leur cinquième année minimum pourrons participer et deuxièmement il y aura une équipe de deux élèves par écoles pour des raisons de sécurité. Les inscriptions commencerons demain, pour vous inscrire vous avez juste à écrire vôtre nom et celui de vôtre camarade sur un bout de parchemin et le mettre dans la coupe. Mais avant tout, vous devez savoir qu'il est impossible de revenir en arrière, une foi choisi vous devrez accomplir les trois tâches. Je ne vous retiens plus et que le festin style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Des assiettes, des verres, des couverts et des plats jaillir de nulle part. Élodie s'était assise à côté de Benjamin. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au repas, non, elle avait remarqué que sa pire ennemie avait été répartit à Gryffondor, la ou ses amis était. Le pire de tout c'est qu'elle c'était assise juste a côté de Max et elle lui parlait, elle osait parler a un de ses meilleur amis. Éden qui avait vue Élodie donna un coup de pied à Max et elle lui fit signe d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit. Le repas s'acheva et Élodie sortit aussi vite de la grande qu'elle le put. Elle fut rattraper par Max qui l'attrapa par le bras, elle se retourna puis le vit. Alors il prit la style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Élodie je peux te demander quelque chose, demanda t-il./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui vas y, qu'est ce qu'il y a?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Est ce que tu veux participer au tournoi avec moi?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui j'en serais ravi, mais tu ne voulais pas le faire avec Paul?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Si au départ mais il veut se mettre avec Éden et Clément veux le faire avec Benjamin et voilà, je pense que se serait cool qu'on le fasse tout les deux si jamais c'est nous qui somme sélectionnés./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanD'accord et bien demain avant le petit déjeuné on ira mettre nos noms dans la coupe. Mais la faut que j'y aille je voudrais réviser encore un peu pour le contrôle de demain./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- O.K cool… attend on à un contrôle demain, en quoi?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ba en potion je te l'ai dit samedi quand vous êtes venu me voir, tu n'as pas révisé./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non j'ai complètement oublié, bon ba je vais y allé aussi, on se retrouve demain devant la grande salle d'accord./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-ansi-language: FR; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"- Oui allez va donc réviser espèce d'idiot./span/p 


	9. Chapter 9: les concurrents

Chapitre 9: les concurrents de la coupe de feu.

Le lendemain matin Élodie se réveilla, elle était toute impatiente car elle allait s'inscrire avec Max au tournois. Bon c'est vrai que c'est un peu risqué mais que voulez vous. Elle se prépara à une telle vitesse qu'elle faillit oublier son sac de cours dans sont dortoir. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier devant le grand hall elle vit Max en train de l'attendre avec un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Elle prît sont courage à deux mains et alla le rejoindre.

\- Salut Max alors prêt.

\- Oui fin prêt, m'empêche, tu t'imagine, nous deux réunis pour des épreuves et aussi a noël avec le bal.

\- Wow on croirait que tu me parle comme si j'étais ta petite amie. Et attend voir il y a un bal à noël?

\- Oui il y a un bal pour noël et les champions entre en premier pour l'inaugurer. Chaque garçon doit inviter une fille. Tient en parlant de ça, je voulais te demander si tu veux bien être ma cavalière pour le bal, sauf si tu veux y aller avec Benjamin je comprendrais.

\- Je serais ravi d'être ta cavalière et ta partenaire au tournoi même si tu as une drôle de façon de le demander. Mais si on veut y participer peut être faudrait-il mettre nos noms dans la coupe.

Après avoir entendu la déclaration d'Élodie, Max devint tout rouge et il mit le morceau de parchemin dans la coupe. L'inscription étant officialisé ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun à leur table. Arriver à sa table Max alla s'asseoir a côté de Paul et en face de Clément et Éden. Il leur raconta la discution entre lui et Élodie.

\- Non sérieux, petit veinard non seulement tu va peut être l'avoir comme coéquipière, mais en plus tu va au bal avec elle. Dit Paul.

\- Oui je crois que je suis au Anges en plus les résultats tombe demain, et en cour de potion je suis a côté d'elle. Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse comme s'il avait bu un philtre d'amour.

\- Tien en parlant de potion tu te souviens qu'hier on a appris que notre cher professeur de potion était son père et aussi souvient toi il ne t'aime pas trop, alors s'il apprend que tu va au bal avec sa fille et que tu va peut être participé au tournois avec elle, je pense qu'il voudra te tuer. Répondit Éden.

\- Ah oui je n'y avais pas pensé et puis mince s'il n'est pas content se sera pareille. Je l'aime et puis c'est tout.

\- Oh tu l'aime, enfin tu l'avoue. Dit Loann.

\- Non je ne l'aime pas... et puis zut oui je l'aime mais vous ne le dites à personne surtout pas a elle.

\- Promis, on ne lui dira rien, fait-nous confiance. Bon on devrait peut être y aller on a contrôle de potion et si tu ne veux pas qu'il te haïsse encore plus, ce qui risque d'arriver très vite on devrait partir. Dit Loann.

Ils prirent leur sacs se levèrent de leurs banc afin de rejoindre leur salle de cour. En arrivant ils virent qu'Élodie était déjà présente devant la salle.

\- Vous en avez mit du temps. Dit Élodie.

\- Non c'est toi qui est partit comme une fusée. Répondit Éden.

\- Oui bon peut être avoua telle, c'était pour éviter de croiser l'autre pouf qui est chez vous temporairement.

\- Oh mais tu n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier, dit Morgane ironiquement.

\- Non je ne l'aime pas du tout, vous n'avez pas remarqué comment elle gloussait à côté de Max. Dit Élodie.

\- Mais tu es jalouse on dirait, répondit Loann.

\- Moi jalouse… pas du tout, ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec lui, rétorqua telle.

\- Fort-heureusement que tu ne sort pas avec lui.

Élodie se retourna pour faire face au professeur Rogue qui était au passage son père .Elle se sentit gêné et rentra dans la classe en s'installent à sa place habituelle, c'est à dire entre Max et Éden dans le fond de la salle. Pendant la première heure de cour tous les élèves présents firent le contrôle comme prévu. Tout se passa dans un silence total. La première heure passa à une telle vitesse que l'on ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Le contrôle était fini le professeur ramassa toutes les copies. Il les posa sur son bureau et pour enfin rompre le silence il déclara.

\- Bon la première heure étant fini, nous allons pouvoir commencer, mais d'abord il faut attendre quelques élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons.

Les élèves des autres écoles ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Pour le plus grand malheur d'Élodie sa pire ennemie était présente, puis pour pimenter la chose elle s'installa juste devant elle avec ses sbires plus débiles les unes que les autres.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion qui n'est vraiment pas dangereuse pour quiconque, cela est préférable vu la catastrophe qui c'est produite le tout premier jour, dit le professeur Rogue en regardant Max.

\- Oh… monsieur…comment allons nous travailler ? demanda Ophélie, nous n'avons aucun matériel.

\- Je vous croyais que vous étiez plus intelligente que ça, c'est pourtant évident vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux ou trois avec des élèves de Poudlard.

\- Comment osez vous me dire ça, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi je suis à Beauxbâtons.

\- Effectivement vous êtes à Beauxbâtons, mais pendant le tournois vous étudier ici donc vous devez m'obéir, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique qu'on lui connaissait si bien.

\- C'est sûre elle a rien dans la cervelle, dit Élodie à voix basse à Éden qui se mit à rire.

Toute la journée ce passa comme ça, sauf en divination et en cour de soin aux créatures magique car les autres élèves n'avait pas les mêmes options du coup ils avaient un après midi de libre. Pour les six amis la journée fut longue, ils attendaient avec impatience les résultats qui allait tomber le soir même pour le festin d'Halloween. Ils attendirent donc dans la cour jusqu'à dix neuf heures que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui attendaient avec impatience les résultats, il y avait enfaite tous les élèves et tous les professeurs. Certain était stressé d'autre très calme. Pour Élodie le calme ne régnait pas en elle, au contraire elle était stressé, Benjamin qui était assis à côté d'elle fut obliger de la détendre, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Il était tellement calme que ça en devenait exaspérant.

\- Comment fait tu pour être aussi détendu ? Demanda telle.

\- Ah c'est un secret de famille… non je plaisante c'est le course ça fait du bien, ça détend de découvrir les paysages.

\- D'accord peut être que je devrais m'y mettre ou faire une autre activité, enfin remarque j'ai déjà une activité je fais de l'équitation ça détend aussi.

\- Ça ce voit que tu es stressé tu parle plus que d'habitude et surtout tu parle pour ne rien dire.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça?

Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, ça se trouve tu ne seras pas sélectionner avec Max. il y a eu tellement d'inscription. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Morgane et Loann qui soit sélectionné. Ce qui serrait très drôle d'ailleurs.

\- Merci ça me détend beaucoup et tu as peut être raison, il y a au moins une chance sur cent que nous soyons sélectionner. Mais pourquoi ce serait drôle que Morgane et Loann soit sélectionné ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut être le fait que Morgane soit une psychopathe qui tuerais tout le monde et que Loann adore regarder Breaking Bad, ou nous parler des aventures d'un certains Sherlock Holmes détective sociopathe. Ce mec est souvent dans les journaux, c'est fou même dans la gazette du sorcier.

Dumbledore demanda le silence et se leva de sa chaise, avança vers la coupe et dit:

\- Voici le moment que vous attendez tous: la sélection des champions du tournoi. Il tendit la main vers la coupe et un premier parchemin en sortit. Les champions de Durmstrang sont Aleksandar Bogomil et son coéquipier Rumen Tsvetan.

Les premiers concurrents Bulgare se levèrent et entrèrent dans une salle au fond de la grande salle derrière la table des professeurs. Après la sélection des élèves de Durmstrang se fut celle de Beauxbâtons

\- les championnes de Beauxbâtons sont Claire Adams et Ophélie Pride.

Les championnes de Beauxbâtons suivirent ceux de Durmstrang. Quand Élodie su que sa pire ennemie était l'une des championnes elle était folle de rage. Puis Dumbledore reprit la sélection et un bout de parchemin sortit de la coupe, c'était le moment fatidique.

\- Maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous. Les champions de Poudlard sont, il fit une pose et il se mit à rire en disant, eh bien c'est assez inhabituel qu'un Gryffondor et un Serpentard se mettent ensemble mais passons, donc je disais les champions de Poudlard sont monsieur Maximilien McGonagall et miss Élodie Rogue.

Le cœur d'Élodie ne fit qu'un tour, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait l'une des championnes du tournois avec Max c'était assez inattendu. Bon elle avait quand même mit son nom dans la coupe elle devait s'y attendre un peu quand même. Elle se leva donc de sa table ainsi que Max et avancèrent tous les deux vers la porte, au fond de la grande salle. Elle était effrayer, mais elle le fut encore plus quand elle vit le regard de sont père envers elle et surtout envers Max qui au passage le détestait déjà. Ils entrèrent donc a l'intérieure de la salle. Il y avait plein de trophée dont celui de Harry Potter lors du tournoi des trois sorciers a l'époque. Pauvre Diggori. Ils se rassemblèrent tous au fond de la salle par équipe quand tout à coup les directeurs des trois écoles accompagné d'une personne qui travaillait au ministère de la magie, le professeur McGonagall et pire encore le professeur Rogue entrèrent. Élodie sentit que c'était la fin de ses jours quand elle le vit entrer en furie.

\- Eh bien félicitation à vous tous. Je vais vous citer le règlement du tournois et après je vous laisserais avec vos directeurs. Tous d'abord vous devrez accomplirent chacune des trois tâche par deux en équipe sinon vous perdrez. Deuxièmement si vous voulez poser des questions pour vôtre entraînement vous pourrez demander de l'aide à vos directeurs. Troisièmement les sortilèges impardonnable sont interdit et quatrième et dernière règles vous êtes obliger de participer au tournoi jusqu'à la fin. Sur ce je vous laisse partir, vos indices vous serons donner dans la semaine pour que vous commenciez à vous préparer pour la première tâche.

Après la fin de son discours l'employer du ministère partit, suivis de Karkarof et de ces élèves, puis Madame Maxime et ses élèves aussi. Les seuls qui restaient à présent étaient Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Élodie et Max. Quand tout à coup Dumbledore rompit le silence et dit:

\- bon Severus, Minerva, je vous laisse avec vôtre famille je pense que vous avez des choses à vous raconter. Puis il sortit aussi de la salle sans un mot de plus histoire de bien foutre dans la merde les deux jeunes élèves.

Rogue prit enfin la parole et il s'adressa à Élodie, un peu énervé cependant.

\- Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il ta prit de participer à se tournois, c'est dangereux.

\- Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais nous pouvons y arriver j'en suis sûre. répondit-elle.

\- Oui professeur nous pouvons réussir et vous pourrez toujours garder un œil sur nous si vous voulez bien être nos entraîneurs.

Tu te moque de moi Maximilien, qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir dire à ton père. Dit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je ne sais pas dit lui la vérité voilà tout. Répondit-il énervé.

Après ce que venait de dire Maximilien, un silence de mort s'installa et Élodie le rompit sans vraiment le vouloir.

\- Bon ba il se fait tard je pense que je vais aller me coucher bonne nuit.

\- Pas si vite jeune fille, répondit Rogue, nous n'avons pas encore parlé de vos sanctions

Élodie et Maximilien se regardèrent, ils le savaient connaissant McGonagall et Rogue la punition allait être très lourde.

\- Nos sanctions, père, que voulez vous dire par sanction.

\- Je veux dire que vous allez être punis pour cet acte irréfléchi. Je sais vous allez être en retenus tous les Week-end jusqu'à la fin du tournois, comme cela, nous serrons sûre de pouvoir garder un œil sur vous. Quand penser vous professeur?

\- Ça me semble être une merveilleuse idée Severus, nous les surveillerons tous les deux et nous pourrons peut être… au passage les aider à résoudre leurs énigmes pour le tournois.

\- Excellent, et bien vous viendrez dans la salle de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall dès samedi… à disons, neuf heure pille et je n'accepterais aucun retard de l'un de vous deux. Maintenant vous pouvez partir, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Et les deux professeurs partirent en même temps de la salle, content de leur châtiment envers les deux membres de leurs familles. Élodie en resta bouche-bée, quand a Max il était énervé, puis il se mit à parler.

\- Ton père est un vrai sadique.

\- Oui je sais, je crois même que ça lui plaît.

Ils sortirent tous les deux à leur tour de la salle. Ils sentaient que leurs week-ends allait être très très long.

 **voila aujourd'hui je vous poste trois autres chapitres et demain ce sera le chapitre 12 et mercredi le 13 sortira sur Wattpad et ici une foi qu'il sera corrigé. bonne lecture et éclaté vous :)**


	10. Chapter 10: première retenue

Chapitre 10: première retenu.

La semaine était passée extrêmement vite. C'était déjà vendredi après midi. Depuis le début de la semaine Élodie et Max recevait des félicitations de la plupart des élèves de l'école, grâce à leur nomination au tournoi des sorciers. Pour eux ce vendredi n'était pas comme les autres, non au contraire, c'était pour eux le début de leur calvaire. Ils ce rendirent tous les six à leur dernier cour de la semaine c'est à dire défense contre les force du mal avec le professeur Lupin. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle ils se rendirent compte que malheureusement comme une foi par moi pendant une semaine c'était une autre personne qui leur enseignait cette matière. Eh oui le professeur Lupin étant un loup garou, il manquait souvent une semaine par mois à cause de ses transformations. À la place ils avaient cour avec le professeur Lockhart, qui s'occupait des élèves de première année. Mais étant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, quand le professeur Lupin s'absentait, c'était à cette andouille que revenait la charge des autres classes.

\- Oh non ces pas vrais, c'est l'autre abrutit qui nous fait cour, dit Loann.

\- Oui, mon père ma raconté comment avait été les cours avec lui quand il l'a eu en deuxième année, renchérie Clément.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers leur tables habituelle qui ce trouvait toutes devant. Au premier rang ce trouvait Éden et Élodie, au deuxième Paul et Max et juste de l'autre côté de la rangée ou se trouvait Paul et Max se trouvait la table de Clément et Benjamin. A côté de ces derniers se trouvait la table de Morgane et Loann juste à côté de celle des deux filles. Pour ne pas arrangé les choses le professeur Lockhart avait pris la mauvaise habitude de ce mettre à côté d'Élodie et de Éden, ce qui les énervait encore plus. Élodie repris leur discussion en s'adressant à Clément.

\- Euh Clément enfaîte je ne t'ais jamais demander, mais qui sont tes parents?

\- Mon père est Neville Londubat et ma mère Luna Lovegood.

\- Ah je comprends mieux effectivement j'ai entendu parler de l'accident qui c'est produit avec Lockhart, le pauvre.

\- Oui mais il s'en est remis.

\- Oh vous parler de moi.

Élodie se retourna pour faire face a la personne qui venait d'interrompre leur discutions, elle ne fut pas surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec le professeur Lockhart.

\- Oui mais bien sure que nous parlions de vous. Nous étions tous très heureux de vous savoir en très bonne santé, ironisa Élodie.

\- Vous êtes un ange, mais ne parlons pas que de moi il y a tellement de chose aussi importante que moi.

\- Ça c'est sure, je dirais même plus importante, répondit Élodie a l'adresse d'Éden.

Il ne restait plus qu'une demie heure de cour à supporter en compagnie de cet imbécile, mais elle ne resta pas silencieuse comme la première demie heure car le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la table de Max, il avait deux rouleaux de parchemin dans la main. Après s'être arrêté devant sa table il prit la parole.

\- Voilà vos indices pour la première tâche, vous ne l'oublierez pas pour demain nous en aurons besoin. En faite pendant tous vos week-end de retenu vous en aurez besoin, jusqu'à ce que la première tâche soit passé. La vous emmènerez vos indices pour la seconde tâche et ainsi de suite.

\- Professeur Rogue puis je vous posé une question? Demanda Lockhart.

\- Mais bien sure allez y, dit-il sombrement.

\- Pourrais-je venir vous assister durant vos retenu avec ces jeunes gens?

Élodie regarda sont père avec un regard qui le suppliait de ne pas accepter, mais le connaissant c'était penne perdu. Elle savait qu'il voulait les punir encore plus.

\- Mais c'est une très bonne idée, je suis sûr que vous nous serrez très utile, donc nous nous disons à demain 8h30 pour que nous répartissions les tâches.

Après avoir fini sa discutions avec le professeur, Rogue quitta la salle. Avec un grand soulagement la fin du cour arriva. Les six amis rangèrent donc leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Je te le dit et je te le répète Rogue est un vrais sadique voir encore pire, un psychopathe, tu te rends compte que l'on va devoir supporter l'autre andouille durant nos week-end de retenu. Dit Max.

\- Oui j'en ai conscience, je pense que ces week-end vont être long, mais nous seront au moins tous les deux pour surmonter ça. répondit Élodie.

\- Oui c'est vrais mais j'en suis sûr ils vont nous faire souffrir. Tu ne connais pas ma grand mère, elle peut paraître très douce mais quand il s'agit de punition alors la ces horrible.

\- Oh sa va c'est pas comme si tu étais tout seul et puis normalement, ils doivent nous aider pour les tâches donc sa ne sera pas trop dur. Juste des petites révisions.

\- Ouais peut être, bon on se retrouve au dîner je monte à Gryffondor pour faire mes devoirs vu que ce week-end je n'ais pas vraiment le temps.

\- Oui ces pareille bon ba à tout à l'heure et si on ne se croise pas ce soir on ce dit à demain.

Après s'être salué Élodie partit de son côté imiter par Max. Le Gryffondor arriva à la grande salle au moment ou Élodie en sortit. Ils se saluèrent puis partirent chacun de leur côté à nouveau. Max ne parla pas de la soirée, il était trop occupé à se demandé ce qui allait lui arriver demain pour sa toute première journée de retenu. La dernière retenu qu'il avait fait, n'avait durée qu'une heure et il avait copié des lignes. Alors la passé tout ses week-end en retenu, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire tout les deux. La fin du repas arriva et les quatre Gryffondor sortir de la grande salle pour aller directement dans leur salle commune. Paul arriva le premier devant le portrait de la grosse dame et lui donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur. Une foi installé dans un fauteuil devant la cheminé Maximilien ouvrit le parchemin et commença à le lire. « _Succombe à la tentation et tes amis périrons, maîtrise de sois égale la clef du tournois, dans l'arène méfie toi du plus petit que toi, tu combattras le plus sournois_ ». Après avoir lu ce jolie poème qui plus est semblait très rassurant Max sentit que le tournois allait être plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il releva enfin la tête de sont parchemin après l'avoir relus au moins trois fois et il constata que plus personne n'était avec lui dans la salle commune. Il décida à son tour de monté dans le dortoir et il se dit qu'ils y réfléchiraient sans doute demain et que cela deviendrait plus claire dans son esprit car pour l'instant pour lui c'était du charabia. Surement sortit de l'imagination farfelue de Dumbledore. Après s'être réveillé plus d'une foi cette nuit, Max décida de se levé et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuné à la grande salle. Il se changea puis sortit dans le couloir en direction de la grande salle. Arrivé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte il se rendit compte que la salle était pratiquement vide. Ce qui était plutôt logique vu qu'il n'était que huit heure du matin et qu'on était samedi, tout le monde faisait la grasse matinée sauf les élèves étant en retenu ce matin là. Il fut vite soulager en s'apercevant qu'Élodie aussi avait décidé de se levé plus tôt. Il se dirigea donc vers la table des Serpentard, il se dit que c'était mieux d'aller chez les Serpentard plutôt que d'aller chez les Gryffondor ou il n'y avait personne. Serte à la table des Serpentard il n'y avait qu'Élodie. En l'apercevant elle se mit à sourire et elle entama la discution.

\- Alors tu à bien dormi.

\- Non pas vraiment, je n'ais pas arrêter de penser à l'indice sur le parchemin, ça ne veut strictement rien dire.

\- Je pense qu'il y a un sens, même si c'est vrais, que moi non plus je n'ais rien compris.

En entendant ça Max se sentit moins seul et ils se mirent a rire tout les deux, les rires firent écho tellement la grande salle était vide. Élodie regarda sa montre, il était huit heures quarante cinq, Max la regarda et lui demanda.

\- Alors qu'elle heure est-il?

\- Il est huit heure quarante cinq, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut se diriger vers nôtre mort certaine et quotidienne pour la première fois je dois dire.

Décidément elle ne manquait pas d'humour ce matin ce dit Max car ils rigolèrent tous les deux de plus belle. Ils sortirent de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche pour y parvenir, ils frappèrent à la porte et la voix de McGonagall les invita à entrer.

\- Vous êtes en avance ce matin je dois dire, ce qui n'est pas vôtre habitude monsieur McGonagall, lança Rogue.

Décidément si la fille ne manquait pas d'humour, le père lui ne manquait pas de sarcasme.

\- Oui nous avons préférer arriver un peut plus tôt histoire de s'installer tranquillement, répondit Élodie.

\- Parfait, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oubliez vôtre parchemin.

\- Non monsieur nous l'avons tous les deux, rétorqua Max.

\- Très bien et que dit-il alors ? demanda McGonagall.

\- Vous ne le savez pas, demanda Élodie.

\- Non nous n'avons pas eu cette chance, répondit Rogue.

\- Eh bien c'est écrit « _Succombe à la tentation et tes amis périrons, maîtrise de sois égale la clef du tournois, dans l'arène méfie toi du plus petit que toi, tu combattras le plus sournois»,_ je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela veut dire. Dit Max.

\- Hé bien, il me semble que ce sera impossible de savoir ce que ça veut dire pour l'instant, mais il doit y avoir une sorte de magie ou bien un sortilège qui va vous hypnotiser. Répondit McGonagall.

\- Oui mais comment pouvons nous éviter cela. On ne connaît aucun contre sort pour l'hypnotisme. Demanda Élodie.

\- Il y en a bien un mais il va vous falloir un très bon entraînement, mais pas aujourd'hui. la semaine prochaine vos cours spéciaux débuteront, pour l'instant vous aller faire tout autre chose. Dit le professeur Rogue.

\- Oui aujourd'hui vous resterez avec nous. Ce matin vous ferez quelques lignes, ensuite vous ferez vos devoirs. Nous ferons une pose à midi pour le repas et nous reprendrons à quatorze heures. La vous nous aiderez à préparer les salles de cours pour lundi. Demain vous passerez la journée avec le professeur Lockhart qui s'est proposé pour vous aider dans vos taches jusqu'à ce que le professeur Lupin revienne. A ce moment la c'est lui qui prendra la relève. Avez-vous des questions, demanda McGonagall.

\- Oui, pour nos devoir c'est qu'on l'ais à fait hier soir, en croyant que l'on allait faire autre chose. Dit Maximilien.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas dans le pire des cas nous commencerons à ranger les classe à la place de vos devoirs. Répondit Rogue.

\- Ah, bon, ba on doit allez s'installer a une table c'est ça? Demanda Max.

\- vous avez tout compris. Lui répondirent les trois professeurs présents.

Midi arriva et les professeurs envoyèrent leurs élèves à la grande salle pour prendre leur repas et aussi par la même occasion se reposer avant qu'il n'attaque le nettoyage des salles de cour. Arrivé devant la salle Élodie se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et elle s'installa à côté de Benjamin. Il la regarda un petit moment avant de prendre la parole.

\- Salut alors comment c'est passé cette belle matinée.

\- Je te conseil de la fermé si tu ne veux pas te retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir.

\- J'en conclus donc que ça c'est assez mal passé.

\- Non ce n'est pas c'est juste que je trouve ça injuste, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous mettre en retenu sous prétexte qu'on participe au tournois.

\- C'est vrais mais je pense qu'ils veulent vous protégé avant tout, c'est quand même ton père que tu le veuille ou non, et c'est aussi la grand mère de Max.

\- j'ai accepté le fait qu'il soit mon père, même s'il aurait du me le dire avant, ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'il ne nous fasse pas confiance, ils croient que l'ont est encore des enfants.

\- Je sais c'est dure à accepter mais je pense que tout les parents sont comme ça et on n'y peut rien.

\- Tout a sans doute raison.

\- Je n'ais pas 'sans doute raison', j'ai raison comme d'habitude.

\- Ça va les chevilles.

Benjamin la regarda, puis ils se mirent à rire tous les deux sans se soucier des regards que leur donnait leurs condisciples de Serpentard. A la table des Gryffondor le spectacle n'était pas le même. Paul essayait de parler à Max mais celui ci ne répondait qu'avec des « ouais». Clément qui commençait à en avoir assez prit la parole.

\- Bon Max tu deviens vraiment chiant la, tu va nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive, ce n'est quand même pas ta première retenu.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange, c'est la raison de cette retenu qui m'emmerde un peu.

\- Pourquoi cela, demanda Éden.

\- Ce qui m'emmerde c'est le fait que ma grand mère croit que je suis un encore un gamin et franchement me mettre en retenu juste parce que je participe à ce tournois, je trouve ça ridicule.

\- Ces vrais mais bon voilà et puis ça va tu es en bonne compagnie de toute façon, dit Paul avec un sourire moqueur.

\- La ferme mec, occupe toi d'Éden plutôt que de mes affaires de cœur.

\- Oh mais je n'ais pas besoin que tu me dises de m'occuper d'elle, je sais le faire tout seul.

\- Euh les gars, ça va la, je ne vous dérange pas trop, je suis à côté de vous, je vous signal au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Peu à peu l'atmosphère chez les Gryffondor passa d'énervé a joyeux. 14 heures arriva assez vite et Max et Élodie se rejoignirent dans la salle de métamorphose, ou ils se séparèrent en deux groupe. Max avec McGonagall et Élodie avec Rogue.

\- Élodie tu va lavé les chaudrons pendant que moi je vérifie s'il me reste encore assez d'ingrédients pour le cour de lundi.

\- Quelle potion ferons-nous lundi?

\- Je ne ferais pas de potion avec ta classe lundi, avec vous je ferais un cour théorique, la confection de potion pour lundi ce sera pour les première années.

\- Ah oui la classe de Potter, Weasley et Malefoy.

\- Comment sais-tu cela?

\- Papa tu semble oublier que je suis préfète et aussi que je suis amie avec Paul qui est le fils aîné de Drago Malefoy et le grand frère de Scorpius, qui est amis avec Rose Weasley et Albus Potter.

\- J'avais oublié, et bien pour répondre à ta question oui c'est bien cette classe la.

\- Éh bien je te souhaite bonne chance avec eux, vu le nombre de fois que je suis tombé sur eux dans les couloirs, logiquement j'aurais du faire un rapport sur eux et te le donner mais qui na jamais essayer de faire peur à un professeur ou aux hiboux.

\- J'espère que tu ne la pas fait et tu devrais me donner des rapports sur ce genre de choses.

\- Pour répondre moi aussi à ta question je faisais ça avec mon chat, que tu à récupéré de chez mais parents adoptif, ne me regarde pas comme ça je sais que tu l'as fait c'est quelqu'un qui ma prévenu et sinon pour les rapports, non je ne te les donnerais pas. Sauf s'ils font une faute grave. C'est Benjamin qui me l'a conseillé au début d'année. Avant de t'en prendre à lui je te connais que très peu encore mais je sais que quand tu donne une punition c'est juste horrible je peux le confirmer.

\- C'est bon tu as fini.

\- Oui.

\- J'oublie les rapports, mais peut être devrais t'on travaillé un peu, on à perdu du temps à discuter et si jamais Minerva entre et qu'elle voit que nous parlons elle va dire qu'il y a du favoritisme.

\- Tu parle d'un favoritisme je préférerais nettoyer la salle de métamorphose avec tout les animaux plutôt que lavé des chaudrons.

Après cette remarque père et fille éclatèrent de rire, mais ils reprirent vite leur sérieux pour terminer à temps le ménage de la salle. Il était 18 heures quand Severus lâcha enfin Élodie qui se rendit dans sa salle commune ou elle pu enfin se reposer tranquillement. A 19 heures elle se rendit à la grande salle pour le dîner et aussi parler avec Max qu'elle n'avait pas vu de l'après midi vu qu'il n'était pas dans la même salle. Arrivé à la table des Gryffondor elle s'adressa à Max.

\- Salut alors cette après midi elle était bien?

\- Vas-y moque toi de moi, toi au moins tu ne t'es pas fait attaquer.

\- McGonagall t'as attaqué?

\- Non c'est à cause d'elle, elle m'a dit de nettoyer les cages des animaux qui sont dans la salle et la, un singe m'a sauter dessus et frapper.

\- Attend Max tu me dis, que tu t'es fait attaquer par un singe, il ressemblait a quoi ?

\- Ba il était assez gros, il avait une longue queue rayé avec un pelage noir et blanc.

\- Tu rigole la j'espère ? demanda Loann

\- Non ce n'est que la pure vérité.

\- Max, Max, Max, tu t'es fait attaquer par un lémurien c'est inoffensif, il a du croire que tu avais quelque chose à mangé et voilà, franchement c'est pitoyable. Passons, tu as fini a quelle heure sinon?

\- J'ai fini à 16 heures et toi?

\- 16 heures! Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai fini à 18 heures.

\- Haha c'est qui, qui rigole maintenant.

\- D'accord, un partout, bon je vais à ma table, à demain tout le monde.

\- Ah demain, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Après le repas du soir Élodie retourna dans son dortoir et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle prit un livre et elle se mit à le lire, quand tout à coup une chouette vint se posé sur son lit. Elle avait une lettre. Élodie ferma son livre et le déposa à côté d'elle, elle détacha le parchemin de la patte de sa chouette et commença sa lecture.

 _Ma chère Élodie, je sais ou tu es, pas la peine de te cacher, je réussirais à t'avoir tôt ou tard, ta famille ne pourras pas toujours te protégé de moi. Nous somme lié tout les deux que tu le veuille ou non. Nous le somme depuis que je t'ais fait le début de la marque des ténèbres sur ton bras gauche, mais bon avant que je ne te récupère, amuse toi bien à Poudlard._

 _J.S_

\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je dois faire, Galaxy aide moi au lieu de me regarder comme ça, il y a un psychopathe qui veut m'attraper. Pourquoi je m'entête à te parler tu es une chouette.

Elle décida de descendre dans sa salle commune pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Par chance Benjamin était en bas assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminer.

\- Benjamin, cria telle.

\- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- J'ai reçus ça et je ne sais pas quoi en penser, aide moi s'il te plaît j'ai peur.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, il lui prit la lettre et ce mit à la lire.

\- Élodie tu devrais parler à ton père, aller vient on va aller le voir.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et ils atterrirent dans un couloir sombre, plus sombre que d'habitude vu qu'il était 20 heures. Ils continuèrent tout droit, puis tournèrent à gauche ou ils arrivèrent dans un couloir éclairer par des torches. Benjamin frappa à une porte, ils savaient que c'était les appartements de leur directeur de maison. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Quand Rogue reconnu Benjamin et Élodie, il les laissa entrer. Il referma la porte derrière eux et il prit la parole.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici à cette heure ci ?

\- Papa désoler de te déranger mais, j'ai reçus cette lettre et ça m'inquiète beaucoup.

\- Montre la moi.

Elle lui tendit la lettre, il la parcouru de haut en bas. A la fin de sa lecture il releva la tête, il était inquiet ça ce voyait sur son visage.

\- Professeur ça va, vous vous sentez bien?

\- Oui monsieur Allen, retournez avec Élodie à Serpentard, elle est en retenu demain il faut qu'elle se repose.

\- Papa qu'est ce qui ce passe, est ce que c'est dangereux, connaît-tu la personne qui ma envoyer cette lettre?

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer mais ce qu'il avait vu dans cette missive l'effrayait. Il savait de qui venait cette lettre il en était persuader. Quand elle vu son sourire ils sortirent des appartements comme il leurs avait conseillé, ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, quand Élodie décida de parler de ce qu'elle pensait à Benjamin.

\- Benjamin tu pense qu'il sait de qui vient cette lettre?

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien mais, je pense qu'il te le dira bientôt. Ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une blague.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, merci, bon je vais me coucher je dois me levé tôt demain, je suis en retenu avec Lockhart.

\- Oui je sais, aller va te coucher, tu as besoin de repos. Au faite, je voulais te demander si jamais il te libère plutôt demain après midi, tu voudrais bien venir nous voir pour l'entraînement de Quidditch.

\- J'en serais ravi je verrais bien s'il nous laisse sortir plus tôt, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Élodie.

Elle se tourna et monta dans son dortoir, elle alla dans la salle de bain et se changea. Elle retourna dans le dortoir elle s'allongea dans son lit et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Dans la salle commune Benjamin regarda le feu pensif, il avait apprécié de se retrouvé seul avec elle dans ces bras, même si c'était de courte durée.

A minuit tout les élève était partit ce coucher, le château était désert et silencieux, jusqu'à 3 heure du matin ou deux personnes marchait en direction du dortoir des Serpentard. Ces deux personnes pénétrèrent dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard de cinquièmes années. L'une des personnes s'approcha du lit d'Élodie, il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit a baldaquin, Élodie se réveilla en sursaut.


	11. Chapter 11: visite inattendu

p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-ansi-language: FR; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapitre 11: visite inattendu/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Après se réveil brutal Élodie se calma quand elle vit la personne qui venait de la réveiller./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Professeur Lockhart, que faite vous ici, demanda telle?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je viens vous chercher pour vôtre retenu, à vous et monsieur McGonagall./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Mais il n'est que 3 heures du matin, mais… comment avez-vous eux le mot de passe de Serpentard?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je sais qu'il est 3 heures du matin, il fallait que je vous réveille tôt car nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend et pour le mot de passe j'ai demandé au directeur de me le donne. Ainsi que celui de Gryffondor, ou je suis déjà passé chercher monsieur McGonagall./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Vous avez laissé un Gryffondor rentré chez les Serpentard, vous savez qu'ils n'ont pas le droit théoriquement?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je sais mais je fais une petite exception, maintenant assez parler venez nous rejoindre dans la salle de défense contre les force du mal./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Elle acquiesça, elle se changea aussi vite qu'elle le put vu qu'elle avait un peut la tête dans le cul du au fait qu'elle n'avait pas dormit plus de quatre heures. Après s'être lavé elle remonta des cachots en direction de la salle ou se trouvait Max et Lockhart. Une foi entrer Lockhart lui fit signe de s'installé à côté de Max. Il la regarda prendre place à côté de lui et il commença la discution. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Passer une bonne nuit?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Pas vraiment et toi?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Moi non plus, j'ai failli le frapper quand il est venu me réveillé, ça à faillit réveiller Paul./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Tu aurais du, au moins on aurait pu dormir plus longtemps./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Grave, tu sais ce qu'il nous veut à une heure pareil./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- J'en sais fichtrement rien./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Vous deux arrêter de discuter et écouter moi. Bien aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter comment j'ai fait pour survivre durant toutes mais aventure./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Professeur c'est quoi le rapport entre le tournois et vôtre histoire, je vois pas à quoi ça va nous servir, dit Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Cela va vous aider. Vous pourrez prendre exemple sur moi pour vos tâches durant le tournoi. Bien je vais vous raconter aujourd'hui comment je me suis sortit d'affaire quand j'étais sur le territoire des vampires./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Élodie et Max l'écoutèrent au début de son récit mais ils perdirent vite le fil de l'histoire, en faite ils n'écoutaient presque plus. Arriver à 5 heure Élodie commença à somnoler, puis fini par s'endormirent une demie heure après, la tête sur l'une des épaules de Max. Arriver a 6 heure du matin se fut Max qui tomba dans les bras de Morphée, il posa sa tête sur la table, ou Élodie quelque minute plus tôt c'était installé jugeant l'épaule de son camarade pas assez confortable. A 7 heure 30 le professeur Rogue se leva, il se prépara, il commença la correction de quelque copie vue qu'il était encore tôt pour allé dans la grande salle. Il préféra attendre 8 pour s'y rendre. Arriver à sa destination il se rendit compte que Max et Élodie n'était pas encore présent, il décida donc d'attendre pour voir s'ils arrivaient. Il voulait parler de la lettre à sa fille, il voulait lui dire toute la vérité, il ne voulait plus lui mentir, pour son propre bien. A 8h30 il s'inquiéta vraiment de ne pas la voir arriver, à ce moment là, le professeur McGonagall arriva, il ce décida a lui demandé si elle les avait vu histoire de le rassuré un peu. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bonjour Minerva, avez vous vue Élodie et Max?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non je m'étonnais de ne pas les trouvé ici a l'heure qu'il est./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je commence à m'inquiété./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oh le grand Severus Rogue qui s'inquiète, et pourquoi donc vous inquiété vous?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Elle a reçus une lettre hier soir, elle venait de l'homme qui a tué sa mère, il sait qu'elle est la./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oh mon dieux, comment a t-il pu le savoir, est ce que quelqu'un d'autre à part les gens de Poudlard savent qu'elle est là?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui son oncle le sait, le grand frère de sa mère et je sais qu'il ne l'a pas dit, il l'adore trop pour ça./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Attendez je crois savoir ou ils peuvent se trouver./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle du professeur Lockhart ou McGonagall avait vu juste. Ils trouvèrent les deux étudiant profondément endormit sur leur table avec devant eux Lockhart qui parlait dans le vide depuis près de 5h30. Quand il les vit arriver il arrêta son exposer et regarda les deux élè style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Professeur Lockhart depuis combien de temps sont-il présent? demanda Rogue/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Euh depuis 3 heures du matin, quelle heure est-il maintenant./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Il est presque 9 heures de matin, répliqua McGonagall./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oh comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Vous trouver qu'ils s'amusent la, ou qu'ils apprennent quelque choses, répondit Rogue avec un ton menacent. On va les laisser partir, leur laisser la journée tranquille pour se reposer ils en ont besoin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Exactement ce que j'allais dire Severus. D'ailleurs c'est étrange que ce soit vous qui le disiez. dit Minerva./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux, Rogue ne répliqua pas et ils allèrent près des élèves pour les réveillé. Rogue en profita pour jeté un regard noir à Lockhart qui se dirigea directement dans son bureau provisoire pour ne pas subir les foudres du directeur des Serpentard./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Élodie réveille toi, demanda t-il./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Hmm, il est quelle heure?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Il est presque 9 heure, vous êtes libre de faire se que vous voulez aujourd'hui./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Merci, à quoi est du se revirement./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Vous avez supporté les âneries de Lockhart pendant au moins 5h30, je crois que je lui aurais lancé un sort depuis bien longtemps./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Max a faillit lui mettre son point dans sa figure quand il est venu le réveillé./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Pour une foi je suis d'accord avec lui, même je l'aurais encouragé, et tu sais que c'est dure pour moi de dire ça./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui je sais, bon je crois que je vais aller manger un peu./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui allez y, vos amis vous attende sûrement dans la grande salle./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Merci papa./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre au départ. Rogue regarda partir sa fille avec un sourire que Minerva remarqua./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Severus je ne vous aurais jamais cru aussi affectif envers quelqu'un d'autre à part vous./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- C'est vrais, elle me rend heureux, elle ressemble à sa mère./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Angela, mais elle à vôtre caractère et vôtre savoir et surtout elle est très douée en potion./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la grande salle. Quand Élodie et Max arrivèrent là bas, leurs amis les regardait avec étonnement, Éden se leva et alla directement à leur style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Mais que faites-vous là? Demanda Éden./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- On nous a donné nôtre journée, répondit Élodie, bon je vais a ma table on se voit plus tard./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ouais à plus tard./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Il la regarda s'éloigner vers sa table et si diriger vers Benjamin. Il était jaloux du temps qu'elle passait avec lui, mais c'était logique ils étaient tous les deux préfets de Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte avec Benjamin, il se dit dans sa tête « je lui dirais tout à propos de mes sentiment pendant le bal de noël». Du côté de Serpentard Benjamin vit Élodie arriver il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit. Il attendit qu'elle soit installée pour lui parler. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Élodie mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici aussi tard?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Nous avons nôtre journée de libre, je pourrais donc assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch cette après midi./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- A propos de ça, je voulais te demandé si tu voulais venir faire des testes pour entrer dans l'équipe. Enfin si tu ne veux pas je ne te forcerais pas bien évidement. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Pourquoi pas c'est vrais que ça me manque un peu./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Tu jouais au Quidditch?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui à Beauxbâtons j'étais poursuiveuse./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Tu étais poursuiveuse, tu m'étonneras toujours./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui bon… alors quand est-ce qu'aura lieu les sélections? /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Hé bien c'est ce matin, sous les regards du professeur Rogue. Ça te dérange./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non c'est bon, je peux jouer au Quidditch si j'en ai envie, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'ils vont croire à du favoritisme si jamais je suis prise./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que vous êtes trois à vouloir le poste de poursuiveur, il y a kevin Arnaud de cinquième année et Sarah Cougnaud de quatrième année, ceux la faudra faire attention ils sont amis mais il déteste perdre. Mais bon c'est moi le capitaine donc je choisi selon les compétences de la personne et si tu me dis que tu as déjà été poursuiveuse, je pense que tu es la mieux qualifié./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Merci mais je passerais quand même le test ça se trouve ils sont meilleur que moi./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je ne le pense pas./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Espèce de flatteur, bon on y va./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui, je vais te passer un balai de l'école pour la sélection./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Pas besoin, j'ai mon balai avec moi, tu te souviens j'étais poursuiveuse./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah oui c'est vrai./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour se préparé pour la sélection. Ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs de Serpentard. Arriver dans leur salle commune Élodie se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas la tenu de Serpentard, il lui restait juste celle de son ancienne école. Elle fit part de ce problème à Benjamin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Benjamin, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ais pas la tenu de l'équipe comment je vais faire./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'école à toujours quelque tenu des équipes qui leur reste en cas d'oublie ou comme dans ton cas quand on veut devenir joueur./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah d'accord et je le trouve ou?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je l'ai déjà déposé sur ton lit./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Merci, bon je vais me changer./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Après avoir revêtu les tenues de Quidditch, les membres de l'équipe, plus les trois élèves qui postulaient pour le poste de poursuiveur se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Rogue était déjà installé dans les gradins pour assister à la sélection. Quand il vit qui était la troisième personne qui se présentait, un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Alors comme ça, sa fille se présentait à la sélection. Il faudrait qu'il ai une petite discutions après les sélections à propos de cette lettre et il devait aussi contacté quelqu'un se souvint-il, il le ferait après son entrevu avec l'équipe. Les sélections durèrent plus d'une heure et le choix avait été très difficile, mais au final Élodie avait obtenu le poste de justesse elle avait réussi à marquer six buts dans un temps imparti alors que Kevin en avait marqué que cinq dans le même temps. Rogue se dirigea donc vers sa nouvelle équipe et félicita le nouveaux joueur, ce qui étonna le reste de l'équipe car d'habitude il se contentait de regarder la sélection et après il repartait sans un mot d'encouragement. C'est sûr la présence d'Élodie l'avait changé mais en mieux. Après sont petit discours toute l'équipe se retira pour retourné dans le château, Rogue reteint Élodie, il voulait lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire le soir ou elle avait reçus cette mystérieuse style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Élodie je te dois la vérité sur cette lettre. Je sais qui en est l'auteur./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je me doutais bien que tu le savais vue la tête que tu avais. Je ne t'en veux pas tu voulais me protéger./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui c'est vrais je voulais te protéger, mais en te révélant ce nom je pense que cela te protégera plus. L'auteur de cette lettre s'appelle Jim Smith. Te souviens-tu de lui?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non pas vraiment, je devrais./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui tu devrais, je t'en ai parlé quand je t'ai annoncé qui j'étais, cet homme est la personne qui a tué ta mère et tes parents adoptifs, c'est lui aussi qui t'as fait cette marque sur ton bras./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Donc en faite je suis en danger et vous l'êtes tous à cause de moi./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non, nous te protégerons. Bon je dois y aller, ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant, je dois faire quelque chose, mais ne t'inquiète pas./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je te fais confiance./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Après avoir entendu ça, il sourit et partit en direction du château. Arriver à son bureau, il prît de la poudre de cheminette, la lança dans sa cheminée et il disparu après avoir prononcé le nom du lieu ou il voulait se rendre. Du côté d'Élodie elle se dirigea vers la grande salle ou elle savait que c'est amis étais présent, elle n'avait pas enlevé sa tenu de Quidditch, quand elle les aperçue, elle couru vers eux et cria de style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je suis dans l'équipe de Serpentard !/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non c'est pas vrai, mes félicitations, dit Éden contente pour son amie, et à quelle poste joue tu?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je suis l'une des poursuiveuses./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi et bien moi je suis l'attrapeuse./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Donc on va être adversaire pour les matchs./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui ainsi que moi qui suis gardien, dit Paul./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Moi aussi je suis l'un des deux batteurs, dit Clément./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Et moi aussi en tant que deuxième batteur, répondit Max, mais comme tu es une débutante je ne te ferais pas trop de mal./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Tu ne devrais pas, dit Benjamin, moi qui suis gardien j'ai eu du mal à intercepté c'est lancé, elle lance de vrais boulet de canon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Merci mon capitaine, dit Élodie avec un petit sourire malicieux./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Moque toi de moi, je te défend et voilà comment tu me remercie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Mais non je t'en remercie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je préfère, bon allez viens on va à notre table le repas va commencer./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je te suis à tout à l'heure, après nôtre entraînement./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ils acquiescèrent tous les quatre et allèrent s'installé à leurs tables. Tous les élèves étant installé à présent, ils discutèrent de leur journée et autre chose. Le professeur Rogue était revenu de sa petite escapade accompagné d'un homme, il le présenta à Dumbledore qui lui serra la main et il fit le même cérémonial avec McGonagall ainsi que les autres professeurs présent. Cet homme était aussi grand que Rogue, il avait les cheveux bruns cour, des yeux marron et le teint clair. Il s'assit entre le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall, puis il s'adressa à style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Alors dans quelle maison est-elle?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Elle est à Serpentard./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- C'est marrant comme son père, j'aurais quand même préféré qu'elle soit à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui moi aussi, mais on ne choisis pas, cependant elle a bien le caractère d'une Serpentard, mais avec un peut de courage à la Gryffondor./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah sa me fait plaisirs quand même. Et ou se trouve telle?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Tu vois le jeune homme en tenu de Quidditch?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui, je le vois./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Et bien elle est juste à côté de lui, enfin à sa droite./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- J'aurais du le deviné, tu avais raison elle ressemble a Angela, mais on voit bien qu'elle a la peau pale et ses cheveux sont plus foncé que ceux d'Angie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui, on ira lui parler après sont entraînement./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah une joueuse de Quidditch, elle joue a quelle poste./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Elle est poursuiveuse, mais elle est aussi l'une des concurrentes du tournoi des sorciers avec le Gryffondor qui est au milieu de la table à côté de la fille de Sirius Black. C'est le petit fils de Minerva./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah comme je suis fier d'elle./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Pour ce point la pas moi./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Le déjeuner se passa plutôt calmement, on était dimanche il y avait un soleil malgré le petit froid de Novembre qui s'installait petit à petit. Benjamin parlait à Élodie et les quatre Gryffondor avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Élodie détourna le regard de Benjamin, pour regarder à la table des professeurs, elle remarqua cet homme qui n'était pas un professeur, ça elle en était sure, mais qui pouvait-il être et pourquoi il regardait dans sa direction ? Il avait du s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardait car il tourna la tête pour s'adresser à style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Benjamin, tu sais qui est cet homme?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Il se tourna à son tour en direction des professeurs./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non je ne l'ai jamais vu ici, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut bien faire à Poudlard./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui, c'est peut être un représentant du ministère ou bien d'une autre école./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Peut être bien, bon faut y aller on a un entraînement./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- J'adore comment tu fuis les conversations./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je ne fuis pas les conversations, on a un entraînement, on doit se préparer et allé sur le terrain./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Benjamin, on est déjà en tenu et on n'est pas loin du terrain, donc tu fuis les conversations./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Tu sais que tu peux être énervante?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui, je crois que c'est génétique./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bon aller vient on y va et arrête de me regarder avec se sourire sadique./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ils partirent tous les deux en direction du terrain, suivis de loin par l'autre partie de l'équipe. Arriver au terrain ils s'installèrent tous dans leur vestiaire, Benjamin était debout devant un tableau ou était dessiner le terrain de Quidditch ainsi que des petit bonhommes à leur effigie. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bon les poursuiveurs vous vous ferez des passes, pour déstabiliser le gardien du camp adverse qui aujourd'hui sera moi, Connor toi tu t'entraîne a rattraper le vif d'or, Petters et toi Keenan vous essayerez de bien viser les poursuiveurs, mais ne leur tirer pas dessus réellement j'ai pas envie de devoir retrouver une autre personne pour les remplacer pour les matchs. Bon maintenant tous le monde sur son balais et on commence. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Les joueurs acquiescèrent les demandes de leur capitaine, ils montèrent sur leurs balais et se retrouvèrent sur le terrain. Les trois poursuiveuses qui était Elsa Shapiro, Jérémie Wexler et Élodie firent ce que Benjamin leur avais dit, Benjamin rattrapait tant bien que mal le souaffle à chaque tir, les deux batteurs, John Petters et Lukas keenan tapais dans les cognars pour éviter que les poursuiveurs ne se le prenne et kyle Connor quand a lui rattrapait le vif d'or puis le relâchait pour le rattraper encore une fois. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, ils retournèrent dans leur vestiaire pour se changer, Élodie regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà 16 heures, ce qu'il veut dire qu'il s'était entraîné pendant trois heures. Ils retournèrent au château tous fatiguer, ils descendirent en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, ou soit, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir ou s'installait dans un canapé devant la cheminée. Élodie s'installa dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir, quand a Benjamin il s'installa dans un des canapés qui se trouvait à côté du fauteuil d'É style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Alors Elo comment a tu trouver ce premier entraînement?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Juste fatigant, mais bien./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Élodie demanda la voie d'une première année qui s'avança vers elle, le professeur Rogue ma dit de te donner ça au plus vite./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Merci Lisa, je te parie que je suis convoqué avec Max pour parler du tournoi avec l'homme qu'on a vu ce midi./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- J'en sais rien ouvre donc et tu verras bien./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Elle ouvrit le parchemin et se mit à le lire. Elle le lut de haut en bas avant de relevé la tête et de parler a Benjamin de sont contenu./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- O.K je suis bien convoquer mais il n'y a rien d'autre d'expliqué, il me dit juste de venir dans son bureau après avoir lu cette lettre./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ba vas-y on se retrouve tout à l'heure./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ouais, bon j'y vais, je commence à en avoir marre de ces convocations. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas durer des heures et des heures, faut que je dorme un peu avant de faire la ronde ce soir./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah oui, j'avais oublié, ça va encore ce finir à une ou deux heures du matin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Elle sortit de la salle commune, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de leur directeur de maison. Elle fut surprise de le voir en grande discutions avec l'homme qu'il avait vu au déjeuné./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah Élodie te voilà enfin tu en as mit du temps, j'ai donné ce parchemin a Jonhson à 14 heures. Dit Rogue/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- désoler je viens juste de rentrer, prend en toi a Benjamin si tu trouve que l'entraînement est long./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Peut importe tu te souviens ce matin quand je t'ais parlé, pendant les sélections, je t'ais dit que je devais parler à quelqu'un./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui je m'en souviens vaguement, mais viens en but s'il te plaît, j'aimerais bien me reposer avant de faire ma ronde de préfet avec François ce soir tu te souviens c'est au tour de Serpentard ce soir./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Tu as raison elle à un caractère de Serpentard avec une touche de Gryffondor, répondit l'autre homme./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui je sais, bon tu dois te demander qui il est?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Un peu effectivement./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Eh bien je te présente ton oncle Dean Harper, c'est le grand frère de ta mère./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- O.K depuis le début de l'année je rencontre des gens de ma famille, bientôt je vais rencontrer mon parrain. Répondit ironiquement Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je vais te le dire maintenant, c'est Drago Malefoy. Mais la tu n'as pas l'aire d'être de bonne humeur./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- C'est peut dire, j'ai presque pas dormis a cause de l'autre abruti de Lockhart, j'ai participer à la sélection de l'équipe, ensuite j'ai fait l'entraînement pendant trois heure et pendant cette entraînement je me suis prit un cognard en plein dans le ventre ce qui ma fait tomber de mon balais d'une hauteur raisonnable donc rien de grave et ensuite pour conclure je dois faire une ronde dans le château ce soir parce que je suis l'une des préfètes de Serpentard. Mais passont je suis quand même ravi de faire ça connaissance, ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi maintenant?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Pour le Quidditch c'est ton problème et il est là maintenant car il était lui aussi au courant que tu étais à Poudlard et qu'il voulait te revoir./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ton père a raison, mais si tu ne veux pas parler maintenant on peut en parler plus tard, répondit Dean./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non c'est bon, je suis désoler de m'être emporter, c'est juste que depuis quelque temps ma vie a complètement changer, je découvre qui est mon père le jour ou ceux qui mon élevé depuis que j'ai 10 mois se sont fait assassiner, ensuite que je suis l'une des championnes du tournois et maintenant ça, mais il y a aussi la fatigue./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je te comprends, mais au moins on a un point commun tous les deux./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ah oui lequel?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- On déteste tous les deux Lockhart. Qu'est ce qu'il ta fait pour mérité ça./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Il m'a réveillé ce matin a trois heures pour nous parler de lui et aussi il y a juste le fait que c'est un parfait abruti./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Tu devrais lui faire payer la monnaie de sa pièce a mon avis./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Dean, ne commence pas, répliqua froidement Rogue./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Au c'est bon Severus je lui donne juste un conseille./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- C'est ce qui m'inquiète, d'autant plus qu'il y a un ancien maraudeur qui va lui enseigné pendant ces retenues pour le tournois, mais en plus elle va en rencontrer un autre pendant les vacances de noël, donc s'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- D'accord Sev bon j'y vais à plus ma petite./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Au revoir et à bientôt./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Sur ce il prit de la poudre de cheminette et formula clairement l'endroit ou il voulait aller./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bon ba j'y vais aussi à demain première heure de cour./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Elle s'en alla en direction de sont dortoir pour dormir un peu avant sa ronde du soir. Elle ne se leva même pas pour le dîner, ce que remarquèrent rapidement ses amis. Benjamin en grand gentleman amena avec lui une assiette pour qu'elle mange avant leur ronde. Elle mangea rapidement pour ne pas arriver en retard au bureau de Rogue pour qu'ils leur disent dans qu'elle secteur il devait faire leur ronde. Arriver dans le bureau, Rogue leur indiqua qu'il devait faire leur surveillance dans le secteur de Gryffondor. Ils se dirigèrent donc au niveau du tableau de la grosse Dame, ou ils s'installèrent sur des marches d'escalier en attendant des petits fraudeurs. Ils commencèrent a vraiment s'ennuyer au point de jouer au jeu « je vois quelque chose ». /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je vois quelque chose bouger, dit Benjamin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Un tableau, répondit Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bravo c'était ça, à toi./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je vois quelque chose de petit et noir./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Un caillou./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- une araignée./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui, à toi. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je vois quelque chose de transparent./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Un fantôme./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- oui mais lequel./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je dirais Nick quasi sans tête./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui comment tu as deviné./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ba c'est le fantôme de Gryffondor et je le vois juste devant./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui c'est vrai, et bien à toi./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Je vois quelqu'un qui n'est pas autoriser à sortir après le couvre feu, dit Élodie assez fort pour que les petits fraudeurs l'entendent./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oui je dirais que c'est trois Gryffondor et un petit Serpentard qui ce sont égaré je suppose. Que faite vous dehors a une heure pareille ? demanda t-il aux jeunes premières années./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oh oh, on va avoir des ennuis ? demanda Scorpius Malefoy. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ça dépendra de votre réponse, alors d'où venez vous demanda Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- On vient de chez Hagrid, répondit Albus Potter./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bien nous allons tous allez le voir pour voir si vous nous dites la vérité, mais néanmoins j'enlève 10 points a Gryffondor et à Serpentard. Maintenant suivez nous on va voir Hagrid et après on vous ramène dans vôtre dortoir, de toute façon on a presque fini nôtre ronde il est minuit. Dit Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"C'est ainsi que les deux préfets et les trois premières et le second années se dirigèrent vers la cabane du demi géant. Benjamin frappa et ils entendirent des pas qui provenaient de l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit quelque seconde après laissant apparaître Hagrid. Celui ci étonné de les voir à une heure pareil leur demanda. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Que faite vous la, à une heure aussi tardive?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Bonsoir Hagrid, nous voulions juste savoir si ces quatre jeunes personnes se trouvaient avec vous ce soir un peu avant minuit. Demanda Benjamin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Eh bien non, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il était avec moi?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ce sont eux qui nous l'ont raconté. Répondit Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Oh désolé les jeunes, je ne peux pas vous défendre./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- On aurait du dire qu'on est allé à l'infirmerie voir le professeur Lupin, ça aurait été plus convainquant, ils n'y seraient peut être pas allé. Du moins avant qu'on ne soit allé demander à Lupin de confirmer nôtre alibis, dit James Potter./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Vous avez tord j'y serais allé, répondit Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Vous allez faire quoi maintenant, demanda Rose Weasley./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- J'enlève 5 points supplémentaire à chacune des maisons, mais je ne ferrais pas de rapport à vos directeurs de maison. Cependant vous aurez une dette envers nous, est-ce claire. Dit Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Vraiment, vous ne direz rien à Rogue ou McGonagall? Demanda Scorpius./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Non vous avez entendu Élodie, répondit Benjamin, maintenant on vous ramène à vos dortoir avant que nous ne tombions sur un professeur et la on ne pourra plus rien pour vous./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Au revoir Hagrid et encore désolé pour ce dérangement, dit Élodie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"- Ce n'est rien, allez filer maintenant./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"Ils ne le firent pas répété deux fois, ils partirent rapidement de la cabane d'Hagrid, la forêt interdite était plus effrayante la nuit que le jour. Ils raccompagnèrent en premier les trois Gryffondor, puis retournèrent dans leur dortoir avec le jeune Malefoy. Ils ressortir de Serpentard, ils n'avaient pas encore fini leur ronde, après tout il n'était que minuit dix./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-ansi-language: FR; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;" /span/span/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-ansi-language: FR; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;" /span/spanspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-ansi-language: FR; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-ansi-language: FR; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: black;"voila pour ces trois chapitres du jour je posterais le 12 demain en espérant que cette fic vous plaise./span/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	12. Chapitre 12: la première tâche

**Voila enfin le chapitre 12 et je suis à jour partout. je vous laisse donc le lire en paix sans trop parler, le 13 arrive demain. bonne lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 12: la première tâche

De retour au niveau du dortoir des Gryffondor Benjamin et Élodie se retrouvèrent à la même place qu'ils avaient occupé avant de devoir réglé le problème « jeune première année en dehors de leur dortoir». Depuis ils avaient surpris un troisième année, qu'ils avaient vite renvoyé se coucher. Au bout de seulement deux minutes, l'ennuie était de retour, c'est là que Benjamin décida de poser une question à Élodie.

\- Élo je peux te demandé quelque chose.

\- Oui vas y autant discuter.

\- J-'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, sur ta vie en faite.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir, je suis née en Angleterre, quand j'ai eu 8 mois ma mère est décédé, mon père c'est occupé de moi pendant les deux mois de vacances, il m'a ensuite déposé chez des amis qui connaissait le monde de la magie en France, j'ai un grand frère et une grande sœur adoptive que je n'ais pas revu depuis longtemps. J'ai étudié à Beauxbâtons, mes parents ont déménagé jusqu'à Londres et ils m'ont inscrit à Poudlard et ensuite je vous ais rencontré, mes parents adoptif sont mort et c'est la que j'ai su qui était mon père. Voila tu sais à peu près tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Et toi.

\- Oh ma vie n'est pas aussi passionnante que la tienne tu sais.

\- Allez s'il te plaît, elle le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Bon d'accord, mais tu sais que tu es chiante parfois.

\- Je sais, c'est l'une de mes qualités. Allez vas-y raconte.

\- D'accord voilà, je suis né en Angleterre comme toi, ma mère est un sang mêlé comme mon père donc moi aussi. Mon père travaille au magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch et ma mère travaille au Ministère de la magie en tant qu'Aurore. J'étudie à Poudlard depuis que j'ai onze ans.

-Comment s'appelle tes parents?

\- Ma mère s'appelle Kate Allen et mon père Jim Allen, et toi tu ne m'as rien dit sur le métier de tes parents et leurs noms.

\- Tu as raison. Ma mère adoptive était Fleuriste, elle s'appelait Melissa Thomas, mon père adoptif était policier, il s'appelait Eric Thomas, mon grand frère s'appelait John et ma grande sœur Harriette. Maintenant mes vrais parents, ma mère s'appelait Angela Harper Rogue elle était professeur d'histoire de la magie ici et mon père s'appelle Severus Rogue et il est professeur de potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard comme tu le sais déjà.

\- Oui ça je ne peux pas l'oublier, sinon j'ai une idée on peux faire un action vérité.

\- Oui pourquoi pas on a rien d'autre à faire, vas-y je t'en pris commence.

\- D'accord, alors action ou vérité?

\- Vérité.

\- Qu'elle est ton statut de sang.

\- Je suis sang mêlé à cause de mon père qui l'est d'où se surnom le prince de sang mêlé qu'il s'était donné, ma mère était sang pure. Tu sais tu aurais pu me le demander sans jouer à action ou vérité.

\- Ouais je sais mais bon. A toi.

\- Action ou vérité.

\- Action.

\- Tu dois imiter un professeur celui que tu veux.

\- Cette année mes cher enfants nous allons étudier les rêve et tout leur mystère. Eh parfaite imitation du professeur Trelawney.

\- Je te l'accorde, tu sais tu ferais un bon professeur de divination, même si tu ne la pas prit en option. Aller à toi.

\- Merci pour ce compliment alors action ou vérité.

\- Action.

\- Tu dois aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et mettre plein de décoration au couleur de Serpentard.

\- Impossible, je n'ais pas le mot de passe tout comme toi donc impossible.

\- OK d'accord, dernière chance, tu va dans les appartements de Lockhart et tu lui fais apparaître une moustache.

\- La il y a deux problème le premier je refuse, de toute façon j'ai de meilleurs projet pour lui et deuxièmement il y aussi un mot de passe même s'il est simple a trouver.

\- OK t'as un gage.

\- D'accord et c'est quoi ce gage.

\- Tu dois m'embrasser.

\- T'es sérieux la, c'est sa ta technique de drague.

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tu es obliger de le faire, c'est un gage.

\- Tu crois j'ai peur d'un baiser regarde donc.

Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement, elle mit ses bras autour de son coup, il mit c'est bras autour de sa taille et la elle l'embrassa délicatement. Il répondit au baiser, cela devint plus ardent, au bous de quelque seconde, il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et leur langues se rencontrèrent, ils ne voulaient pas que cela s'arrête, mais à bout de souffle ils durent se séparer. Benjamin ne s'était pas attendu à ça tout comme Élodie. Elle le regarda un instant c'est joue était devenu toute rouge, puis elle prit la parole.

\- Il faudrait qu'on retourne au dortoir il est l'heure.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Ils firent la route ensemble, sans un mot. Arriver dans leur salle commune elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança tendrement un bonne nuit, puis elle monta les escaliers qui la menèrent jusqu'à son dortoir. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Benjamin se dirigea à son tour vers son dortoir. Le lendemain, Élodie se réveilla à 7 heure comme tout les jours de cours, elle se remémora les événements de la soirée passer avec Benjamin, étais-ce vraiment arriver, mais bien sure que oui pauvre idiote se dit-elle, elle reprit ces esprit et décida d'aller s'habiller et se lavé avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuné. A 7h30 elle fini sa toilette et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Arriver devant les grande porte de chêne elle se dirigea vers sa table, elle fut soulager de ne pas trouver Benjamin. Elle se servit donc un petit déjeuné tranquillement. Du côté des Serpentard Benjamin se leva doucement et fit de même pour ce préparer. A 7h45 il se rendit à son tour à la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuné copieux pour supporter son premier cour de la journée. Arriver devant les porte de la grande salle Benjamin vit Élodie à la table des Serpentard, il voulait lui parler des événements de la soirée, mais apparemment elle ne fut pas du même avis, aussitôt qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence elle prit ses affaires, se leva de sa table et se dirigea vers la sortit sans un regard pour lui. Il essaya de la retenir mais ce fut impossible car le quatuor de Gryffondor, franchit les portes de la grande salle et les trois gamins qui lui servaient d'amis se jetèrent sur lui, sous le regard réprobateur d'Éden.

\- Ba alors mon petit Benjamin, on fait fuir la petite Serpentard. Rigola Paul.

\- Oui c'est sûr, on pourrait croire qu'elle t'évite. Renchérie Max le sourire aux lèvres, son rivale était peut être éliminé de la partie.

\- Oui j'ai remarqué, merci. Bon je vous laisse je vais prendre mon petit dèj.

Il partit sans dire un mot de plus vers la table de vert et argent.

\- Mais qu'elle mouche a piquer les Serpentard cette nuit, sérieusement. Dit Clément.

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'intention d'en parler à Élodie. Répondit Éden.

\- Oui mais avant, mon amour, on va manger car j'ai vraiment la dalle. dit Paul.

\- T'as un gouffre à la place de l'estomac mec je te le dit, répondit Max.

\- Oui, mon trésor, il faut vraiment que tu mange moins et surtout moins de cochonnerie, renchérie Éden ironiquement pour le mon trésor.

Sur ce les quatre Gryffondor allèrent s'installer à leur table pour prendre un petit déjeuné pour certain et pour d'autre c'était un lunch. A 8 heure tous les élèves Gryffondor et Serpentard de cinquième année se retrouvèrent devant les porte des cachots, de la salle de potion. Ils s'installèrent tous à leur place habituelle, Éden et Élodie se mirent à côté comme à leur habitude. C'est pendant ce cour qu'Éden profita de sa proximité avec Élodie pour lui parler.

\- Élodie que ce passe t'il avec Benjamin.

\- Rien, je te le jure, mentit-elle.

\- Élodie combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu ne sais pas mentir.

\- Une fois de plus je crois, plaisanta telle.

\- Élodie, je suis sérieuse, répond moi, ce matin c'est à peine si tu lui à adressé un regard.

\- Bon d'accord mais tu ne le dit a personne.

\- Oui je te le promets. Alors vas-y je suis impatiente de le savoir allez crache le morceau.

-Voilà hier soir comme tu le sais je devais faire ma ronde de préfet avec Benjamin, et bien on a croisé certain Gryffondor hors de leur dortoir et d'ailleurs il y a trois Gryffondor et un Serpentard qui ont une dette envers nous et sa pourra nous aider pour un plan que j'ai a l'esprit que je t'expliquerais pendant les vacances de noël. Enfin bref, à un moment il m'a demandé de lui parler de moi, ce que j'ai fait. Ensuite il m'a parler de lui et après il ma proposer de faire un action ou vérité, ce que j'ai accepté, à la dernière question j'ai répondu action, il ma donc proposer de re-décorer la salle commune des Gryffondor, au couleur de Serpentard, ce que j'ai du refuser vu que je n'avait pas le mot de passe, ensuite il ma demandé de faire une moustache à Lockhart ce que j'ai encore refusé et la j'ai eu un gage. Ce gage c'était de l'embrasser, mais moi je voulais juste lui faire un smack c'est tout, sauf que c'est partit en baiser passionné et voilà.

\- Attend tu viens de me dire que tu as embrassé ton premier mec à Poudlard et tu le fuis, ça va dans ta tête ou tu as besoin de faire un séjour à St Mangouste.

\- Ce n'est pas là qu'est le problème.

\- Est qu'elle est-il?

\- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si je l'aime vraiment, parce que ce que je vais te dire maintenant, tu le garde pour toi, je crois que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur.

\- Ah je comprends et qui est le deuxième.

\- Mesdemoiselles je vous prierais de m'écouter au lieu de parler, dit Rogue.

Éden se dit qu'elle finirait cette conversation avec elle après leur deux heure de cour avec le père d'Élodie d'ailleurs, en faite comment pourrait-il réagir si jamais il l'apprenait. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Les deux heures passèrent lentement pour Éden qui voulait tout savoir à propos du nouveau secret d'Élodie. Le cour de potion se termina après quelques sarcasmes de la part du professeur Rogue, ce qui était devenu habituelle, surtout pour les Gryffondor. Éden voulu parler à Élodie mais Rogue l'en empêcha, il venait de la convoquer avec Max pour parler du tournois, sûrement. Elle se dirigea vers la sortit en lançant un regard noir à Élodie, ce qui lui valu un sourire pour réponse. Éden n'allait pas lâcher le morceau, elle voulait a tout prit savoir, qui était l'autre personne sur lequel elle avait flashé. Dans sa tête une idée venait d'apparaître si jamais elle ne répondait pas, elle pourrait utiliser le sortilège doloris, non mauvaise idée, je finirais a Askaban à coup sûr. Le véritaserum, non, il faudrait que j'aille le chercher dans la réserve de Rogue trop risquer, troisième et unique solution la faire chier jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue, c'était radicale mais sa marchait la plupart du temps. Pour ça elle avait eu un bon professeur, son père Sirius Black en était le roi. Après cette pensée elle reprit ses esprits et se dirigea devant la porte de leur prochain cour qui allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps vu qu'il y avait une pose à 10 heures. Éden se demanda si elle pourrait lui parler pendant leur cour de métamorphose, non, elle est derrière moi, je ne pourrais pas me retourner sans me faire engueuler par McGonagall, elle ne pourra pas non plus lui parler pendant leur repas vue qu'elle ne mangeait pas à la même table qu'elle. Elle pourrait lui parler en divination, oui c'était une bonne idée, tout le monde en a rien à foutre de cette matière de toute façon. Le seul problème était de savoir si elle allait tenir tout ce temps sans péter un câble.

La matinée se passa lentement pour Éden, elle avait faillit péter un câble en métamorphose, mais ce n'était rien face à la gêne présente à la table des deux Serpentard, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien attendre le cour de divination. C'était bien la première foi qu'elle attendait ce cour avec impatience. Éden remarqua qu'Élodie était partit dès que la cloche annonçant la fin du cour avait retentit, bon la encore aucune chance de lui parler, elle devait vraiment attendre le cour de divination. Arriver à la Grande salle, elle remarqua que les deux tourtereaux- ironie- était à leur table mais, ils étaient séparé de plusieurs place. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table à côté de Paul et en face de Max et Clément. C'est en regardant la table des Serpentard – on se demande pourquoi- que Max ce rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis ce matin entre Benjamin et Élodie, pour son plus grand bonheur. C'est à ce moment la qu'il décida de parler.

\- Eh vous avez remarquez ce qui se passe chez nos petits Serpy.

\- Oui on a remarqué, c'est étrange hier ils s'entendaient à merveille c'est à peine s'ils se sont séparé, répondit Morgane.

\- Oui c'est vrais tu as raison, Éden toi qui lui a parlé ce matin elle t'as dit quoi ? Demanda Loann

\- Heu, je ne devrais pas vous le dire.

\- Éden, allez ne soit pas égoïste, si ça ce trouve j'ai une chance quoi. Dit Max.

\- Bon d'accord, elle m'a dit que Benjamin lui avait fait des avances – ce qui était un mensonge, ils s'étaient embrassé ce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir- et elle lui a dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle allait réfléchir- putain que des mensonges, le seul truc vrais c'est qu'elle avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Maximilien avait palis en entendant la dernière phrase d'Éden, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir quelqu'un en vue, elle ne connaissait pas grand monde ici, à part nous cinq ce dit Maximilien dans sa tête.

\- Et tu sais qui c'est? Demanda Max.

\- Non elle n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire Rogue nous a interrompu. Mais si jamais c'est toi, et je sais que tu le pense, je te le dirais. On doit en parler pendant le cour de divination.

Le repas se passa rapidement aux yeux d'Élodie -trop même-, elle savait qu'Éden n'allait pas la lâcher. Pourquoi les Gryffondor n'était pas comme les Serpentard dans c'est moment la. Les Serpentard eux laissait leur amis tranquille et c'était eux qui décidait quand ils allaient leur raconter la chose qui les embêtait, non, ce serait tellement beau. Les Gryffondor eux harcèle les personnes jusqu'à ce qu'ils leurs avouent. Mais bon c'était le risque à prendre en devenant amis avec des Gryffondor. Elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de divination avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Installé à leur table habituelle assis sur des poufs, Éden à côté d'Élodie comme à leur habitude, elles étaient pratiquement inséparable et il ne valait mieux pas les déranger pendant une conversations, ça les quatre garçon et les deux filles l'avaient compris, malgré l'absence de Benjamin en divination les garçon ne faisait toujours pas le pois face au deux filles voir même les quatre. Éden n'avait pas attendu qu'Élodie soit correctement installé pour lui demander la suite de leur conversation.

\- Bon alors qui est l'autre garçon qui fait concurrence à Benjamin?

\- Bon je savais que tu n'allais pas me lâché donc je vais te le dire, je ne suis pas sûre de mes sentiments pour Benjamin car j'ai un petit faible pour Max voilà.

Éden ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de la Serpentard.

\- Saillait tu t'es bien marrer, tu peux te re concentré?

\- Non mais c'est juste hilarant, et tu sais s'il t'aime?

\- Non j'en sais rien, mais je ne veux pas vraiment lui dire, imagine si je lui dit et qu'il se moque de moi, je ne veux pas gâcher nôtre amitié surtout que l'ont s'entend plutôt bien.

\- Je te comprends ne t'en fait pas je suis sure qu'il te le dira tôt ou tard.

Tout le cour ce passa pour le mieux Élodie fut soulager d'avoir pu parler a quelqu'un, elle aurait aimer en parler à quelqu'un de sa famille mais, la seul personne qu'il lui restait était sont père et il ne valait mieux pas raconter ce genre de chose au maître des potions qui était bien trop surprotecteur depuis qu'il lui avait annoncer qu'il était son père, non, Élodie était contente de pouvoir parler a une amie.

Deux semaine passèrent et les week-ends de retenu aussi. Il était le samedi 14 Novembre et c'était le dernier jour ou ils pouvaient s'entraîné elle et lui avant le tournois qui avait lieux le lendemain. Ce jour était aussi celui de l'anniversaire d'Élodie – quelle ironie du sort- pensa t-elle. Ce jour la Élodie et Max avait une séance d'entraînement avec le professeur Lupin, il n'y avait pas à redire c'était le meilleur professeur de défense contre les force du mal. Ils avaient passé la matinée a réviser des sort de défense, ils avaient ensuite pris un bon repas le midi pour reprendre des force. Ils étaient revenus à 14 heures pour continuer leur séance d'entraînement.

\- Bon récapitulons, ce matin nous avons révisé l'Expéliarmus, le Stupefix. Maintenant vous les maîtriser parfaitement. Cette après midi nous allons voir comment vous vous défendez face à un épouventard, dit Lupin avec un sourire.

\- D'accord professeur, mais ou allons nous trouver un épouventard en si peut de temps. Demanda Élodie.

\- Je m'en suis occuper au début de la semaine, je l'ai trouvé dans la salle des professeurs une chance non.

\- Oui vraiment répliqua Max ironiquement.

\- Eh bien Maximilien, je vois que vous êtes heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle donc venez et quand l'épouventard prendra la forme de vôtre plus grande peur vous direz la formule «riddikulus».

Maximilien s'exécuta malgré sa réticence du départ, le professeur Lupin ouvrit une grande mal et le professeur Rogue en sortit, Max en voyant ce personnage, devint tout blanc mais prononça la formule et le professeur Rogue se changea en un clown. Ce fut au tour d'Élodie d'affronté l'épouventard, le professeur Lupin s'avança vers elle, il ne l'avait pas eu pour les cours de troisième année sur les épouventards donc il ne connaissait pas ses capacités.

\- Bien Élodie dites moi quelle est l'une de vos peurs.

\- Je crois que ce serait de voir Baymax. Il me fait peur.

\- Oh. Je ne vois ce que c'est. Mais je vais le découvrir dans quelque instant. Ne vous inquiété pas si vous avez peur je serais la pour vous aidez.

\- Je n'ais pas peur. Enfin presque pas.

\- Eh bien allez-y, à trois j'ouvrirais le coffre. Un … deux... trois.

Lupin ouvrit le coffre et Baymax sortit. Élodie lança le Ridiculus d'une voix assuré et un chat avec des chaussons apparu. C'est à ce moment la que la cheminer de la salle renvoya une lumière verte, Sirius Black en sortit. A l' instant où l'épouventard vit le nouveau visiteur il prit forme de sa plus grande peur. Cet a dire une réplique miniature de la prison d'Askaban. Il lança le riddikulus en reconnaissant l'épouventard. Ce dernier changea de forme et prit l'apparence d'un petit cerf. Remus plier de rire renferma l'épouventard dans son coffre et alla saluer sont ami.

\- Alors Sirius, que nous vos cette visite?

\- Je viens en avance pour le tournois et je me suis dit que tu serais sûrement dans ta salle de classe donc j'ai décidé de venir directement ici. Mais je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie avec Maximilien et je ne sais pas qui vous êtes jeune fille.

\- Merci Sirius ça fait du bien de te voir aussi, dit Max et cette jeune fille c'est Élodie Rogue.

\- Oh marrant comme nôtre cher professeur de potion, ah mais oui c'est toi l'amie d'Éden qui vient pour noël.

\- Oui c'est moi et le professeur Rogue est mon père, ce que j'ai appris assez récemment.

\- Ah d'ou le fait que tu sois à Serpentard et bien je suis quand même ravi de faire ta connaissance.

\- Moi de même monsieur Black.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, appelle-moi Sirius.

\- Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faite et que l'entraînement de nos champions est fini je vous propose d'aller a la Grande salle prendre nôtre repas, comme ça Sirius tu pourras voir nôtre cher Severus.

\- Ah mon petit Servilus.

Sur ce petit surnom les deux adultes et les deux ados se rendirent à la Grande salle pour prendre leur repas du soir avant le grand jour. Max retourna vite fait dans sa salle commune pour se changer, arriver à destination il s'appuya contre la cheminer pour expliquer son mécontentement à c'est amis.

\- Non mais je vous jure c'est révision pour le tournois ça me soul en plus Lupin c'est foutu de ma gueule, franchement ça me soul.

\- Je suis sure que tu l'as cherché Max, répondit Morgane.

\- Peut être un peu mais voilà quoi et sinon le père d'Éden est arrivé.

Tout à coup la cheminer de la salle commune s'alluma d'un feu vert, Éden descendit de son dortoir au même moment, quand Max vit les flammes verte il prit peur et perdit l'équilibre, il tomba lamentablement sous le regard des nouveaux arrivants.

\- Teddy, Sam vous êtes venu, cria Éden.

Teddy Lupin le frère de Morgane et Sam Black le frère d'Éden était arrivé directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils voulaient faire une surprise à leurs deux sœurs.

\- Ba oui tu croyais quoi sœurette, qu'on allait rester à la maison alors qu'il y a le tournois à Poudlard. Tu me déçois. Répondit Sam.

\- Euh Éden je crois que t'es potes on eu peur de nous répondit Teddy.

\- Oh c'est rien c'est normal.

Ils attendirent que Max se soit changé pour pouvoir rejoindre tous le monde à la grande salle. Élodie n'était pas encore arrivée, Sirius et Lupin non plus d'ailleurs. Quand Sirius arriva à la Grande salle, il se dirigea directement vers la table des Gryffondor, ou il trouva sa fille qu'il sera dans ces bras et salua gentiment son fils qu'il venait a peine de quitté Remus imita son geste avec Teddy et Morgane, après c'est salutations chaleureuse ils se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs ou les attendait un professeur Rogue avec un regard noir face à son ennemie d'enfance.

\- Ah mon petit Servilus, que t'arrive t-il, tu es jaloux?

\- Pourquoi serais-je jaloux de toi Black?

\- Parce que moi je peux prendre ma fille dans mes bras.

\- Et tu crois que moi je ne peux pas le faire avec elle.

\- Je ne le crois pas, je le sais mon cher car tu n'es pas de ce genre.

\- Ne commence pas a m'énervé Black.

\- J'attendais que tu me dises ça, ça faisait longtemps que je l'attendais.

\- Sirius laisse le un peux, dit Remus exaspéré.

\- Au faite Black tu crois que je ne pourrais pas prendre ma fille dans mes bras.

\- Oui je le crois vraiment, car connaissant les Serpentard, ils ne sont pas réputé pour aimer les gros câlins, donc comme toi tu étais un Serpentard et elle, elle l'est je trouve que c'est impossible.

\- Je vais te prouver le contraire.

\- Non Severus ne rentre pas dans son jeu, dit Remus toujours exaspéré.

Mais Severus n'en fit qu'a sa tête et il s'avança vers sa fille, qui crut qu'elle avait fait une connerie, elle n'appréciait pas quand il venait vers elle comme sa. Il l'a prit dans c'est bras avant même qu'elle ne pu partir. Elle était coincée dans une étreinte pas vraiment désiré. Les élèves présent dans la grande salle n'étant eux non plus pas habitué à voir leur professeur de potion ainsi était étonné face a tant de sentiment de sa part. Rogue lâcha sa fille et il repartit en direction de la table des professeurs ou Sirius le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Je ne t'en croyais pas capable, Servilus, mais je crois que tu as choqué ta fille la.

Il se retourna et vit qu'effectivement Élodie était figé, elle revint vite a ses esprit et alla s'asseoir a la table des Serpentard pour le dîner. Le stress montait dans l'âme des champion de Poudlard car le lendemain après midi aura lieu la première tâche du tournois mais aussi l'anniversaire d'Élodie, ce que n'ignorait pas ses amis et sont père. Le repas se passa dans le silence mais aussi dans l'excitation. Arriver à 20 heures tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salle commune pour se laisser emporter dans le pays des rêve ou tout est merveilleux et joyeux -sauf si ce sont des cauchemars-.

Le lendemain matin Élodie se leva, elle descendit de son dortoir pour allez dans sa salle commune, ou Benjamin l'attendait avec un paquet dans la main. Quelques jours auparavant ils s'étaient reparlés et leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre avait évolué. Elle s'installa à coté de lui et il lui tendit le paquet quelle ouvrit. Elle était heureuse il n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire. Elle ouvrit son paquet et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il lui avait offert un collier avec un pendentif en forme de serpent de couleur vert émeraude. Après avoir remercié Benjamin d'un baiser sur la joue elle remonta dans son dortoir pour se changer et se lavé. Une fois cette chose faite Benjamin lui mit le collier autour de son coup et ils remontèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle. Arriver là bas la Gryffondor s'avança vers son amis et la serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et lui offrit a son tour un paquet assez lourd, Élodie alla s'asseoir a la table des rouge et or avec ses sept amis. Max, Clément, Morgane, Loann et Paul l'attendaient déjà la bas. Elle s'installa et défit l'emballage. En voyant son cadeaux Élodie eu un sourire amusé, elle se dit que sont amie ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire une plaisanterie. En effet elle lui avait offert un livre qui s'appelait Serpentard un jour Serpentard toujours. Ses autres amis en firent autant, Paul lui avait aussi offert un livre sur le Quidditch, Clément lui avait offert une nouvelle plume, comme par hasard elle était verte, quand a Maximilien, lui il lui avait offert un bracelet brésilien de couleur rose et violet. Morgane lui avait offert une aquarelle de Poudlard et Loann lui avait fait des cookies en secret. Elle les remercia tous puis elle alla à sa table ou elle s'installa à côté de Benjamin en face de Kevin Arnaud de cinquième année et Sarah Cougnaud de quatrième année, elle se souvint que c'est deux élèves avaient postulés pour le poste de poursuiveur, elle se souvint que depuis cette période ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment… non enfaîte ils se détestaient. Benjamin et Élodie discutait tranquillement, quand une voix derrière eux les interpella ce qui les fit sursauté. C'était Rogue qui s'installa à la table de sa maison à côté d'Élodie. Il cachait quelque chose sous sa cape, quelque seconde après un silence assez gênant, il sortit un chat. Élodie le reconnu tout de suite et elle prit son père dans ses bras ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Merci, vraiment merci.

\- De rien tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier le jour ou tu es venu au monde et comme tu me la dit plusieurs semaines auparavant, tu savais que je l'avais récupéré. Donc je te le redonne.

\- Merci, il ma beaucoup manqué, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas je savais qu'il était sain et sauf et surtout en sécurité.

\- Bien sinon comment s'appelle t-il.

\- Heu c'est assez ridicule mais elle s'appelle Kiara.

\- Jolie prénom, mais pourquoi dit tu que c'est ridicule.

\- Ce n'est pas son prénom qui est ridicule c'est son surnom, je l'appelle la plupart du temps peluche.

\- C'est plus simple à retenir, mais tout d'abord comme maintenant tu va vivre chez moi, il y aura quelques règles à respecter avec peluche. Premièrement tu t'en occupe, deuxièmement tu devras la surveiller, je n'ais pas envie de retrouver Hadès en mauvaise forme.

\- Qui est Hadès? Demanda telle retenant son rire.

\- Hadès est ma chouette effraie.

\- On a la même chouette juste pour information, comment vas ton faire pour savoir lequel est lequel.

\- Le mien est plus sombre que Galaxy.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne guère.

\- C'est du sarcasme ça.

\- Oui un peu mais vraiment un peu.

\- Pourquoi as tu hérité de ceci, sinon tu es prête pour cet après midi?

\- Ça va je suis bien préparé, mais je stresse quand même un peu.

\- Ne t'en fait pas tout va très bien se passer.

\- Je l'espère vraiment.

\- Aller je te laisse bonne chance et surtout mange, je vois que tu ne prends rien, il vaut mieux avoir le ventre plein pour participer.

\- Oui professeur.

\- Tu es bien ma fille mais surtout tu ressemble à ta mère pour les moqueries.

\- Merci je prends sa pour un compliment, bon je dois y allez je vais me préparé un peu.

Sur ce elle quitta la grande salle avec son chat, pour se rendre a son dortoir. Le repas du midi, Élodie se força à avaler quelque chose après les menaces de sont père qui lui avait dit que si elle ne mangeait pas d'elle même il viendrait le faire même si sa devait la ridiculiser. Le stresse montait chez tout les participants surtout que Max et Élodie passait en dernier donc l'attention serait aussi grande, il y avait surtout plus d'élèves de leur école qui comptait sur eux et qui les observait plus que pour les autres écoles. 14 heures arriva vite et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le terrain aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion. Les participants de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons était déjà passé il ne restait plus qu'eux Élodie était habillé d'un pantalon couleur argent de sport et d'un t-shirt manche longue vert émeraude avec l'emblème de Poudlard tout comme Max sauf que lui c'était de la couleur rouge et or. La tension montait a chaque fois qu'il entendait les élèves crié de joie ou de peur. On entendit le professeur Dumbledore faire un petit commentaire et il les appela. C'est a ce moment la que Maximilien et Élodie rentrèrent dans l'arène. Tout paraissait bien tranquille, trop même. Maximilien regarda Élodie et lui dit.

\- Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peut trop calme?

\- C'est ce que j'allais te demander.

Tout à coup un sifflement se fit entendre, les deux participants ce retournèrent en même temps et virent un petit serpent, qui glissait gentiment en faisant le tour de l'arène.

\- Un serpent qu'elle ironie du sort pour toi, mais cher petite Serpentard.

\- Oh… très mature.

\- Bon blague à part c'est ça l'épreuve on doit juste attraper un petit serpent de rien du tout, non mais franchement et c'est ça qu'il appelle dangereux.

\- Euh… Max.

\- Non non, ne me contredit pas c'est vraiment ridicule, n'est ce pas.

Il se tourna vers sa partenaire qui avait le teint livide. Elle regardait vers le côté ou se trouvait Maximilien, en la voyant, il suivit son regard et se figea net en voyant un serpent géant devant eux. Il faisait au moins 25 mètre de long, il avait une collerette noir comme les cobras et son ventre était de couleur jaune foncé, il les regardait avec ses yeux de serpent vert qui était très hypnotisant. Ils retirèrent tous les deux leur regard du sien et se cachèrent derrière un rocher.

\- Ça te convient mieux je présume Max.

\- Oui bon je retire ce que j'ai dit, attend je crois savoir ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Vas-y éclaire moi.

\- Il faut attraper le petit serpent c'est lui qui nous donnera les indices pour la prochaine tâche.

\- Oui je pense que sur ce point tu as raison et après comment faire pour passer devant gigantore.

\- Attend regarde j'ai une idée, il se leva brandit sa baguette et prononça, Lévicorpus.

Cela ne fit pas grand chose au serpent à par le soulevé de quelque centimètre et le mettre plus en colère encore. La foule lança des soupirs de frayeur. Max retourna derrière le rocher sous le regard presque noir d'Élodie.

\- C'était ça ta brillante idée?

\- Oui ba tu as qu'à faire mieux.

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose, je ne sais pas si cela va marcher.

Elle se leva à son tour, elle brandit sa baguette sur le grand serpent et dit d'une voix haute et intelligible, elle dit

\- Stupéfix.

La il se figea pendant environ une minute avant de reprendre vie, Élodie imita le geste que Maximilien avait fait avant et lui dire l'idée quelle venait d'avoir.

\- J'ai une idée.

\- Vas-y explique toujours.

\- Tu lanceras plusieurs Stupefix d'affilé sur le serpent, pendant que moi j'essayerai d'attrapé le plus petit.

\- Pas bête ton idée autant essayé dit moi juste quand on doit y aller.

\- OK un, deux, et trois.

Tous les deux sortir de derrière leur rocher, Maximilien alla a gauche et Élodie a droite. Il lança plusieurs Stupéfix sur le serpent pour l'immobiliser pendant qu'elle cherchait le petit serpent. Deux minute plus tard Élodie n'entendit plus les bruit des sorts lancer par Max. elle ne se découragea pas, elle continua a chercher les petit reptile, quand soudain un sort la frappa sur l'épaule, elle se retourna et elle vit que Max n'était pas dans son état habituelle, il avait le regard vide, sa baguette brandit en direction d'Élodie, il lui lança d'autre sort qu'elle réussit a contrer, le combat dura au moins 5 minutes sous le regard des spectateur affligé par se qu'il voyait évidemment ils l'avait déjà vu avec les autres élèves mais la ce n'était pas pareil, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui était hypnotiser. Au bous de la cinquième minutes Élodie en eu mare elle lança un puissant Expeliarmus qui frappa de plein fouet Max qui vola a quelque centimètre de l'endroit ou il s'était trouvé avant de se prendre le sort. Elle s'approcha de lui, il se réveilla et se frotta l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Ça va, lui demanda telle?

\- Sa pourrait aller mieux, que c'est il passer.

\- Le serpent t'as hypnotisé j'ai du te lancer un Expeliarmus assez puissant pour que tu puisses revenir a toi.

\- Merci enfin je crois, bon on va la gagner cette première tâche.

\- Oui et haut la main, on retente l'idée sauf qu'on le fait ensemble sa doublera le temps de pétrification et on pourra lancer un accio pour attraper le petit serpent.

Il acquiesça, elle l'aida a se relever, ils brandirent leur deux baguettes en même temp et lancèrent toujours en même temps un puissant stupéfix qui figea l'animal qui ne s'y était pas attendu. Maximilien lança « accio petit serpent» qui arriva quelque seconde plus tard. Une foi la clef de la première taches récupérer, le grand serpent se réveilla mais avant qu'il ne s'attaque a quelqu'un neuf personne se levèrent et lancèrent un stupéfix en même temps. Élodie et Maximilien se prirent la main et les levèrent en signe de victoire. Les seul marque présente sur eux n'était que des grosse plaît ou égratignure sur le visage ou les mains et une belle brûle sur l'épaule d'Élodie du au sort de son camarade. Les juges donnèrent leur notes, le juge Français leur donna un 8/10, le juge bulgare un 7,5/10 et le juge anglais leur donna un 9/10, les deux participants ainsi que tous les gradins ou presque crièrent de joie l'équipe de Poudlard était en tête du tournois. C'est a se moment la que le serpent géant se réveilla, il vint frapper a l'aide de sa queue Élodie qui s'envola a l'autre bout de l'arène, elle se cogna contre les gradins puis retomba lourdement sur le sol rocheux. Madame Pomfresh, suivit des professeurs ainsi que de c'est amis descendirent en vitesse pour entrer dans l'arène après que le serpent ne soit neutraliser par un Evanesca lancer par plusieurs personne. Rogue arriva en premier vers les lieux du drame, il se souvenait encore de la mort de Diggory durant l'ancien tournois, il ne voulait pas que cela ce reproduise surtout pas avec sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras mais il n'y eu aucune réaction de sa part. Madame Pomfresh arriva à sa suite elle ordonna qu'on l'emmène d'urgence a l'infirmerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard devant les portes de l'infirmerie les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall attendaient patiemment que l'infirmière vienne les chercher avec de bonnes nouvelles. Les quatre Gryffondor et le Serpentard avait été renvoyé directement dans leur dortoir ainsi que tout les élèves. Dans sa tête Rogue se dit qu'il était patient mais la s'en était trop, il ne faut quand même pas trois quart d'heure pour examiner un patient.

\- Non mais vraiment cette veille chouette ne peux pas se dépêché un peu.

\- Voyons Severus, calmé vous, il lui faut peur être du temps, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

\- Il à raison ce choque à été assez violent, ça se trouve nous ne pourrons pas la voir ce soir car elle aura peut être besoin de repos et qu'elle sera déjà endormie, dit Minerva.

\- Vous savez rassurez les gens Minerva, répondit ironiquement Rogue.

Au même moment les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur une madame Pomfresh avec un regard triste.

\- Que ce passe t-il Pompom, demanda Dumbledore.

\- Entrez je ne veux pas que tout le collège entende ce que je vais vous dire.

Ils obéirent et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en prenant soin de fermer les portes calmement. La première chose qu'ils virent fut un lit entouré de rideaux. L'infirmière leur fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à ce fameux lit. Arriver devant, elle ouvrit les rideaux et ils virent avec horreur Élodie avec un bandage autour du crâne un bras entouré de bandages et deux straps sur un visage très pale pour refermer une plaît.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a, demanda Rogue les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Elle a un traumatisme crânien du au choque, que je peux soigner, un bras casser que je peux soigner aussi, le seul problème est qu'elle est dans le coma et je ne sais pas quand elle va se réveiller, ça peut durée deux jours comme des semaines ou des mois voir plus on ne peut pas le prévoir.

Avec stupéfaction Rogue s'avachit sur la chaise à côté du lit, le teint plus blanc que jamais, ci cela était possible, il prît son visage dans ses mains, il retint difficilement c'est larmes. Dans sa tête il se dit que tout était de sa faute qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux. Dumbledore voyant la détresse de son professeur mais avant tout ami, mit une de ses mains sur l'épaule du maître des potions, pour lui dirent qu'il le soutenait.

\- Merci Albus, je ne sais plus quoi faire franchement, je ne veux pas perdre le dernier membre de ma famille.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus nous seront toujours la pour qui aura besoin d'aide.

\- Albus a raison Severus, je serais la aussi, s'il le faut je chercherais quelqu'un pour vous remplacer si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de travailler.

\- Merci Minerva, mais je préfère travailler cela m'aidera à penser à autre chose. Madame Pomfresh puis-je rester ici cette nuit pour la surveiller?

\- Bien sur, mais demain je la surveillerais ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Merci beaucoup

Le directeur et sa collègue partirent pour annoncer la nouvelle aux amis d'Élodie, madame Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau pour finir de remplir des papiers quand à Severus il resta au chevet de sa fille, en espérant qu'elle se réveille bientôt. C'est ainsi que cette journée du 15 novembre s'acheva sur l'image d'un père et d'une fille réunis.


	13. Chapter 13: le bal de noël

Chapitre 13: le bal de noël.

Le lendemain matin, Rogue se réveilla doucement, il avait le regard inquiet en regardant sa fille étendu dans un des lit de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh le rassura en lui disant qu'elle la surveillerait toute la journée et qu'elle le préviendrait si jamais il y avait du changement. Il se leva de sa chaise et se retourna pour sortir de l'infirmerie ainsi qu'aller prendre un petit déjeuné dans la Grande salle. Arriver la bas par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs, Rogue s'asseilla discrètement sur une chaise libre à côté du professeur McGonagall.

\- Alors Severus, comment va telle ?

\- Toujours dans le coma mais elle est stable. Comment l'ont prit les autres?

\- Ils l'ont pris en premier temps très mal et ensuite ils se sont calmé, enfin c'est une chose normal, Maximilien s'en veut, il dit que c'est de sa faute, qu'il aurait du surveiller le serpent.

\- Il ne pouvait pas, personne ne savait qu'il allait se réveiller après neuf stupéfix.

\- Sinon vous Severus comment allez-vous, êtes vous prêt a travailler aujourd'hui?

\- Ça peut allez je supporte le choque, je sais qu'elle va se réveiller et j'aurais une mince consolation en martyrisant les Gryffondor.

\- On ne vous changera jamais Severus.

\- Jamais.

Malheureusement pour les Gryffondor de cinquième année ils devaient supporter un Rogue chiant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait redevenir l'ordure de chauve souris des cachots. Il avait acquis cette réputation du temps de Harry Potter et aussi après la mort de sa femme. Pendant ces périodes on ne devait pas le déranger, ne pas faire de bruit dans sa classe et surtout ne pas loupé sa potion ou faire des réflexions mal placé. Dans ces moments là on risquait de recevoir les foudres du maître des potions. C'est à contre cœur et avec inquiétude que les sept amis dépourvus de leur huitième élément se rendirent en cour de potion avec Dracula, comme l'avais surnommé Paul dès leurs première année. En arrivant devant la porte Éden colla son dos contre le mur et posa son sac à terre. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la chauve souris aujourd'hui sachant qu'elle n'aurait personne à côté d'elle pour parler ou essayer d'énervé au maximum Ophélie Pride participante au tournois et avant tous madame pétasse. Elle se dit que pour Élodie elle ferait son maximum pour l'emmerder mais aussi la ridiculiser et si elle avait besoin d'aide elle demanderait à ces six camarades, quitte à subir la colère de Rogue. Oui ça lui paraissait être une très très bonne idée. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Rogue les fit entrer, ce qu'ils firent mais dans un silence. Éden s'assit à sa place habituelle et laissa la place d'Élodie vide. Quand elle vit mademoiselle pétasse entrer dans la salle, elle cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire, lui teindre les cheveux, les couper ou encore renverser malencontreusement sa potion sur elle, ou tous faire ce serait plus amusent. Ou aussi lui envoyer des crasses si jamais elle ne fais ne serait ce qu'une seule remarque déplacé comme elle en avait prit l'habitude. A son grand étonnement elle vint dans sa direction, elle passa derrière elle et posa ses affaires à la place d'ordinaire utilisé par Élodie.

\- Euh qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu peux me le dire.

\- Ça ne se voit pas, je m'installe.

\- Tu t'installe, vraiment, mais on ne t'à pas autorisé à venir ici a ce que je sache, cette place est déjà utilisé, toi tu es devant pas ici.

\- A ce que je sache moi aussi, c'est que l'autre n'est pas là donc je peux me mettre ou je veux et je suis une inviter donc je fais ce que je veux.

\- On ne va pas s'entendre sur ce point la je crois… alors maintenant tu bouge et tu retourne à ta place.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire cette place est inoccupé et il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui m'interdisent de venir m'installer ici alors maintenant tu te tais et tu me laisse faire ce que je veux OK.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui espèce de...

\- Éden c'est bon laisse la venir s'asseoir là, Élodie n'est pas la aujourd'hui et on ne sait pas quand elle va revenir. Dit Maximilien

\- Mais de quelle côté est tu Max?

\- Miss Black je vous prierais de vous taire avant que je n'enlève des points à vôtre maison est-ce claire. Dit Rogue avec un regard noir vers la jeune Gryffondor.

Elle vit qu'Ophélie arborais un sourire de victoire, avant de se retourner vers Max. Elle perdait son temps, il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un ce dit telle. Mais pendant qu'Ophélie lui parlait, son teint vira au rouge et il se passa la main dans les cheveux ce qui voulait dire qu'il était un peu honteux ou gêné de parler avec elle. Non mais attend je rêve ce dit-elle il ne peux pas faire ça, et les voilà qui rigole non mais c'est quoi ces conneries, manquerais plus qu'il l'invite au bal sous prétexte qu'il ne savait pas quand Élodie allait revenir, non pas possible il en était amoureux, même s'il se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Benjamin.

\- Euh… je voulais te demander… est ce que tu voudrais bien venir au bal… avec… moi, vu que je ne sais pas si elle se réveillera avant ou après… je suis un des champions je ne peux pas venir sans cavalière.

\- Oh mais bien sure j'en serais enchanté.

Non sérieux il avait osé, mais quel con celui la. Et qu'est ce que foutait Rogue pour les engueuler, ils sont en train de parler et lui il ne fait rien. Non mais ou va le monde je vous le demande. Elle se tourna pour voir ou était leur professeur de potion et elle fut étonné de le voir le nez dans ses copies. Il ne se souci même pas de ce qu'il se passe dans son cour. Il y avait bien une chose qui énervait Éden et c'était l'injustice, il y en avait d'autre mais celle la elle ne la supportait pas. Elle prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et appela le professeur.

\- Monsieur.

\- Qui y a t-il Black?

\- Je voulais vous faire remarquer que vous m'avez menacé tout à l'heure parce que je parlais et la vous ne dites rien alors que Miss Pride et monsieur McGonagall discute ensemble.

Il releva la tête des ses copies avec un air de meurtrier sur le visage.

\- Vous me dites comment je dois faire mon cour Miss.

\- Oui, car vous n'avez pas l'aire de vouloir le faire.

\- Vous osez me défiez en plus.

\- Exactement, je déteste l'injustice et c'est ce que vous faites.

\- Miss Black je ne tolère pas qu'un de mes élèves me manque de respect, vous viendrez en retenu ce soir a 20 heure dans mon bureau et je ne veux plus aucun bruit de la part d'un seul élèves me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

Toute la classe se tut sous le regard sombre du maître des potions. Éden avait eu ce qu'elle voulait mais pas de la manière qu'elle le souhaitait, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit la en ce moment, car premièrement il ne serait pas de cette humeur et deuxièmement il l'aurait écouté sans qu'elle ne se fasse collé. Le cour fini elle remarqua que Max partait avec l'autre pouf pour allez en cour de métamorphose, elle sentait que sa journée allait être merdique.

Comme elle l'avait prévu sa journée fut mais alors vraiment merdique, à midi elle collait littéralement Max, heureusement que l'après midi elle n'était pas avec eux sinon elle l'aurait frappé, mais il n'avait pas arrêté de parler d'elle, et en ce moment il l'attendait à l'infirmerie comme il se l'était dit. Paul commençais à être furieux il était 18h30 et ils s'étaient tous donner rendez vous a 18h15. Benjamin, Clément et Éden se parlèrent tous en regardant leur amie dans le coma. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard qu'il arriva, mais ce qu'ils virent les horrifia tous. Il avait osé venir avec sa nouvelle grande amie. Éden se leva furieuse et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Non mais tu n'as pas honte de l'amener jusqu'ici, tu sais très bien qu'elles se détestent.

\- Oui je sais mais on était ensemble en train de faire une promenade dans le parc et on doit manger ensemble ce soir alors… voilà, je me suis dit plutôt l'amener avec moi au lieu de se séparer puis de se retrouver après.

\- Alors comme ça cette pétasse passe avant l'une de tes amies.

\- Comment oses-tu la traiter de pétasse, tu ne la connais même pas.

\- Parce que toi tu la connais peut être tu t'es mit à lui parler seulement aujourd'hui.

\- C'est faux je lui avais déjà parlé, le jour ou Élodie passait sa journée avec les Serpentard et que vous, vous étiez tous en train de faire vos devoirs. Et puis vous savez quoi j'en ai rien à foutre de vos opinion OK, allé j'me casse salut.

Il mit ses paroles à exécution et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Paul lui s'en foutait royalement il partit aussi, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas fini un de ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Éden avait des soupçons sur Paul. Elle le soupçonnait de la tromper avec Sarah Cougnaud de Serpentard. Elle décida donc de partir elle aussi et de le suivre. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne la tromperait jamais et certainement pas avec une Serpentard. Paul était rentré dans une salle du deuxième étage, drôle d'endroit pour faire ses devoirs ce dit Éden. Elle attendit cinq minutes, puis elle se décida enfin à entrer dans cette mystérieuse salle, ce qu'elle y vit l'horrifia. Ses soupçons était confirmer, Paul était en train d'embrasser cette pétasse de Serpentard.

\- Non mais Éden ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Ah ouais, ba pourtant ça en a bien l'air. Ne me prend pas pour une conne et ai au moins les couilles de me le dire. De toute façon mon sois disant amour envers toi il n'a jamais existé OK. Vas-y me fait pas chier je me casse.

Et s'en rien dire d'autre elle partit en directions de la grande salle pour manger rapidement et repartir sans le voir et aussi pour ne pas arriver en retard à la retenu de Rogue. Il était déjà énervé ce matin valait mieux pas continuer. Elle finit donc son repas à 19h45, elle avait passé tout le repas avec Teddy et son frère qui l'avait consolé. Même Teddy avait dit qu'il allait le frapper pour lui faire comprendre et avait ajouté que c'était un Malefoy et qu'on ne les changeait pas. C'est avec un petit sourire pour c'est amis qu'elle partit en direction des cachots. Rogue était déjà dans sa salle de classe, mais une chose avait changé par rapport a d'habitude quand elle était en retenu. Il n'avait rien préparé, il était assis à son bureau la tête dans les mains, il n'avait pas entendu Éden arriver. Elle se racla la gorge pour dire qu'elle était présente, il releva la tête et l'incita à s'asseoir à une table.

\- Professeur vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi me demander vous ça?

\- Ba vous n'avez rien préparé pour la retenu et Élodie est dans le coma, donc forcement, vous ne pouvez que vous sentir mal.

\- J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser, j'aimerais savoir une chose.

\- Oui, que voulez vous professeur.

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous répondu ce matin.

\- Je sais pas, j'étais énervé, il y avait cette fille la, de Beauxbâtons, que moi et Élodie ne pouvons supporter et voilà, mais j'en suis à moitié désoler.

\- Vous ne l'êtes qu'à moitié, vous avez quand même répondu à un professeur.

\- Il fallait bien vous faire réagir, vous ne faisiez rien, vous restiez à vôtre bureau le nez dans vos copies.

\- En parlant de copie, je sais ce que vous allez faire pendant cette retenue, vous allez me copiez pendant le reste de l'heure « je ne dois pas répondre à un professeur ».

\- sérieusement j'ai pu l'âge pour faire des lignes.

\- Mais pourtant vous allez le faire et sans discuter.

Éden abdiqua, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre le professeur de potion. Elle passa une demi-heure à écrire au moins cinquante fois cette stupide phrase. A ce moment, elle vit que Rogue regardait sa montre, il releva la tête.

\- Miss Black je dois vous laisser je pars à l'infirmerie, mais avant je vais vous chercher quelqu'un pour vous surveiller.

Au même moment un sifflement se fit entendre, Éden tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle, le sifflement se rapprocha. Rogue sortit de la salle et alla interpeller le siffloteur.

\- Monsieur Lupin vous tombé bien.

Teddy Lupin était encore à Poudlard avec son père et son meilleur pote. Il était sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour faire une petite balade dans le château. Ça lui rappelait de bon souvenir, mais quand il entendit la voie de son ancien professeur de potion il arrêta de siffler instantanément.

\- Professeur Rogue, je n'ais rien à voir avec la disparition de certains ingrédients il y a deux ans.

\- Vous avez de la chance que vous ne soyez plus élèves ici je vous aurais envoyez dans la forêt interdite pour allez en rechercher, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai appelé. Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez surveiller l'élève qui est en retenu pendant que je serais à l'infirmerie, vous le relâcherez à mon retour.

\- Le pauvre gosse.

\- Qu'avez vous dit?

\- Rien, j'ai rien dit.

\- Attention monsieur Lupin.

Sur cette menace Rogue partit en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant Teddy entrer dans la salle. En voyant son nouveau surveillant Éden devint toute rouge, en effet le jour ou elle avait rencontré Teddy pour la première foi elle avait craqué pour lui avec ses magnifique cheveux bleu. Cette affection a évolué lors de son entrer a Poudlard en première année, quand il partit après l'obtention de ses ASPIC elle ne le voyait que très peu mais la elle venait de rompre avec Paul et elle avait encore des sentiments pour Teddy. Pour une foi elle voulait que sa retenu dure éternellement.

Quand Teddy arriva à sa hauteur et qu'il découvrit qui était le pauvre gosse, il écarquilla les yeux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire, pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Teddy se plaça derrière le bureau de Rogue. Et commença à l'imité pour faire rire Éden, ce qui marcha avec succès. Puis le silence fut. Teddy commença à s'emmerder grave car Éden ne parlait pas, elle paraissait timide ce soir-là, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Il commença alors à fourré le bureau de son ancien professeur de piège en tout genre. Puis Éden lança la conversation ce qui fit sursauter Teddy qui était concentré à faire disparaître un airbag qu'il avait placé auparavant sur le siège du maître des potions:

\- Alors avec Victoire ça va?

\- T'es sérieuse? répondit-il du tac au tac

\- Oui, pourquoi? demanda-t-elle un peu vexé de son agressivité

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fou.

\- donc ça va aussi mal que ça?

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire? rugi-t-il

\- C'est bon le prend pas comme ça, répondit-elle encore plus férocement.

Il ne répondit rien à cette remarque.

\- Je sais

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais? Lui lança-t-il avec un ton de défie

\- Je sais pour Victoire et toi, Samy me la dit.

\- ET? Il lui lança un regard noir au quel elle répondit

\- Pourquoi avez-vous rompu? Vous étiez bien ensemble.

\- La preuve que non, elle a rompu avec moi. Il lui tourna le dos

\- Mais pourquoi vous étiez ensemble depuis toujours!

\- Justement ce n'était plus comme avant, je ne lui plaisais plus et elle ne me plaisait plus non plus, POINT BAR!

\- O.K, maintenant arête de ma criez dessus!

\- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, O.K! C'est toi qui as commencé à me faire chier avec ça!

\- Je voulais juste l'entendre de mes propres oreilles!

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'en sais rien!

\- OH… ne fait pas ton idiote! Tu sais très bien pourquoi!

\- Alors si tu le sais pourquoi tu me demande?

\- Je pourrais te poser ma même question! lança-t-il rancunier

\- Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, ok.

Il pouffa, et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Répond à ma question, ok? Sérieusement et je veux la vérité.

\- On verra, mais pose toujours. Une tension palpable avait envahi la salle

\- Pourquoi à tu mis le sujet de mon ancienne relation avec Victoire sur la table?

\- JE NE SAIS PAS O.K!

\- ARRETTE UN PEUT ET AVOUE!

\- MAIS AVOUEZ QUOI BON SANG, si c'est aussi facile que ça, ta qu'à le faire TOI!

\- PUTAIN MAIS POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS AUSSI DIFICILE AVEC TOI?

\- J'EN SAIS RIEN, TA QU'A ARRETER DE ME PARLER SI C'EST AUSSI DIFICILE QUE CA!

\- OK!

\- OK! Finit Eden

Rogue revint au moment même moment ou Teddy et Éden se disputait. Il les renvoya tout les deux dans leur salle commune. Pendant toute sa retenu Teddy avait bourré le bureau de Rogue de pièges, ce que celui ci ne savait pas, il avait tellement espéré qu'Élodie se réveille qu'il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier si tout son bureau était en ordre, alors il s'assit sur sa chaise et il fut projeté a l'autre bout de la salle. Il ragea intérieurement, il se jura à lui même qu'il attraperait Teddy et lui ferait nettoyer tous le château a la brosse à dent.

La journée du mardi fut vraiment pourrit pour Éden, Maximilien ne lui parlait plus tout comme Paul, et Clément restait avec eux, mais c'était le seul avec qui elle parlait avec Benjamin, Louise et Morgane ainsi que Loann. Morgane notre deuxième psychopathe du groupe aimait bien faire des plaisanteries. C'est la seul chose qui pouvait rendre le sourire à Éden en ce moment. Morgane était aussi la sœur de Teddy et donc la Fille de Remus Lupin. La semaine passa très lentement, ainsi que les trois autres d'après. Les choses ne c'était pas arrangé avec Paul et quand à Max, il avait continué de parler à l'autre pétasse d'Ophélie. Ils désespéraient aussi de revoir Élodie un jour ou l'autre, cela faisait quatre semaines.

Dimanche matin tout le monde dormait mais quelqu'un s'éveilla. Par un miracle Élodie sortit du coma, il n'était que cinq heure du matin. Éden était à son chevet, quand elle entendit du bruit elle ouvrit les yeux et cria de joie, son amie venait de se réveiller. Elle alla prévenir madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière arriva en courant. Élodie se réveilla tranquillement en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Ah miss Rogue nous commencions à désespéré. Comment vous sentez vous?

\- Je me suis déjà sentit mieux, mais que fais-je ici ?

\- Le serpent vous a envoyé violemment contre les tribunes et vous êtes tombé sur la roche. Vous avez passez quatre semaines dans le coma à cause de ça.

\- C'était aussi grave,…wow, mais bon ce sont des choses qui arrive heureusement que vous étiez présente pour me soigner. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai le bras dans des bandages.

\- En plus du coma vous vous êtes casser le bras, mais je crois que je vais aller chercher vôtre père. Il était désespéré il venait tous les jours pour vous voir en attendant vôtre réveil, tous comme vos amis, comme vous pouvez le constater.

En effet ses amis lui avait écrit des cartes, mit des fleurs sur sa table de chevet.

\- Madame pomfresh si cela ne vous dérange pas je voudrais que vous ne disiez rien a mon père ni à mes amis, à part Éden qui est déjà présente. Vous pouvez juste le dire au professeur Dumbledore, je voudrais leur faire la surprise ce matin enfin si je peux aller à la grande salle vers 10 heures.

\- Oh oui ça serait génial, dit Éden.

\- Mais bien sure je vais juste prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, mais vous sortirez qu'à une seule condition.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez madame.

\- Que vous preniez cette potion pour vos mots de tête qui vont arriver, que vous vous changiez, vous laviez.

\- D'accord bon je commence par la potion, dit-elle en regardant le liquide verdâtre que lui présenta l'infirmière.

Elle fit une grimace en avalant cette mixture infecte, ce qui fit rire l'infirmière et Éden en prime.

\- Bien allez vous préparer, je vais signer vos papier de sortit.

\- Merci madame Pomfresh, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise vous avez dormit j'ai juste surveillé vôtre état pour voir si vous ne vous enfonciez pas mais je vous remercie quand même.

Élodie se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers une petite salle de bain réservé au patient de l'infirmerie. Elle se changea et se lava, tout ça ne lui prit qu'une heure. Quand elle avait vu l'état de ses cheveux elle avait faillit crier, il était plutôt gras vu qu'ils n'avaient pas été lavé depuis quatre semaine du à son coma et en bataille. Elle attendit avec impatience qu'il soit 10 heures. Entre temps Pomfresh avait été prévenir Dumbledore qui était venu la voir.

\- Ravi de vous voir en bonne santé Miss.

\- Merci professeur, je suis heureuse d'être de retour et du coup nous sommes en vacances donc j'aurais le temps de récupéré mes cours.

\- Oui vous avez entièrement raison, mais je voulais vous demander à vous et a Miss Black si vous vouliez préparez le bal de noël avec les professeurs. Je pense que nous aurions besoin d'un avis venant de deux élèves.

\- J'en serais ravi. Éden a telle acceptée.

\- Évidement quand on lui a proposé elle a sauté de joie et nous à presque percé les tympans.

\- Ah je reconnais bien Éden là. Dit-elle en regardant son amie.

\- Quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'être hystérique parfois.

\- Si seulement c'était parfois.

Éden tapa son amie dans son bras cassé.

\- Non, mais pourquoi tu me tape je dis seulement la vérité et si tu pouvais éviter de le faire sur celui qui est déjà casser se serait gentil.

\- Oh désolé tu veux que je le fasse dans l'autre.

\- Non merci ça ira comme ça.

\- Eh bien je vous laisse vous reposer même si je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme.

\- Merci monsieur, on se revoit a la Grande salle, mais puis-je vous demander de ne rien dire a personne je voudrais vous faire une surprise.

\- Oui je sais Pompom ma mit au courant et bien à tout à l'heure.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, pour se diriger directement à la grande salle. 9 heure et demie sonna puis 9 heure 55, l'infirmière vit qu'elles s'impatientaient elle les laissa finalement sortir. Les porte de la Grande était fermer quand elles arrivèrent, elles se dirent que c'était parfait pour l'effet de surprise et que Dumbledore n'y était pas pour rien. Elle prit une grande inspiration, Éden la rassura et poussa les immenses portes de chêne. Toute la salle se retourna en même temps, on pu entendre des cris de joie qui provenait de la table de ses amis. Rogue regarda Pomfresh qui était partit en même temps qu'Élodie et Éden mais était arrivé avant. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de changement. Elle était toute fière de son mensonge vu sa tête. Rogue lui était figé il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais il garda toute foi son masque d'impassibilité. Élodie s'avança mais fut vite coupé par un Benjamin extrêmement heureux de la revoir, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Maximilien ne manqua pas une miette de cette scène, alors comme ça elle sortait avec lui, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la fille qu'il aimait sortait avec l'un de ses meilleurs pote. Il allait se venger elle pouvait en être sure. Benjamin relâcha son étreinte pour la regarder droit dans les yeux ils se fichaient royalement des commentaires des autres élèves. Morgane arriva au près de son amis et la prit dans ses bras elle était tellement heureuse que son amie se soit finalement décidé à se réveiller, elle lui mit un coup de point dans l'épaule avant de lui dire ces quelque mots.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention tu ne sais pas la frayeur que tu nous fais.

\- Euh désolé… enfin je crois. Mais t'était pas obliger de frapper dans mon bras il est déjà cassé n'en rajoute pas et Éden s'en ai déjà chargé. Sérieux parfois je me demande si vous n'êtes pas sœur.

\- Oh désoler mais tu peux comprendre tu nous manquais et j'étais en colère en même temps que tu ne nous ais pas prévenu de ton réveille.

\- Comme tu peux le remarqué même mon père n'est pas au courant, je voulais vous faire une surprise.

\- Oui ba tu as bien réussi.

\- Super bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un peu faim.

\- Tu m'étonne.

Avant de ne pouvoirs manger tranquillement Élodie alla saluer ses amis et elle fit la rencontre du frère d'Éden et aussi de Teddy. Quand elle sortit de l'étreinte étouffante de ses amis elle vit une grande masse noire s'abattre sur elle. Son père l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle laissa couler ses larmes de joie, cela ne faisait que peut de temps qu'elle le connaissait mais elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'aimer comme un père le mérite.

\- Tu m'as manqué, tu ne sais pas à quelle point je me suis inquiété pour toi.

\- Toi aussi tu ma manqué papa.

\- Comment vas-tu, depuis combien de temps est tu sortis du coma et pourquoi ne me la tu pas dis.

\- Je vais bien un peu mal à la tête et au bras mais c'est normale je vais devoir prendre des potions pendant une semaine tout les matins. Je me suis réveiller à 5 heures ce matin et je ne vous l'ais pas dit car je voulais vous faire une surprise à tous. Je crois, que ça à bien fonctionné.

\- Je suis vraiment ravi, j'ai juste deux questions.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Veux-tu toujours aller chez le Black pendant les vacances?

\- Oui je veux vraiment y aller mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer et si jamais il y un problème ils te préviendront. Quelle est l'autre question.

\- Est tu contente de préparé le bal avec nous?

\- Alors la je suis heureuse.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, file mangé et aussi il faudra qu'on ai une petite discution a propos de Benjamin et toi.

\- Ah euh oui… non mais… tu sais… voilà on en reparle plus tard s'il te plaît.

\- Oui on en reparlera plus tard, dit il avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la table des verts et argents pour un petit déjeuné léger. L'assiette finit elle se leva en compagnie d'Éden. Elle avait prévu de se mettre au travaille assez rapidement pour ne pas prendre trop de retard. Elles s'installèrent toute les deux dans la salle de défense contre les force du mal que le professeur Lupin leur avait gentiment passé.

\- Alors Éden tu va avec Paul au bal.

\- Non attend faut que je te raconte, enfaite cet enfoiré me trompe avec cette pute de Sarah Cougnaud.

\- Oh le salaud j'aurais jamais cru sa de lui, mais du coup tu y va avec qui?

\- J'y vais avec Teddy.

\- Tu as bien raison, en plus il est plutôt mignon.

\- Tu plaisante il est à croquer. Et du coup toi tu y va avec qui?

\- Ba j'y vais toujours avec Max.

\- Ah je ne te l'ai pas dit, on sais un peu disputé lui et moi et la cause de cette dispute, c'est qu'il a inviter Ophélie Pride de Beauxbâtons, sous prétexte qu'il ne devais pas y aller seul et qu'il ne savait pas quand tu allais te réveiller.

\- Il, il a fait ça, mais comment à t-il pu ?

\- Je ne sais pas il ne se lâche plus tous les deux depuis une semaine, tu peux toujours demander à Benjamin il ne voulait pas y allez donc il n'a pas de cavalière.

\- Oui je crois que je vais faire ça, tu m'excuse, on à bien avancé et je voudrais aller me reposer un peu, on se retrouve à midi.

\- Oui on se retrouve se midi.

Élodie quitta la salle de cour aussi rapidement qu'elle le put elle avait les larmes aux yeux, après qu'elle se soit assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, dans un des couloirs qui menait au cachot de Serpentard, elle s'effondra au sol dos au mur la tête dans les mains, elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Elle n'en revenait pas il l'avait laissé pour y aller avec une pouf et qui plus ait sa pire ennemie. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas une personne s'approcher. Elle aurait du s'en douter qu'elle ne serait pas seul pendant longtemps.

\- Élodie, que se passe t-il?

\- Rien, rien de bien grave, c'est même ridicule.

\- Il ne peut pas ne rien se passer pour que tu pleure, tu veux m'en parler.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu vas trouver ça ridicule.

\- Je ne trouverais pas ça ridicule, tu es ma fille et personne ne peux te faire souffrir, sans qu'il ne subisse des représailles de ma part. Allez vient on va dans mes appartements.

Il l'aida à se relever et la conduisit à ses appartements. Il donna le mot de passe « étoile filante ». Une foi entrer a l'intérieur, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé ou il s'asseilla à son tour juste à côté d'elle.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui peut te mettre dans cet état alors que c'est une merveilleuse journée et que tu as revu tout tes amis.

\- Pff tu parle d'amis , Paul fait souffrir Éden, et la j'apprends que Max avec qui je devais aller au bal en à inviter une autre sous prétexte qu'il devait avoir un cavalière et qu'il ne savais pas quand j'allais me réveiller et ça tu vois je trouve sa immonde.

Elle fondit en larmes après avoir fini c'est explication. Rogue la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à se Gryffondor et quand a l'attitude du fils de son filleul il n'en revenait pas. Il se dit aussi qu'en tant que père il allait devoir supporter d'autre histoire de cœur du même genre avec sa fille et ç chaque foi il ferrait tout pour lui rendre son sourire, même si pour lui c'était tout nouveau.

\- Allez calme toi, ça va aller, ce n'est qu'un imbécile il ne te méritait pas.

\- Merci papa, tu vois ça me fait bizarre d'en parler avec toi, avant j'en parlais avec ma mère adoptive.

\- Maintenant tu pourras tout me dire, je suis la pour toi. Il la relâcha et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Tu as comprit peut importe le problème tu peux venir m'en parler.

Elle acquiesça, puis son père se leva, il revint quelque seconde après, il avait ramené Kiara avec lui se qui rendit le sourire a Élodie. Elle resta avec Kiara et son père tout le reste de la matinée jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné ou ils se rendirent tous les deux à la Grande salle. Il la laissa pour aller rejoindre les autres professeurs. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, quand Max vint la voir.

\- Eh, Élodie attend moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux toi.

\- Ba je voulais te dire que j'étais content de te revoir.

\- Super tu ma vu, maintenant tu me lâche.

\- Non mais je voulais te dire, que je vais au bal avec Ophélie ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Attend que je réfléchisse, voilà, je t'en veux énormément, tu me l'avais promis, on devait y allez ensemble, mais non tu y va avec ma pire ennemie.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre tu étais dans le coma, je ne savais pas quand tu allais te réveiller, tu aurais fait la même chose.

\- Certainement pas je t'aurais attendu, je ne serais pas allez demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ah oui même pas ton petit Benjamin.

\- Non même pas, tu vois tu disais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un Serpentard, eh bien c'est pareille pour certain Gryffondor. Maintenant tu me laisse et ne t'avise pas de me reparler avant un certain temps.

Elle le regarda avec un regard noir, puis elle se retourna en le laissant sur place. Tous les élèves étant présent à ce moment la les regardait avec de grand yeux, les professeurs quand à eux faisaient comme si rien ne c'était passé. L'après midi Éden et elles reprirent leurs activité du matin.

\- Non mais Élodie tu m'as étonné ce midi, comment tu as rembarré Max, ce matin, quand je te l'ai annoncé tu étais désespéré et la tu lui à cloué le bec en beauté. Mais que c'est il passé ou est la Élodie que je connais.

\- Elle est toujours la, mais plus téméraire, c'est mon père qui ma ouvert les yeux ce matin après que tu me l'ais annoncé.

\- Qui pouvait croire que la chauve souris des cachots pouvait faire aussi un bon psychologue.

\- Supporter Potter senior ainsi que vôtre père et Remus Lupin et vous verrez. Au faite je me vengerais de monsieur Lupin junior pour ses farces.

Elles se retournèrent et virent les professeurs Lupin, Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Dumbledore dans la salle de défense contre le force du mal.

\- Alors avez trouvez un thème pour le bal de noël, demanda McGonagall.

\- Eh bien on a pensé au thème de la neige et de la glace, donc la salle serait colorée de bleu très clair et de blanc, répondit Élodie.

\- Oui ça me fait penser a un film Moldu pour enfant, je ne sais pas si tu la vu Élodie, demanda Éden.

\- Dit toujours ça se trouve je l'ais vue.

\- La reine des neiges.

\- Oui ce film, il est juste magnifique et les chansons sont émouvantes et drôle à la foi avec Olaf le bonhomme de neige.

\- Oui et la chanson «libéré délivré».

\- Oh oui ce que j'ai pu énerver ma mère adoptive avec. Elle à faillit craquer à un moment.

\- Oui mon père pareil.

\- Euh mesdemoiselles, pouvez-vous nous éclairer un peu s'il vous plaît, demanda McGonagall.

\- Eh bien la reine des neiges est un film Moldu qui parle de deux sœur l'une contrôlait la neige et l'autre n'avait aucun pouvoir, enfin ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'elle gardait secret le fait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs même a sa sœur et lorsque qu'elle fut couronner reine et bien sans le vouloir elle les à montré et tout le monde la prenait pour un monstre, je trouve que ça illustre bien nôtre monde. Répondit Élodie.

\- Eh c'est quoi cette chanson, demanda Rogue.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu ne veux pas le savoir car à force de l'écouté tu deviens fou enfin voilà, mais je viens de penser qui si l'ont mettais des bonhomme de neige vivant se serait plutôt amusant.

\- Je trouve ça merveilleux, dit Dumbledore et bien c'est d'accord pour le thème de la neige et de la glace.

Sur ce les deux amis fixèrent une date pour aller chercher les décorations, Élodie quitta Éden et retourna dans son dortoir. Elle donna le mot de passe de chez Serpentard et elle rentra, elle repensa a ce que lui avait dit Éden a propos d'inviter Benjamin, quand elle le vit elle alla direct le voir.

\- Benjamin je peux te parler.

\- Si c'est a propos du baiser de ce matin, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne voulais plus me parler.

\- Tu es vraiment bête parfois, est ce que ci je ne l'avais pas voulu tu crois que je te l'aurais laissé faire.

Sur c'est parole elle se rapprocha plus de lui et l'embrassa il répondit au baiser, au bous de quelque instant elle retira ses lèvres des siennes, il la regarda, il était complètement ailleurs.

\- La Terre appelle Benjamin.

\- Oui, je suis la, alors sa veux dire qu'on est officiellement ensemble si je comprends bien.

\- Wow il t'en faut du temps, mais oui bien sure que nous sommes ensemble. Mais sinon je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi.

\- Tu ne devais pas y aller avec Max, il ne va pas vraiment être content si tu y allais avec moi.

\- T'étais la ce midi ou quoi.

\- Non je suis venu plus tard. Pourquoi.

\- Il ma annoncer enfin c'est Éden qui me la appris en première qu'il y allait avec Ophélie et ce midi il a eu le culot de me demander, si ça me dérangeais.

\- Qu'elle abrutit, sinon j'accepte de venir avec toi au bal.

\- Merci, merci mille fois qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Il ne lui demanda pas de répété, il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Du côté des Gryffondor, Éden rentra a son tour dans sa salle commune en prenant soin de bien éviter Paul et Max. Elle se dirigea vers Teddy, il était seul car Sam le frère d'Éden et son père étaient partis le matin après qu'Élodie se soit réveillée. Teddy quand a lui était resté la quelque temps avec son père, il avait peut d'occasion de le voir vue qu'il était professeur a Poudlard. Elle s'asseilla sur la chaise juste à côté de lui.

\- Teddy je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours d'accord pour le bal.

\- Oui rien n'à changer j'y vais toujours avec toi.

Ah ses mots Paul se retourna, il n'en croyait pas ses oreille, elle l'avait oublié, et bien tant pis pour elle.

\- Au faite j'espère que l'histoire qui s'est passé pendant ma retenu est oublier.

\- Oui, c'est oublier, tu as pété un câble ça arrive a tout le monde, j'aurais trouvé sa bizarre si tu ne l'avais pas fait je te connais depuis que tu es toute petite.

\- Oui bon c'est bon te moque pas de moi.

Elle monta dans son dortoir, elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le lendemain matin Éden rejoignit Élodie à la grande salle pour aller chercher les décorations pour le bal du soir. Elles s'installèrent à la même table, il était encore tôt donc aucun soucis.

\- Alors tu y va finalement avec Teddy, enfin je veux dire au bal. Dit Élodie avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Oui j'y vais avec Teddy comme prévu.

\- Et entre vous deux il n'y a rien de spécial?

\- Que veux tu dire par spécial.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu ne l'aimerais pas un peu par pur hasard.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas voilà et toi avec Benjamin, tu lui as demandé.

\- Oui je lui ais demander.

\- Demander à quoi et à qui, demanda Rogue qui venait d'arriver.

\- Je ne veux pas être méchante mais c'est une conversation entre fille, au faite tu arrive toujours au moment ou il ne faut pas dans les conversations. Dit Élodie.

\- Comment dois-je le prendre?

\- Pas méchamment mais j'ai l'impression que tu me surveille.

\- Moi te surveillé jamais, tu me le dit ou pas.

\- Tu es mon père je ne vais pas tout te dire, je ne suis pas suicidaire et il y a des sujets que l'ont ne peux pas parler avec son père, et que l'ont peut dire qu'à son amis.

\- Oui je découvrirais tout de toute manière bon repas.

Il repartit en direction de la table de professeur, Élodie se tourna vers Éden.

\- Il me fait peur, il a trop côtoyé Dumbledore.

\- Oui vraiment flippant, bon on y va tu me raconteras ça en chemin, au moins on est sure que personne ne nous écouteras. Elle cria limite pour que tout le monde présent dans la salle (en gros quelques pèlerins) les entendes.

Comme prévu sur le chemin Élodie raconta a Éden comment s'était passé sa demande auprès de Benjamin.

\- Attend tu l'as embrassé, sérieux.

\- Oui et après qu'il m'a dit qu'il acceptait je lui ais demandé ce que je pouvais faire pour lui et il ma prit dans ses bras et il ma embrassé a son tour, mais il n'y a rien eu de plus.

\- C'est trop mignon j'aimerais tant que cela m'arrive avec Teddy.

\- Ah ah tu avoue tu l'aime.

\- Oui bon voilà je l'aime tu es contente.

\- Assez et au pire dit lui tout ce que tu ressens pour lui et mettez les choses au claire.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Elles entrèrent toute les deux dans une boutique de décoration de Pré-au-lard. En entrant un homme était déjà présent, il les regardait toute les deux, mais elles ne s'en souciaient pas. Eden alla voir la femme au contoir pour lui demander ce dont elles avaient besoin. L'homme fixait Élodie, elle releva sa manche ou se trouvait sa marque, elle lui faisait mal, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, quand l'homme vit la marque, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ces lèvres. Il s'approcha d'Élodie et alla lui parler.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle.

\- Bonjour monsieur, nous connaissons nous?

\- Oh que oui mais je vous ai vue quand vous étiez encore un bébé, a vrais dire le jour de la mort de votre mère.

\- Je suis désoler mais, je ne me souviens pas de vous et AÏE.

\- Élodie que t'arrive t-il. Éden venait de réapparaître avec sa commande qu'elle avait rétrécit pour pouvoir le transporter.

\- Je ne sais pas je parlais avec cette personne et tout à coup ma marque m'a fait mal.

\- Faudrait allez le dire a ton père se n'est pas normal allez viens.

Elles sortirent toute les deux du magasin, Éden regarda l'homme, il lui paraissait louche. En arrivant au château, elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la salle des professeurs pour y déposer les décorations. Ah l'intérieur se trouvait le père d'Éden qui était revenu et Rogue, ils étaient en train de se disputé comme d'habitude.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, tu te moque de mon look, tu ne t'es pas regarder, espèce de chauve souris des cachots.

\- Black ne continu pas, je me ferais un plaisir de te lancé un sort.

\- T'en ai pas capable.

\- T'es sure de toi la.

\- Grave t'es pas capable, surtout sous la surveillance de Dumby.

\- Black ne me force pas.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

\- Levicorpus. Sirius se retrouva soulevé du sol par la cheville.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré fait moi descendre tout de suite.

\- Non je me délecte de cette visions, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux jeter un sortilège sur quelqu'un surtout ici à Poudlard.

\- Euh désolé de vous déranger messieurs. Dit Éden.

\- Oui franchement vous n'êtes pas trop vieux pour se genre de connerie.

\- Éden peux tu me faire descendre de la s'il te plaît, demanda Sirius.

\- Miss Black je vous l'interdit.

\- Éden libère moi.

\- Désoler la j'ai plus peur de Rogue que toi.

\- Attend j'essaye, père lâché le tout de suite.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelle père.

\- Depuis maintenant, relâche le.

\- Non hors de question.

\- Bon j'aurais essayé.

\- Merci du soutien. Rogue relâche moi maintenant.

\- Bon je te relâche car je suis gentil aujourd'hui.

\- Oh charmé.

\- Liberacorpus. Sirius tomba lamentablement par Terre.

\- Gentil, gentil tout te fou de moi là.

\- Bon là ça suffit, cria Éden, on est venu vous voir pour parler pas pour vous écouter vous chamailler comme un vieux couple.

\- Oui d'accord Éden calme toi que voulez vous toute les deux.

\- Ba c'est ma marque sur mon bras elle me fait mal, enfin elle me brûle.

\- Montre-moi ça, demanda Rogue.

Elle souleva la manche de sa robe de sorcière et lui montra son bras. Quand il vit la marque il était comme perdu dans ces pensé, la marque était devenu rouge au lieu de sa couleur noir et elle bougeait.

\- Quand est ce que c'est arriver.

\- Tout à l'heure quand j'étais dans la boutique de décorations j'étais en train de parler a un monsieur et la il s'est mit à parler de ma vrais mère, il était juste a côté et elle m'a brûler.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible, Black allez chercher Dumbledore.

\- Que ce passe t-il Rogue.

\- Jim Smith est à pré-au-lard en ce moment.

\- Merde putain fait chier.

Sirius couru hors de la salle, il alla chercher Dumbledore, il fallait protéger le château d'une attaque à venir plus que probable de la part d'ancien mangemort.

\- Élodie tu resteras au château jusqu'à ton départ pour chez les Black.

\- D'accord mais si jamais il arrive à passer les protections rien ne l'arrêtera, surtout pendant les vacances.

\- Je sais c'est pour sa que je suis vraiment d'accord pour que tu aille chez Éden, il ne saura pas ou te trouver.

\- Ouais en gros je suis séquestré dans ce château jusqu'à ce que je parte.

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Génial et je fais quoi, pas que la douleur sois juste dérangeante, en faite si c'est le cas.

\- Encore du sarcasme faut que tu arrête, et sinon tu viens avec moi et vous miss Black vous commencer la décoration, le professeur McGonagall est déjà présente on vous rejoint après.

\- D'accord professeur.

Ils partirent tous de la salle des professeurs. Arriver dans le bureau de Severus, Élodie attendit que Rogue ne lui donne quelque chose pour la douleur lié a la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Il revint avec une fiole qu'il lui tendit.

\- Bon tu bois sa d'un coup.

\- Rassure moi et dit moi que ça n'a pas un goût atroce.

\- Ça n'a pas un goût atroce.

\- Tu n'es pas crédible du tout. Bon ba à la tienne.

\- Dépêche toi ce n'est qu'une potion.

Elle inspira profondément et avala d'une traite cette potion, ce qui eu pour effet une grimace tellement risible que même le maître des potions eu du mal à retenir son rire.

\- Allez vient on va préparer la salle pour la fête.

\- Oui, au faite tu as une cavalière. Dit telle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, toi par contre.

\- Tu ne me le dit pas je ne te le dit pas.

\- Pas grave je le saurais au moment du bal.

\- Pas juste, dit-elle.

\- Dit le maintenant se sera fait.

\- Comme je l'ai dit ce matin je préfère me taire car se serait presque du suicide.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu y va avec ce Gryffondor.

\- Certainement pas, je le dit car je sens que tu ne va pas arrêter de me harceler. J'y vais avec Benjamin.

\- Me voilà rassuré, enfin qu'a moitié, mais au moins c'est un Serpentard.

\- Alors toi, bon allez il faut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas se faire disputer par le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je n'ais pas peur d'elle.

\- Oui ba moi j'ai encore cour avec elle donc je préférerais ne pas avoir de problème.

Sur ce ils se dépêchèrent pour arriver rapidement a la grande salle. En arrivant, elle fut émerveillée par le début des décorations. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par plein de petite avec des nappes blanche, il y avait aussi de grand rideau blanc et bleu clair. Ils continuèrent ainsi la décoration jusqu'à ce qu'il soit17 heure. Le mur se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs était caché par cinq grands sapins blanc décoré de guirlande bleue. Au plafond se trouvaient d'innombrable stalactite pour représenté la glace. Pour rendre cette atmosphère encore plus accueillante. De la neige tombait du plafond. Sur les tables se trouvait en leur centre des boules transparentes remplit de plumes blanche et bleu, ainsi que tes paillette bleu sur l'ensemble de la tables. On se serait cru dans un compte de fée.

Éden était dans son dortoir à se préparer avec Morgane. Éden avait revêtu un longue robe de bal violette, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâché ou une mèche tombait de chaque coté du visage. Morgane portait une longue robe de soirée bleu électrique, ces cheveux était attaché d'une façon simple mais élégante. Elles portaient toute les deux un maquillage léger. Du côté des garçons ils portaient un smoking simple noir avec une chemise blanche en dessous et une cravate ou un nœud papillon noir. Tout ce noir fit remarquablement ressortir les cheveux bleu de Teddy, Paul lui ressemblait a un croc mort, quand a Max sa ne le changeait pas beaucoup. Du côté des filles de Serpentard, Élodie avait revêtu un robe au bustier noir qui au fur et mesure qu'elle descendait devenait bleu, elle avait fait friser ses cheveux et les avait laissé détaché, elle portait aussi un maquillage très léger. Benjamin lui aussi avait mit un smoking noir mais avec un nœud papillon noir. Ils se rejoignirent tous dans le grand hall, les filles de toutes les maisons qui était au moins de la quatrième année était présente, il y avait juste une petite exception les enfants Potter, Weasley et Malefoy était présent, pour la simple raison que leur parents avait été invité.

\- Alors Scorpius tu es prêt pour ton premier bal, demanda Drago Malefoy a son fils.

\- Je suis enchanté comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer.

\- Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec le professeur Rogue, il a déteint sur toi.

\- S'il a déteint sur moi tu n'as pas encore vu sa fille.

\- Je pense que je vais enfin pouvoir revoir ma filleule.

\- Attend tu es son parrain et tu me l'as jamais dit.

\- Je ne te dis pas tout, bon aller vient on rentre dans la salle on nous attend.

Le professeur McGonagall fit entré tous les élèves sauf ceux qui participe au tournois. Benjamin prit Élodie par le bras sous le regard mauvais que leur lança Maximilien. Les deux élèves de Beauxbâtons était en tête avec leur deux cavalier dont un était Max, ils étaient suivis par les champions de Durmstrang avec leur cavalières et enfin en dernier se trouvait Élodie et Benjamin. Ils entrèrent tous à la file indienne, le couple de Serpentard fermant la marche. Tous furent émerveillés devant le spectacle qu'offrait la beauté de la Grande salle.

\- Maintenant nos champions vont ouvrir le bal et les festivités. Déclara Dumbledore.

Sur se une musique se fit entendre et les champions du tournois se mirent a danser dans une valse endiabler qu'ils avaient évidemment appris grâce a des cours que tous les élèves de Poudlard avait reçus de la part de leur professeur de maison.

flash back.

Un soir dans la salle commune des Serpentard, tous les élèves discutait, Benjamin parlait évidemment avec Élodie. Quand soudain la porte menant a leur salle commune s'ouvrit et alla tapée contre le mur. C'était Rogue qui venait de rentrer, il avait l'air énervé comme s'il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Tous les Serpentard se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

\- Bien maintenant que j'ai capté vôtre attention, je peux vous annoncer qu'il y aura un nouveau cour qui se déroulera toute la journée, dans exactement une heure. Il fit une pose dans son discours, puis il reprit. Ce cour consiste à vous apprendre un nouvel art tout aussi subtil que les potions. La danse. Ce cour sera dispenser au élève de première deuxième et troisième année excepté pour vous monsieur Malefoy ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite.

\- Professeur, demanda un élève de sixième année, pourquoi devons nous apprendre à danser.

\- Pour le bal évidemment.

\- Et qui sera nôtre professeur, demanda cette fois ci Benjamin.

\- Malheureusement chaque directeur de maison s'occupe de la sienne. J'ai donc le regret de vous annoncer que j'assurerais se cour.

Élodie ne pus se retenir plus longtemps, elle explosa littéralement de rire, ce qui fit se retourner tous les Serpentards et le directeur de maison vers elle.

\- Un problème Miss Rogue.

\- Non aucun, répondit-elle toujours morte de rire, c'est juste que s'est hilarant.

\- Je crois qu'une retenu sera aussi hilarante, vous serez donc en retenu mardi soir dans mon bureau.

\- Sauf vôtre respect on est vacances donc techniquement sa ne marche pas.

\- Je n'ais pas préciser quel mardi.

Elle dégluti rapidement il l'avait eu sur ce coup la.

\- Bien et en plus de vôtre retenu vous serez ma cavalière pour la journée, vous venez de vous ridiculiser d'un coup.

Alors la elle était choquer il l'avait vraiment eu. En voyant la tête de sa fille il fut fier, il lui adressa un sourire victorieux avant de ressortir de l'entre des serpents.

\- J'en reviens pas, il m'a eu la, la vengeance sera terrible.

\- D'une c'est ton père et de deux ton directeur de maison, donc un conseille fait attention, lui dit Benjamin.

\- Je n'ais pas peur de lui, dans le pire des cas je suis sa cavalière je lui marcherais sur les pieds s'il le faut, mais se ne serais pas assez. Je vais donc attendre qu'une bonne occasion se présente. Puis elle éleva la voie pour s'adresser a tout les Serpentard. Bon vous avez entendu on se dépêche de se préparé sinon il va être de très très mauvaise humeur on se donne une demie heure.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, un élèves de quatrième année se leva et se dirigea vers Élodie.

\- Rogue, ou devons nous nous rassembler.

\- Bonne question, je suis prête, je vais allez lui demander, dans le pire des cas vous me rejoindrez devant son bureau.

Ce fut ainsi que les Serpentard firent leur premier pas de danse avec leur directeur de maison. Élodie avait déjà appris à danser durant ses année a Beauxbâtons ce qui était un avantage pour le maître des potions. Entre temps il lui avait bien dit de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds sous peine d'une autre retenu.

Fin du flash back.

\- Tu danse bien Benjamin dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi mais sa je le savait déjà, j'ai pu le remarquer pendant le cour avec Rogue.

\- Merci.

Sa robe volait au rythme de la danse, les champions furent rejoins par les autres élèves. Élodie aperçu Éden qui dansait au bras de Teddy. Elle lui sourit, sourire qu'elle rendu a son tour.

\- Tu danse merveilleusement bien Teddy.

\- Toi aussi Éden, je pense que tu as appris avec McGo.

\- Tu devine bien et toi.

\- C'est dans mes gènes.

\- Mais bien sur.

\- D'accord j'ai appris lors d'une réception quand j'avais dix ans.

\- Oh c'est mignon.

\- Chut, ne gâchons pas se doux moment.

La musique s'arrêta tout comme les danseurs, Teddy rapprocha Éden de lui et il l'embrassa. Ce baiser ne passa pas inaperçue, on pu entendre un cri de joie provenant de Sirius Black.

\- ENFIN, cria t-il.

\- Black, la ferme, dit Severus.

Éden regarda son père, elle était devenu toute rouge ce que remarqua Élodie quand elle s'approcha d'elle.

\- Eh bien Teddy tu en à mis du temps, elle commençait a désespéré, dit Élodie.

\- Oh ne te moque pas Élodie Rogue. Répondit Éden.

\- Je ne me moque point, j'ai adoré la réaction de ton père.

\- Oui moi j'imagine bien la réaction du tient si jamais sa t'arrivait.

\- Oui tu as raison, et puis il le sait déjà dit Benjamin.

\- Oui mais il croit que c'était sous le coup de l'émotion. Répondit-elle.

\- Eh bien je vais lui montrer le contraire, vient suis moi on va dehors comme sa on serra plus tranquille.

Elle acquiesça, il l'emmena dans les jardins de Poudlard, devant le lac noir, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Maximilien les avait suivis, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aimait Élodie, il sortait avec l'autre pouf, pour la rendre jalouse, pour qu'elle puisse lui revenir, au final elle le détestait et elle sortait avec Benjamin. Du côté des deux Serpentard, ils étaient sous un arbre au bord du lac, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle avait sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils se reculèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'Élodie touche le tronc de l'arbre. A ce moment la il rapprocha son corps du sien ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Benjamin approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Élodie. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement au départ, puis le baiser s'approfondit, Benjamin laissa balader ses main sur le côté du corps d'Élodie, elle l'arrêta dans sa course se qu'il remarqua mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Le baiser continua ainsi jusqu'à qu'il soit séparé tout les deux par un Maximilien jaloux qui commença à se battre avec Benjamin. Élodie essaya des les raisonner mais les deux garçons continuèrent à se battre. Benjamin avait sa lèvre inférieure coupée et Max lui avait l'arcade ouverte.

\- Mais arrêter, cria telle.

Ils sortirent tous les deux leur baguettes, ils se mirent en position d'attaque, Élodie s'empressa de les désarmé et elle partit en courant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cour, avec les baguettes de ses «amis». Elle s'asseilla alors sous un autre arbre. Elle prit ses jambes dans ses bras et elle mit sa tête sur ses bras. Elle releva soudain la tête en entendant une voie retentir juste derrière elle.

\- Bonjours ma chère.

\- Jim Smith, elle se releva en disant se nom.

\- A votre service. On t'a dit qui j'étais.

\- Oui vous êtes un monstre.

\- Oh tant de méchanceté envers moi.

\- Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, ce n'est que la vérité pour vous.

\- Ahahah, ce rire lui glaça le sang. Ma chère tu m'appartiens en partit tu sais, mais aujourd'hui tu m'appartiendras en grande partit.

Il lui saisi le bras, elle se débâtit, mais il avait une poigne de fer, il la serra contre lui, il sentit son parfum puis fini par dire.

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi c'est noël après tout.

Il mit sa baguette sur son bras et murmura une formule, elle ne put bouger tellement sa poigne était puissante. Rogue inquiété par l'absence de sa fille s'était mis à la chercher avec Drago, ils avaient alors croisé le chemin de Maximilien et de Benjamin qui se battait à la moldu. Il leurs avait infligé un regard noir et leur avait demandé ou était Élodie, ils leurs avaient donc indiqué par ou elle était partis, il les envoya directement a l'infirmerie. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers l'endroit que leur avais indiqué les deux garçons. Quand ils retrouvèrent enfin Élodie, elle se trouvait aux griffes de Smith. Severus déglutit en le voyant torturé sa fille qui criait sous la douleur et se débâtait pour se libéré de l'emprise du mangemort.

Rogue s'approcha de lui en courant mais, Smith en le voyant et aussi après avoir fini ce qu'il voulait faire partit avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. On entendit plus que l'écho de sa voie à travers le château.

\- Je ne peux pas t'avoir maintenant mais je finirais par t'avoir un jour, j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira dans le cas contraire tant pis pour toi.

Élodie avait déjà les yeux rivé sur son bras, elle était mortifier par ce qu'elle voyait, Rogue regarda a son tour et ce qu'il espérait qu'il n'arrive jamais arriva. Élodie était marquer, il avait achevé son œuvre sa marque autrefois inachevée représentait maintenant la marque des ténèbres en entier. Elle était rouge elle bougeait encore plus que dans la matinée et du sang s'en écoulait.

\- Élodie viens avec moi, Drago suis moi.

Drago acquiesça, Rogue du prendre le bras droit d'Élodie pour la forcer à le suivre.

\- Élodie tu pars dès ce soir chez les Black, Drago tu l'emmène je vais chercher Sirius et Éden, il faut la protéger.

Drago acquiesça une seconde foi il saisi le bras d'Élodie et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au 12 square Grimaurd.

 **Voila donc le chapitre 13. le 14 arrivera la semaine prochaine. il faut me laisser le temps de le corrigé et d'avancé sur la partie 2 ainsi que sur mon autre fic. je tiens aussi à remercier mon amie qui a écrit la partie entre Teddy et Eden. Elle était inspirée ce jour là. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**


	14. Chapter 14: la famille Black

Chapitre 14: la famille Black.

L'atterrissage fut brutal, Élodie était tombée en arrivant, mais elle ne se releva pas. Elle regardait sans cesse sa marque. Drago s'approcha d'elle, il lui mit sa main sur son épaule, ce n'est qu'a ce contact qu'elle réagit, elle se recula et le dévisagea. Il lui avait fait peur, étant encore dans ses penser elle n'avait pas ressentit le transplanage et quand Drago lui avait mit sa main sur son épaule elle avait eu peur que ce ne soit encore Smith. Drago la regarda puis il s'avança vers elle doucement.

\- Ça va aller ce n'est que moi calme toi. Aller relève toi.

Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle saisit puis, il l'aida à se relever. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne savait pas ou elle se trouvait, elle ne connaissait pas cette endroit. La première chose qu'elle demanda à Drago fut.

\- Qu'elle est cet endroit, où suis-je.

\- Tu es au square Grimaurd, c'est la qu'habite Éden et sa famille.

\- D'accord mais qui êtes vous? Comment me connaissez-vous?

\- Je manque à tout mais devoir, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et accessoirement ton parrain.

\- C'est vous et je suppose que vous êtes aussi le père de Scorpius et de Paul.

\- Exactement, tu savais donc que j'étais ton parrain.

\- Oui mon père me l'a appris il y a quelque semaine.

Le silence se fit, puis soudain le bruit symbolique du transplanage se fit entendre, Éden, Scorpius et Sirius venait d'arriver, Éden regarda son amie avec un regard inquiet, elle la regarda et lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiété. Un autre bruit de transplanage retentit dans la maison, Rogue arriva à son tour, tout aussi inquiet que les autres.

\- Élodie ça va.

\- Oui je crois que ça va aller.

\- Bien, Drago tu viens avec moi et toi aussi Sirius, il faut que nous parlions, Remus ne devrais pas tarder.

\- Mais et nos affaires, demanda Élodie.

\- Elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver, on vous les a envoyé, vous resterez ici pendant toute les vacances, je sais que vous deviez partir qu'en début de semaine prochaine mais les conditions on changer. Répondit Rogue.

\- Éden va montrer ta chambre a Élodie, vos affaire vous serons envoyer directement a cette endroit, dit Sirius.

\- Allez viens, on va préparer ton lit.

\- Ouais.

\- Attend Élodie, demain je viendrais te chercher pour prendre tes affaires qui sont resté chez toi je les emmènerais a la maison ensuite. Dit Rogue.

\- D'accord mais on se rejoint ou et a quelle heure. Demanda-t-elle.

\- On se rejoint ici à 9 heures précises.

\- Bien, on se rejoint donc a 9 heures.

Éden et Élodie montèrent les escaliers pour monter au première étage, ou se trouvait sa chambre. La chambre d'Éden était grande au couleur claire. Elle avait une grande fenêtre au fond qui donnait sur la rue. Du côté gauche de la porte se trouvait un premier lit et juste à côté s'en trouvait un deuxième. Sur les murs on pouvait trouver des drapeaux au couleur de Gryffondor.

\- Voilà ma chambre, elle pas très grande mais elle me convient.

\- Tu plaisante, elle est plus grande que celle que j'avais chez moi.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de la Gryffondor, sont amie avait retrouvé le sourire, elles se mirent donc au travaille, elles firent le lit ou allait dormir Élodie pendant tout son séjour chez elle, puis se changèrent pour enlever leur robe de soirée, Éden avait mit un jean noir avec un t-shirt a manche longue avec des requins dessus. Élodie avait mit un jean bleu turquoise avec un t-shirt manche longue blanc avec des petit signe dessus. Elles descendirent à l'heure du repas dans la cuisine. Remus était arrivé avec Teddy, Drago et Severus étaient encore la. Severus s'approcha de sa fille et lui dit au revoir ainsi que Drago. Il lui rappela qu'il viendrait la chercher le lendemain pour récupérer ses affaires dans son ancienne maison, elle acquiesça. Sirius avait préparé le repas, enfin il n'avait pas été cherché loin, il avait fait des pâtes, en fin de compte s'était Remus qui avait fait cuir les pâtes sous l'œil moqueur de Severus qui était encore présent. Ils dégustèrent donc les fameuses pâtes à la Remus, les conversations à tables étaient vraiment comique. Une fois le repas fini les filles montèrent dans la chambre d'Éden, elle alluma sa télé et elle alluma le lecteur DVD.

\- C'est bizarre de voir une télé chez un sorcier.

\- Oui je sais mais ma mère était une moldu, donc voilà, mon frère a aussi une télé dans sa chambre.

\- Oh je ne savais pas que ta mère était moldu, et ou est-elle.

\- Euh j'en sais rien, elle a quitté mon père car elle en avait marre de la magie, franchement ces moldu, qu'ils sont bête.

\- Elle ne te manque pas.

\- Non pas du tout je ne veux même pas la revoir, on s'en sort très bien sans elle. Bon aller je vais te mettre un film comique pour ce soir, je pense qu'il y a eu assez d'émotion forte pour aujourd'hui.

\- Oui c'est sure.

\- Tu préfère quoi, un Disney ou un film comique.

\- Un film comique.

\- OK alors que pense tu de Verry Bad Trip.

\- Le titre me plaît bien.

Éden se leva et mit le fameux film dans le lecteur DVD. A chaque connerie qui arrivait les filles explosait de rire, Sirius et Remus qui passait par la se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien les faire rire. Sirius ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille et eu un sourire en voyant Teddy, Sam, Éden et Élodie devant la télé qui avait les larmes au yeux a force de rigoler. Le film se termina à 2 heures du matin, ils allèrent tous ce couché, à bout de force. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à arriver et aussitôt coucher aussitôt endormie. Sirius et Remus s'était levé plutôt tôt, quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte. C'était Severus qui était venu chercher Élodie, comme il l'avait dit le soir avant de repartir.

\- Bonjour Servilus, tu es venu chercher Élodie.

\- Black arrête de m'appeler comme ça, et oui je suis venu la chercher.

\- J'aime tellement t'appeler comme ça, et je crois qu'elle a du oublier, elle dort encore.

\- Elle dort encore?

\- Évidemment, ils se sont couchés un peu après deux heures du matin. Allez viens on va les réveiller.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la chambre d'Éden. Arrivant à destination ils virent que les deux filles dormaient profondément. Severus se dirigea vers le lit de sa fille. Sirius le regarda et lui dit.

\- Ne cherche pas, réveille la, elle ne le fera pas d'elle même, elle est partis pour dormir jusqu'à 11 heure.

\- Sérieusement, mais c'est impossible, dit Severus.

\- Et si, sa se voit que tu n'as jamais eu a élevé un enfant, ça va c'est une fille, imagine un garçon ils sont pire.

\- Je sens que pendant les vacances de pâques, je vais souvent devoir la réveiller.

\- Elle va grogner je te le dit, crois moi, bon aller dépêche toi.

Il s'exécuta, il secoua gentiment sa fille qui ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla en sursaut, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

\- C'est bon calme toi ce n'est que moi. Dit Severus.

\- Ba encore heureux que ce ne soit que toi, tu es fou de me réveiller comme sa.

\- Tu as oublié qu'on devait aller chercher tes affaires dans ton ancienne maison.

\- Oui j'ai oublié enfin non, je dormais simplement et je n'ais pas mit mon réveille.

\- Bien tu as 20 minutes pour te préparer et venir me rejoindre en bas. Au faite joli les deux petites tresses.

\- Oui ben c'est bon le ridicule ne tue pas, et encore heureux.

Sur ce elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer, Éden qui avait assisté a toute la scène rigolait comme une tordu. 19 minutes plus tard Élodie était enfin prête. Son père lui tendit son bras, elle le prit et ils transplanèrent jusqu'a son ancienne maison. Arriver a destination Élodie reconnu tout de suite les trais familier de son ancienne maison. Elle la regarda avec tristesse, elle se souvint que c'était dans cette maison que ses parents avaient trouvé la mort. Severus remarqua le changement de comportement de sa fille.

\- Allez vient on entre.

Il sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte d'un simple Alohomora. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Élodie se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit de près par Severus, il surveillait ses fait et geste, il se dit que Smith pouvait très bien les retrouver ici.

\- Attend ici je vais chercher ma valise enfin si je la retrouve.

\- Bon pour aller plus rapidement ou la tu mise la dernière foi.

\- Tu te moque de moi la, la dernière foi que je m'en suis servit et la je ne parle pas de ma malle de Poudlard, c'était il y plus de cinq mois.

\- Ne me répond pas comme sa, bon je te laisse te débrouiller je vais faire un tour.

\- Oui, super je te préviendrais quand j'aurais fini.

Il sortit alors de la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon, je s'en que ma vie allait changer avec ma fille, se dit-il, leur relation était vraiment étrange, parfois elle était gentil avec lui et d'autre jours complètement désagréable. Il se trouvait devant une cheminée ou se trouvait plusieurs photo, dont une ou il y avait Élodie sur un cheval. Il se dit qu'il fallait faire disparaître aussi les photos pour éviter que les personnes qui allait vivre dans cette maison ne les jettent. Il regarda la bibliothèque juste à côté de la cheminée, il prit l'un des nombreux album qui se trouvait sur l'une des étagèrent. Il l'ouvrit, la première photo qui attira son attention était une photo ou se trouvait Angela avec Élodie dans les bras, elles souriaient toutes les deux, c'était au moment de noël, il y avait juste à côté d'Angela une grande masse d'ombre, il se souvint qu'il avait demandé d'effacer tout les éléments qui pouvait le représenter.

\- Il faudrait aussi prendre les photos.

\- Oui, tu as fini de rassembler tes affaires.

\- Oui je crois, tu regarde qu'elle photo.

\- Celle ou tu es avec ta mère.

\- C'était toi sur cette photo n'est ce pas?

\- Oui c'était moi. Aller on met les photos dans l'une de tes valises et on part les mettre chez moi.

\- Oui heureusement que j'ai gardé ma malle de Beauxbâtons sa sert toujours. Ah oui après avoir déposé mes affaires il faudrait que j'aille au centre équestre je dois régler quelque chose.

\- Au centre équestre et ou est-il?

\- Il n'est pas loin.

Il acquiesça, il rétrécit les affaires d'Élodie puis, ils transplanèrent chez eux. Arriver a destination Élodie pu voir le nom de la rue ou elle se trouvait.

\- L'impasse du tisseur, drôle de nom.

\- Je sais, mais c'est chez moi depuis que je suis jeune.

\- Ah et quelle est la maison.

\- Suis-moi.

\- D'accord, je te suis.

Ils contournèrent plusieurs maisons qui se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent enfin à la bonne adresse.

\- Nous y voilà.

\- Ah, pense à me donner un plan du quartier, je risque de me perdre.

\- Et ça se dit championne du tournois, se moqua t-il.

\- Désoler mais il n'y a pas course d'orientation au programme, et je suis plutôt nul dans se domaine.

\- Tu fais comment pour ne pas te perdre à Poudlard.

\- Je ne suis jamais seule ou si jamais je suis perdu j'appelle un elfe de maison et il m'indique le chemin.

\- Tien en parlant d'elfe de maison il va falloir que je te présente le mien. Aller viens entre.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la maison, Rogue déposa les affaires qu'il agrandi de nouveau. Élodie fut émerveiller par la décoration présente, l'intérieur était beaucoup plus accueillant que l'extérieur. Dans le salon se trouvait une grande bibliothèque ou trônait d'innombrables ouvrages.

\- Lumière, cria Rogue.

Un petit elfe de maison arriva, il avait de grands yeux vert un petit nez crochu et portait la tenu des elfes de maison mais en plus propre.

\- Oui maître Rogue, Lumière est la maître Rogue.

\- Lumière j'espère que tu te souviens d'Élodie.

\- Oh la jeune maîtresse est de retour, Lumière est heureux de la revoir, Lumière ne l'as jamais oublié.

\- Bonjours Lumière, dit Élodie.

\- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Lumière amène les affaires d'Élodie dans sa chambre.

\- Oui maître, Lumière ferra tout ce que le maître lui demandera.

Après une petite révérence l'elfe de maison disparu dans un CRACK avec les affaires d'Élodie.

\- J'ai une chambre ici.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aurais cru qu'après m'avoir laissé chez d'autres personnes tu allais changer la décoration.

\- Non je l'ai toujours gardé, enfin j'ai juste changé le lit, je ne pense pas que tu loge encore dans ton berceau.

\- Oui c'est sure.

\- Eh bien tu m'as dit que tu devais aller à ton centre équestre.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Lumière !

Un nouveau CRACK se fit entendre et le petit elfe apparu.

\- Oui maître, Lumière est présent.

\- Nous repartons, je reviens ce soir.

\- Oui maître, Lumière dit alors a bientôt a la maîtresse Élodie.

\- Ah bientôt Lumière.

Son père lui tendit son bras, elle s'en saisit et ils transplanèrent dans un petit coin discret du centre équestre. Élodie se dirigea alors avec son père vers le bâtiment principal. Elle eu a peine le temps d'arriver a la porte d'entrer qu'elle se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Une des ses amies d'équitation qu'elle s'était faite en arrivant venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ou était tu pendant tous se temps.

\- Bonjours sali, ravi de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi mais ou étais tu durant ces trois dernier mois.

\- Je vous ai prévenu que je ne pourrais pas vraiment venir. J'étais dans mon pensionna.

\- Même le week-end.

\- Oui même le week-end on ne peut quitter l'école que pendant les vacances scolaire.

\- Tu devrais quitter ce pensionna, et oui je suis désoler pour tes parents adoptif, quand j'ai appris ça j'ai essayé de te contacter, mais je ne connaissais pas l'adresse de ton école, ni son nom d'ailleurs.

\- Cette école s'appelle Poudlard.

Rogue venait d'intervenir, se sentant délaisser comme si il n'existait pas.

\- Bonjours qui êtes vous.

\- Je suis l'un des professeurs d'Élodie.

\- Tu es mon père aussi au passage.

\- Ton père, tu l'a enfin retrouver.

\- Oui j'ai su qui il était le jour ou mes parents sont décédés. Bon sinon je suis venu pour voir comment allait nôtre cheval.

\- Il se porte bien, il a fait de grand progrès. Mais parle-moi un peu plus de toi, de ton école et aussi les matière que tu étudie la bas.

\- Ba écoute moi ça va, plutôt bien, je me suis fait des amis dans cette école je participe a un concours et euh… j'étudie la… physique chimie avec le professeur Rogue, qui est mon père, euh l'astronomie, la SVT et plein d'autre matière.

\- Wow ça a l'aire géniale. Enfaîte tu as pris la filière S.

\- Oui voilà la filière S.

\- Oh mais, tu as agrandi ton tatouage, elle regarda la marque des ténèbres sur le bras d'Élodie, et vous l'avez laissé faire ça monsieur.

\- J'aurais préféré que cela ne se produise pas.

\- Tu aurais du l'écouter, ce n'est pas superbe.

\- Oui merci je sais, bon eh bien je suis ravi de t'avoir revu mais je dois rentrer tu pourras t'occuper de Myrtille pendant mon absence.

\- Bien sure, mais quand te reverrais je?

\- Malheureusement, je ne le sais pas.

Après s'être dit au revoir, les deux sorcier retournèrent à l' endroit ou il avait atterrit, puis ils transplanèrent directement chez Éden. Une douce odeur les accueilli. Sirius vint à leur rencontre.

\- Ah vous revoilà et pile au bon moment je viens de terminer de cuisiner, Severus veut tu rester manger avant de partir.

\- Black je tiens a ma vie, et connaissant tes tallent culinaire je me voie dans le plaisir de refuser.

\- Non enfaîte c'est caleçon qui a fait le repas, alors tu reste.

\- Encore moins je ne veux pas bouffer un truc fait par un caleçon.

\- C'est mon elfe de maison Servilus, je te croyais idiot mais enfaîte je me trompais tu es plus qu'idiot.

\- Merci Black j'avais comprit que c'était le nom de ton elfe, dois-je te rappeler que c'est le frère du mien.

\- Oui merci je l'avais oublié, bon si j'ai compris tu ne mange pas avec nous.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris pour une foi Black. Bon Élodie je te laisse tu m'envoie des lettres surtout si c'est Black qui cuisine je viendrais avec de l'anti poison.

\- Oui je t'écrirais, je ne pense pas que Éden le laissera faire la cuisine.

\- Merci du soutien, maintenant, je sais que même ma fille trouve que je fais mal la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute la dernière fois que tu as fait un truc j'ai été malade, et c'était des crêpes depuis ce jour je ne touche plus un truc que tu as fait cuir. Dit Éden qui venait d'arriver.

\- Il a réussi à rater des crêpes. Dit Élodie.

\- Oui, attend j'ai une idée, après demain on fait une partie crêpes. Dit Éden.

\- Oui se serait cool. Répondit Élodie.

\- Euh les filles vous savez qu'après demain on doit aller chercher des meubles pour Remus.

\- Eh ? On les ferra dans l'après midi, professeur Rogue voulez vous venir avec nous au magasin de meubles et aussi pendant nôtre partie crêpes.

\- Euh je ne sais pas.

\- Aller s'il te plaît. Dit Élodie.

\- Bon d'accord, a quelle heure dois-je venir.

\- Euh je ne sais pas, a qu'elle heure faut t-il venir. Demanda Éden à Sirius.

\- Eh bien, attend deux seconde, Remus a qu'elle heure parton nous pour Castorama?

\- On partira à 10 heures pourquoi veux-tu savoir?

\- Parce que les filles on invité Severus à venir avec nous pour ensuite faire une partie crêpe.

\- Oui, pourquoi je sens que la partie crêpe va être plus qu'amusante. Mais rassure moi Patmol ce n'est pas toi qui les fait.

\- Non ce n'est pas moi Lunard on m'a déjà fait la réflexion. Bon alors Severus on se dit a 9 heure et demie ici.

\- Oui eh bien a après demain.

Severus se retourna et transplana jusqu'à chez lui, tous le reste des occupant du Square Grimaurd passèrent a table. Cette après midi il pleuvait des corde, Éden proposa de regarder un film a Élodie, Sam et Teddy, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Elle brancha alors sa télé et son lecteur DVD, puis mit le film intitulé Savage. Un moment dans le film il y eu une scène chelou et c'est a ce moment la que Remus entra discrètement dans la chambre d'Éden. Il n'en revenait pas, il sortit aussi vite qu'il n'était entré. Sirius passa au même moment et fut inquiet en voyant l'expression du visage de son ami.

\- Remus que t'arrive t-il.

\- Sirius n'entre pas dans la chambre.

\- Pourquoi ils font un gang bang c'est sa.

\- Non d'où te viens cette idée, il regarde un film avait des scène bizarre.

\- C'est tout, mon pauvre Remus si sa, ça te choque on n'est pas sortit.

Puis il parti laissant son ami dans un état de choque. Il avait plu toute la journée, les filles c'était coucher a 3 heure du matin et ne c'était réveillé qu'a 11 heure. Pendant ce qu'il leur restait de mâtiné elles commencèrent leur devoir de Sortilège que Flitwick leur avait donné. Elles le terminèrent sur les coup de midi et demie, a ce moment la elles descendirent prendre leur déjeuné, Remus et Sirius ayant mangé a midi était partis faire des courses pour la partie crêpes du lendemain. A la maison il ne restait plus que Sam, Élodie, Éden et Teddy. Ils mangeaient les reste de la veille au soir ayant la flemme de cuisiner quelque chose. L'après midi les deux filles étaient monté dans la chambres d'Éden, elles discutèrent tranquillement quand un chat gratta a sa fenêtre.

\- Oh Éden regarde il y a un chat.

\- Ouais il est trop chou, attend je le fait rentré.

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour laisser le petit chat rentrer. Elles se remirent à discuter quand le sujet tabou fut évoqué.

\- Alors comme sa, Max a tabassé François quand il t'a embrassé le soir du bal.

\- Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je ne devais pas te le dire mais vue les circonstance… voilà, quelque jour après la rentrer, Max avait un petit faible pour toi, il nous la dit mais nous a fait jurée de ne pas t'en parler et je leur ai parler de ce que tu m'avais dit a propos de votre ronde en faisant attention de ne pas dire que tu l'avait embrasser et quand je lui est dit que tu avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre il avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment, mais je ne le savais pas, j'avais des sentiments pour lui aussi.

La porte d'entrer s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sirius et Remus qui venait de faire les courses pour la partie crêpes. Les pas des deux amis d'enfance se firent entendre, ils montaient l'escalier, d'un coup le chat commençait à s'énerver comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Remus ouvrit la porte et le chat saisissant sa chance en profita pour sortir.

\- Attend, cria Éden.

\- Ce n'était pas Teddy ça. Dit Remus.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. TEDDY, cria Éden.

On pu entendre les rire de Teddy au loin mais aussi le bruit de la claque qui venait de s'abattre sur son visage. Le soir au diner, Éden et Élodie ne parlèrent pas a Teddy, elles ne lui pardonnèrent pas ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'après midi. Soudain Remus regarda son fils, ce n'est qu'a ce moment la qu'il remarqua la marque rouge sur son visage.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

\- Demande à Éden? Dit-il grincheux.

\- OK je comprends donc c'était sa le bruit que l'ont a pu entendre cette après midi.

\- T'as tout compris.

Ce fut les dernières paroles échangé de la soirée. Les occupants de la maison ce couchèrent tôt, cette fois ci, ils devaient se levé tôt car le lendemain ils allaient a Castorama pour acheté des meubles. Le vendredi matin Sirius et Remus s'étaient levé les premiers comme à leur habitude, ils furent suivis des deux filles puis enfin des deux garçons. Les deux adultes ayant fini leur petit déjeuné était parti dans le salon regarder la télé en attendant que Severus arrivent. C'est a ce moment la que Teddy en profita pour embêter sont monde, il lança donc une petite cuillère sur Éden.

\- Ah mais ça ne va pas non.

\- Si très bien même.

\- Ah ouais tu veux jouer a sa.

Elle prit alors des miettes de pains qu'elle lança sur Teddy sauf que sont frère s'en reçu, il se joignit a son tour a la bagarre, suivis rapidement de Élodie. La porte d'entrer sonna et Remus se leva pour aller ouvrir. Remus invita Severus à entrer ce qu'il fit. Severus entendit du bruit qui provenait de la cuisine.

\- Que se passe t-il ici, demanda t-il.

\- Eh bien je pense qu'ils sont encore en train de se chamailler. Répondit Remus.

\- Remus tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait quand même aller voir, intervint Sirius.

Il acquiesça, les trois adultes se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine et quand ils virent l'étendu des dégâts Severus dégluti.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel. Cria t-il.

Il y avait des œufs collé au mur, Élodie avait de la farine dans les cheveux, Éden avait des mit de pain dans les siens quand au garçon eh bien ils avaient eux reçu des œufs.

\- Encore, c'est pas possible, dit calmement Remus.

\- Et qui à commencer cette fois, demanda Sirius.

\- C'EST TEDDY, crièrent les trois adolescents en même temps.

\- Bande de faux frère.

Ils durent retourner se laver pendant que les adultes nettoyèrent la cuisine à coup de baguettes magique.

\- Non mais ça se passe tout les jours comme sa? Demanda Severus.

\- A peu près, quand il n'y a que les filles sa passe mais quand les garçons sont la ba… sa part vite en cacahuète. Répondit Sirius.

Une foi tout le monde propre, ainsi que le cuisine ils se mirent en route pour Castorama. Pendant le chemin personne ne se parla. Arriver devant le grand magasin de meuble et de décorations en tout genre, les sorcier n'y étant pas habitué était bouche bée. Remus qui y était déjà aller regarda Severus, Sirius et Sam complètement ailleurs.

\- Bon les jeune vous allez au rayon luminaire pour que Teddy choisisse une lampe de chevet et nous trois nous serons au rayon salon pour choisir une petite table. Dit Remus.

Tout le monde acquiesça même si la joie ne se voyait pas sur leur visages. Les quatre jeunes comme les avaient surnommés Remus se retrouvèrent donc au rayon luminaire, qui n'était pas loin du rayon salon, pour trouver une lampe a Teddy.

\- Bon Teddy vas-y n'y passe pas la journée non plus, dit Éden.

\- Oui ba c'est bon laisse moi, c'est tout un art de choisir une lampe, il faut qu'elle s'harmonise parfaitement avec la décoration de ma chambre.

\- Oui, enfin tu passe plus de temps a la maison que chez toi et surtout que bientôt tu iras quelque part avec moi ou je suppose la décoration nous rappellera de bon souvenir. Dit Sam.

\- Oh que oui. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ou la sa ne sent pas bon du tout, dit Élodie.

\- Oui qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ou est-ce que vous allez aller.

\- Tu le serra au moment venu, c'est un secret entre moi et Sam. Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

\- Oui c'est comme la conversation qu'ont avait avec Élodie quand tu t'es transformer en chat et que tu nous as espionné. Dit Éden.

\- Putain mais tu es encore avec ça, c'est bon oublie un peu. Dit Teddy.

\- Que j'oublie un peu, tu te moque de moi la, tu nous espionne pour savoir de quoi on parle et toi tu ne nous dit même pas qu'elle est vôtre projet, c'est une blague là.

\- Mais arrêter un peu de vous chamailler tout les deux. Dit Sam.

\- LA FERME, crièrent en même temps Éden et Teddy.

\- Alors la vous aller arrêter vos connerie, moi je n'ais rien à voir avec cette histoire alors pas la peine de m'engueuler. Dit Sam.

\- Attend mec, t'était dans le coup aussi je te signal.

\- Quoi toi aussi tu étais dans le coup, cria Éden.

Et la dispute continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un éternuement hors du commun se fit entendre. Teddy, Sam et Éden se retournèrent vers l'auteur de ce petit bruit. Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant que les cheveux d'Élodie avait changé de couleur, il était devenu violet claire.

\- Ne me dit pas que c'était toi là, demanda Teddy.

\- Si, pas la peine de te moquer.

\- Il y a de quoi la, on aurait dit euh… dit Sam.

\- Un petit chaton, conclu Éden.

Les trois amis se remirent à rire rapidement suivis d'Élodie, c'est vrais qu'elle faisait souvent rire les gens quand elle éternuait. Du côté des adultes, Remus cherchait une table basse pour mettre dans sont salon. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre une table basse noir simple ou la même en blanche et les deux autres ne l'aidaient en aucun point.

\- Non le blanc est mieux que le noir. Dit Sirius.

\- Non le noir s'adapte à toutes les situations et est beaucoup plus classe. Rétorqua Severus.

\- Normale, quand on ressemble a une chauve souris.

\- Oh venant d'un sale cabot je n'en attendais pas plus.

\- AVEZ-VOUS FINI OUI, cria Remus.

Les quatre jeunes qui venait de se raccommoder venait d'arriver, tout le monde était en état de choque face a la réaction de Remus, qui d'habitude était celui qui était le plus calme. Remus repris sont calme et déclara d'une voie sereine.

\- Je vais prendre celle en verre, je suis sure qu'elle plaira a Nymphadora.

Ils payèrent donc leurs achats, puis sortit du magasin les rétrécir pour qu'ils ne prennent pas trop de place. Sirius à la moitié du chemin commença à se plaindre.

\- On aurait du prendre la voiture, gémit-il.

\- Sirius on est à cinq minutes de marche, répondit Remus.

\- Oui mais quand même.

Ils arrivèrent enfin a leur maison, mais ce qu'ils virent les étonna tous. Max, clément, Paul et Drago était présent.

\- Ah vous êtes arrivé en avance a ce que je vois déclara Sirius.

\- Papa pourquoi sont-il la? Demanda Teddy.

\- Ils sont la pour la party crêpe. Répondit Remus, on pensait que se vous plairait, on les a croisé au super marcher quand on a été faire les courses.

Flash Back:

Sirius et Remus était partit au magasin le plus proche pour faire quelque courses en vue de la party crêpe organiser par les deux filles. Ils arrivèrent au rayon ou se trouvait la farine, quand ils rencontrèrent les trois Gryffondor de cinquième année avec Drago.

\- Ah les garçons comment-allez vous? Dit Sirius.

\- Bien monsieur Black, et vous, vous aussi monsieur Lupin? Déclara Drago.

\- Eh bien nous allons parfaitement bien, répondit Remus.

\- Euh professeur Lupin comment va Élodie? Demanda Max.

\- Elle va bien, elle a eu un petit choque mais tout va parfaitement bien maintenant. Mais pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas pour les voir d'habitude vous passez toujours pendant les vacances, répondit Remus.

\- Oui tient c'est bizarre, eh bien on va arranger sa, les filles font une party crêpe demain, nous vous invitons, je suis sure que cela leur fera plaisir, et vous aussi monsieur Malefoy. Déclara Sirius.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Drago.

C'est ainsi que les trois Gryffondor et Drago furent invité a la fête, par un Sirius et un Remus qui n'étaient pas au courent de la tension actuel au sein de Poudlard.

Fin du Flash Back.

\- Ah ton regard je crois qu'on a fait une connerie, dit Remus.

\- Oh que oui, répondit Teddy.

\- Alors qu'a ton fait de si grave?

\- Rien, vraiment rien, c'est juste qu'il ne s'adresse plus la parole, ironisa Teddy.

\- On ne vous changera jamais les maraudeurs, toujours aussi stupide, dit Severus.

\- Eh bien sure tu étais au courant toi, demanda Sirius.

\- Comme toujours je suis au courant de tout.

\- Flippant. Fit Sam tout bas

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas grave on va quand même essayez de s'amuser. Dit Remus

\- Ouais youpi, ça va être génial, ironisa à sont tour Sam.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la maison. Remus, Sirius et Severus c'étaient proposer pour faire la pâte à crêpe et avais envoyé les jeunes à l'étage.

Cela faisait bien 10 bonnes minutes que les jeunes ne se parlaient pas, seule Sam et Teddy faisaient la conversation, un vrai dialogue de sourd.

\- Il fait beau... hein? Demanda Sam à Teddy.

\- Bon si on arrêtait de se regarder en chien de faillance, hurla presque Teddy.

\- Ce n'est pas de nôtre faute si on doit supporter ces imbéciles, pour être polie, dit Élodie.

\- Ah parce que nous somme des imbécile? Dit Paul.

\- Parfaitement, maintenant si vous le permettez je vais descendre voir ce qu'il se passe en bas. Dit Élodie.

\- Élodie attend moi, il faut que je te parle. Dit Maximilien.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre.

\- S'il te plaît. Dit t-il calmement.

\- D'accord vient suis moi.

Il la suivit donc jusque dans la chambre d'Éden, elle prit soin de verrouiller la porte. Durant les premières secondes où ils furent seuls aucun des deux ne parla. C'est Max qui décida de rompre le silence.

\- Élodie, il faut que l'ont parle.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Tout d'abord je veux te dire que je suis désolé si je t'ais fait de la peine à cause d'Ophélie.

\- Si tu ma fait de la peine, tu plaisante j'espère. Bien sure que ça ma fait de la peine j'étais heureuse d'aller avec toi au bal et toi t'y va avec une autre, cria telle.

\- Élodie...

\- Non ne me coupe pas, tu ma fait de la peine, j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Mais toi bien sûr non… tu y va avec ma pire ennemie, dit telle d'une voie tremblante.

\- Élodie je suis vraiment désoler je ne savais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait autrement.

\- Et pourtant tu la fait tu es un monstre. Je te déteste, retourne donc avec ta pouffiasse...

\- Arrête et écoute moi, je l'ai plaqué le soir du bal.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Quand le mangemort t'as attaqué, Rogue nous a vue Benjamin et moi nous battre, il nous a envoyé tous les deux a l'infirmerie, sur le chemin, j'ai croisé Ophélie et elle m'a demandé ce qu'il c'était passer, elle avait entendu la voix de l'autre fous, comme tout le monde, résonner dans le château et je lui ais expliquer. Elle m'a répondu que c'était bien fait pour toi que tu le méritais, je l'est engueuler et je l'est plaquer, voilà.

\- Tu as fait ça.

\- Oui, je préfère perdre une fille insupportable, plutôt que de perdre une fille que j'apprécie et apparemment c'est réciproque.

\- Merci.

Les deux champions du tournois ce regardèrent sans rien se dire. Maximilien n'en pouvant plus de cette situation, il prit Élodie la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Au départ elle ne savait pas quoi faire, par la suite elle répondit au baiser. Subitement elle repensa a Benjamin, elle le repoussa donc doucement et lui dit:

\- je t'aime Max, mais je suis avec Benjamin, laisse moi au moins mettre les choses au claire avec lui.

\- Je saurais attendre, en attendant, on fait la paix.

\- On fait la paix, déclara telle.

Ce qu'il ne savait c'est qu'entre temps Éden et Paul avait eu eux aussi une discutions mais pour symbole de paix Paul c'était prit une baffe mémorable, pire que celle qu'avait eu Teddy. Élodie et Max retournèrent donc dans la chambre de Sam ou tous les autres se trouvaient.

\- Élodie on devrait peut être allé voir ce qu'il se passe en bas j'ai peur pour la pâte a crêpe.

\- Oui je crois que tu as raison, les garçons ont reviens.

Elles descendirent l'escalier puis allèrent directement à la cuisine. Elles ouvrirent la porte et ne furent pas étonné de voir de la farine partout, mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait ressembler, même un petit peu a de la pâte a crêpe.

\- Poussez-vous on va s'en charger, déclara Éden.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent mais abdiquèrent vite en voyant le regard des deux filles.

\- On vous laisse faire, dit Sirius.

\- Vaut mieux pour vous, par contre vous allez me nettoyez ce foutoir pendant que la pâte reposera. Déclara sèchement Éden.

\- OK OK, on le fera. Dit Remus.

\- Bien, Éden tu peux me passer la farine s'il te plaît.

\- Pas de soucis.

5 minutes plus tard la pâte était prêtes, les filles mirent un torchon propre dessus puis remontèrent le temps qu'elle repose.

\- Eh Éden je pourrais les faire s'il te plaît, supplia Teddy.

\- D'accord mais tu essaye de ne pas trop en faire tomber. Répondit Éden.

En entendant la réponse de son amie Teddy sortit en courant de la chambre. Les autres le suivirent mais en marchant tranquillement. Les filles avaient déjà sortit tous ce qu'il fallait pour les cuire. Teddy c'était déjà emparer de la poêle et avait mit de la pâte dessus.

\- Attention tout le monde je vais la faire sauter.

\- Oh non la catastrophe, dit Éden.

Teddy éleva la poêle et d'un mouvement de bras fit s'élever la crêpe en l'aire. Malheureusement pour lui il la lança trop loin, au même moment les adultes entrèrent dans la cuisine, Sirius, Remus, Drago et Severus admirèrent le lancer de crêpe par Teddy, mais Rogue se reçu en pleine figure la dites crêpe. Il l'enleva la jeta et lança un regard noir a Teddy.

\- Désoler professeur Rogue, ce n'était pas voulu.

Élodie hilare ce mit à rire, ce qui intensifia le regard noir du professeur des potions. Elle fut vite suivie de toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine, au final il esquissa un sourire. Le calme revenu les crêpes cuite par les filles était sur la table, et tous les convives installés. Élodie était entre Éden et Rogue. Ce dernier en profita pour chuchoter ces quelques mots à Élodie:

\- Le mardi de la rentrer ce ne serra pas une heure de colle mais toute la soirée.

Son visage devint plus blanc qu'ordinaire et ses cheveux était devenus bleu.

\- Depuis quand tes cheveux change de couleur selon ton humeur. Demanda Remus.

\- Depuis peu, enfaite je crois que plus je grandi plus j'ai de pouvoir.

\- Oui je sais ce que c'est, as tu trouver toute tes forme?

\- Pas encore il faut que je m'entraîne.

\- Tu devrais faire tes entraînements avec Morgane, après tout elle est métamorphomage comme toi, Teddy et sa mère. D'ailleurs elle aurait adoré cette soirée, dommage qu'elle soit chez des amis. Déclara Remus.

\- Oui c'est vraiment dommage, mais c'est une excellente idée.

\- Bien bon, maintenant que Élodie est au courant pour les cours pour métamorphomage, je peux annoncer que moi et Sam avons été engagé pour devenir surveillant à Poudlard, donc nous ferrons les heures de colle et je m'occuperais des cours de ma petite sœur chérie Morgane et toi Élodie. Dit Teddy.

\- Quoi tu vas être surveillant a Poudlard, c'était ça vôtre secret? Demanda Éden.

\- Eh oui, ah ça va nous rappeler les bonnes année, tu te souviens Teddy quand on a métamorphosé tout les chaudron en cruche pendant le cour de Rogue au quelle bonheur. Dit Sam.

\- Donc c'était vous deux. Cria Rogue.

\- Oups, on aurait peut être pas du le dire et bien on vous dit bonne nuit, il se fait tard.

\- Monsieur Lupin et monsieur Black restez ici. Dit Rogue.

\- Allez Servilus qui ne t'as pas déjà fait de plaisanterie.

\- Moi je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, je tenais trop a ma vie, déclara Drago.

\- Oui enfin ça va t'étais a Serpentard tu ne risquas pas grand chose. Dit Paul.

\- Enfin bref nous on y va on est d'ancien Gryffondor, donc on risque gros, salut les gens.

Teddy et Sam quittèrent la cuisine au pas de courses, Sirius regarda Severus et lui demanda.

\- Tu ne leur fait rien.

\- J'attends qu'ils soient a Poudlard je m'en ferais un plaisir. Déclara Severus.

La soirée passa rapidement, les inviter partir, en remerciant leurs hôtes. Les habitants de la demeure allèrent se coucher. Le reste de la semaine se passa rapidement entre les devoirs des professeurs pour les cours les séries auquel on s'accroche rapidement et les sortit en tout genre. Le dimanche arriva et ce fut le jour de noël. Les quatre jeunes se levèrent sachant quelle jour on était. Sirius et Remus les attendait déjà en bas dans le salon. Le sapin était magnifique il était décorer de guirlandes et de boules doré et argenté. A son pied plusieurs paquets attendaient sagement leur ouvertures. Ils prirent d'abord leurs petit déjeuné allèrent se changer et se lavé puis ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir leur cadeaux. Rogue avait envoyé un paquet pour Élodie, elle en fut heureuse. Éden ouvrit en première son cadeau, son père lui avait offert la carte du maraudeur, Teddy fut le second, on lui avait offert la cape d'invisibilité, Sam ouvrit a son tour son paquet, il contenait un retourneur de temps, ce fut au tour d'Élodie, elle ouvrit son paquet, dedans se trouvait une nouvelle tenu de Quidditch de l'équipe Serpentard, enfin elle avait sa propre tenue et non une de l'école. En dessous de la tenue se trouvait un morceau de parchemin, Élodie le déplia et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son père lui avait fait un plan du quartier. Il avait inscrit au dos, _pour que tu ne te perdes pas vu ton niveau d'orientation_. Son oncle lui avait aussi envoyez quelque chose, elle avait reçu un livre rare de potions mais, pas des potions ordinaire, c'était un livre de farce à faire avec des potions. Éden avait eu le même mais version sortilège de la part de son père.

\- J'espère que vos cadeaux vous on plus. Demanda Sirius.

\- Ils sont géniaux, dit Teddy.

Les trois autres furent du même avis. Après cette journée, les autres jours passèrent a une vitesse affolante, la neige était tombé, les bataille de boules de neiges se succédèrent, ainsi que les journées. Le mercredi arriva et les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Éden, cette dernière avait eu une idée.

\- Tu te souviens, tu voulais te venger de Lockhart, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui je m'en souviens mais pourquoi me demande tu sa.

\- j'ai une putain d'idée.

\- Ah oui laquelle.

\- Tu te souviens que j'ai reçu la carte du Maraudeur?

\- Oui, tu veux en venir ou exactement?

\- J'ai pensé que l'ont pourrais reprendre leur ancienne activité, nous serions les nouveaux Maraudeurs.

\- Mais c'est une idée de génie, on pourrait faire des farces à touts les professeurs et a tout les élèves aussi.

\- Eh oui alors avoue c'est une bonne idée.

\- Je te l'ais déjà dit mais je veux bien le répété, c'est une putain de bonne idée.

\- Merci, merci, bon on commence par quoi?

\- On pourrait truquer toute les salles de cours, moi je fais celle de Lockhart. Enfin attend il y a un petit problème ont est que deux, on y arrivera jamais.

\- Qui te dit qu'ont est que deux, j'ai envoyé une lettre a Morgane, ainsi qu'à Max, ils ont acceptés tout les deux de nous aider et tu sais très bien que Teddy et Sam sont partant pour faire toute sorte de connerie, mon père et Remus on dit qu'ils pourraient nous aider si on a besoin.

\- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout.

\- Exactement, bon on commence à élaborer notre plan.

\- Oui, mais qui s'occupe de qui?

\- Ba Max ma dit qu'il avait une dent contre Lockhart, tout comme toi, donc vous ferrez équipe, moi je m'occuperais de la salle de Rogue, Teddy celle de McGonagall, Sam celle de Flitwick, Morgane celle de Chourave, mon père a dit qu'il se ferait un plaisir de faire peur a Trelawney et Remus je ne sais pas, on pourrais faire en collectif la salle de défense contre les forces du mal mais sans Sirius et sans Remus, on pourrait aussi faire le bureau de Dumbledore toute les deux avec Sirius, Remus et Morgane.

\- Ça me paraît une excellente idée, on la planifie cette semaine.

\- Exactement, il y aura beaucoup de couleur.

Comme prévu tout les jours les occupant de la demeure des Black, planifiaient leurs plans, ce qui rempli de joie Sirius et Remus anciens Maraudeurs. Avec c'est occupation la semaine passa rapidement et le 31 décembre arriva et le réveillon du nouvel an aussi. Caleçon avait préparé le repas, simple et pas trop lourd non plus. Tous les occupants de la maison était assis devant la télé, a côté de la cheminer allumer ce qui réchauffait l'atmosphère, le lendemain était le retour a Poudlard. Mais il y aurait du changement le Poudlard calme et paisible que l'ont connaissait tous allait changer, les Maraudeurs étaient de retour mais en plus nombreux et avec de bon plans pour mouvementer le château tout entier.

Tous le monde attendait que minuit sonne, ce qui ne tarda pas, pour se souhaiter une bon année. Tous le monde se coucha à 3 heure du matin après avoir fait la fête. Le dimanche matin fut le jour du retour a l'école pour Teddy, Sam, Remus, Élodie, Éden et Sirius qui avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore qui lui annonçait qu'il remplacerait, s'il le voulait, Lockhart en tant que deuxième professeur de Défense contre les force du mal, ce qu'il avait tout de suite accepté. Pauvre Severus c'était dit Lupin. Les deux adultes avait dit au quatre jeunes de préparé leur malle le samedi matin avant le départ, pour ne pas être en retard. Éden avait mit son réveille a 8 heure histoire de pouvoir prendre son temps. Elle ne c'était pas attendu a ce que ce soit aussi dure de se levé. Elles se préparèrent donc doucement mais sûrement, tout le monde devaient être prêts pour 10h15. 10 heures sonna les deux adultes et les deux étudiantes étaient prêtes, mais il manquait quelque chose.

\- Euh Sirius, j'ai l'impression que l'ont à oublier quelque chose. Dit Remus

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, mais quoi. Répondit Sirius.

\- Oh putain Teddy et Sam ne se sont pas réveiller, cria Éden.

Sirius couru jusqu'à la chambre des deux garçons, il les réveilla rapidement et leur dit.

\- Dépêchez vous de vos préparez, il ne vous reste plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que l'ont ne parte.

\- Oh putain de merde, fut les seul mots que Sam pu dire.

Les deux garçons couraient à travers la maison, ce qui fit rire tous le monde et pour augmenter la pression Sirius faisait le décompte. Au final ils furent prêt à 10h13, Sirius les félicita.

\- On devrait vous réveiller plus souvent en retard vous êtes plus en avance comme ça. Dit Sirius

\- C'est une blague j'espère, on aurait pu louper le train vous vous en rendez compte. Dit Remus.

\- C'est bon Rem's ils sont prêt, dit Sirius.

\- On devrait peut être y allez je n'ai pas envie de louper le train moi, on a des plans de prévu je vous rappelle et en tant que préfet on doit être présent pour les autres élèves. Déclara Élodie.

\- Oui, on y va, répondit Remus.

Pour arriver un peu plus tôt ils décidèrent de transplaner directement a King's Cross. Les filles n'ayant pas encore leur permit de transplanage, les adultes durent pratiquer le transplanage d'escorte. Ils avaient fait des groupes, Teddy et Sam pouvaient y aller tout seul, Éden était avec son père et Élodie était avec Remus. Ils atterrirent dans un coin a l'abri des regards, surtout ceux des moldus. Ils avaient revêtu leurs tenu de sorcier mais leur avait jeté un sort pour qu'ils paraissent moldus, jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse le mur menant a la voie 9 ¾. Après le passage du mur ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la locomotives rouge, ils étaient arrivé a l'heure, leur vêtement étaient revenu a la normal. Les adultes aidèrent les filles à monter leur malle ainsi que les leur dans le train ce qui intrigua Éden.

\- Pourquoi montez-vous vos malles dans le train attendez d'ailleurs pourquoi les avez vous emmenez, vous prenez toujours le réseau de cheminette pour venir a Poudlard. Demanda-t-elle.

\- Dumbledore a demandé a certain professeurs dont nous d'accompagné les élèves dans le train, c'est juste au cas où l'autre timbré voudrait attaquer un élèves. Répondit Remus.

\- Ça veut dire que mon père est peut être dans le train? Dit Élodie.

\- Peut être oui, on ne sait pas vraiment qui sont les autres profs présents tous ce que l'ont sait ces qu'il y a moi, Sirius, Teddy et Sam.

\- Oui on verra bien, bon Éden tu viens on va retrouver les gars.

\- Ouais j'arrive.

Elles se mirent donc à chercher leurs amis quand au bout de quelque minute elles s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, elles décidèrent donc d'aller chercher un compartiment vide pour s'installer. 10 minutes plus tard toute la petite troupe était réunie et le train avait démarré. Les trois garçons étaient arrivés de justesse a bord du train. Cependant, il manquait quelqu'un. Benjamin n'était pas dans le train et en tant que préfet lui aussi il devait faire la ronde avec Éden, Max et elle.

\- Les gars vous avez vue Benjamin?

\- Non, désoler. Dit Morgane.

\- Pas grave si sa se trouve il n'est pas parti. Dit Élodie.

\- Si, il est parti, il était avec nous dans le train donc il devrait être la. Moi je dis que c'est louche. Dit Max.

\- C'est normale tu nous à dit que Benjamin te paraissait louche. Rétorqua Paul.

\- Oh c'est bon, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça les gars. Dit Max.

\- Je sens que le voyage va être long, dit Élodie.

\- On va mettre de l'ambiance, dit Teddy

Teddy et Sam venait d'arriver dans leur compartiment et comme Teddy l'avait dit ils avaient mit de l'ambiance. L'un des seul point positif dans se voyage c'est que Rogue n'était pas dans le train, c'était un petit soulagement pour Élodie, elle n'avait pas de parents pour lui dire quoi faire, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Éden. Le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard fut long, les passagers du Poudlard Express étaient heureux d'être arrivé à leur deuxième maison. Éden et Maximilien se chargèrent d'accompagné les premières années de Gryffondor jusqu'aux calèches, tandis Qu'Élodie se chargeait toute seul des premières années de Serpentard, heureusement Loann une de ses amis de Serpentard de cinquième année était venu l'aidé. Loann était grande avait des cheveux marron frisé et des yeux marron. Elle s'était vite liée d'amitié avec le groupe de Gryffondor et aussi elle avait un petit faible pour François Boucard. Une foi tous les élèves partit ce fut au tour des préfets de monté dans une calèche, il n'y avait que Max Éden et Élodie à bord de la dernière calèche pour rejoindre Poudlard, normalement Benjamin aurait du être la ce dit Élodie, elle résoudrait ce mystère au moment venu. Arriver devant le portail Éden prit la parole et dit:

\- Poudlard prépare toi, voilà les nouveaux Maraudeurs.

 **voila ce chapitre est fini. le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine. petite anecdote, le manque de sens de l'orientation a été inspiré de faits réel. Oui à ce niveau la je suis nul, mais je l'assume parfaitement. Voila laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, ça fera toujours plaisirs. :)**


	15. Chapitre 15: Les farces des Maraudeurs

Chapitre 15: Les farces des nouveaux Maraudeurs.

 **voici le chapitre 15 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. bonne lecture.**

La calèche transportant trois membres des nouveaux Maraudeurs, arriva très vite. Max descendit le premier, suivis d'Éden puis d'Élodie. Ils parlaient tous les trois de leur petit plan pour bien embêter les professeurs. Ils étaient tous les trois écroulé de rire en imaginant les têtes de leurs enseignants, ils furent vite interrompus par Éden qui leur demanda de se taire.

\- Chut, regarder il y a un élève, ça ne vous tente pas de sur jouer nôtre rôle de préfet et de lui faire peur. Demanda Éden.

\- Ouais sa serait cool, ça fait longtemps que je n'ais pas traumatisé un élève. Répondit Max.

\- Vous n'êtes pas possible tout les deux. Dit Élodie.

\- Oh regarder c'est un petit nouveaux, encore un, ce n'est pas vrais ils changent tous d'école ou quoi. Enfin bref raison de plus pour lui faire peur.

\- Exactement ce que j'allais dire. Ajouta Max.

\- Et on dit que les Serpentard sont méchant, je crois que j'ai la preuve du contraire devant moi.

\- Oh allez avoue sa te tente quand même un peu. Demanda Éden.

\- Pas vraiment, franchement imaginer que c'était vous à sa place, vous seriez effrayer d'aller dans une nouvelle école. Non?

\- Bon Max résonne la s'il te plaît.

\- OK. Élodie s'il te plaît on va juste lui faire un peu peur et puis d'ailleurs on ne fait que nôtre travaille de préfets, il devrait déjà être dans la grande salle.

\- D'accord tu as raison, mais juste un peu.

\- OUIIIIII, allé j'y vais. Déclara Éden.

Elle mit ses parole a exécution, elle se dirigea vers le nouveau, les deux autre la suivais de prêt, elle les regarda tout les deux, elle prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer son fous rire et prendre un air menacent, ce qu'elle parvint à faire très rapidement.

\- Eh toi la tu ne devrais pas être la.

Le jeune homme se retourna et souris a pleine dent à Éden.

\- Salut Éden, si tu essayais de me faire peur c'est foutu, j'ai plus peur d'un Serpentard que d'un Gryffondor.

\- Putain Léo ton grand père a enfin accepté que tu viennes.

\- Eh oui, ça à été long mais il a accepté, eh bien alors tu ne me présente pas tes amis.

\- Oh oui bien sure. Léo voici Maximilien McGonagall le deuxième préfet de Gryffondor et voici Élodie Rogue la préfète de Serpentard, toi qui disaient avoir peur des Serpentard en voici une et en plus c'est la fille de Rogue, mais personnellement, elle est inoffensive.

\- Eh, je ne suis pas si inoffensive que ça.

\- Si tu l'est.

\- La ferme, enfin bref, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, mais par contre je ne connais que ton prénom. Dit Élodie.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis Léo Dumbledore, le petit fils du directeur.

\- Eh bien rien que ça, enfin je te souhaite bon courage surtout avec Rogue en potion, j'espère que tu es doué en potion. Dit Max.

\- Oh je n'ais pas peur du professeur Rogue. Répondit Léo.

\- Non mais attend je suis sa fille et il ma déjà fait peur alors toi un Dumbledore je n'imagine même pas. Dit Élodie.

\- Alors comme ça je te fais peur.

Élodie sursauta, c'était comme toujours Rogue qui venait d'arriver derrière leur dos.

\- Ba oui, tu viens d'en avoir la preuve, il faut vraiment que tu arrête d'arriver derrière les gens, c'est flippant. Dit Élodie.

\- Non je vais continuer c'est ma spécialité mais, passons, monsieur Dumbledore suivez moi vôtre répartition vas pouvoir commencer et vous trois suivez moi aussi.

\- Bizarre il nous a pas mit en retenu. Dit Max.

\- J'allais oublier vous aurez une petite retenu samedi soir, et aussi les deux champions, nous avons décidé de retirer vos retenu du week-end.

\- Génial, on prend une retenu après avoir perdu les autres. Je crois que je vais prendre une carte de fidélité pour ça. dit Max.

\- Vous ne serez pas que tous les trois Miss Lupin vous accompagnera.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait? Demanda Éden.

\- Elle a frappé un surveillant. Dit Rogue

\- Laissez-moi deviner, c'était Teddy. Dit Éden.

\- Vous avez vue juste, bien maintenant suivez moi.

Ils obéirent, une heure de colle leurs suffisaient amplement. Arriver dans la grande salle Élodie se dirigea vers sa table dans l'espoir de pouvoir mettre les choses au claire avec Benjamin, les deux autres rejoignirent leur table ou se trouvait Morgane énervé, qui faisait un duel du regard avec Teddy. En arrivant à sa table, Élodie fut quand même surprise de ne pas trouver son collègue a la table des Serpentard, il devrait être la se dit-elle. Ses penser furent interrompu par le directeur qui se leva, ce qui fit taire toute la grande salle.

\- Bien. Maintenant que j'ai obtenu le silence, j'aimerais vous présenter un nouvelle élève qui entre en sixième année, nous allons donc procéder à la cérémonie, monsieur Dumbledore veuillez vous installer sur le tabouret qui est a côté du professeur Rogue, il vous posera ensuite le choixpeaux sur la tête et il déduira dans quelle maison vous serez.

Léo suivis donc les consignes donné par son grand père, il s'installa sur le tabouret, Rogue lui posa le choixpeaux sur la tête. Ce dernier s'anima à l' instant même ou il entra en contact avec la chevelure de Léo.

\- Ah le jeune Dumbledore entre enfin a Poudlard, c'est la deuxième fois cette année que je place un élèves qui n'est pas en première année. Voyons ou je vais bien pouvoir te mettre. Tu es plutôt loyal, et prêt à aider les autres, tu ne va pas être difficile à placer « POUFSOUFFLE».

Léo rejoignit donc la table de sa maison, son grand père lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit.

\- Bien maintenant que la répartition est terminée, j'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, cette nouvelle concerne surtout les Serpentard. Le préfet Benjamin Allen nous a annoncer qu'il quittait Poudlard, donc le nouveau capitaine enfin je veux dire la nouvelle capitaine sera miss Rogue, d'ailleurs Miss vous vous occuperez temporairement de vôtre maison toute seule même si vous avez d'autre plan de prévu.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, de quoi pouvait-il parler, il ne savait quand même pas pour leur projets, non impossible se dit-elle, quoique on ne sait jamais a quoi s'attendre avec Albus Dumbledore. Elle regarda en direction de son père, il lui lançait un regard interrogateur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait lui demander des explications et qu'elle devait absolument mentir. Elle détourna le regard après avoir reçus une boulette de papier sur la tête, elle le prit et regarda instinctivement à la table des Gryffondor. Éden et Morgane la regardait en lui faisant signe de lire le contenu du papier. Elle reporta donc son attention sur le petit bout de parchemin, sur celui ci il y avait écrit « _réunions de tout les membres des nouveaux maraudeur dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal »._ Elle regarda à nouveau la table des lions et fit oui de la tête. Elle se leva donc et sortit en même temps que les autres ainsi que Teddy, Sam, Sirius et Remus. Arriver dans la salle ils s'assirent autour d'une table. Remus sortit un parchemin vierge et une plume.

\- Bien, je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui, pour que tous les nouveaux membres se trouvent un surnom, avez-vous des idées? Déclara Remus.

\- Remus était tu obliger de faire un petit discoure? Demanda Sirius.

\- Fiche moi la paix Patmol. Répondit Remus. Bref avez vous des idées.

\- Ouais trop, moi je veux Padluck, comme sa il y aura toujours un lien avec Patmol. Dit Éden.

\- Bien trouvé Éden et toi Sam. Dit Sirius.

\- Moi j'ai pensé a Blackcorn, en hommage à James Potter et aussi parce que je suis un Black.

\- C'est un très bel hommage. Dit Remus. Et les autres.

\- Moi j'ai pensé a Bluemoon, car j'ai les cheveux bleu et que tu es un loup-garou papa. Dit Teddy

\- Moi j'ai pensez a Luciole, car les luciole vivent la nuit, il y a un lien avec la lune. Dit Morgane.

\- Merci les enfants. Dit Remus

\- Moi j'aime bien les chouette et je suis blond donc Yellow-owl. Dit Max.

\- Moi on ma toujours dit que je ressemblais a blanche neige, donc j'ai pensé a Snow-white. Déclara Loann.

\- Et toi Élodie? Demanda Sirius.

\- J'ai pensé à Silversnape, car les couleurs de Serpentard sont verts et argent donc je prends l'argent et Snape car c'est le nom de mon père en anglais.

\- Et bien c'est fait, vous êtes officiellement des Maraudeurs. Déclara fièrement Sirius.

Les noms était écrit sur le parchemin a l'encre rouge sous le nom de leurs fine équipe LES NOUVEAUX MARAUDEURS.

Après avoir parlé un peu plus en détails de leur petite farce, tous les membres des Nouveaux Maraudeurs se dirigèrent dans leur dortoir respectif, Éden retourna a Gryffondor avec Max, Morgane, Sam et Teddy, car ses deux dernier était repartit chez les Gryffondor, ils avaient une sorte de grande chambre à partager pour tous les deux. Sirius et Remus eux repartirent dans leur appartement respectif. Élodie et Loann se dirigèrent aussi à Serpentard ou Loann alla parler avec Franck. Élodie regarda dans toute la salle commune pour voir si Benjamin était la mais, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Elle décida de demander à Franck qui partageait son dortoir avec lui.

\- Franck, tu sais pourquoi Benjamin est partit?

\- Non je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

\- Ouais eh bien merci.

Elle partit donc en direction de son dortoir. Du côté des Gryffondor, Éden voulu faire une petite promenade dans le château, il n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre feu. Elle se trouvait au niveau de la bibliothèque, quand soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se dit que c'était normal vue qu'on était dans une école. Soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa fermement et la plaqua contre le mur. Éden avec son courage a la Gryffondor donna des coups de pied dans se qui lui semblait être ses tibia, il faisait noir on n'y voyait pas grand chose, elle n'arriva pas à savoir qui était son agresseur, jusqu'au moment ou il parla.

\- Éden, tu fais preuve de courage je trouve, tu as bien ta place chez les lionceaux.

\- Benjamin, qu'est ce que tu fais la, on nous a dit que tu étais parti. Dit Éden méchamment.

\- Oui mais, j'ai oublié quelque chose. dit-il d'une voie étrange.

\- Ah oui quoi? Demanda telle sur le même ton que précédemment.

\- Je suis venu chercher Élodie, c'est mon père qui m'envoie.

\- Ton père, attend, non ce n'est pas vrais tu ne peux pas être ça.

\- Être quoi Éden, va jusqu'au bout de ta penser.

\- Tu es le fils de Smith, tu es un putain de Mangemort.

\- Bingo, tu as trouvé. Je m'appelle Ross Smith en vrais.

\- Elle ne viendra jamais avec toi.

\- Oh que si, tu va me servir d'appas.

\- Va te faire foutre sale fils de pute.

Il s'énerva et il lui mit un coup de point sur le visage ce qui lui fit une entaille sur la joue gauche.

\- Tu va m'obéir espèce de pétasse.

Pour toute réponse elle lui mit un cou de pied dans ses bijoux de famille, il la lâcha immédiatement, elle en profita pour récupérer sa baguette qui était tombé, elle voulait lui lancer un sort mais il s'était déjà enfui. Elle regarda à plusieurs fois mais, aucun signe de lui, puis elle se souvint qu'il venait chercher Élodie. Elle se dirigea donc vers les dortoirs des Serpentard, dès qu'elle fut devant la porte qui menait à leur salle commune elle donna des coups violents sur celle ci. Par chance la personne qu'elle voulait absolument voir fut celle qui vint lui ouvrir. Élodie fut surprise de voir son amie ici mais, la laissa entrer chez les Serpentard même si techniquement ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire. Élodie regarda plus attentivement Éden, elle avait l'air énervé et elle avait une coupure sur la joue gauche.

\- Éden qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Oh rien mise à part que ton petit copain est un putain de Mangemort.

\- Quoi tu veux dire que Benjamin est un Mangemort, c'est lui qui ta fait ça?

\- Oui pour les deux questions.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas le meilleurs, c'est le fils de Smith, il nous a menti sur son nom en plus. Il s'appelle Ross Smith

\- Donc en faite il s'est jouer de moi, je n'arrive pas a y croire.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est-il attaquer a toi au lieu de moi directement.

\- Il voulait que je serve d'appât.

\- Le fils de pute.

\- C'est justement ce que je lui ai dit et c'est ce qui ma valu cette blessure.

\- Oui je vois ça, viens suis moi je vais te soigner ça.

\- Vous avez une trousse de premiers soins chez Serpentard.

\- T'es con ou quoi, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Bien sur qu'il y a une trousse de premier soins dans chaque salles communes.

\- Oui j'avais oublié.

\- Aller assied toi.

Toute les deux s'assirent sur un canapé et Élodie versa quelque larme sur une compresse quelle tendit ensuite a Éden. Elle la passa sur sa blessure qui disparu instantanément.

\- Merci, du coup tu va faire quoi car si tu veux lui casser la gueule je le ferais avec plaisir.

\- Je m'en chargerais c'est bon et de toute façon j'allais rompre avec lui.

\- Ah bon pourquoi?

\- Quand j'étais chez toi tu te souviens Max et moi avons discuté et on enfin il ma embrasser on sait avouer nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre et j'ai dit que j'allais mettre les choses au point avec Benja... Ross Comme ça au moins je n'aurais pas a le faire.

\- Attend tu ne ma rien dit tes sérieuse.

\- On n'était pas sure de ce qui allait arriver par la suite, je lui dirais demain et sinon on devrait aller voir un prof et ton père pour leur dire ce qu'il c'est passé.

\- Ouais la bonne excuse pour changer de sujet mais, bon allons y.

Les deux adolescentes se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Sirius, elles n'étaient pas encore remonté des cachots quand soudain, Élodie poussa un énorme cri. Éden se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne vit rien.

\- Putain mais... qu'est ce que tu fou?

\- Ilyaunearaignée, ilyaunearaignée.

\- Quoi parle mieux s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas branché le décodeur.

\- Il y a une araignée.

\- Tu te moque de moi la... tu crie parce qu'il y a une araignée.

\- Mais elle est énorme!

\- Attend tu as peur des araignées, mais tu peux prendre leurs forme sans problème?

\- Ce n'est pas pareille, aller écrase la ou fait quelque chose.

\- Mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit et qui a crier? Demanda Rogue énerver qui venait d'arriver.

\- Vôtre fille a une peur bleu des araignées. Dit Éden totalement dépité.

\- Mais aider moi au lieu de parler. Cria Élodie.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et souffla un « ce n'est pas vrais», il s'avança vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Élodie et écrasa l'araignée.

\- C'est mieux comme ça? Demanda-t-il.

\- Beaucoup mieux merci. Répondit-elle pas très convaincante.

\- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui t'es transformé en araignée il y a quelque mois. Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas de commentaire... merci.

\- Bien, vous allez enfin pouvoir me dire pourquoi vous vous balader dans les couloirs a cette heure ci.

\- On voulait voir un prof car j'ai été attaqué par Benjamin qui est au final le fils de Smith et il s'appelle en réalité Ross. Il voulait emmener Élodie pour je ne sais quoi, donc je suis venu directement la voir pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle m'a ouvert la porte de leur salle commune, elle m'a laissé entrer. Elle a soigné ma coupure sur la joue, ensuite ont est partis pour aller voir mon père et elle a crié car il y avait cette putain d'araignée, vous êtes arrivé et la je vous parle. Dit Éden.

\- Ross est un mangemort. Il a réussi à s'introduire dans le château.

\- Je viens de vous le dire, vous m'écouter ou quoi?

\- Ne me parler pas sur ce ton. Je suis vôtre professeur.

\- Servilus calme toi un peu.

\- Il ne manquait plus que toi Black. Ironisa Severus.

\- Tu m'adore j'en suis persuader.

\- Plutôt mourir.

\- Oh tant de violence en ci peut de mots mais, revenons-en au sujet initial. Que ce passe t-il ici. Demanda Sirius.

\- Mr Allen vient de revenir au château et il a attaqué ta fille pour qu'elle lui serve d'appas pour...

\- pour enlever Élodie la routine quoi, fini Éden.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ces choses Éden. Il aurait pu te tuer, t'en rend tu compte. Gronda Sirius.

\- Je le sais papa, il ne m'aurait pas attaqué si je n'étais pas sortit toute seul dans les couloirs. Il s'en serait prit directement a elle. Dit Éden.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent d'abandonner nos projets. Déclara Sirius.

\- Non il n'en est pas question, ont continu peut importe que Ross soit le fils du meurtrier de ma mère... on continu nos projets... sinon il croira qu'il a réussi à nous atteindre par cette attaque. Dit Élodie avec un courage qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Elle a raison. Ajouta Éden.

\- D'accord les filles, ont continu mais ont fait tous attention. Dit Sirius.

\- Vous allez finir par m'expliquer ce que sont ces projets à la fin? Gronda Severus.

\- Oh ont avait oublié que tu étais la Servilus, franchement porter du noir dans un endroit aussi sombre, on ne te voyait plus. Et la réponse a ta question est non cela ne concerne que certaine personne... enfin un comité très très restreint a Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi je sens que l'époque des Maraudeur est au goût du jour.

\- Mais non voyons. Répondit Sirius avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien je passe pour cette foi mais, n'enrôle pas ma fille dans n'importe quoi Black. D'ailleurs il faudrait penser à vous protéger, vous passerez donc vos nuit et vos heures libre dans les appartements de vos parent puisque moi et Sirius sommes la est-ce claire. Déclara d'un ton ferme Rogue.

\- Quoi mais pourquoi? Demandèrent en même temps les deux filles.

\- Severus. C'est un peu radical la nuit je veux bien mais, pas les heures libres. Dit Sirius.

\- Mais papa. Dit Éden.

\- Oh Éden on va bien s'amuser. Répondit Sirius

\- La chance et moi je vais faire quoi, lire des livres de potions et j'ai des devoirs en temps que préfète et les matches de Quidditch. Dit Elodie

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour les entraînements je me libérerais pour les encadrer, tes rondes de préfète tu les ferras avec les Gryffondor et je ne parle pas que de potion. Mais sache que chaque soir après tes cour, tu rentreras et tu ferras immédiatement tes devoirs. Déclara Severus.

\- Génial vive la prison.

\- Bon les filles allez chercher vos affaire et amener les dans nos appartements. Dit Sirius.

\- D'accord.

Les deux enseignants partirent donc chez le directeur pour lui parler des événements de la soirée, tandis que les deux étudiantes partirent chacune de leur côté pour récupérer leurs affaires et les amener directement dans les appartements de leurs père. Une foi leur bagages prêt elles allèrent directement vers leur nouveaux dortoirs sous l'œil de Sirius pour Éden et ceux de Severus pour Élodie. Les deux professeur étaient revenus au bout de 10 minutes et étaient entrer dans la salle commune des deux maisons. Élodie et Severus Arrivèrent devant le portrait des appartements du professeur de potion. Ce dernier dit le mot de passe et le portrait laissa la petite famille entrer.

\- Ta chambre est à droite a côté de la mienne.

\- J'ai une chambre ici?

\- Oui quand tu étais encore bébé ta mère et moi travaillions a l'école tu as donc passé 7 mois et demie ici. Ta mère est partit quelque heure avant moi le soir de la fin d'année et tu connais la suite.

\- Oui et bien je vais m'installer et surtout me coucher, il se fait tard et les cours commencent demain.

\- Oui tu es avec moi en première et deuxième heure.

\- Je le sais, et bien bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit je viendrais te réveiller à l'heure pour demain.

\- Tu sais j'ai un réveille.

\- Oui mais je ne supporte pas vraiment ses choses, donc je te réveillerais moi même.

\- OK bon ba à demain.

\- Oui à demain.

Sur cette fin de phrase Élodie alla se coucher imiter par Rogue. Tout le château entier était plongé dans un calme paisible pendant quelques heures jusqu'au lendemain, ou aura lieux la reprise des cours.

Du côté des Black, Sirius et Éden parlait de leur projet. Sur le sol il y avait tout un tas de parchemin gribouillé.

\- Bon la je crois que c'est au point. Déclara Sirius.

\- T'es sure. Répondit Éden.

\- Oui, on va pouvoir se réunir ce soir.

\- On c'est déjà réuni ce soir.

\- Et bien on va recommencer. Cette foi on leur annoncera, le qui s'occupe de quoi.

\- OK pour chercher les autres pas de soucis à part Élodie. Tu sais qu'elle est dans les appartements de son père.

\- Ah oui mince. Bon je vais m'en occuper toi va chercher les autres.

\- Ok.

Ils sortirent en toute discrétion de leur appartement. Sirius se dirigea vers les appartements de Rogue sous sa forme Animagus. Arriver devant la prote des appartements de Rogue, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine.

\- Heureusement que les professeurs connaissent les mots de passe des apparts des autres. « Étoile filante».

Le portrait pivota, Sirius entra à l'intérieur sous forme de chien. Il se dirigea vers l'une des chambres. Il ouvrit la porte, mais se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la bonne pièce. En effet dans celle si se trouvait Severus Rogue endormit. Sirius pouffa de rire en voyant son ennemi d'enfance avec ses cheveux en bataille. Sirius Black, adulte attarder d'âge mental avoisinant les 6 ans, sortit de sa poche un feutre noir (il se demanda ce qu'il faisait avec se feutre dans sa poche). Il le déboucha et fit une moustache au professeur de potion. Dans sa tête une deuxième idée lui vint. Il sortit donc sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour que la moustache reste en place toute la journée de demain. Pour l'ancien Gryffondor et Maraudeurs par surcroît ce n'était pas suffisant. Il lança donc le même sort mais, sur les cheveux de Severus. Sa connerie faite, il sortit en toute discrétion de la chambre de monsieur moustache, sous sa forme Animagus. Il ouvrit donc la deuxième porte et il se retrouva dans la chambre d'Élodie. Il ferma la porte et émit un petit aboiement qui réveilla l'occupante des lieux.

\- Depuis quand y a t-il un chien ici? Sirius reprit donc sa forme humaine et sourit à Élodie.

\- Alors bien dormit?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me réveiller oui.

\- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, je viens te chercher pour une réunion.

\- Sérieux une réunion... en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Oui, on a enfin élaboré la fin du plan. Alors sa te tente.

\- Oh que oui.

Sirius sortit de la chambre de la Serpentard sous sa forme Animagus suivis d'Élodie sous la forme d'un loup. C'était la troisième forme qu'elle parvenait à faire correctement. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal sous leur forme animal. Éden avait réussi à réunir tout le monde y comprit Remus qui regarda les deux animaux entrer. Une foi que Teddy eu refermer la porte de la salle Élodie et Sirius reprirent une forme humaine plus adéquate pour parler.

\- Bon Sirius pourquoi nous a tu réunis. Demanda Remus.

\- Nous avons enfin définit qui ferrait quoi. Déclara Sirius.

\- Oui et sa donne quoi?

\- Eh bien allons y. Éden se chargera de la salle de Rogue. Morgane celle de Chourave. Teddy celle de McGonagall. Sam celle de Flitwick. Moi je ferrais le Sinistros dans celle de Trelawney. Maximilien et Élodie veulent se venger de Lockhart et Loann fera la cabane de Hagrid. Ensuite toi, Élodie, Morgane, Éden et moi ferons le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Tu es fou Sirius, cracha Remus.

\- Non je suis complètement saint d'esprit.

\- Allez papa sa va être amusant. Déclara Morgane.

\- Bon d'accord et qu'allons nous faire dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Tu sais qu'il est accro aux bonbons qui on le goût du citron.

\- Oui, viens en au fait s'il te plaît.

\- Eh bien on va remplir le bureau de c'est délicieux bonbon. Sauf qu'ils seront factices, il suffira des les jetés soit par la porte soit par la fenêtre pour qu'il disparaisse. Ils seront quand même comestibles.

\- Tu es fou Patmol, imagine qu'il les mange tous et qu'il soit malade après.

\- Mais non, ça va aller c'est Dumby. (NDA : petite référence à hotel transilvanie 2 avec la phrase de Dracula « ça va aller c'est Blobby »)

\- Moi je trouve que c'est amusant, dit Élodie.

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta Éden.

\- Bon et bien la réunion est close. Nous ferons donc cette farce mercredi matin a 5h30 pour que tout soit près à l'arriver des élèves et des professeurs. J'ai failli oublier chacun d'entre vous doit trouver un objet qui peut servir pour les farces. Vous nous le présenterez mercredi matin. Décréta Sirius.

Tous les nouveaux maraudeurs se dirigèrent donc vers leurs dortoirs. Élodie donna le mot de passe au tableau de l'entrer et s'engouffra dans les appartements, puis dans sa chambre pour se recoucher.

Le lendemain matin, Élodie fut réveillée comme promit par Severus.

\- Aller on se réveille. Dit-il calmement.

\- Oui, oui deux seconde... oh purée.

Elle éclata soudain de rire devant la tête de son père. Sirius avait oublié de lui dire qu'il était aussi passé voir le professeur de potion durant la nuit. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire lisse étaient coiffés dans tous les sens et il portait une jolie petite moustache faite au feutre.

\- Quoi, pourquoi rigole tu?

\- Pour rien... laisse.

Elle prit ses affaire se changea en vitesse, se lava. Une fois tout sa finit elle dit a son père qu'elle partait pour la grande salle. Une foi arrivé, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et parla à Éden.

\- Éden juste pour info retient toi de rire en voyant Rogue dit le à Morgane ainsi qu'à Maximilien.

\- Oki... mais pourquoi.

\- Tu ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

Elle partit en direction de sa table à moitié morte de rire. Soudain un hurlement fit trembler les murs du château. A ce moment on vit Sirius courir jusqu'au fond de la grande salle, lui aussi était éclaté de rire. Le professeur McGonagall regarda sont ancien élève et à présent collègue d'un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait Black.

\- Presque rien.

\- SIRIUS ORION BLACK. Cria Rogue.

Quand le professeur de potion arriva dans la grande salle, tous sont contenu éclata de rire jusqu'au moment ou celui ci leur lança un regard noir.

\- SIRIUS BLACK JE VAIS TE TUER. Vociféra Severus.

\- Oh voyons Severus ça te change.

\- Ferme ton clapet sale cabot et montre-toi.

\- Calmez-vous Severus, clama Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

\- Que je me calme, que je me calme. Vous plaisantez j'espère.

\- Severus je vous sens énerver.

\- Non vous croyez.

\- Retourner donc dans vos appartement pour aujourd'hui je suis sure que sa sera passé demain.

\- Surtout que ce matin vous avez cour avec _mes_ Gryffondor. Je ne tiens pas à les retrouver mal en point. Déclara Minerva.

\- Oui, mais attention à toi Black. Une autre connerie de ce genre et je te promets des représailles digne de se nom.

\- Attend Rogue, comment a tu su que c'était moi? Demanda Sirius en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Les traces de chien dans mes appartements.

\- Ah, effectivement.

Le professeur Rogue se retira de la grande salle, il mit une capuche sur sa tête au passage.

Durant toute la matinée Rogue ne sortit pas de ses appartements. Élodie décida donc d'aller le voir, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra. Elle trouva Rogue assis à son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Il avait toujours sa capuche.

\- Papa, ça va? Osa telle demandé.

\- Oui ça va je m'en remettrais. Que me vos cette visite en plein milieu de la journée?

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Comme tu le vois ça va. Et toi.

\- Eh bien, j'ai eu deux heures de libre et en métamorphose j'ai eu une bonne note et après voilà.

\- Bien qu'elle est cette note.

\- Tu ne la connais pas?

\- Je suis professeur de potion pas de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall ne m'en a pas parler. Alors quelle note as tu eu?

\- J'ai eu un E (effort exceptionnelle).

\- C'est bien, je suis content pour toi.

\- Merci et bien je vais y aller j'ai cour.

\- D'accord. Merci pour ta visite, n'oublie pas de revenir ici dès que tes cours sont finis.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle partit en direction de la salle de divination laissant Rogue retourner à la correction de ses copies.

La journée passa rapidement. Élodie était rentrée dans les appartements qu'elle occupait avec son père. Elle c'était immédiatement mise à faire ses devoirs, d'on un en sortilège ou il fallait faire voler des choses très lourde. Le lendemain rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire ne se passa. Rogue avait retrouvé ses cheveux et sa moustache avait disparu. Le soir Élodie alla donc a sa retenu qu'elle avait récolté avant les vacances. Teddy l'un des deux surveillants la fit entrer dans la salle. Elle s'installa a une table et commença à sortir c'est affaires, sous le regard surpris de Teddy.

\- Mais pourquoi tu sors tes affaires.

\- Ba je suis en retenu.

\- Et... je n'ais pas dit qu'on allait rester la.

\- Ah oui, et ou allons nous.

\- Dans la forêt interdite.

\- QUOI! Mais tu es malade.

\- Mais non ne t'en fait pas, on ne sera pas seul. Il y aura Éden, Sam et Morgane.

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- Mais si aller viens.

Elle obéit, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Les deux métamorphomage se retrouvèrent a l'orée de la forêt ou les attendait Sam, Éden et Morgane.

\- Bon Teddy, pourquoi tu nous a sortit de nôtre dortoir, surtout pour que l'ont se regroupe devant la forêt, demanda Morgane.

\- J'ai organisé une petite fête au centre de la forêt.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire ta petite fête dans une des salles du château. Dit Éden.

\- Non. Aller venez.

Tout le monde suivis Teddy a l'intérieur de la sombre forêt. Tous marchaient au même rythme pour éviter de se perdre. Il n'y avait aucun son, tout était calme. Soudain le son d'une brindille qui craque leur vint aux oreilles, puis d'autre. Élodie aperçut des silhouettes qui approchaient au loin. Elle décida de se changer en loup. Les ombres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et dès qu'elles furent assez près, Élodie sauta sur l'une d'entre elle. Elle grogna sur sa proie qui se tortillait pour sortir de sont emprise. Soudain Teddy arriva en rigolant.

\- Ba alors Élodie, c'est comme sa que tu accueille des invités.

\- C'est un loup-garou, fit l'un des «invités».

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas Scott. C'est une métamorphomage comme moi.

Le dénommer Scott était un jeune homme d'environ 19 ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux marron foncé. La deuxième personne présente sous elle était aussi un jeune homme il devait aussi avoir environ 19 ans, les cheveux brun foncé et les yeux marron. Comparer a Scott il avait un visage qui lui donnait un air plus jeune, avec ses yeux malin.

\- Euh Teddy tu peux dire à ton amie de partir. Dit le deuxième garçon.

\- Oui bien sure Stiles. Élodie tu peux le laisser. Allez vient mon petit loup.

Elle relâcha Stiles. Elle se retourna vivement vers Teddy. Elle reprit sa forme humaine à la vitesse de l'éclaire et décrocha une droite à Teddy.

\- AÏE, mais pourquoi tu ma frapper.

\- Pourquoi... tu me demande pourquoi. Tu l'as mérite. Je devais juste être en retenu tranquillement. Imagine mon père vient voir comment ça se passe. Tu te souviens de qui est mon père. Déjà qu'il en veut à Sirius alors toi. Tu la déjà pas mal emmerder, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire. Et je ne suis pas ton chien ou ton loup espèce d'abruti fini. Hurla presque Élodie.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai prévenu mon père de leur venu.

\- Attend Teddy. Tu as prévenu papa qu'il venait. Tu lui as dit que c'était des Moldus au moins. Demanda Morgane.

\- Mais non, ce ne sont pas que des Moldus.

\- Euh c'est quoi des Moldus. Demanda Stiles.

\- Ce sont des humains sans pouvoir, répondit Élodie.

\- Euh et les loups-garous sont-il considéré comme des Moldus. Demanda Scott.

\- Ce sont des créatures magique, ne me dit pas que tu en es un. Dit Éden.

\- J'en suis un mais, Stiles est un humain. Avoua Scott.

\- Bon et bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites on rentre au château. Fit Sam.

\- On en reparlera demain soit en sure Teddy. Décréta Élodie.

\- Tu me ferrais presque peur petit chien. Tu veux ton nonos pour te calmer.

\- TA GUEULE TEDDY.

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent tous au château. Élodie se dirigea donc vers les appartements de son père. Elle entra et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Elle déposa son sac. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Rogue apparut devant la porte ouverte et regarda sa fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Je hais les retenus.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de rigoler.

\- Je le sais merci.

\- Tu es énervé.

\- Non ça va, je suis juste fatiguer.

\- Bien tu pourrais donc peut être nourrir ton chat.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le faire, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Aller vas-y. Répondit-t-il avec le même sourire qu'elle.

Elle se leva donc et alla dans une pièce qui se trouvait être une petite cuisine. Kiara l'attendait déjà la bas. Elle lui donna donc a manger. Une foi cette tâche faite elle alla se coucher après avoir souhaité bonne nuit a son père.

Du côté de chez Teddy et Sam. Stiles et Scott c'était installer avec eux. Soudain Scott se souvint des paroles d'Élodie.

\- Teddy qui est le père de...

\- Le père d'Élodie. C'est mon ancien professeur de potion, tu sais celui dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Celui avec lequel j'ai eu un nombre incalculable d'heure de colle avec Sam.

\- Oh la vache la pauvre. Ce n'était pas le directeur de quelque chose dans cette école.

\- Si, il est directeur de la maison Serpentard. Sa fille a pris le même chemin que lui. Elle est à Serpentard et truc unique elle est amie avec des Gryffondor.

\- Oh la c'est compliquer. Vous nous expliquerez ça demain, je vais me coucher je suis crever. Déclara Scott

\- Je crois qu'ont l'est tous. Rétorqua Sam.

Les quatre garçons partirent ce coucher après la promesse des deux ex-Gryffondor, de leur explique le fonctionnement des maisons et aussi leur présenter tout les professeurs. Dont ce fameux Severus Rogue, professeur de potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Le lendemain matin, tous les membres des nouveaux maraudeurs se rejoignirent dans une des salles inoccupées du château. Élodie arriva la dernière. Elle avait un pendentif dans la main. Tous le monde la regarda perplexe. Sirius fut le premier à lui demander ce que tout le monde voulait savoir.

\- Silversnape que fait tu avec ce médaillon?

\- Ce médaillon nous permettra de savoir ci quelqu'un du groupe est en danger. La seule condition est qu'il faut verser une goutte de sang à l'intérieur. Dès que l'un d'entre nous est en danger le médaillon devient de la couleur de la personne en danger

\- OK bien, comment a tu fais pour le crée? Demanda Remus.

\- Je l'ai trempé dans une potion et le tour était joué.

\- Comment a tu fait pour faire cette potion?

\- J'ai du rusé. J'ai fait semblant de dormir hier soir en rentrant. J'ai attendu que mon père s'endorme et je l'ai faite c'était vraiment simple.

\- Parfait, alors les autres qu'avez vous préparer? S'écria Sirius.

\- Eh bien Patmol j'ai ramené la carte du Maraudeur je pense qu'elle nous serra utile... dit Éden.

\- Extrêmement utile tu veux dire. Déclara Sirius.

\- Moi j'ai la cape d'invisibilité. Dit Teddy.

\- Et moi j'ai le retourneur de temps. Déclara fièrement Sam.

\- Bravo a tout les deux et les autres.

\- Moi j'ai l'anneau de vérité. En faite c'est une chevalière en or. Celui qui me serre la main est obligé de me dire la vérité. Dit Max.

\- excellent Yellowowl. Déclara Sirius.

\- Moi j'ai crée le brouilleur d'esprit. Il serra sous forme de crayon à bouton poussoir de couleur cuivre avec une turquoise au bout. Quand j'appuierai sur le bouton, en face d'une personne, cette dernière aura l'esprit brouillé pendant environ une minute.

\- Parfait Luciole. Et toi Snow white?

\- J'ai prit un sac sans fin pour pouvoir effacer les preuves.

\- Excellent. Bien et bien on va d'abord mettre une goute de nôtre sang dans le médaillon... quelle nom lui as tu donner d'ailleurs? Demanda Remus.

\- Ce serra le relieur.

\- Bien donc on met nôtre sang dans le relieur et on y va.

\- OK. crièrent tous les nouveaux Maraudeurs en même temps.

Tous le monde mit son sang à l'intérieur du relieur. A chaque foi qu'une goutte fut mise une couleur apparaissait. Pour Teddy ce fut du bleu turquoise. Pour Éden du violet claire. Pour Morgane du gris argenter. Pour Loann du blanc. Pour Sirius du noir. Pour Élodie du vert émeraude. Pour Max du jaune poussin. Pour Sam du rouge et pour Remus orange. Une foi que tout le monde eu mit sont sang chacun parti dans la direction de la salle ou il était prévu.

Du côté de la salle de Rogue. Éden laissa le sortilège '' _liquidifis''_ sur les fioles, le chaudron du professeur et certain ingrédients se trouvant sur le bureau de Rogue. Ce sort aura pour but de tout liquéfier l'objet ensorceler dès qu'un contact aura lieu.

Du côté de la salle d'histoire de la magie avec Lockhart. Max et Élodie s'amusait a lancé le sort '' _malum reflexio_ '' sur tout les murs de la salle. Ce sort permet de faire apparaître un reflet différent de la personne concerné par le sort. Ce reflet a pour but de rendre la personne monstrueuse.

Du côté de la serre du professeur Chourave. Morgane visait les plantes inertes pour les rendre vivante avec le sortilège '' _plante viventium_ ''.

Teddy qui se trouvait devant la salle de métamorphose lança le sortilège '' _métamorphosis_ '' sur la porte d'entrée. Tous ceux qui passerons a travers la porte, sauf les Maraudeurs bien sure, ce métamorphoseront en animaux ou en objets.

Sam c'était introduit dans la classe qu'occupait le professeur Flitwick. Lui lança le sortilège de lévitation sur tous les objets de la salle. Seul la personne qui avait lancé se sort pourrais faire cesser la lévitation des objets.

Pour Loann la tâche fut plus dure. Elle avait pour mission de faire apparaître des dragons dans la cabane d'Hagrid. C'est dragon seront bien sure inoffensif. Soudain une idée lui vint a l'esprit. Elle mettrait les dragons dans l'enclos présent à côté de la cabane du demi-géant.

Entre temps Élodie, Morgane et Éden c'était rejoins dans la classe de défense contre le force du mal. Elles lancèrent le sortilège ''illusio''. Ce sort ferra apparaître des mangemorts, détraqueurs autres créature à chaque foi que les deux professeurs qui n'étaient autre que Sirius et Remus, ce mettait à parler. Elles avaient aussi trouvé quelques épouventard dans plusieurs recoins du château. Elles les avaient donc disposer a des endroits stratégiques de la salle. Une foi leur petit méfaits accomplie elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore ou Remus et Sirius devaient les attendre. Arrivé a destination les deux adultes donnèrent le mot de passe et enfin ils pouvaient pénétrer dans l'entre du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Sirius lança le sort '' _lemon stilla''_ pour qu'un bonbon au citron apparaisse et ensuite Remus lança le '' _multiplicet''_ ce qui permettra de multiplier le bonbon au citron. Le bureau fut vite envahi par les délicieuses sucreries citronnées. Morgane avait pour mission de goûter un de c'est bonbon pour voir s'il était comestible. Ce qui était le cas. Élodie devait voir si une foi qu'ils passaient la porte ils disparaissaient, ce qui fut encore le cas. Éden quand à elle devait vérifier qu'ils disparaissaient dès qu'ils franchissaient la fenêtre. Comme dans le cas précédent cela avait fonctionné. C'est avec un grand sourire que les nouveaux Maraudeurs retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Élodie rentra en toute discrétion dans les appartements de son père. Elle rentra dans sa chambre s'installa sur son lit, puis elle regarda sa montre. Il était 7 heures. Autant dire qu'il était trop tard pour faire semblant de dormir. Elle resta donc assise sur sont lit a attendre que son très cher père vienne la réveiller comme il l'avait stipulé. Il ne lui fallu pas attendre bien longtemps car Severus arriva une minute après. C'est à dire 7h01.

\- C'est l'heure de se... réveiller.

\- Bonjours comment va tu. Bien dormit.

\- Bien, comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà réveillé et prête surtout.

\- J'ai eu du mal à dormir et je me suis réveiller assez tôt donc voilà.

\- D'accord et bien on se voit durant nôtre cour de 9 heures à 10 heures.

\- Oui je serais bien présente. Bonne journée. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire et plein de malice dans les yeux.

C'est avec se sourire qu'Élodie quitta les appartements de Rogue. Celui-ci regarda sa fille partir avec un mauvais mais alors très mauvais pressentiment. Élodie arriva rapidement à la Grande salle qui était presque vide à cette heure ci. Elle rejoignit donc Éden, Morgane, Loann et Max qui était à la table des Gryffondor. Éden la regarda

\- Alors tu t'en es sorti. Il ne t'a pas posé de question. Demanda Éden.

\- Il ma juste demandé pourquoi j'étais déjà debout et je lui ai répondu que j'avais mal dormi. Voilà le truc traditionnelle quoi.

\- Et il à tout gober?

\- Oui il ma même dit qu'on allait se retrouver pour le cour de 9 heure et je lui ais répondu que j'y serais sans problèmes. Le pauvre je sens qu'il va péter un câble et qu'il ne va pas mettre longtemps à trouver l'auteur des méfaits.

\- Mais non. Ça va aller.

\- Oui bon allez, je mange avec vous ce matin.

\- Oui il y a personne à cette heure ci.

Après un bon petit déjeuné à la table des Gryffondor. Les cinq nouveau Maraudeurs ce dirigèrent vers leur premier cour de la journée qui était Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall les fient rentrer dans la salle. Loann était morte de rire. La deuxième Serpentard et les trois Gryffondor la regardaient avec un regard noir. Ce qui la calma immédiatement. Tous lès élèves étant installer le professeur commença sont cour. Elle fut vite interrompue par un chant d'oiseau provenant de sa salle. Elle regarda dans toutes les directions. Sont regard se posa sur l'oiseau. L'animal était posé à la place de Clément.

\- Mais ou est monsieur londubat? Demanda McGonagall.

\- Ba il s'est transformé en oiseau madame. Répondit Paul.

\- Quoi comment cela se fait-il?

\- PROFESSEUR henry vient de se transformer en paon.

\- MAIS QUE SE PASSE T-IL A LA FIN.

Personne ne pu répondre. Tous les élèves de la classe était devenu des animaux excepté Éden, Morgane, Élodie, Loann et Max. McGonagall les regarda et leur demanda.

\- Comment ce fait-il qu'il n'y est que vous qui êtes resté humain.

\- Peut-être parce qu'on est métamorphomage et que cela ne nous atteint pas. Répondit Élodie.

\- Pour vous et miss Lupin je veux bien le croire mais pour ce qui est de miss Black, monsieur McGonagall ainsi que miss White j'ai des doutes.

\- C'est peut être parce que nous somme tous rentré en même temps et côte à côte que cela ne les atteint pas. Rétorqua Morgane.

\- Bien sortez le cour est annulé.

Elle nu pas le temps d'en dire plus. Elle se transforma en lionne. Les cinq Maraudeurs sortir donc de la salle et allèrent se cacher dans une salle vide. Une foi a l'intérieur ils ne pure se retenir de rire plus longtemps. Une foi calmée ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine heure de cour qui était potion. Arriver a quelque mettre de la salle on pouvait entendre Rogue crié.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL. SI J'ATTRAPE CELUI QUI A FAIT CA JE LE COLLE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE.

\- A ça promet. Déclara Max.

\- Qui a fait cette salle. Demanda Loann.

\- Il se pourrait que ce soit moi. Répondit Éden.

Un deuxième hurlement de Rogue les fit rire encore plus. L'heure du cour de potion arriva très vite.

\- Les pauvres premières années. Dit Morgane.

En effet c'était des premières années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qui avait eu cour avec lui. La dernière Poufsouffle qui passa devant eu avait les larmes aux yeux. Rogue sortit de sa classe pour laisser entrer les élèves de cinquième année. Il regarda à deux fois le couloir et constata qu'il n'y avait que cinq élèves de présent sur 16.

\- Ou sont les autres. Demanda Rogue.

\- Euh on a eu un petit problème en métamorphose. Toute la classe c'est métamorphosé en animal y comprit le professeur. Dit Élodie.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas.

\- Aucune idée professeur. Déclara Éden.

Il les laissa donc entré. Ils s'installèrent tous côte à côte. En s'asseyant ils virent plusieurs flaque d'eau a terre ce qui fit éclater de rire Éden, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de l'enseignent.

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes la, je ne vois pas ce que l'ont pourrais faire. Déclara Rogue.

\- Nous non plus d'ailleurs. Répondit Élodie.

\- Faites donc ce que bon vous semble. Dit Rogue épuisé par sa première heure.

Ils obéirent. Comment refuser cette offre surtout venant du prof le plus sévère de l'école. Rogue retourna donc à son bureau pendant que les cinq étudiants faisaient un pendu.

\- C'est un mot en 6 lettres. Dit Élodie.

\- Un E. dit Éden.

\- Oui _ _ é _ _ _.

\- un I. tenta Max.

\- Correcte. _ _ é _i _.

\- Un A. déclara Morgane.

\- Non il n'y a pas de A.

\- Un L. dit Loann.

\- Non il n'y a pas de L.

Pendant ce temps la Rogue s'était assis à son bureau. Après les avoir regardés quelque seconde, il pensa qu'il serait judicieux de faire un rapport au directeur. Il tendit le bras pour prendre une feuille. Dès lors qu'il la toucha, la feuille se liquéfia. Il poussa un hurlement qui fit se retourner les élèves.

\- Bon je vais voir le directeur. Vous, vous ne bouger pas.

\- D'accord professeur. Dit Maximilien.

Le professeur quitta alors c'est cachots pour aller voir le directeur et le prévenir de la situation. Il arriva rapidement devant la gargouille qui donnait accès au bureau directorial. Il donna le mot de passe et il monta l'escalier. Il toqua violemment sur la porte. Le directeur le laissa entrer avec un sourire. Severus écarquilla les yeux en voyant la masse de bonbon au citron dans ce bureau.

\- Alors mon petit Severus que ce passe t-il?

\- Il se passe que tout ce que je touche dans ma salle ce liquéfie. Et que je n'ais que cinq élèves de cinquième année sur 16 dans mon cour.

\- Oui j'ai entendu que Minerva avait des problèmes ainsi que le professeur Lockhart, madame Chourave, Sirius et Remus et Filius. Maintenant vous. Je crois que des élèves on prit la relève des Maraudeurs ou s'en sont inspirer. Peut être même que les Maraudeurs eux même on reprit leurs activité. Dit Dumbledore.

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser passer ça.

\- Mon cher ami, personne n'est en faute tant que cela n'est pas prouver.

\- Bien monsieur. Je surveillerais et au moindre indice, je punirais la personne que je croirais coupable.

\- Faite comme vous voulez Severus. Mais je pense qu'ils sont bien conscients des risques. Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron.

\- Eh bien ils sont idiots alors. Comme la plupart des élèves de cette école. Sur ce professeur je retourne au près de ma classe. Enfin ci l'on peut appeler ça une classe. Sinon non merci pour votre bonbon.

Le directeur lui fit un grand sourire pour signe d'au revoir. Une foi en bas de l'escalier Severus ne peut retenir cette pensée plus longtemps.

\- Espèce de vieux taré citronner.

J'en suis sure que Black et Lupin sont dans le coup. Pensa t-il. Une idée lui vint a l'esprit. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal ou ce trouvait c'est deux ennemie d'enfance.

Du côté de la salle de potion. Le relieur ce mit à changer de couleur avec une lumière vive. Les cinq jeunes Maraudeurs le regardèrent. Deux couleurs se succédèrent. La première couleur fut le noir, elle fut suivi par du orange. Morgane releva la tête et dit.

\- Oh mon dieu. Patmol et Lunard sont en danger. S'écria Morgane.

\- Qu'est ce que l'ont peut faire. On ne peut pas sortir. Déclara Loann.

\- Moi je peux il suffit juste que l'ont reste en contact. Je reviendrais vite. Dit Élodie.

\- Ah oui. Et tu va faire comment. On va vite te reconnaître. Rétorqua Éden.

\- Pas si je suis sous une forme animal.

\- Pas bête. Alors vas-y on reste en contact. Tu as toujours ton miroir avec toi. Demanda Maximilien.

\- Oui je l'ai.

\- Attend Élodie, je viens avec toi, je suis aussi métamorphomage. Dit Morgane.

\- OK. Bon on y va maintenant.

Les deux métamorphomage se changèrent alors en animal. Morgane prit la forme d'un petit canari et Élodie pris la seul forme que sont père ne connaissait pas et qui était malheureusement la moins discrète, un loup. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal). Arriver a destination elles virent que la porte était ouverte. Des cris en sortirent. Elles s'approchèrent donc discrètement. Elles virent que dans la salle ce trouvait Rogue en train de faire disparaître leurs hologrammes de mangemort et autre bestioles. Sirius et Remus essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer les élèves tout en faisant eu aussi disparaître les hologrammes. Soudain Remus regarda vers la porte et pu apercevoir un loup avec un canari posé sur sa tête. Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius qui le regarda. Il lui fit signe de regarder dehors, ce qu'il fit. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Il pu discerner le relieur autour du coup du loup. Il pu en déduire que c'était Élodie. Il su aussi que le canari était Morgane. Il fit signe au deux animaux pour leur dire que tout allait bien. Élodie et Morgane après avoir reçu cette affirmation repartirent en direction de la salle de potion. Elles arrivèrent en un rien de tant sous les regards de leurs amis.

\- Alors que ce passe t-il. Demanda Éden.

\- Rien de bien grave. Je pense que Rogue a cru que c'était Sirius et mon père qui avait fait des conneries dans sa salle. Déclara Morgane.

\- Ou en tout cas ils ne s'attendaient pas à être toucher par cette petite farce. Rajouta Élodie.

\- Oui je s'en qu'on va en entendre parler. Au faite qui a fait la salle de DCFM? Demanda Max.

\- Il se pourrait que la aussi je sois dans le coup mais avec Morgane et Élodie. Dit Éden.

\- Tu es toujours dans les bons coups toi. Répondit Loann.

Tous le monde éclata de rire quand Rogue arriva, encore plus énerver qu'avant. Il les foudroya du regard avant de les laisser sortir.

Teddy et Éden se retrouvèrent dans une salle vide. Teddy lui avait envoyé un parchemin disant qu'il voulait la voir. Il la regarda approcher de lui et elle lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

\- J'avais juste besoin de te voir.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent après de longue seconde. Elle le regarda. Elle craquait littéralement devant lui. Ce qui la faisait le plus craquer était ses cheveux bleus.

\- Voila pourquoi je voulais te voir. Dit-il.

\- Alors je suis ravi de t'avoir vu. Mais on aurait pu le faire en dehors de cette salle tu sais. Après tout on est ensemble.

\- Comment c'est passer ta journée Éden?

\- T'es sérieux la? Tu évites la conversation?

\- Quoi mais non je n'évite pas la conversation, qu'est ce que tu me raconte?

\- Si tu l'évite... ça te dérange t'en que sa de sortir avec moi?

\- Mais non voyons.

\- Alors pourquoi tu change de sujet à chaque foi que je t'en parle? Cria telle.

\- Mais non je ne change pas de sujet...

\- … si tu change de sujet et tu sais quoi, tu me gonfle. Je m'en vais. Je te laisse parler avec ta conscience. Peut être que comme ça on sera fixé sur nous deux.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle était déjà repartit. En chemin elle croisa Morgane. Cette dernière regarda sont amis et lui demanda.

\- Éden qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu as l'air énervé. Tu devrais être contente les cours sont annuler.

\- Demande à ton abrutit de frère.

Sur ce elle repartit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Morgane resta un moment incrédule.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel murmura telle.

Teddy arriva à ce moment. Il regarda sa petite sœur lui lancer un regard noir. Il s'arrêta net. Un long silence ce fit entre eux deux. Morgane brisa le silence en lui demandent.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait et à qui?

\- Oh ne fait pas l'innocent. Qu'est ce que tuas fait à Éden pour qu'elle soit comme ça?

\- Oh ce n'est rien. Elle croit que je change de conversation à chaque foi que nous parlons de notre couple.

\- Et c'est ce que tu fais à chaque foi que je t'en parle. Ou que quelqu'un d'autre t'en parle.

\- Quoi mais, me dit pas que je fais vraiment ça?

\- Si tu le fait vraiment. Je crois que le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu devrais t'excuser auprès d'elle.

\- Ouais tu as raison. J'y vais sur le champ.

\- Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle veuille te voir maintenant. Attend demain qu'elle se soit calmée.

\- Oui tu as raison. Merci sœurette.

\- De rien frérot.

Dans un autre recoin du château Max se promenait tranquillement. Il se trouvait au septième étage, devant une grande toile. Élodie passa par la elle aussi. Elle le vit. Elle se souvint de sa discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Éden. Elle devait en parler a Max elle l'aimait et ce sentiment était réciproque. Elle avança donc vers lui. A ce moment la il l'aperçu. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Max, il faut que je te parle. Dit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu te souviens quand on était chez Éden et que je t'ais dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec toi parce que j'étais avec Ross.

\- Oui je m'en souviens. Je t'es même dit que j'attendrais.

\- Eh bien depuis il c'est passé quelque chose. On a appris un truc a propos de lui.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Benjamin s'appelle en vérité Ross, c'est un Mangemort et il est le fils de Smith. On la sut quand il a attaqué Éden le soir ou nous sommes revenus à Poudlard.

\- Le fils de pute. Pourquoi la t-il attaquer?

\- Il voulait qu'elle lui serve d'appas pour pouvoir m'attraper.

\- Il ne ta rien fait, tu n'as rien. Dit-il effrayer.

\- Non c'est bon, maintenant je vis dans les appartements de mon père et pour Éden c'est pareille. Mais ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais te parler en premier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire en premier alors?

\- Je voulais te dire que maintenant qu'il n'est plus la... enfin... j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit et... je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais, elle le repoussa. Il la regarda l'air incrédule. Voyant sa tête elle lui répondit.

\- Pas ici imagine que mon père passe par la et qu'il nous voit, il t'étriperait.

Au même moment Albus Dumbledore arriva droit sur eux. Il les regarda avec un regard malicieux encrer sur le visage. Serte il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit mais Albus Dumbledore sais tout sur tout. Il se rapprocha d'eux et leur dit.

\- Pour obtenir ce que l'ont veux il faut le penser de façon claire et forte.

Il leur sourit et repartit. Max regarda Élodie étonner par les propos de leur directeur.

\- OK alors lui, soit il faut qu'il arrête d'écouter les conversations soit il faut qu'il arrête les bonbons au citron. La franchement c'est de pire en pire. Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ce charabia.

\- Attend de façon claire et forte. Il y a sûrement une signification à cela.

Elle se mit à penser. Elle fit trois aller retour devant la tapisserie en pensent a un endroit ou il serait libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ce fut au moment du troisième passage qu'une prote apparu devant eux. Elle alla l'ouvrir et fut émerveiller par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Une immense salle avec un grande cheminé ainsi que des canapés des fauteuils et tous ce qu'il faut pour se détendre était présent.

\- Max, on a enfin un endroit ou nous pourrons faire nos réunions pour les Maraudeurs.

\- C'est génial. Au final il n'est pas si fous le Dumby.

\- Oui, c'est un génie. On devrait aller le dire aux autres.

\- Attend on pourrait peut être... en profiter un peu tout les deux. Dit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la souleva jusqu'à un canapé ou il se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement. C'est sure avec des arguments pareils, les autres pouvait attendre cinq minutes.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute ils se décidèrent enfin à sortir. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de s'embrasser serte mais voilà. Ils avaient aussi pensé à envoyer des messages a leurs amis en leurs disant de les rejoindre au septième étages en face de la tapisserie. Ils mirent une bonne dizaine de minutes à arriver. Teddy et Éden ne se parlait pas ce qui était bizarre. Morgane leurs fit signe que c'était normal. Remus qui était aussi présent ainsi que Sirius. Ce dernier leur demanda.

\- Alors pourquoi nous avoir réunis ici.

\- Eh bien nous avons enfin trouvé l'endroit idéal pour nos réunions. Déclara Élodie toute fier.

\- Nous vous présentons maintenant notre QG. Ajouta Maximilien.

Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant '' nous voulons un endroit tranquille pour nous réunir''. Le passage s'ouvrit et tous le monde entra. Max ferma la porte après avoir fait rentrer tout le monde.

\- Tadam. Alors vous en penser quoi. Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est génial j'avais oublié l'existence de la salle sur demande. Déclara Remus.

À ce moment la, Élodie perdit toute fierté.

\- Comment ça la salle sur demande? Demanda telle.

\- Lors de la bataille de Poudlard la plupart des élèves se réfugiaient ici et nous autres les avons fait sortir par ici aussi. Répondit Remus.

\- OK et bien la je viens de perdre toute fierté. Merci Remus. Dit Élodie.

-Parce que tu en avais de la fierté. Demanda Eden

\- Ta gueule

\- Lunard comment connaissait-tu cette salle. Je ne la connais pas.

\- Patmol, je ne l'ai découverte que pendant la guerre comme je viens de le dire. Et à cette époque... tu étais... mort.

\- Tout s'explique alors.

Après de plus ample explications. Les maraudeurs s'installèrent tranquillement en discutant de leurs petites farces du jour. Surtout celle qui n'était pas prévu dans la salle de DCFM. Tous les membres des Maraudeurs partirent de la salle sur demande excepté Éden, Morgane et Élodie. Une foi tout le monde partit Éden lança la conversation.

\- Bon Élodie. Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour notre petite blague haute en couleur.

\- Oh que oui. Ça vous dit un jus de citrouille à la potion? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas mal, pas mal. Et toi Morgane?

\- Moi j'ai trouvé un sort qui permettra d'animé les petit dessins sur les vêtements.

\- Génial. Et moi mon père ma donner le sort pour faire durée la chose.

\- Super et en prime la couleur serra en eux. Ce qui veut dire que même s'il change de vêtement la couleur ne partira pas. Et aussi elle changera de temps en temps. Dit Élodie toute contente.

Les filles fixèrent leur la date pour leur petite farce. Elle aurait lieux le vendredi. Un jour de cour bien évidemment. C'est beaucoup plus drôle.

La vie avait repris sont cour au château. Tous les sortilèges avaient été annulés. Même si Sirius continuait de faire peur à Trelawney. Et oui sa lui plaisait d'aller la voir sous sa forme Animagus. Le vendredi était arrivé assez rapidement. Les filles avaient tous prévu. Elles avaient dit qu'elles ne se sentaient pas bien aujourd'hui. Le soir elles étaient sortit en douce pour aller mettre la potion dans tous les jus et toutes la nourriture. Elles avaient aussi jeté les deux sorts qui allaient avec. Le matin Élodie attendit que Rogue se lève pour venir la réveiller. Elle avait fait exprès de changer de couleur de cheveux pour que se soit plus crédible. Comme elle l'avait prévu il l'a cru. Il la laissa donc dans sa chambre se reposer. Du côté d'Éden pas besoin de changer de couleur de cheveux. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait juste dit qu'elle ne sentait pas bien et son père la laissa tranquille elle aussi. Pour Morgane tout allait bien. Elle était dans son dortoir donc c'était plus simple. Elles allèrent donc se retrouver dans la salle sur demande, dès que tout le monde étaient rentré en classe. Elles riaient déjà de leur connerie. Soudain des cries ainsi que dès rire se firent entendre. Elles décidèrent de sortir un vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elles riaient aux éclats en voyant les élèves ainsi que les professeurs qui étaient de couleur différente. Un vrai arc-en-ciel dans ce château. Elles descendirent dans le hall pour rejoindre la grande salle. Elles commençaient à avoir faim. Elles prirent de quoi manger et le ramenèrent dans la salle sur demande. Elles parlaient tout en marchand mais par malheur elles tombèrent sur deux personnes qu'elles n'auraient pas du croiser. En effet Teddy et Sam se tenaient devant elles. Si le jour d'avant Éden et Teddy c'étaient réconcilier là sa risquait de chauffer.

Flash back

Le jeudi matin Éden avait cour à partir de 9 heures. Elle avait donc prévu de se lever vers 8 heure histoire de bien prendre sont temps. Mais Teddy n'avait pas vue sa de la même manière. Il avait décidé de se faufiler dans les appartements de Sirius (merlin seul sait comment il avait fait) pour aller la réveiller d'une manière si tendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser c'est excuse. Il ouvrit donc les rideaux de sont lit, il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla c'est quelque mot a son oreille. '' Je suis désolé ma petite lionne je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne recommencerais pas mes erreurs ''. Elle papillonna des yeux. Il fit un petit crie étouffer en le voyant ainsi. Il la rassura en la prenant de c'est bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se sourire. Voilà comment Éden et Teddy c'étaient réconcilier.

Fin du flash back

Elles se firent les plus discrètes possibles mais, même avec ça ils les avaient vus. Après un regard qui en disait long, elles se mirent à courir pour essayer de leurs échapper. Elles couraient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. En arrivant vers le hall elles se retournèrent pour voir si leurs assaillent les suivaient toujours. Elles ne virent pas dans qui elles étaient rentrées et sur qui elles étaient tombées.

\- AIE. Cria Élodie.

\- Élodie. Dit calmement la personne sur qui elle était tombée.

Elle regarda le visage de l'homme étendu par terre. Elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu sans sa voie. En effet les personnes qui se trouvaient sous elles n'étaient autres que leurs trois pères. Sirius était d'une jolie couleur verte. Remus était tout orange et Severus, lui était de couleur rouge et or. Elles se relevèrent avec précipitation. Deux d'entre elles réussirent à ne pas se faire attraper. Par malchance Élodie fut attrapé par son père. Elle regarda c'est deux amies qui c'était retourné pour l'aider.

\- Ne vous occuper pas de moi, fuyez! Cria Élodie.

\- NON, on ne t'abandonnera jamais. Cria à son tour Morgane.

\- Non, cours je ne ferais que vous ralentir. Repris Élodie avec un ton mélodramatique.

\- C'est bon avez vous fini. Intervint Severus.

\- Non. COUREZ.

Elles ne purent faire plus de deux mètre. Sam et Teddy avaient retrouvé leur trace. Ils les attrapèrent toutes les deux et ils les amenèrent vers leurs professeurs.

\- Je crois que nous tenons les coupables de la plaisanterie. Dit Sam.

\- Oui et bien je pense qu'une heure de retenu les calmera. Répondit Severus.

\- Voyons Severus. Nous n'allons tout de même pas punir c'est jeune demoiselle pour avoir mit de l'ambiance au château. Intervint Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. Lui était tous en jaune.

\- Elles le méritent amplement. Elles nous ont menti ce matin et regarder de qu'elle couleur je suis. Cria Severus.

\- Oh sa va hein la chauve souris. Je suis bien en vert moi. Un vert Serpentard en plus. Dit Sirius.

\- Oh ça va hein. Moi c'est plus flagrant. Je suis carrément en rouge ET or. Et de toute façon presque toute ta famille est passé par Serpentard donc c'est génétique.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est bien joli. Dit Dumbledore tout sourire.

\- Normale vous êtes en jaune, comme le citron. Dit Remus.

\- Oui. Je disais donc. C'est jeune filles ne seront pas puni pour leur actes. Sur ce, bonne journée.

\- Bien maintenant vous allez donc allez en cour. Je vais bien m'amuser. Vous êtes avec moi. Déclara Severus avec un sourire sadique.

Les trois amis se regardèrent. La elles avaient peur. La journée promettait.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent en cour de potion. Rogue leurs avait dit qu'elles testeraient certaine potions. Mais leur sérieux repartit vite. Et pour cause Rogue venait de passer du rouge et or au rose et violet. Sur sa chemise trônait une jolie petite licorne. Tous le monde rigolait et par mégarde le maître de potions appuya sur la licorne qui ce mit à chanter.

 _J'aime les licornes et leur jolie corne._

 _Elles sont si gentilles avec leurs amies._

 _Même si elle pratique la sod****._

La tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Rogue qui regardait les trois fautive d'un mauvaise œil.

\- La journée va être longue je crois. Dit Morgane.

\- Tu crois, moi j'en suis sure. Rétorqua Éden.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. C'est ainsi que les jeunes filles finirent leur journée à nettoyer les chaudrons sous le mauvais œil de Severus qui était repassé au rouge et or.

 **donc pour les objets des nouveaux Maraudeurs je peux dire merci à mes amies. C'est avec elles qu'un midi nous les avons trouvé, enfin surtout l'une d'elle qui à une imagination débordante ;). La chanson que chante la licorne est assez vieille il faut vraiment être fou pour l'écouter. Donc au final je suis folle:') J'espère que cette fic vous plait je continue à la posté si cela intéresse quelqu'un vu que je n'est aucun commentaire ni favorable ou contre et bien je continue. Je tiens à dire que nous arrivons presque à la fin de cette première partie il reste encore 4 chapitre. Salut et à la semaine prochaine.**


	16. chapitre 16 saint valentin

**Voici ce nouveau chapitre. je tiens à remercier lucie.M pour sa review qui est la première pour cette fic. je ne savais pas comment te remercier donc voila ta review ma fait rire et elle ma extrêmement plus. S'il y a encore des fautes dites le moi je fais de mon mieux pour toutes les corriger. Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 16 en espérant qu'il vous plairas. :) bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 16: une saint Valentin hors du temps.

Enfin le mois de Janvier fini. Nous voilà en Février, plus précisément mi Février. Le château était calme sauf quand les Maraudeurs faisaient l'une de leurs farces. Même si c'est dernier temps ils c'étaient calmé, à croire que nettoyer le château sans magie avec des brosses à dents et en compagnie de Rusard les avaient quelque peu refroidit. Élodie et Éden avaient enfin pus retrouver leur dortoir, le bonheur pour elles. C'est en ce matin de 14 Février qu'Élodie se réveilla dans son dortoir avec une subite envie de vomir. Mes que c'était-il passé cette nuit pensa-t-elle. Elle décida de réveiller Loann histoire de voir si elle voyait la même chose qu'elle. Elle descendit de son lit qui était d'une autre couleur par rapport à d'habitude. Elle se posta à côté du lit de Loann qui avait les rideaux tirés. Elle les ouvrit à la volé. Aucune réaction de la part de la deuxième Serpentard. OK elle veut que j'emploie la manière forte pensa-t-elle à nouveau. Elle insonorisa le lit de son amie et elle pour que les trois autres filles du dortoir n'entendent pas ce qui allait suivre.

\- BLANCHE NEIGE REVEILLE TOI LES SEPT NAINS SE SONT BARRER. Cria Élodie.

Loann se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus quand elle aperçut ce qu'Élodie avait elle aussi vu à son réveille. Elle regarda tour à tour Élodie et le dortoir avec des yeux ahuri. En voyant son expression Élodie fut rassuré.

\- Ah, donc tu vois la même chose que moi, dit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois mais... si c'est la même chose que moi oui. Répondit Loann.

\- Tu vois bien que tout le dortoir est en rose avec quelque nuance de rouge? Rassure-moi, demanda Élodie.

\- Oui je vois exactement ça.

\- Ouf ça va mieux. J'ai juste une petite question. C'est quoi ce délire?

\- J'en sais rien moi, tu n'a pas une idée de la personne qui aurais pu faire ça demanda Loann.

\- Je n'ais pas vraiment d'idée, avoua Élodie. Qui déteste les Serpentard.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Il y a les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et par dessus tous les Gryffondor.

\- OK en gros tous le monde.

\- Enfin c'est une généralité. Ils ne nous haïssent pas tous... la plupart oui mais... pas tous.

\- Ouais... ba... ça m'avance pas. Attend je suis sure que c'est une vengeance des garçons.

\- Une vengeance pour quoi? Demanda Loann.

\- Ba de nôtre petite blague coloré du mois dernier, tu t'en souviens.

\- Oui oui je m'en souviens très bien.

\- J'espère bien que tu t'en souviens. Bon bref... sortons pour essayer de trouver les gars.

Les deux filles sortirent de leur dortoir mais ne furent pas étonné de voir leur salle commune de la même couleur qu'en haut. Par contre elles furent étonnées de voir qu'en vérité tout le château était de la même couleur. Ainsi donc le farceur ne c'était pas arrêter au donjon.

\- Mais bordel c'est quoi ce délire, demanda Élodie excédé.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Ah vous voilà sale Serpentard c'est vous qui avez coloré le château c'est ça? Demanda un septième année de Gryffondor.

\- Alors déjà tu te détends OK. Je suis préfète donc si tu ne veux pas que je retire des points à ta maison ou que je te foute en retenu tu la ferme et tu m'écoute. Déclara Élodie énervé. Alors maintenant que tu m'écoute je vais te dire un truc. Les Serpentard ainsi que tout le château ont subi le même sort.

\- C'est ça vous n'êtes que des menteur de toutes façon. Cracha t-il.

\- PARDON. J'ai pas bien entendu, dit Loann.

\- Menteur et sourd en plus. Vous avez tout pour plaire vous. Et toi la Mangemort tu me parle autrement. Dit-il à l'intention d'Élodie.

\- Révise ton court d'histoire espèce de blaireau, il n'y a presque plus de Mangemort. C'est fini. Certain sont encore en liberté mais plus personnes ne va les rejoindre se serait du suicide.

\- Ah oui et ton jolie tatouage sur ton avant bras... il représente quoi.

\- …

\- c'est bien ce que je pensais tu n'es qu'une Mangemort. Alors maintenant répond. Pourquoi avez vous fait ça au château. Une vengeance ou autre chose.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre monsieur Spencer. Déclara Rogue qui venait d'arriver.

\- Pro... pro... professeur Rogue.

\- Oui c'est bien moi. Pourquoi vous attaquer vous à deux élèves appartenant à ma maison?

\- Je croyais que... enfin... c'étaient elles qui avait fait ça. Dit-il en désignant les murs du château.

\- Vous croyez mal. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenu pour propos inacceptable sur une élève. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue monsieur Spencer.

Le jeune Gryffondor pas si courageux que ça partis presque en courant. Rogue regarda sa fille et lui demanda.

\- Ça va. Tu as l'aire un peu perdu.

\- Oui, oui. Ça va je me fais juste à l'idée que je suis cataloguer maintenant. Mais sinon je change de sujet. Je ne suis pas coupable de la couleur du château.

\- Je sais c'est une idée du directeur.

\- Mais pourquoi, demanda Loann.

\- Pour la Saint Valentin. Répondit Rogue.

\- OK super. S'il veut se faire plaisir.

\- Oui ça va être une longue journée, avec un bal à la fin. J'en ai marre! Je vais m'enfermer dans mes appartements toute la journée et si cela ne vous dérange point j'y vais de ce pas.

Sur ce le directeur de Serpentard partit vers ses appartements. C'est à ce moment la que Max arriva vers Élodie avec un grand sourire au lèvre, ce qui l'effraya quelque peut. Loann voyant le sourire du Gryffondor partit sous prétexte qu'elle devait parler à Franck.

\- Lâcheuse. Cria Élodie.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime... moi aussi.

\- Élodie, je peux te parler?

\- Tu le fait déjà mais continu.

\- Très drôle. Dit-il ironiquement.

\- Je sais bon allez qu'est ce que tu veux demanda telle souriante.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais allez au bal avec moi ce soir.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas cette fois.

\- Plus jamais et puis de toute façon les autres écoles sont partis ils reviennent pour la deuxième tâche.

\- J'aime bien j'ai l'impression d'être un second choix. Et tu parle de la deuxième tâche qui est ce moi ci.

\- Oui mais ça va c'est juste des duel de sorcier... mais pas à mort.

\- Rassurent tout ça dit-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Oui bon bref... tu viens avec moi ou pas darling.

\- Je serais honorez de vous accompagner très cher.

Il s'approcha d'elle et essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa. Il la regarda bizarrement. Le mois dernier ils s'étaient embrassé et la plus rien. Décidément il ne comprenait rien aux femmes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour un petit déjeuné. Les deux Maraudeurs ouvrirent les portes en chêne de la grande salle et elle eu un nouveau haut le cœur en voyant le résultat de la folie du directeur.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça! dit-elle.

\- Je... je sais pas. C'est horrible. Répondit Max.

\- Comment à t-il osé faire ça?

\- C'est inadmissible de faire ça au Maison. Il a changer les couleurs des quatre maisons elle se ressemble toute.

\- Non mais le pire c'est quand même les tables. Ou sont-elles?

\- Mais grave pourquoi il n'y a que de petites tables rondes?

\- Attend il y a des étiquettes sur les tables. Non mais il n'est pas sérieux le Dumby la. Il veut jouer au entremetteur ou quoi?

\- Non mais grave. Du coup je suis ou moi, demanda t-il.

\- Eh bien il faut chercher écoutes. Attend regarde.

\- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Il y a aussi des étiquettes sur la table des profs. Vient on va voir. Dit-elle toute souriante.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande tables des professeurs ou trônait aussi de petites étiquettes blanche. Chacun cherchait les membres appartenant à leur famille. Et la ce fut la crise de rire. Élodie avait trouvé la place de son père. Maximilien la rejoignit. Quand il vit à son tour a côté de qui le sinistre maître des potions était placé il ne pu retenir son hilarité.

\- Oh non ils n'ont pas fait ça. dit Maximilien mort de rire.

\- Oh que si. J'en peux plus. Si Dumbledore joue vraiment les entremetteurs, il va se faire haïr. Répondit Élodie.

\- Ouais c'est sure. Il faut oser le faire. Mettre ton père entre Trelawney et Chourave. Et attend c'est écrit qu'il est obliger de venir.

\- Oh la la. Il va se faire chier ou il va péter un câble. Dit Élodie.

\- Non il pétera un câble s'il doit danser avec l'une d'elle. Conclut Maximilien.

Après avoir débattu sur la place de Rogue il avait enfin trouvé ou serait McGonagall. Cette dernière était bizarrement placée à côté du directeur. Il avait aussi trouvé leurs places, ils étaient installés à la table qui était la plus proche de celle des profs.

La grande salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait. Enfin vint le moment ou Severus fit son entré. Il était suivis de près par McGonagall qui avait du l'obliger à sortir de ses appartements. Plutôt persuasive la dame. Elle se plaça au côté de Dumbledore. Rogue chercha donc sont nom et en le trouvant sa tête se décomposa d'un coup. Il ne fit plus aucun mouvement il resta figé devant son étiquettes. Éden arriva en compagnie de Morgane, Teddy et Sam. C'est dernier étaient à la même table qu'eux. Éden regarda Rogue soucieuse.

\- Euh Élodie, il a quoi ton père?

\- Eh bien Dumbledore l'a placé à côté de Trelawney et Chourave. Répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh non. Dit-elle.

Tous les nouveaux arrivant se mirent à rire ce qui réveilla le professeur de potion qui s'installa à côté de ses deux collègues. Il le fit avec une grimasse de mépris pour le directeur et de dégoût en voyant les deux femmes à côté de lui.

\- Je vois que la chance va tourner pour moi ce soir. Dit Trelawney qui regardait son verre rempli.

\- Ah oui! Et à quoi le voyez-vous Sybille. Demanda Rogue sarcastiquement.

\- Je le vois aux ondulations de mon eau. Répondit le professeur de divination.

\- Et que va t-il vous arriver très chère. Questionna le professeur Chourave.

\- Un homme va me courtiser durant cette magnifique soirée. Répondit-elle.

A la table des plus jeunes, tous furent secoué d'un fou rire. Rogue leur lança un regard meurtrier. Il reporta son attention à son assiette. Quand il entendit la question que le professeur Chourave prononça, il craignit la réponse du professeur de divination.

\- Qui est donc cet homme Sybille? Demanda le professeur de botanique.

\- Je ne le sais pas encore. La seule chose que je sais pour le moment c'est qu'il est grand et qu'il est vêtu de noir et il a aussi les cheveux noirs. Répondit-elle.

\- On dirait nôtre cher Severus. Déclara joyeusement Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.

\- Mais oui c'est exact, dites moi ma chère comment savez vous à quoi il ressemble? Questionna Chourave.

\- Je l'ai vu dans mon eau. Mais le directeur a raison cette personne vous ressemble beaucoup Severus. J'avais lu quelque signe dans ma boule de cristal tout à l'heure et quand je vous ai croisé dans le couloir j'ai senti quelque chose.

\- Mais bien sûr... vous voyez juste mon reflet dans vôtre verre d'eau et ce que vous avez senti quand vous m'avez croisé était un courant d'air. Maintenant je vous laisse j'ai des copies à corriger. Répondit le potioniste.

Il se leva et sortit assez rapidement de la grande salle. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dumbledore avait recomencé avec ça. Il l'avait fait du temps d'Angela.

Flash back:

 _14 février 2002._

Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à la grande salle pour diner. Il allait être 19h00 et le directeur avait organisé un bal pour l'occasion. Je ne vous raconte pas qu'elle fut ma réaction en voyant que Dumbledore avait placé tous les professeurs à des places précise. Je me mis à chercher mon emplacement quand je vis qu'il m'avait placé à côté d'Angéla Harper. La femme avec laquelle j'ai passé 3 ans afin de sauvé certaine personnes. La femme qui ma fait me sentir heureux. La femme qui maintenant est ma collègue de travail. J'avais des sentiments pour elle, je pense qu'ils sont réciproques mais... nous sommes collègue et je ne pense pas que nous puissions continuer. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle. Elle me regarde et me sourie. Par Merlin pourquoi me sourie telle. Elle me perturbe. Allez calme toi. Il faut que je lui parle, que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. Enfin le peu de courage que peut avoir un Serpentard.

\- Angéla il faut que je vous parle.

\- Je vous écoute Severus.

Merlin sauve moi, j'aime vraiment sa voix. Elle est douce et pleine de tendresse. Mais attendez elle à des reflet roux dans les cheveux. Je viens juste de le remarquer alors que j'ai passé au moins trois ans avec elle.

\- Severus, ça va?

\- Oui je voulais...

\- Cher élèves bienvenue à ce bal de la Saint Valentin. Je vous invites donc à entrer sur la piste de danse.

Severus se leva pour aller engueuler le directeur mais... ce dernier l'avait vu venir et il se dirigea vers lui avec un grand sourire et un sac.

\- Je vois que nous avons un volontaire pour ouvrir le bal. Veuillez applaudir le professeur Rogue.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout volontaire.

\- Trop tard mon amis. Veuillez piocher un nom dans le sac.

Je ne pu faire autrement. Si je ne le faisais pas il allait me harceler. Je pris donc un morceau de parchemin pour désigner ma cavalière. Et là le choque. Je suis sure que le vieux l'avait fait exprès. Il fallait que je tombe sur elle.

\- Alors Severus. Qui est vôtre cavalière? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Angéla Harper.

\- Je suis sure que vous pourrez enfin lui avouez vos sentiments pour elle. Minerva m'a dit que le professeur Harper avait eu une discutions avec elle et qu'ils étaient réciproque aux votre.

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès monsieur, je présume.

\- Vous présumer bien.

Il se tourna donc vers Angéla pour lui demander.

\- Professeur Harper m'accorderiez vous cette danse.

\- Avec plaisir Severus.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle accepta. Elle avait une longue robe noire en dentelle et en coton. Lui était habillé de noir comme à son habitude. Il la fit tournoyer au rythme de la musique. Certains élèves les avaient rejoints. Le rythme de la danse se calma ainsi que tous les danseurs. Angéla avait sa tête au creux de son cou. Il profita de se moment pour lui souffler ces quelques mots.

\- Angéla je t'aime.

Elle releva la tête pour fixé son regard dans le siens. Il était sincère elle le voyait. Elle lui répondit avec toute sa sincérité.

\- Je t'aime depuis longtemps Severus.

Il ne pu se retenir de sourire, il ne pu garder son masque de professeur tyrannique plus longtemps.

\- Et depuis quand? Demanda-t-il un petit peu taquin.

\- Tu es bête parfois.

\- Non, je me renseigne. Alors?

\- Je dirais que mes sentiments on évolué lors de nôtre deuxième année passé ensemble. Même avec Sirius qui faisait des siennes avec ses conquêtes.

\- Oui c'est sure. Le pire c'est quand même quand il a du dire à sa femme qu'il était un sorcier et que nous aussi.

Elle rigola à se souvenir. Il adorait se rire cristallin. Il ne pu se retenir de l'embrassé plus longtemps. Elle écarquilla les yeux au contact de leurs lèvres. Elle finit par l'accepté et elle y répondit. Ce fut un long baiser. Quand la musique s'arrêta tous les élèves les applaudirent. Cependant Sirius étant présents à la réception, il ne pu se retenir de faire un commentaire.

\- Allez dans vos appartements pour faire ce genre de chose. Il y a des enfants ici.

Angela rougit de honte et plaqua son visage contre le torse de son cavalier. Tandis que se dernier lança un regard noir à son ennemi d'enfance avant de lui répondre.

\- Moi au moins je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités de père envers mon épouse.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils choisirent de partir tous les deux pour avoir un peu plus de tranquillité.

Fin du flash back.

Cette période de l'année était toujours difficile pour Severus. Chaque année il le mettait à côté de certain professeur, mais personne ne pouvait la remplacer elle. Élodie avait vu sont père partir. Elle c'était excusé au près de ses amis et était partis le rejoindre.

\- Papa, est ce que ça va?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ce sont des choses d'adultes.

\- C'est ce que ma mère me disait aussi pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

\- Je suis sure que ta mère aurais dit la même chose.

Sauf que Severus parlait de sa véritable mère. Ce qu'elle devina rapidement. Elle le laissa seul et repartis vers ses amis. Une foi qu'elle fut partis il su que ce jour serait différent car elle était la au moins.

Du côté des jeunes, quatre d'entre eux se regardaient avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. Soudain Teddy se leva accompagné d'Éden, Élodie et Max. ils avaient dit qu'ils voulaient voir un truc dehors. Ce qui était totalement faux. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide ou les attendait un chaudron qui contenait une potion presque prête. Il ne manquait plus qu'un seul ingrédient à mettre. Élodie l'avait en sa possession. Teddy pencha sa tête au dessus du chaudron pour mieux voir mais par malheur un de ses cheveux tomba dans le chaudron et la potion se mit à faire un drôle de bruit. Pendant ce temps dehors prêt de cette salle Sirius ce chamaillait avec Severus comme à leur habitude.

\- Alors tu es prêt à recommencer avec Trelawney?

\- Recommencer quoi Black? Demanda t-il énervé.

\- Pour avoir un deuxième enfant. Ou autre chose un chat par exemple. Je suis sure qu'Elodie s'entendra vraiment bien avec Sybille.

\- Oh Black tu m'énerve sérieusement. Je vais te...

Severus ne put continuer sont explication car il entendait un bruit étrange provenant de cette salle. Il ouvrit donc la porte et il fut scotché par ce qu'il vit.

\- Purée Teddy tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention.

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

\- Tu as fait tomber l'un tes cheveux dans la...

Elle n'u pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la potion avait aspiré les quatre jeunes à l'intérieur. Severus resta choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

\- Ce n'était pas nos filles par hasard? Demanda Sirius.

\- Si c'était elles. Il faut aller prévenir le directeur. Je sens que cette potion les a envoyer quelque part mais pas dans cette génération. Dit Severus toujours sous le choque.

\- Oh la vache.

Tout tourbillonnait autour d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient strictement rien voir. Soudain un choque les fit revenir à la réalité. Éden ouvrit les yeux et vit que tous le monde se frottaient la tête après ce violent atterrissage.

\- Tout le monde va bien? Demanda Éden.

\- Ouais sa pourrais aller. Je vais juste avoir une putain de bosse sur la tête. Déclara Teddy.

\- Mais c'est tout ce que tu mérite. C'est de ta faute si on est ici je te signale. Déclara Élodie.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Et c'est bon il ne nous est rien arrivé. On est à Poudlard.

\- Il ne nous est rien arrivé! Il ne nous est rien arrivé! TU ME PRENDS POUR ANDOUILLE OU QUOI. Cria Élodie.

\- Ba non il ne nous est rien arriver. On est à Poudlard donc détend toi. Lui répondit Teddy.

\- Ah oui. T'es sur qu'on va bien. Alors pourquoi Dumbledore est beaucoup plus jeune là.

\- Attend tu viens de dire Dumbledore. Pourquoi? Demanda Éden.

\- Parce qu'il est juste derrière nous.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un Albus Dumbledore plus jeune d'une trentaine d'année.

\- Puis-je vous aidez jeunes gens? Demanda le directeur.

\- Oui. Enfin j'espère. En qu'elle année sommes-nous? Demanda Élodie.

\- Nous sommes en 1975. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ceci, même si je pense avoir la réponse.

\- Dites ce que vous pensez que c'est et on vous répondra. Dit Max.

\- Je pense, vu vôtre question que vous venez du futur. Ou du passé.

\- Eh bien je crois que c'est la bonne réponse. On vient du futur. Dit Max.

\- Je vois. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Mais j'aurais une question comment me connaissez vous.

\- La réponse est simple. Vous êtes encore le directeur de Poudlard à nôtre époque.

\- Bien. N'en dites pas plus. Il suffirait que des oreilles indiscrètes soit dans les parages. Je ne pourrais donc pas garantir vôtre sécurité.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot de plus. Ils suivirent le directeur en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la gargouille gardant l'entrer du bureau directorial. Le directeur ce plaça donc devant la gargouille pour lui donné le mot de passe.

\- Bonbons au citron.

A l'évocation de ce mot de passe Éden ce remémora leur petite blague avec ces fameuses sucreries. Le directeur en avait été malade. Ils entèrent donc dans le bureau. Dumbledore fit apparaître quatre chaises et les invita à s'installé. Il les toisa du regard avant de leurs posé quelques questions.

\- Bon maintenant que je sais que vous venez du futur, je voudrais savoir comment vous vous appeler. Je ne vais pas vous demander dans quelle maison vous êtes je pense que je l'ai deviné.

\- Oui ça on ne peut pas le manquer. Deux Gryffondor avec un Serpentard c'est rare. Sinon je m'appelle Maximilien McGonagall.

\- Comme notre chère directrice adjointe. Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec elle ?

\- Oui je suis sont petit fils.

\- Oh vous en avez de la chance et vous monsieur. Dit-il en regardant Teddy.

\- Je suis Teddy Lupin. Le fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonk.

\- Vous êtes le fils du jeune Lupin. Et vous deux mesdemoiselles.

\- Je m'appelle Éden Black. Je suis la fille de Sirius Black.

\- Eh bien vous devez bien vous amuser avec lui je présume. Et vous Miss?

\- Je m'appelle Élodie Rogue. Je suis la fille...

\- laissez-moi deviner. Vous êtes la fille de Severus Rogue n'est ce pas?

\- Exact. Ma mère était à Poudlard aussi. C'était Angéla Harper.

\- C'était ? Pourquoi cela.

\- Elle est malheureusement décédé il y plus de 14 ans.

\- J'en suis navré. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que le jeune Severus est eu un enfant avec Miss Harper.

\- Oui ça a du en étonné plus d'un je pense. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Oui et bien quand nous avons appris que tu étais sa fille je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Rogue puisse avoir un enfant. Ajouta Max avec un sourire.

\- C'est sûr vu la réputation de professeur de potion tyrannique de Poudlard. Ajouta Teddy.

\- Cela ne m'étonne point que monsieur Rogue devienne maître des potions.

\- Oui enfin vous ne l'avez pas en tant que professeur. Avec lui les heures de colles pleuvent. Répondit Max.

\- Au ça va. Il n'est pas si dure que ça. Dit Élodie.

\- Rappelle moi combien d'heure de colle tu as eu?

\- Je ne veux même pas les compté. Je pense que je n'y arriverais même pas.

\- Exact. Et tu dis qu'il n'est pas si dure que ça.

\- C'est mon père aussi. Mais changeons de sujet s'il te plait. Professeur avez vous une idée pour nous ramené à notre époque?

\- J'ai bien peur que ma réponse soit négative. Vous allez devoir rester ici un certain temps. Répondit Dumbledore.

\- Mais on va faire comment. On a cour et le tournoi.

\- Pour les cours je vous referais passer le test du choipeau ce soir. Pour ce qui est du tournoi je ne vois pas du quelle vous parler. Donc ne vous en occuper pas.

\- Attendez, on va devoir repasser le test du Choixpeau? Questionna Éden.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Mais ne vous inquiété pas tous va bien ce passer. Conclu Dumbledore.

Les quatre jeunes avaient passé la journée dans le bureau du directeur pour éviter de ce faire remarquer. Le repas du soir était arrivé très vite. Dumbledore entra avec eux dans la grande salle. Le Choixpeau était déjà placé sur son tabouret devant la table des professeurs. Tous les élèves les regardaient. Le directeur alla s'installé à sa place et ce fut McGonagall qui se mit à côté du choixpeau. Maximilien faillit s'étouffé en voyant sa grand mère plus jeune. Les deux Gryffondor rigolèrent et la Serpentard souriait. Elle avait failli rire pourtant. Le premier qui fut appelé était Éden. Elle s'avança donc vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus. McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur ça tête et ce dernier s'anima. Elle ne fut pas surprise, elle avait déjà été répartit dans le passé lors de sa première année.

\- Ah encore toi. Lui dit le Choixpeau dans sa tête. Je vois ou je vais te placer sans aucune hésitation. Vu tes origine et ton caractère. GRYFFONDOR.

Éden descendit toute fière de l'estrade. Toute la grande salle applaudissait. Pour qu'il n'y ais pas de problème ils avaient tous changé de nom de famille. Éden s'appelait désormais Blake au lieu de Black, Lopez pour Teddy, Martin pour Max et Thomas pour Élodie. Ce fut au tour de Max de passé.

\- Hum tu es courageux dis donc. Sans doute tes origines. Ce sera donc GRYFFONDOR.

\- Élodie Thomas. Demanda McGonagall.

Élodie s'avança vers l'estrade d'une démarche assurée. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête.

\- Placé deux fois dans la même année. Originale tu me diras. Eh bien je sais ou vais te mettre. Même si j'ai une légère hésitation. Non pas Serdaigle. Tu aimerais être avec tes amis mais tu porte une autre maison dans ton cœur. Tu es rusé. Je vais donc te mettre à SERPENTARD.

Tous les Serpentard applaudirent leurs nouvelles élèves. Élodie se dirigea vers sa table avec une allure digne d'un vrais Serpentard. Elle s'avait comment devaient être les petits serpents. Dumbledore se leva pour parler.

\- Je vous pris d'accueillir comme il se doit ces nouveaux élèves ainsi que notre deuxième surveillant Monsieur Lopez. Et pour les préfets de Gryffondor et de Serpentard vous guiderez nos nouveaux élèves durant cette semaine pour qu'ils s'habituent au collège.

Teddy se leva pour remercier les élèves qui avaient applaudit.

\- Eh Remus t'as vue il te ressemble un peu le nouveau surveillant. Déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux noir avec des lunettes.

\- Mais oui James tu as raison. Sauf pour les cheveux.

\- Sirius, James arrêtez de vous moquer de Remus. Déclara une jeune fille rousse.

\- SIRIUS, REMUS! crièrent en même temps Éden et Max.

\- Vous nous connaissez? Demanda Sirius.

\- Euh de réputation. Répondit Éden.

\- Ah!

Du côté des Serpentard l'ambiance étaient toute autre.

\- Bienvenue à Serpentard Thomas. Déclara un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond.

\- Je vous remercie. Qui êtes-vous?

\- Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy.

\- Eh bien enchanter de faire vôtre connaissance Malefoy.

\- Moi de même. Donc vous allez devoir suivre notre préfet toute la semaine.

\- Oui c'est exact. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est le jeune homme avec les cheveux noir un peu plus loin.

Élodie regarda dans la direction que Lucius lui avait indiqué. Elle faillit s'étouffer en découvrant que le jeune homme en question ressemblait à son père.

\- Comment se nomme t-il? Demanda Élodie.

\- Il te le dira quand il viendra te chercher ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Sinon les autres, c'était tes amis. Demanda un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- Oui. Nous étions ensemble dans notre ancienne école. Comment te nommes-tu, si je puis me permettre. Je n'aime pas trop parler aux personnes que je ne connais pas.

\- Je suis Regulus Black.

\- Tu es sans doute le frère de Sirius Black.

\- Oui comment le sais tu?

\- J'en ai entendu parler. A cause de son admission à Gryffondor.

\- Oui cela à choqué toute la famille.

Tout le diner se passa comme ça chez les Serpentard. Une foi le repas fini tous les élèves se levèrent et le préfet de Serpentard vint vers Élodie.

\- Bonjours je suis le préfet de Serpentard, Severus Rogue.

Plus aucun doute. C'était son père.

\- Enchanté. Je suis Élodie Ro... Thomas.

Il la regarda bizarrement. Elle le soutint du regard avant de lui dire.

\- Bon tu me montre ou sont les dortoirs ou tu compte me regarder toute la nuit.

Il lâcha sont regard d'elle et l'emmena vers les cachots. Première boulette pensa Élodie. Et il fallait qu'elle garde son masque jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à leur époque. Ça va être long. Le Severus plus jeune l'avait emmené jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard qui ressemblait à celle qu'elle connaissait. Il lui donna sont nouvelle emploie du temps et il lui avait indiqué ou se trouvait son dortoir.

\- Je t'attendrait ici à 7H30. Déclara Severus.

\- Pas de soucis. On commence par potion demain c'est ça?

\- Exact. Eh bien je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- Moi aussi, je te souhaite bonne nuit.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans leur dortoir respectif. Le directeur leur avait fait parvenir des affaires personnelles et des affaires de cours. C'était des tenus d'époque. Pour les deux Gryffondor, c'était des vêtements classiques mais élégants. C'était une autre histoire pour la Serpentard. Dumbledore lui avait créé une nouvelle identité. Elle était Française et de sang pur. C'est parents étaient décédés, mais étant la seul héritière ces précepteurs avait préféré l'envoyer en Angleterre pour sont éducations. Elle avait donc été inscrite ressemant à Poudlard. Ses vêtements ressemblaient donc à ceux d'une famille de sang pur coincé dans les vieilles traditions. Le lendemain matin elle se leva, se prépara et fut prête avant 7H30. Elle descendit en bas et vit que son futur père était déjà présent.

\- Tu es en avance, j'aime bien.

\- Je préfère être en avance. Nous y allons.

\- Oui. On attend juste quelqu'un.

\- Et qui est-ce. Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- Non c'est bon. J'attends Regulus.

\- Oh... d'accord.

\- Va falloir l'attendre un peu. Il est quelque peux en retard le matin.

\- Eh ne me dévalorise pas devant la demoiselle. S'exclama Regulus.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dévalorise devant moi. Ne t'en fait pas dit-elle avec un léger rire.

\- Une Serpentard qui rit, c'est nouveau. Ajouta Severus.

\- Les Serpentard ne doivent pas rire? demanda Élodie, toute timide d'un cou.

\- En général non. Mais c'est bien que certaine personne passe outre les règles. Répondit Severus.

\- Et moi j'aime bien. Il est doux. Ça change de la plupart des autres. Ajouta Regulus.

\- Merci, nous y allons. Dit-elle légèrement rougissante.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers la grande salle. En arrivant devant les portes de la salle ils croisèrent Sirius, James, Remus et Peter ainsi qu'Eden et Max. Sirius toisa sont frère d'un regard amuser.

\- Alors petit frère on traine avec le fana des potions. Dit Sirius.

\- Et toi, toujours avec tes comment dire... tes amis... tous aussi fou que toi. Rétorqua Regulus.

\- Exact. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

\- Ce sont les Maraudeurs, chuchota Severus à Élodie.

\- Ah mon cher Servilus. Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie? Tu va enfin pouvoir laisser Lily tranquille?

\- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. Je suis une amie. Alors renseigne-toi avant de sortir des conneries. Mais rien qu'en te regardant on a des doutes sur tes capacités intellectuelles. Vraiment tu me fais pitié. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser passer. J'aimerais ne pas arriver en retard à mon premier cour par ta faute. Merci. Déclara Élodie d'une traite.

\- Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Par contre ça me fait rire de voir que Servilus ai besoin d'aide venant d'une fille. Déclara James.

\- James laisse la tranquille. Dit Éden.

\- Je le défends. Moi je n'ais pas besoin de faire l'intéressant devant mes amis. Contrairement à toi. Je suis sure que s'ils n'étaient pas ici tu la fermerais. Alors fait comme s'ils n'étaient pas la et ferme la. Ça fera du bien à tout le château. Répondit Élodie.

Elle se tourna pour avancer vers la grande salle ou tout le monde les regardaient. James fou de rage lui attrapa le bras et la retourna vers lui. Elle le regarda avec un regard mauvais.

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement.

\- Oh tu aurais peur de moi.

\- Non je te le dit pour ton propre bien. Maintenant lâche moi.

\- Non. Je n'aime pas que des sales Serpentard me parlent comme ça.

\- Lâche là, cria Max.

Regulus qui observait la scène se jeta violemment sur James qui lâcha Élodie. En voyant cela Sirius ce jeta à son tour mais sur son frère qui était sur James. Severus voyait que son ami était en difficulté se jeta dans la mêlé. Remus se pinça l'arête du nez et poussa un soupir face à ce spectacle.

\- Et ça ce dit mature, fit-il.

\- C'est eux qui nous ont cherché. Ils l'ont joué à la Gryffondor. Dit Élodie.

\- Et qu'as tu contre les Gryffondor. Demanda Peter.

\- Ils sont comment dire. Arrogants pour certain. Ils foncent dans le tas sans réfléchir. Voilà certaines capacités des Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je les déteste. Au contraire j'ai côtoyé un certain temps vos nouvelles recrus.

\- Enfin les Serpentard euh je ne les supporte pas. Déclara Peter.

\- Et pourquoi donc. Demanda Élodie passablement énerver.

\- Ils sont vicieux, malhonnête, menteur et surtout ce sont tous de futur mangemort. Répondit Peter.

\- Est tu vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme ça. As-tu pensé un instant que certains Gryffondor peuvent le devenir aussi.

\- Tais-toi salle traitre.

En disant cela il sauta sur Élodie pour la rué de coups. Cette dernière ce défendit comme elle le put. Elle ne voulait pas dévoiler son talent. Max, Éden et Remus essayait de séparer tous les bagarreurs quand le professeur McGonagall arriva. Elle failli faire une attaque en voyant des élèves de sa maison se battre ainsi. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux et leurs cria dessus.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre ainsi. Vous serez donc en retenu ce soir tous les huit avec notre nouveau surveillant. Maintenant allez manger et que je ne vous y reprenne plus.

Sur ces paroles délicates la directrice de Gryffondor s'en alla vers sa salle de cour. James lança un regard remplis de haine à Élodie, qui elle le snoba royalement. A la façon Serpentard évidemment. Une foi les deux clans séparer et installé à sa table respective, le groupe de Serpentard fut rejoins par le professeur Slughorn.

\- Vous vous faites déjà remarqué Miss Thomas. Juste avant mon cour en plus.

\- Veuillez m'excuser professeur.

\- Je l'espère bien miss. Nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure en cour. Quand à vous deux jeunes hommes ce n'est pas digne de Serpentard.

Puis il s'en alla vers les cachots préparés son cour.

\- C'était qui lui. Demanda Élodie.

\- C'est le professeur Slughorn. C'est le directeur de Serpentard ainsi que le professeur de potion.

\- Génial. À chaque foi je me fais remarquer par le professeur de potion.

\- Ah bon. Demanda Severus.

\- Oui mon ancien professeur de potion, le professeur Ro... Roland, me faisait peur au départ et je me suis fait remarque le premier jour grâce un ami qui a renverser sa potion sur moi. J'ai hurlé tellement fort qu'il ma directement emmener à l'infirmerie après m'avoir traité d'idiote. Mais c'était un très bon professeur.

\- Il a l'air d'être sympa. Dit Severus.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer, lui répondit Élodie.

La journée passa rapidement. Et l'heure de leur retenu arriva. Les huit élèves se rassemblèrent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Teddy les attendait avec impatience. À côté de lui se trouvait un meuble de rangement. Ce dernier bougeait avec frénésit. Élodie regarda Maximilien avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'il ce trouvait dans le meuble.

\- Alors les d'jeunes on s'est fait coller. Dit Teddy avec un large sourire.

\- Oui c'est bon pas la peine de nous le rappeler Teddy. Répondit Éden.

\- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda James.

\- Euh... oui... c'est un ami de la famille mais... passons.

\- Bien. Maintenant que la gaffe d'Éden sur mon identité a été faites nous pouvons passez au programme de la retenu. Ajouta Teddy.

\- Teddy. Maintenant que nous savons comment tu t'appelle nous pouvons utiliser ton prénom? Demanda Élodie malgré qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

\- Mais bien sur Miss Thomas.

\- Donc je reprends. Teddy ne me dit pas que ce qu'il y a dans le meuble est ce que je pense que c'est.

\- Tu pense à quoi exactement?

\- Un épouventard!

\- C'est exactement ça. Pourquoi m'as tu poser la question.

\- Je ne les aime pas.

\- Et pourquoi? Qu'elle est ta plus grande peur?

\- Seul Max le sait et il sait que s'il le dit je lui fracasse la mâchoire.

\- Mais t'avais dit la cheville. Se plaignit Max.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Et bien Élodie pas de chance pour toi, tu y passeras aussi.

\- Méchant.

\- Bien je vais d'abord faire passer Éden, ensuite Élodie, Maximilien, James, Sirius, Severus, Peter et enfin Remus.

Éden s'approcha du meuble. Teddy lança un sort pour l'ouvrir et faire sortir l'épouventard. Celui ci prit la forme d'un ours Brun. Elle prononça la formule qui permettait de les faire changer de forme. Ce fut une petite souris blanche qui apparu.

\- Bien Éden, excellent. Alors voyons de quoi a peur notre petite Serpentard.

\- La ferme Teddy.

Elle s'avança pour se positionner en face de l'épouventard. Celui ci changea de forme. Un Baymax se matérialisa. Elle cria en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

\- Bonjours, je suis Baymax.

\- Ne m'approche pas.

En se reculant trop brutalement elle tomba avec un petit aïe. Baymax s'avança plus vers elle et lui demanda.

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 qu'elle est vôtre degré de souffrance.

\- Vu la tête qu'elle tire je dirais 10, déclara Sirius en rigolant.

\- Riddikulus finit par dire Élodie.

\- Bon maintenant à toi Max.

Maximilien se plaça devant l'épouventard. Cependant il avait oublié un petit détaille. L'épouventard prit la forme d'une de ses peurs, qui n'est autre que le professeur Rogue. Tous nos nouveaux maraudeurs crièrent en voyant leur professeur de potion.

\- Eh Servilus il te ressemble.

\- Putain Max tu as peur de Rogue le père d'Élodie. La honte. Quand on retournera à notre...

\- … la ferme Teddy. Cria Éden.

Les élèves de cette époque sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent vers les quatre autres. James les regarda avec insistance et fini par leur demander.

\- D'ou venez-vous? Demanda t-il.

\- La question n'est pas où mais quand. On vient du futur. Répondit Teddy.

\- Et je suppose que ce n'est pas vôtre véritable identité. Demanda Severus.

\- Non. Je suis Maximilien McGonagall. Et pour répondre à vos questions je suis le petit fils de Minerva McGonagall.

\- Moi je suis Teddy Lupin. Et je suis ton fils Remus.

\- Ah d'ou la ressemblance. Dit Sirius.

\- J'ai... j'ai un fils. Dit Remus abasourdit.

\- Ba alors Lunard je croyais que tu avais une bonne ouï. Dit Sirius.

\- Ne te moque pas trop Sirius Black. Je suis ta fille Éden Black.

\- QUOI. Hurla Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Avec qui ?

\- Tu le sauras plus tard.

\- Ha ha ha. Alors là Black je suis sous le choque. Tu as un enfant. C'était à prévoir avec toutes tes conquêtes.

\- Severus Rogue, je t'interdis de te moquer de Sirius. Tu devrais même te taire. Eh oui je suis ta fille. Je me nomme Élodie Rogue enfin depuis peu. Je ne te connaissais pas avant. C'est une longue histoire.

\- Et du coup je ressemblerais a sa plus tard? Demanda Rogue.

\- Oui. Dit tu te souviens de l'anecdote de se matin. Sur le professeur de potion.

\- Oui et?

\- Eh c'était toi. Voilà voilà je n'en dirais pas plus.

\- Severus tu auras les mêmes cheveux gras que maintenant. Je me demande qui est bien la femme avec qui tu as pu avoir une fille.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Mise à part que vous la connaissez.

\- Et mais attendez. Et moi? Je n'ais pas d'enfant.

\- Si mais il est plus vieux que nous.

\- Comment s'appelle t-il.

\- Il s'appelle Harry James Potter.


	17. Chapitre 17: revenants

Chapitre 17: revenants

 **voila un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous fera rire car pour mon compte j'ai rigolé en écrivant un passage. Je tiens à re remercier lucie.M pour sa review qui est toujours aprécié. sur ce bonne lecture. :)**

 _poudlard 2017_

Severus Rogue suivis de près par Sirius Black couraient a travers le château pour retrouver le directeur de ces lieux. Ils le retrouvèrent devant les cachots, endroit ou il est rare de trouver Albus Dumbledore. Sirius devança Severus sans oublier de le faire tomber au passage. La situation était critique mais il fallait bien un peu d'humour pour digérer les évènements des dernières minutes.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, ont vous a chercher partout. Quelque chose de grave est arrivée. Cria Sirius.

\- Je sais Sirius. Je savais que ce jour allait arriver. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est tous ce que vous trouver à dire. Nos filles viennent de disparaître devant nos yeux. Révéla Rogue irrité et venant de se relever.

\- Rien de bien inquiétant. Elles sont dans le passé. Plus précisément lors de vôtres cinquième année à tout les deux.

\- QUOI! Crièrent les deux concerné en même temps.

\- Je sais cela doit être un choque pour vous. Déclara calmement le directeur.

\- Un choque pour elles oui. Dit Sirius.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour les faire revenir. Demanda Severus.

\- Ça mes enfants ce sera à vous de le découvrir. Fini le directeur en quittant ses deux professeurs.

\- Il se moque de nous la. Dit Sirius en se retournant vers Severus. Oh la vache ta la lèvre coupé, que t'es t-il arriver. Dit Sirius écroulé de rire.

\- Je suis tombé espèce de crétin.

\- On ne tient plus sur c'est jambes Severus ou tu es en manque d'affection et tu veux faire un câlin au sol.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti. C'est toi qui ma fait tombé salle clébard. Répondit Severus en foutant un coup de poing à Sirius.

\- Ah maintenant je saigne t'es content la chauve souris?

\- Satisfait. Nous sommes quittes maintenant. À présents pouvons-nous chercher un moyen de ramener nôtre descendance ici. Je crains que le directeur ne nous donnera pas de sont temps.

\- T'es pas sérieux là.

\- Je ne crains que si. À chaque fois que quelque chose se tramait ici le directeur ne nous aidait pas. Je devais résoudre tous les problèmes avec Minerva. Fit Severus.

\- Mais la voilà la réponse. On à cas demander de l'aide a McGonagall.

\- Pour une fois que tu dis une chose sensée je ne peux que t'approuver

Les deux anciens ennemis se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau de la directrice adjointe de cette école.

\- Minerva nous devons vous parlez d'une chose urgente. Déclara Sirius.

\- Je vous écoute monsieur Black. J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas une tactique ridicule pour me faire perdre mon temps.

\- Non je vous le jure vous n'avez qu'a demander à Severus.

Aucune réponse de la part du maître des potions.

\- Severus, hé je t'ais parlé. Dit Sirius en se retournant. Ba il est ou Severus?

Un cri retenti le long du couloir. Ce cri enfin plutôt ce hurlement provenait de Severus sans aucun doute. C'est avec inquiétude que les deux ex Gryffondor sortirent du bureau de la plus ancienne pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ils furent mi amusé et mi horrifier par ce qu'ils voyaient. Severus ce faisait poursuivre par Trelawney dans le couloir. Il couru jusqu'au bureau en poussant McGonagall et Sirius à l'intérieur et il ferma la porte à l'aide de plusieurs sort. Soulager de s'en être sortit vivant il se laissa glisser le long de la porte fermer.

\- Eh bien Severus. Tu pense déjà à avoir un autre enfant. C'est triste franchement.

\- La ferme Black. C'est l'autre folle qui croit vraiment que c'était moi qu'elle voyait dans son verre d'eau et dans sa boule Crystal.

\- Calmer vous messieurs. Que vouliez-vous me demander?

\- Nous venons demander vôtre aides. Déclara Severus.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas au sujet de vos amourettes avec Sybille.

\- Premièrement ce sont ses amourettes pour moi et ça ne marche pas dans les deux sens et deuxièmement c'est au sujet de nos filles. Elles ont été envoyées avec Lupin junior et votre petit fils dans le passé. Répondit Severus agacé.

\- Comment cela est-il possible. Fit Minerva choqué.

\- Elles ont du créé une potion pour je ne sais qu'elle occasion et il y a du avoir un problème. Maintenant elle se retrouve au moment de nôtre cinquième année. Intervint Sirius

\- Oh mon dieu on est dans le caca d'hippogryffe jusqu'au cou. Déclara McGonagall.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Confirma Severus.

 _Poudlard époque des Maraudeurs_

\- Hé Élodie, attend moi faut que je te parle. Déclara Regulus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je voulais te dire que je t'aime et je veux me marier avec toi une foi nos études terminé.

Flash Back:

Pendant la première semaine de cours tous s'entendait assez bien. Cependant ne brisant pas les traditions les Serpentard étaient de leurs côté imité par les Gryffondor. Cela évitait les confusions. Pendant les soirées ainsi que les cours. Regulus se mettait toujours à côté d'Élodie. Cela devenait louche. Au diner Regulus lui lançais des regards assez perturbant. Éden était venu la trouver un soir. Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans une classe vide. Éden lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait vu. Élodie ne la croyait pas c'était ridicule. C'est à la fin du moi qu'elle commença à avoir des soupçons. Il faisait des petites allusions du style imagine nous ensemble sur une plage ou imagine si nous avions des enfants ils seraient trop chou. Elle ne le croyait pas, pour elle c'était une blague. A parement elle se trompait

Fin du Flash Back

\- … aucune réponse de sa part.

\- Répond moi s'il te plait.

\- …

\- Ca va ? T'es devenu toute blanche.

\- …

\- OK, je crois que je viens de te choquer.

\- …

\- Bon bref. Je voulais que tu le sache. Tu sais ce sont les vacances de Mars ce soir. Et ça fait un mois que nous nous connaissons.

\- …

\- je prends ça pour un oui. Je t'explique la situation. Mes parents étant des sangs Purs m'ont mis face à un ultimatum. Je dois me trouver une future épouse avant ces vacances. Sinon ce sont eux qui choisiront pour moi. Donc je te propose de venir chez moi pendant les vacances pour que je puisse te présenter à eux. Comme ça je serais libre. Tu comprends mieux.

\- …

\- Répond s'il te plaît. C'est oui ou c'est non?

\- … elle s'évanouit.

\- Oh ce que tu peux être prude.

Severus qui passait par la pour se rendre à son dortoir afin de faire ces bagages pour partir aperçut sont camarade de Serpentard ainsi que sa futur fille. Il ne s'y ferait jamais à cette idée. Tient j'en parlerais peut être à mes parents. Eux qui croyaient que je ne séduirais jamais personne et bien ils avaient tort. Ils voudront surement la rencontrer. Ma mère connais bien les potions je pense qu'elle me croira. Mon père oh c'est moldu donc il croit en tous ce qui est magique maintenant. Bref allez je vais voir ce qu'ils ont tous les deux. Pensa t-il. Severus ce rapprocha de ses deux camarades et se rendit compte qu'Elodie était par terre. Il regarda donc Regulus qui lui expliqua la situation.

\- T'inquiète pas elle s'est juste évanouie.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Ba je lui ai dit que je voulais l'épouser rien de bien grave.

\- QUOI MAIS C'EST MA FILLE PAUVRE ABRUTI.

\- Et alors. Elle y gagne.

\- Mais vous avez des années de différence.

\- Comme presque tous les couples du monde. Ça n'a jamais choqué personne.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas. T'es pas croyable.

\- Eh les gars. Mais vous avez fait quoi à Élodie? Demanda Sirius qui venait d'arriver avec les autres Gryffondor.

\- Ba ton abrutit de frère vient de la demander en mariage. Normale quoi.

\- Mais personne ne touchera à elle. C'est ma copine bordel. Cria Max.

\- Ah vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Regulus.

\- Oui enfin c'est compliquer entre eux. Un coup ils sont ensemble un coup non. On s'y perd facilement. Déclara Éden.

\- Eh la ils sont ensemble. Demanda Regulus intéressé.

\- Non on n'est pas ensemble mais j'y compte bien. Dit Max.

\- Ca va alors elle peut au moins jouer la comédie devant mes parents. Ajouta Regulus.

\- Ça ne devrait pas la déranger. Elle a réussit à berner sont père une foi alors ça devrait aller.

\- Quoi elle ma berner. Quand et pourquoi. Demanda Severus excéder.

\- On ne doit pas trop en révéler sur le futur. Désoler. Dit Teddy.

\- Qu'est... ce... qui ce passe … ici. Demanda Élodie qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Eh bien ma chère tu va devenir ma fiancée durant les vacances. Après tu ferras ce que tu voudras.

\- QUOI?

\- Tu va jouer la comédie devant mes parents. Et après si vraiment tu finis par succomber à mon charme pour de vrais tu pourras l'être réellement.

\- Je ne succomberais jamais à ton charme. Et je dois retourner à mon époque. Mais ais-je le choix pour la première partie du plans.

\- Je dois t'avouer que non. Dit Regulus.

\- Élodie, je te demanderais de venir aussi chez moi pendant les vacances ma mère est potioniste elle trouvera peut être la solution pour vous renvoyer à votre époque.

\- Bien. Puisque nous n'avons plus le choix. Finissons de boucler nos bagages et partons. Déclara Élodie.

\- Oui et tu viens avec moi et Sirius chez nous. Ajouta joyeusement Regulus.

\- Et Max Teddy et moi nous allons tous chez James. Déclara Eden

\- Super et bien on se retrouve dans le Poudlard express.

Les huit adolescents partir chacun de leurs côté pour faire leur bagages pour ensuite se retrouver dans un compartiment du train. Cette scène étonna tous le monde car pour une foi Serpentard et Gryffondor s'entendait à merveille. Enfin presque.

 _Poudlard 2017._

\- Je ne trouve vraiment pas ce que nous pouvons tirer de ce chaudron. Déclara Minerva.

\- Ça commence à m'énerver. Ça fait une heure qu'on est dessus on ne trouvera rien d'autre. Déclara Sirius énervé.

\- Nous peut être pas. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui le pourrais peut être. Dit Severus.

\- Qui sa. demanda Sirius avec une pointe d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas devoir le dire un jour mais... la seule personne qui puisse nous aidez est je le crains... ma mère.

Après avoir dit cette réplique les deux autres furent d'accord avec lui. Il fallait tout tenter. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du directeur. Sirius frappa à la porte et le mettre de ces lieux leur permit d'entrer.

\- Dumbledore, nous quittons l'établissement pour rendre visite à la famille de Severus. Sa mère aura peut être la solution pour ramener les enfants ici. Déclara Minerva.

\- Je vous y autorise. A plus tard.

\- On ne va pas y rester deux heures non plus. Bougonna Severus.

\- Mais tu devrais être content tu va voir tes parents. Rigola Sirius.

\- Génial. J'en meurs de joie. Après ça je vais devoir leur reparler plus souvent. Et leur présenter Élodie. Ils ne savaient même pas quelle existait... je crois. A si peut être. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Le directeur enleva le temps d'un transplanage la protection. Les trois professeur transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin d'un manoir de couleur blanc. Severus se retourna vers ses collègues et dit.

\- Bienvenue chez mes parents.

 _Poudlard époque des Maraudeurs._

Nos jeunes étudiants se trouvaient à bord du Poudlard express. Plus précisément à la gare de Kings Cross. La tout ce jouai à ce moment précis. Regulus avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents avant d'avoir eu la réponse d'Élodie. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait pas non. Ils avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec joie. La pauvre Serpentard, elle devait se faire passer pour la fiancée de Regulus devants ses parents. Sans compté que Sirius serait présents chez lui aussi. Malheur pourquoi moi pensa-t-elle. Le train s'arrêta et les élèves pouvaient descendre de la machine. Élodie c'était changer avant de partir de l'école. Elle avait revêtu une robe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle était simple, cintré mais élégante. Elle portait des escarpins noirs eux aussi. Ils avaient révisé le plan depuis le début. Élodie était une sang pur qui venait de France, mais ses parents étant décédé, elle avait été obliger de venir finir ses études en Angleterre. C'était l'identité que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Sirius descendit en premier suivis de près par les autres Gryffondor. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Severus de descendre, suivis par Regulus puis Élodie qu'il aida à descendre les marches. Il avait prit soin d'appliquer les bonnes manières. Sirius salua ses amis en leurs disant qu'ils étaient inviter à passer chez lui le mercredi toute la journée. Seul Peter ne pouvait pas venir.

Le groupe se sépara. Sirius, Regulus et Élodie partir dans une autre direction. Les Black avaient répondu à Regulus que ce serait Kréattur qui les ferait transplaner jusqu'au square Grimmaurd. Élodie avait oublié sa marque sur son bras elle avait du mettre un petit gilet pour la camoufler. Manquerait plus qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle était marquée. Kréatur sourit à Regulus mais pas à Sirius. L'elf de maison détestait l'ainé de la famille Black. Par contre il adorait Regulus. Il accorda un grand sourire à Élodie. Il savait que ce serait la futur madame Black. Mais il ne savait pas que c'était pour de faux. Ils transplanèrent donc jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. L'atterrissage se fut tranquillement. Kréatur indiqua aux jeunes personnes d'attendre les maître des lieux dans le salon. Élodie commença à vraiment paniqué. Regulus s'en aperçut.

\- Calme toi tout va très bien se passer.

\- J'ai peur. C'est un mauvais plan ils vont s'en rendre compte.

\- Mais non ne tant fais pas. Je crois même que Kréatur t'a déjà adopté. Dit calmement Sirius.

\- Vous êtes sur. Demanda Élodie.

\- Oui. Ça tu peux me croire. Quand il ne t'aime pas il te fait chier. Ajouta Sirius.

\- Surveillez votre langage jeune homme. Déclara la voix d'une femme. C'était madame Black.

\- Ces Gryffondor. Aucune tenue. Ajouta monsieur Black.

\- Bonjour père, bonjour mère. Comment-allez vous? Demanda Sirius.

\- Nous nous portons très bien. Je suppose que tu veux partir pour t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Demanda wallburga Black.

\- Exactement. Puisque vous me le permettez j'y vais de ce pas. À tout à l'heure frangin. À tout à l'heure Élodie… si tu as survécus.

\- Merci Sirius. Tu la rassure encore plus maintenant. Déclara Regulus.

\- Ah vous êtes donc cette chère Élodie. Déclara Madame Black.

\- Oui Madame. Ravis de vous rencontrer.

\- Hum polie, élégantes et de sang pur je présume.

\- C'est exact.

\- D'ou venez-vous? Je ne connais aucun sang pur du nom de Thomas en Grande Bretagne.

\- Je viens de France madame. Mes parents n'étant plus de ce monde, mes précepteur m'on envoyer ici en Angleterre pour finir mon éducation.

\- Je m'en vois navré pour vos parents. Mais le fait que vous soyez française est une bonne chose. Je présume que vous êtes allée à Beauxbâtons?

\- Oui. Je viens juste d'arriver ici.

\- Bien. Eh bien Regulus tu as ma bénédiction et pour vous très cher, demanda-t-elle à son mari.

\- Je la donne autant que vous. Bienvenue dans la très noble famille Black miss Thomas.

 _Poudlard 2017_

Les trois enseignants se dirigèrent vers la grande bâtisse. Arriver devant la porte Rogue sonna. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'intérieur, suivis par des bruits de serrure. Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Elle regarda les inconnues bizarrement. Pour faire bonne mesure elle leur demanda ce qu'il faisait la.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue au manoir Rogue. Qui êtes-vous?

\- Je suis Severus Rogue.

\- Vous êtes le fils de monsieur et madame Rogue.

\- Bien évidemment. Pouvez-vous nous laisser entrer.

\- Bien entendu. Depuis le temps que votre mère souhaite vous revoir.

\- Oui je sais. Par contre mon père.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien je pense qu'il sera heureux de vous revoir. Suivez moi je vais vous annoncer.

La jeune femme leurs indiqua de patienté un instant le temps qu'elle aille chercher Eileen et Tobias Rogue. Elle revint peu de temps en compagnie d'Eileen. Cette dernière était heureuse de revoir son fils.

\- Severus, mon cœur je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir. Tu ma tellement manquer. Hurla de joie Eileen Rogue.

Premier rire de Sirius après avoir entendu ce surnom, et regard noir de Severus en direction de Sirius.

\- Moi aussi mère je suis ravi de vous revoir.

\- Oh ne m'appelle pas mère j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autoritaire.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas Eileen. Déclara Minerva.

\- Oh Minerva mon amie. Comment allez-vous? La dernière fois que je vous ais vu c'était pendant nôtre dernière année d'étude.

\- Vous étiez ensemble?

\- Oui malgré le fait qu'elle était à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor, nous nous entendions assez bien.

\- Oui bref, mère nous sommes venus vous demander quelque chose.

\- Comme d'habitude cher fils. Fit la voix de Tobias Rogue.

\- Père je suis _ravi_ de vous revoir.

\- Tu ne cache même plus ton sarcasme. Que nous veux-tu? Cela doit être extrêmement grave si tu viens nous voir.

\- Oui, je viens voir mère car nous avons quatre étudiants qui ont été envoyé dans le passer mais nous ne savons pas comment les ramener.

\- Qui sont-ils. Je pense à des Serpentard si tu es si inquiet pour eux.

\- Madame, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle Serpentard, c'est vôtre petite fille. Déclara fièrement Sirius.

\- QUOI. QUE VEUX T-IL DIRE PAR PETITE FILLE.

\- zut j'étais persuadé que vous le saviez.

\- NON SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE. Nous ne le savions pas. Cria son père.

\- Bon eh bien maintenant vous le savez. Depuis quand tu t'intéresse a ma vie père.

\- Depuis que je sais que je suis grand père.

\- D'accord bon eh bien vous voulez bien nous aidez. Enfin toi mère. Vous père vous ne servez à rien.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Ça se clash, ça se clash... dit Sirius.

\- LA FERME BLACK. Crièrent les deux autres profs.

\- Mère pouvez vous nous aidez.

\- Je refuse.

\- Mais maman.

\- Oh tu la appelé maman c'est mignon.

\- TA GUEULE. Cria Severus.

\- Severus voyons. Dit sa mère.

\- Maman s'il te plaît aide nous.

\- NON je veux d'abord que tu me parle d'elle, de sa mère, de leurs vies et je ne veux que tu n'oublie aucuns détails.

\- On n'est pas rendu mais allons y.

 _Poudlard époque des maraudeurs_

Tout ce passait parfaitement bien dans la demeure des Black. Enfin presque bien. La plupart du temps tout ce passait à merveille. Nous étions le mercredi ou tout le monde devais venir passer la journée avec les Black. Wallburga la mère de Sirius ainsi que de Regulus avait fini par accepter de les accueillir chez elle. Donc comme je disais précédemment tous ce passaient à peu près bien. Quand tous les invités étaient arrivés tous le monde étaient presque contents de se voir. Je dis presque car les maraudeurs n'arrivaient toujours pas à apprécier Severus. Le repas du midi fut servit par les elfes de maison. Élodie avait été placée entre Regulus et Severus. Le reste des Gryffondor étaient de l'autre côté de la table. On pouvait remarquer qu'un rapprochement avait été effectué entre Éden et James au grand damne de Teddy. Soudain Wallburga regarda le nouveau faux couple qui était à sa gauche. Elle les regarda avec intensité. Élodie parlait avec Severus de potion (vive le sujet de conversation). Elle voulait éclaircir les choses dans son esprit. Elle demanda donc des explications à son fils cadet.

\- Regulus je ne vous ais jamais vu toi et ta futur femme vous embrasser ou voir un quelconque rapprochement entre vous deux.

Élodie se retourna à moitié paniquer. Je dis bien à moitié car son futur père lui avait brouillé quelque peut les neurones avec les potions qu'il avait appris grâce à sa mère. Elle regarda donc alternativement Regulus puis Wallburga.

\- Mère nous ne le faisons pas en public. Je croyais que vous n'accepteriez pas vous et père.

\- Mais au contraire. Au moins nous pourrons voir que ceci est vrai. Je suis même sur que le seigneur des ténèbres sera heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle de ton futur mariage.

\- Oh ba s'il n'y à que ça pour vous convaincre.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Élodie. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit qu'il avait déjà emprisonner ses lèvres. Elle comprit qu'il le faisait pour que leurs couples soit plus crédible. Donc pour faire bonne mesure elle le fit sans broncher. Par contre il y en avait un à qui ça ne faisait pas plaisir. En effet Max lança un regard noir à Regulus. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas le voir car quand on embrasse quelqu'un bas on ferme les yeux. Élodie décida que le baiser devait finir. Elle était déjà assez gêner il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Ils se remirent en place tout le monde les regardaient avec différent regard. Sirius et James avaient le regard moqueur. Severus, Teddy et Éden les regardaient choquer mais pour différentes raisons que nous ne saurons probablement jamais. Max avait gardé son regard noir et Remus ba Remus on se demande s'il n'avait pas laisser son cerveau chez lui. Un long silence suivit cet acte. Soudain comme si la scène était vraiment longue et qu'il ne se passait rien, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Un elfe de maison alla donc ouvrir. Il revint quelque seconde plus tard. Il fit une révérence à ses maitres puis dit.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres est ici. Puis-je le laisser entrer.

\- Mais oui pauvre imbécile. Déclara Wallburga.

Le minuscule elfe laissa passer un homme dépourvu de cheveux et de nez aussi. Il avait des yeux rouges comme le sang. Il était très pale. Mise à part ça il était normal et assez grand. Il regarda toute l'assembler présente. Cet homme était accompagné d'un autre avec un masque. Les personnes de cette époque savaient de qui il s'agissait. Par contre nos héros eux ne le savais pas. Ce qui amena Éden à faire cette bourde.

\- Eh salut. Ça va. La vache on dirait un serpent avec ta tronche. Elle lui fit un check, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Tu as pensé à la chirurgie esthétique. Ouais non laisse tomber ça doit être trop cher pour toi vu les vêtements que tu porte. Eh Élodie t'as vu le mec avec son masque à la même marque que toi. Déclara Éden toute folle.

\- Oui Éden j'ai vue. Mais juste une question. Pourquoi d'après toi j'ai un pull a manche longue ?

\- Ba parce que tu as froid.

\- Serte. Mais c'est aussi pour la raison que tu sais que je ne dois dire à personne.

\- Oh je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

\- Non tu crois. Répondit sarcastiquement Élodie.

\- Ma chère de quoi parle telle.

\- Oh rien madame, juste que j'ai un tatouage semblable a celui de cette personne mais... ne vous occuper pas de moi. Occuper vous plutôt de cette personne. Dit Élodie en désignant Voldemort car oui c'était bien lui.

\- Oui c'est vrais. Monseigneur comment vous porter vous?

\- Je me porte plutôt bien. Mais qu'a donc dit cette jeune fille sur mon visage.

\- Elle n'a rien dit maitre. Que nous vos l'honneur de cette visite?

\- Je suis venu voir mes futurs fidèles. Sont-ils prêts à être marqué.

\- Non c'est trop risqué. Je préfère attendre qu'ils aient fini tous les deux leurs études. D'ailleurs après la septième année de mon fils cadet. Ce dernier va se marier avec cette jeune fille. Dit-elle en montrant Élodie. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions la marquer en même temps que Regulus.

\- C'est une excellente idée Black. Comment vous nommez vous jeune fille. Demanda Voldemort.

\- Ba vous êtes sourd. Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Dit Éden.

\- Je vous pris de la pardonner. Elle à quelque problème depuis que nous avons quitté notre ancienne école. Je me nomme Élodie Thomas.

\- Ah et d'ou venez vous?

\- Je viens de France.

\- Et seriez-vous prête à rejoindre mes rangs?

\- Avec plaisir monsieur.

\- Bien une partisante en plus. Je suis ravi. Je vous laisse donc finir votre repas.

Le seigneur des ténèbres partis en transplanant ce qui est étrange car pour venir il avait sonné à la porte. Tous les jeunes avaient demandé à quitter la table pour aller à l'étage. Ou des décisions allaient être prises.

 _Poudlard 2017:_

Les trois professeurs étaient toujours chez les parents de Severus pour essayer de trouver un moyen de ramener tout le monde à bon port. Severus ce promit qu'une fois qu'ils seraient de retour il allait leur en faire baver. Étant dans ses penser, Severus ne se doutait pas qu'on le regardait. Il remit ses oreilles en mode marche et écouta les autres personnes autour de lui.

\- Severus. Tu as laissez ta fille pendant plus de quatorze ans chez des inconnus. Tu n'as même pas pensé à nous. Fit sa mère.

\- Il y aurait eu juste un léger soucis. Je vous connais. Donc il y a des photos de moi ici. Je venais ici. J'aurais pu faire une boulette et tous lui révélé.

\- Ce n'est pas pour le peu de foi ou tu es venu ici. Comparer à ta sœur on ne ta presque jamais vu. Dit son père.

\- Eh voilà. Tu me compare encore à Kate.

\- Attend, tu as une sœur Severus. Sérieusement. On la jamais vu. Je n'imagine même pas la tête qu'elle doit avoir. Rigola Sirius.

\- Eh bien me voici Black. Déclara Kate qui venait d'arriver.

C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs de jay, de taille moyenne et un visage différent de son frère. Elle reflétait le calme et la douceur. Ça peau était plutôt pâle ce qui était un signe distinctif de la famille.

\- Je... euh... on ne s'est pas déjà vu? Demanda Sirius.

\- Si tu ma draguer plus d'une fois en cinquième et sixième année. Après heureusement tu à eu ton diplôme.

\- Ah mais c'était toi. Mais oui voilà Kate la Serdaigle. Ah mais ah l'horreur j'ai dragué la sœur de Servilus.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça avant. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon nom.

\- Oui bon c'était un détail.

\- Eh on peu revenir a notre problème originel. Dit Severus.

\- Oh oui désoler mon petit. Mais j'ai une question. Tu n'es pas maître des potions à Poudlard? Demanda Eileen.

\- Si. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu n'arrive pas à savoir de quelle potion il s'agit.

\- Ce n'est pas une potion que je connais enfin j'ai l'impression de la connaître.

\- Bien, je t'avais dit que je t'aiderais si tu me parlais d'elles. Tu l'as fait et une promesse est une promesse, nous t'accompagnons à Poudlard, ton père, Kate et moi.

\- Mais c'est un moldu. Cria Severus.

\- Et alors, il vient avec nous Severus. Arrête de faire l'enfant.

\- Gnnnnnnnnnn (ceci un grognement).

\- Minerva vous êtes d'accord?

\- Mais bien entendu. Si vous pouvez nous aidez à ramener c'est quatre jeunes nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez. Répondit Minerva.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde se retrouva à Poudlard dans le laboratoire de Severus et que Tobias Rogue avait rendu son déjeuner en voyant les étranges bocaux.

 _Poudlard époque des maraudeurs_

Tous nos jeunes étudiants étaient montés à l'étage pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Sirius. Étrangement elle était assez grande pour accueillir tous le monde. Sirius était en train de péter un câble. Tous le monde le regardait incrédule. Sirius Orion Black faisait ses bagages tout en râlant.

\- Mec qu'est ce que tu fais. Demanda James.

\- Je fais mes bagages. Ça ne se voit pas.

\- Ba si justement, c'est ça qui nous inquiète.

\- Je m'en vais je ne veux pas être sous l'autorité de face de serpent.

\- Mais Sirius. Nous le devons. Eh puis c'est vraiment cool ce qu'il fait. Il suffirait que tu écoute les Serpentard. La tu saurais que c'est génial. Dit Regulus.

\- Non ce n'est pas génial. Regulus écoute moi bien. Le seigneur des ténèbres tue des gens pour le plaisir. Il est complètement fou. Heureusement de nos jours cet homme est mort. Tué par le bien. Maintenant ce sont ses sbires qui traquent les traîtres et autres sorciers. Je le sais à mes dépend. Éden à dit tout à l'heure que j'avais le même tatouage que l'autre mec. Et c'est vrais, j'ai la marques des ténèbres sur moi tout comme mon père. Ma mère à été tué à cause de ces sbires car mon père était un espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Voilà donc je vous en conjure ne vous allier jamais avec lui est-ce compris.

\- Mais c'est faux il veut juste ramener l'ordre dans le pays. Dit Severus.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai. Mais pour ton plus grand malheur Severus tu va devoir y aller. Sinon certain événement majeur de l'histoire ne verrons jamais le jour.

Après ce petit échange tous le monde repartit de la ou il venait excepter Sirius qui lui quitta la maison familial pour aller vivre chez les Porter.

Les semaines se passait avec une telle rapidité que nos chers étudiants dure retourner au château. L'atmosphère c'était détendu. Regulus ne voulait plus rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres et Severus avait accepté c'est conditions d'espion. En gros tout se passait pour le mieux. Surtout pour Éden qui depuis quelque temps se faisait ouvertement dragué par James. Un soir ils étaient partis on ne sait ou, pour faire on ne sait quoi. Ce n'est que le matin qu'on les revit tout les deux, avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres de James et un peu moins sur celui d'Éden. En bref tous le monde supposait que quelque chose se passait entre c'est deux la. Y compris Teddy à qui ça ne faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Plusieurs mois c'était écouler depuis leurs arriver dans le passé personnes n'avaient réussi à trouver une solution. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que dans une époque plus récente, c'est à dire la leurs à l'origine, personne n'avait trouvé de solution non plus. La bas aussi le temps était passé rapidement ils en étaient déjà à la troisième épreuve du tournois. Ce jour ci le jeune Severus arriva en courant avec quatre fioles dans les mains. Il avait passé toute la nuit à confectionner une potion. Il avait eu un déclic durant ce samedi après midi. Il lui avait suffit de demander quelle potion ils avaient fait et avec quels ingrédients et le tour étaient joué. Il lui avait fallu refaire la potion mais à l'envers. C'est donc en arrivant devant les maraudeurs qui ne l'aimait toujours pas et Regulus ainsi que les quatre autres qu'il pu reprendre son souffle et faire des au revoir digne de se nom.

\- Voilà c'est la que nos chemin se sépare. Dit James.

\- Je ne le crains. Dit Éden.

\- Bon les tourtereaux ça suffit. Dit Max.

\- Quoi. Je le savais qu'il se passait un truc entre vous deux. Teddy s'avança à grand pas vers James et lui colla un pain en pleine figure.

\- TEDDY arrête. Cria Éden.

\- Mais comment tu as pu me faire ça?

\- C'est bon Teddy il ne sait presque rien passer. Nous nous sommes vu plusieurs fois certes mais quand je l'embrassais je pensais à toi.

\- Ça va mec c'est bon on ne va plus les voir on retourne chez nous.

\- Toi tu te tais ta copine est carrément fiancer.

\- OH OH on ne s'occupe pas de moi et je ne suis pas sa copine, jamais OK! Bon si nous pouvions nous dire au revoir dans le calme. Merci. Eh bien je vous dis au revoir et à tout à l'heure pour trois d'entre vous.

\- Oui moi aussi. Dit Éden.

\- Ah plus lady Black. Dit Regulus avec un sourire.

\- C'est sa. Pour l'instant appelle-moi Miss Rogue.

Tous le monde se dit au revoir. Pour certain avec une petite larme à l'œil. Tous les quatre prirent la potion et furent tirer en avant puis ils disparurent de la vue des autres laissant le parc de Poudlard qu'avec six personnes.

 _Poudlard 2017_

Les trois Gryffondor ainsi que la seule Serpentard atterrirent dans un endroit sombre entouré d'immenses colonnes de verdure qui formait un chemin.

\- Ou sommes-nous? Demanda Teddy.

Élodie prit un air sérieux et évalua la situation. Quand elle découvrit ce à quoi correspondait cet endroit sont visage reflétait la frayeur. Elle regarda Max qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Élodie ou sommes nous. Redemanda Éden.

\- Je crains que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous faire plaisir. Bienvenue dans la troisième tâche du tournoi.


	18. Chapitre 18: Bataille et labyrinthe

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Donc la partie 2 est en cour d'écriture. je rythme sera plus compliqué car je rentre en Terminal demain mais je continu et si je ne poste pas mercredi prochain ou un autre logiquement il paraitra dans la semaine, même si mercredi prochain ne pose pas trop de problème. je remercie encore et toujours lucie.M pour ses reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et heureuse que cette fic te plaise. bon assez parler bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 18: Bataille et labyrinthe.

Tous le monde était paniqué. Cela était du au manque d'information sur leurs positions. Soudain réalisant ce que la dernière phrase d'Élodie voulait dire, Éden ce retourna vers cette dernière et dit.

\- Tu veux dire que nous sommes revenus à nôtre époque et que cet endroit que nous ne connaissons pas est la troisième tache de se putain de tournoi à la con. Déblatéra d'une traite Éden.

\- Oui en gros c'est ça. Dit-elle blaser.

\- Et ça représente quoi ce truc. Je ne sais pas comment ont pourrais le qualifier. Dit Teddy.

\- Eh bien, à mon avis c'est un labyrinthe. Comme lors de la troisième tâche au moment du tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- Oh ça me rappelle un film Moldu super génial. Dit Éden enjoué.

\- Et c'était quoi? Demanda Max.

\- C'était le Labyrinthe. Ou the Maze Runner.

\- Eh… je ne vois pas le rapport enfin mise à part le titre.

\- Eh bien c'est des ados qui sont coincé dans un bloc entouré d'un Labyrinthe. Seulement pour sortir de cet endroit ils doivent passer l'épreuve du Labyrinthe et en trouver la sortit. Sauf qu'a l'intérieure il y a des créatures qui tue. Enfin c'est un petit résumé.

\- Et est ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir? Demanda Teddy.

\- Euh certain. Ils y en à quelques un qui vont crever.

\- C'est rassurant tous ça. Vous avez entendu! Dit max.

\- Quoi. Demanda Teddy.

\- ROAR

\- C'était quoi ça.

\- Je propose que nous ne nous séparions pas. Dit Élodie.

\- ROAR.

\- C'est des Griffeurs. Ahhhhhh. Cria Éden en courant.

\- Par Salazar, elle n'en loupera pas une… Éden revient ! Hurla Élodie. Putain qu'elle conne!

Tout le monde se mit à courir pour rattraper Éden dans sa course. Ils la retrouvèrent dans un endroit qui semblait être le centre de cet infâme Labyrinthe. Elle était stupéfaite par ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Un magnifique trophée était posé sur un socle au centre... du centre.

\- Sérieusement ils n'ont aucune imagination. Ils ont repris la même épreuve que la dernière fois. Déclara Max.

\- Ouais enfin espérons que Voldemort n'est pas de l'autre côté pour nous buter. Rigola Teddy

\- Ce que vous pouvez être naïf. Je suis ici.

\- Ce n'est pas vrais il ne manquait plus que lui. Dit Éden.

\- Voldemort. Mais il n'était pas mort aux dernières nouvelles. Demanda Max.

\- Ba si il est mort. Répondit Éden.

\- Je ne suis pas sure. Le voir juste à côté de nous... On peut avoir des doutes. Ajouta Teddy.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Termina Élodie.

\- Euh je suis à côté de vous le savez-vous? Dit Voldemort.

\- Eh on ne vous dérange pas quand vous parler alors faites de même. Dit Élodie.

\- Vous oser manquer de respect au grand Lord Voldemort. Hurla ce dernier.

\- Eh il parle de lui à la troisième personne du singulier. Le mec ce crois le centre du monde. Dit Éden.

\- Vous allez arrêter de vous moquer de moi. Mangemort venez à moi!

Il toucha la marque des ténèbres avec sa baguette ce qui fit apparaître toutes les personnes la portant. Une vingtaine de mangemort arriva dans une fumé noir même Élodie se rapprocha de Voldemort. Cependant n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de vole, elle fit un strique en faisant tomber touts les mangemort.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je fous là. Demanda Élodie.

\- Ah donc tu fais partis des miens. Excellent. Tu va apprendre à tes dépend que la personne qui ose se moquer de moi reçois ce qu'il mérite.

Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Élodie et lança un Doloris. Elle tomba à terre de douleur. Le seigneur des ténèbres ayant mal aux oreilles stoppa le massacre. Severus qui lui aussi était apparu et étonner par ailleurs s'avança vers Élodie et l'aida à se relevé. Cette scène n'échappa pas au lord noir.

\- Severus mon fidèle bras droit...

\- Mais maître je croyais que c'était moi vôtre fidèle bras droit. Dit Lucius.

\- Vous l'êtes tous les deux content? Dit Voldemort un peu énervé.

\- Mouais. Répondit le blond peut convaincu.

\- Bon je reprends. Severus je ne te connaissais pas comme cela et d'ailleurs tu n'étais pas mort aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Je dirais la même chose pour vous et des années se sont écouler. Je vous présente ma fille Élodie.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas perdu de temps Severus. Je suis ravi d'avoir une partisante de plus.

\- J'ai rien dem...

Severus avait mit sa main devant la bouche de sa fille pour lui clouer le clapet avant quelle ne puisse sortir une connerie. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs.

\- Severus que fais-tu? Tu l'étouffe je crois. Dit Voldemort un peu inquiet du sort de sa nouvelle partisante. Si quelqu'un devait mourir c'était lui qui devait le tuer.

\- Non mon seigneur. Elle va bien.

\- Maître ne croyez pas c'est trois individu. J'ai nommé Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue et la deuxième Rogue. Ce sont des traitres.

\- Qui est tu Mangemort. Je ne me rappel pas de toi. Demanda Voldemort.

\- Je me nomme Jim Smith. Je suis l'un de vos rare mangemort qui ais continuer à défendre vôtre cause.

\- Smith? Ça ne me dit rien, mais je t'aime bien. Et si tu dis vrais je vais devoir les tuer.

\- Mais c'est une manie chez vous? Demanda Éden.

\- C'est du à mon manque d'amour durant mon enfance. Dit Voldemort larmoyant

\- Ba t'étais orphelin c'est normale et en plus de ça t'étais un vrais connard. Répondit Teddy.

\- Ne traiter pas le maitre ainsi. Hurla Smith. Doloris. Lança t-il sur Teddy.

En voyant cette scène de torture Severus d'un mouvement de baguette fit disparaître le labyrinthe. Toutes les personnes présentes pour le tournoi regardaient cette scène. Membre de l'ordre ainsi que participant et spectateurs était stupéfait. Que ce passait-il donc? Dumbledore fixa droit dans les yeux Voldemort. Son regard lança des Avada Kedavra au plus anciens. Ce fut un sort lancé par l'un des mangemort qui fit débuter la bataille. Des sorts fusèrent de tous les recoins. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol de part et d'autre. Les sorts mal lancé atterrissaient parfois sur des personnes du même camp. Entre temps Voldemort attendait patiemment Harry qui ne venait pas bien évidemment. Harry était en mission à l'étranger avec Ron. Nos jeunes essayaient tant bien que mal de se défendre face à tant de mangemorts. Ils n'avaient pas encore passé leurs ASPIC. Du coup à chaque fois que quelqu'un leurs lançait un sort un adultes ou un élève plus âgé les aidait. Ce qui les énervaient car ils savaient se défendre tout seul. Quatre personnes arrivèrent par transplanage. Pour trois d'entre eux c'était normale mais le dernier... tout le monde était surpris de le revoir. Le lord noir en voyant ce dernier personnage faillit s'étrangler. En effet cet étrange personnage n'était autre que Regulus Black revenu d'entre les morts. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Teddy et Sam. Il vint se battre au côté de l'ordre du phénix. Il se plaça au côté d'Élodie pour se battre.

\- Hello lady Black.

\- Tu te souviens de moi?

\- Eh oui j'ai gardé ma mémoire après vôtre départ.

\- Oh. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois en vie?

\- ATTENTION! C'est grâce à vôtre interventions dans le passé. Je n'ais jamais rejoins Voldemort.

\- Oh cool. Je suis vraiment ravi de te savoir sain et sauf.

\- Et moi je suis ravi de te revoir dans cette bataille. Saine et sauve aussi. Je te protège mais avant si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose je voulais te dire que je t'ai réellement aimé durant cette période ou tu étais avec nous.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de la relâcher. La bataille faisait rage autour d'eux et les trois autres nouveaux arrivant n'était autre que Dean Harper accompagner de sont grand frère Owen Harper, les deux frères d'Angela. La dernière arrivante était Kate la sœur de Severus. Tous se battaient pour sauver leur vie et celle de leurs proches. Tout le monde était dispersé. Éden se battait contre Smith senior. Ce dernier était très doué mais Éden l'était tout autant pour son jeune âge. Elle contrait des sorts impardonnables. Elle failli d'ailleurs se prendre un avada mais elle c'était écarter à tant. Un deuxième mangemort était arrivé pour aider Smith contre Éden. Smith la laissa aux mains de son collègue pour s'intéresser à la descendance de l'une des personnes qui avait contribué à la mort de Voldemort en tuant Nagini le dernier Horcrux. En effet la personne qu'il visait n'était autre que Clément le fils de Neville. Ce dernier déjà en train de se défendre face à un autre mangemort ne vit par l'éclair vert envoyer par Smith lui atterrir dessus. Clément s'effondra raide mort sur le sol sous les yeux de ses amis. Éden finit d'achever le mangemort face à elle. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lancer un Avada Kedavra en voyant que s'il ne le faisait pas ils étaient tous destiner à mourir. Clément en était la preuve. Elle courut vers son corps. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour vérifier ce qu'elle espérait qu'il ne se soit pas arrivé. Malheureusement c'est crainte était fondé Clément avait belle et bien quitter ce monde. Severus lui se battait contre de vieux amis. McNair était le mangemort qui le combattait. Les sorts impardonnables étaient lancé des deux côté. Severus en ayant mare lança un Sectumsempra. McNair s'effondra au sol avec des plais sur tous le corps. Il s'effondra dans une marre de sang. Son propre sang. Severus releva la tête et vit que Sirius avait quelque difficulté face à deux mangemorts. Il se dit que ça devait être des petits nouveaux vu qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Il se décida quand même à aller l'aider. Il n'était pas allé dans le passer pour rien après tout. Il ne voulait pas y retourner non plus. Arriver au côté de Sirius ce dernier regarda le nouvel arrivant avec un air de remerciement dans les yeux et une petite blague à sortir malgré les circonstances.

-Alors Servilus t'es de nôtre côté cette foi?

\- Tu préférerais que je te laisse face à c'est deux jeune recrus?

\- Pas vraiment. Bon aller on en fini ils commencent à me gonfler ces deux la.

\- Oui. Aller ensemble.

\- Ensemble.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Les deux mangemorts s'effondrèrent en même temps.

Élodie n'avait lancé pour le moment que des sorts qui étaient autorisé. Elle avait envoyé un puissant expeliarmus sur sont adversaire qui c'était envoler au loin et fracasser contre un arbre. Le nouveau candida ne l'étonna guère. Devant elle, se trouvait Ross. Son ancien amour. Le fils du meurtrier de sa mère. En résumer un vrai connard.

\- Salut Élodie. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps. Demanda Ross sarcastiquement.

\- Oh ça allait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrive avec ton immonde faciès.

\- Oh tu me touche en plein cœur. Bon je te laisse une chance de ne pas mourir ce soir.

\- Ah oui laquelle?

\- Rejoins notre camp et laisse tomber ses nulard.

\- Je crois que je préfère choisir la mort tu vois.

\- Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ils s'envoyèrent un sort en même temps sauf qu'Elodie était plus forte que lui et son jet de lumière se retourna contre lui ce qui le fit voler dans les airs. Il retomba un peu plus loin part terre totalement sonné.

\- J'ai limite envie de chanter '' I believe I can fly'' avec toutes c'est personne qui vole ce soir.

\- EXPELIARMUS!

\- Quoi? Que s'est-il passé demanda Élodie.

\- Je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais face à un adversaire quand tu n'as pas ta baguette magique pour te sauver la vie.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit.

\- Il n'y a aucune règle très chère. Aller bat toi.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es lâche.

Cette phrase énerva Élodie qui s'en rendre compte s'était changer en un tigre blanc.

\- Ah voilà ce qu'il me plait.

Elle sauta sur Smith pour se battre il la rejeta par un sort. Ce petit manège recommença plusieurs fois.

De l'autre côté du champ bataille Éden était toujours au près du corps de Clément. Elle se battait avec férocité. Elle reprit espoir en voyant un visage connu près d'elle. Paul se trouvait aux cotés de Clément un semi sourire aux lèvres ce qui alarma Éden.

\- Paul que fais-tu?

\- Enfin débarrasser de lui. Il était vraiment encombrant.

\- De quoi. Ne me dit pas que tu es de l'autre côté. Non pas toi.

\- Eh si Éden. Je suis un Malefoy après tout.

\- Ils se sont repentit pauvre con.

\- Oui mais je suis différent d'eux. Je suis à Gryffondor alors qu'eux était tous à Serpentard.

\- C'est juste pour ça.

\- Non. J'ai plus de courage qu'eux. Ce ne sont que des lâches ils ne savent pas que le côté des ténèbres peux leurs apporter plus qu'ils ne l'ont jamais espéré.

\- Ils y étaient avant. Ils ont changé de camp. Ils se sont rendu compte que le côté de l'ordre du phénix était le meilleur.

\- Ils avaient tord. Doloris.

\- Protego.

Le combat faisait rage entre ces deux personnages. Le plus étrange c'est qu'ils avaient tous été amis avant cette année là où beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Paul lançais toute sorte de sortilèges impardonnables ou de magie noire. Drago qui était venu sur le champ de bataille après avoir mis en sécurité Scorpius, il avait tout entendu de ce qu'avait dit son fils ainé. Il était tellement déçu de son attitude que pour lui cette personne n'était plus son fils. Il l'avait remarqué depuis les vacances de pâques. Il s'était comporté de manière différente. Un soir il avait cru voir la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Il ne s'était pas tromper. Aussi quand il le vit s'effondrer à terre, mort, tué par Éden, il ne ressentit presque rien. Et oui en effet Éden après avoir esquivé un dernier Doloris lui avait envoyer un Avada Kedavra en pleine poitrine.

Presque tout les mangemorts étaient mort ou s'était enfuis. Voldemort livrait bataille contre Dumbledore. Éden et quelque personne tournèrent la tête vers un tigre blanc qui se battait contre Smith sénior vu que Ross était dans les pommes. Smith avait beaucoup de griffure sur le corps alors qu'Elodie avait des coupures sur son corps. Mais le pire fut quand il arriva à bout de force et que le tigre lui sauta une dernière fois dessus pour lui arracher la jugulaire à coup de crocs. Le dernier regard de Smith se posa sur Élodie la mâchoire pleine de sang. De son sang. Severus s'approche de sa fille. Il lui posa une main sur son épaule se qui fit se retourner l'animal. On aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu toute trace d'humanité dans son regard. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'animal pour y apercevoir cette part d'humanité en elle. En voyant ce regard Élodie reprit conscience et se retransforma. Elle était pleine de sang. Un goût horrible trônait dans sa bouche. C'était le goût du sang, un goût de métal. Elle se remémora les instant passer. Elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle d'elle même. La bête avait pris le dessus sur l'humain. Elle se souvint malheureusement de ce qui c'était passer. Elle se retourna pour faire face au cadavre déchiqueter de Smith. Elle paniqua littéralement. Son père se rapprocha d'elle pour la calmer mais elle le rejeta.

-NON, ne m'approche pas je suis un monstre.

\- Non tu n'y es pour rien. Dit regulus en revenant, il boitait.

\- Regulus... tu... tu es en vie? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oui, grâce à vos petits voyageurs.

\- C'est un miracle. Cria de joie Sirius.

\- VOUS AVEZ TUER MON PERE. Cria Ross.

\- Non ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça Ross. C'est moi qui l'ais tué.

\- Je me vengerais sache le infâme sang mêlé. Cracha Ross avant de transplaner avec le corps de son père.

\- Aller venez on rentre au château.

Tout le petit groupe rentra dans le vieux château. Le repas du soir fut tout de même servi. Comparé à la première guerre le château n'avait subit aucun dégâts. Pomfresh avait soigné les quelques élèves blessés et aussi appeler les médicomages pour envoyer les corps à la morgue sorcière. Certains élèves manquaient à l'appel. Ceux qui manquait était les blessés rentré chez eux, les élèves des autres écoles rentrée avant le carnage, les deux Gryffondor décédé et une Serpentard ce croyant monstrueuse. L'ambiance était plutôt morbide. Presque personne ne parlait. Une bonne partie de Poudlard était inquiète du au retour de celui-d'ont-on-ne-pouvait-pas-prononcer-le-nom-avant-mais-qu'il-faut-recommencer-à-appeler-vous-savez-qui. Ce dernier avait mené un combat contre Dumbledore faute de mieux vu que Potter n'était pas là. Il s'était enfuit en voyant le carnage. Dumbledore se leva avec un peu de mal pour prononcer un discours.

\- Chers élèves, chers professeurs. Je vous parle en ce jour de bataille pour vous dire que la menace est de retour. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Nous devrons faire face à d'autre massacre comme lors de la seconde guerre contre les forces du mal. Mais il faut que nous nous unissions pour être plus fort. La dispersion est nôtre plus grande faiblesse. Nous ne savons pas quand Voldemort réapparaitra mais il à perdu en puissance. Si nous sommes ensemble nous pourrons vaincre ces forces du mal une troisième fois. Nous savons maintenant qu'il à encore quelques partisans de son coté dont un de nos anciens élève. Maintenant si vous avez besoin de parler une cellule psychologique à été mise en place pour cela le temps de finir l'année en tranquillité. J'ai aussi décidé d'accorder à chacun le passage en classe supérieur et l'obtention de son diplôme. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bon appétit.

Comparé aux autres fois personnes n'applaudit le fait de ne pas à avoir à passer d'examens de fin d'année.

Une fois le repas fini tous le monde partis dans son dortoir respectif avant de retourner en cour le lendemain matin. Certaine personne eurent du mal à s'endormirent pendant que d'autre dormait profondément ou au contraire ne dormait pas du tout. Le matin arriva vite et les cours aussi. Nous étions un lundi matin et nos jeunes cinquième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avait cour de potions avec Rogue. Tous les élèves attendaient leur professeur de potion devant la porte. Trois élèves manquaient à l'appel. Clément et Paul était mort mais Élodie elle ne voulait pas sortir de son dortoir et avait fermé ses rideau de façon à ce que presque personne ne puissent les ouvrir. Rogue laissa entrée ses élèves dans sa salle de classe. Il avait prévu un cour moins pénible que les fois précédente. La première heure serait consacrer à parler des événements de la veille et la deuxième heure servirait à faire une potion. Il voulait bien être gentil mais il ne fallait pas en faire trop d'un coup. La première heure certains élèves posèrent des questions sur Voldemort ou d'autres sujet auquel le maître des potions répondait correctement. Il laissa sortir ses élèves le temps de l'intercours. Il leurs dit qu'il reviendrait d'ici quelque minutes. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des Serpentard. Il donna le mot de passe et entra dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Il trouva facilement le lit d'Élodie. C'était le seul qui avait encore les rideaux fermé. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort informulé. Il était assez puissant pour ouvrir c'est rideaux. Il retrouva Élodie en train de lire un livre de conte.

\- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu en première heure ce matin? Demanda Severus.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir le regard des personnes. J'ai juste envie de rentrer à la maison.

\- Je crois que Dumbledore à décider de renvoyer les élèves chez eux dès demain matin. Cette journée est juste là pour meubler. Le Poudlard Express ne pouvait pas être près pour ce matin. Nous rentrerons demain.

\- Oui je ne sais pas comment va pouvoir se passer le futur avec Voldemort qui est de nouveau en vie et avec mes pouvoirs.

\- Laissons les aurors s'occuper de Voldemort et des ses mangemorts. En ce qui concerne tes pouvoirs tu arriveras à les contrôler.

\- Peut être.

\- Aller vient il reste une deuxième heure de cours avec moi.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de potions pour la dernière journée de cours de cette année.

Le matin arriva vite. Les bagages étaient fait les élèves étaient dans le train en partance pour Londres. Comme pour le retour à Poudlard après les vacances de noël, certains profs prenaient le train avec les élèves. Remus, Sirius, Severus, Teddy et Sam avaient donc accepté cette mission. Durant le voyage les élèves avaient retrouvé le sourire. Ils allaient rentrer chez eux avec leurs diplôme en poche même s'il ne l'avait pas passer enfin les septièmes années devaient quand même passer leurs ASPIC comparé aux cinquièmes années qui eux avaient échappé aux BUSE. Morgane, Loann, Max, Éden et Élodie étaient dans le même compartiment comme à leurs habitudes. Il prévoyait déjà une partie de leurs vacances. Et vue ce qu'ils se disaient elles n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

\- Alors Max que vas tu faire pendant les vacances? Demanda Morgane.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je pense que je vais en vacances aux Caraïbe avec mes parents pendant deux semaines et après je n'ais rien de prévu. Et toi?

\- Moi je pense que ça va être comme d'habitude, je vais passer une partie des vacances au Square Grimaurd. Et après je crois que ma mère va nous emmener visiter la France.

\- Oh je peux te conseiller des endroits pas mal du tout la bas. Dit Élodie.

\- Ah oui j'avais oublié que tu avais vécu en France. Mais je veux bien. Et du coup tu fais quoi toi? Demanda Morgane.

\- Eh bien je n'en sais trop rien. Mon père ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Mais je pense que je passerais vous voir. Je dois aussi aller au centre équestre et faire les devoirs de vacances. Mais je le ferais plus tard. Et vous du coup. Demanda Élodie à Éden et Loann.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien moi non plus. Je vais être chez mon père une partie de l'été et après je ne sais pas. Dit Loann.

\- Eh bien moi je vais avoir Morgane à la maison puis je pense que je ferais quelque sorties. Il faudrait que nous puissions tous nous voir pour préparé quelques plans pour l'année prochaine.

\- Oui c'est sûr, on aura tous le loisir de le faire mais, il faudra frapper plus fort que cette année. Dit Morgane.

\- C'était déjà pas mal je dois dire. Dit Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

\- Merci Papa, mais ce n'était pas assez, il faut que ça bouge plus. Il faut que les gens se souviennent de nous. Répondit Éden.

\- Oui bon on verra cela.

Sirius interloquer par des bruits de pas se retourna vers sa gauche pour apercevoir Severus arriver.

\- Silence maintenant si vous ne voulez pas vous faire avoir.

\- Black qu'essais tu de faire comme imbécilité.

\- Je ne fais rien du tout Severus. Répondit-il avec un ton mielleux qui ne trompait personnes.

\- Ne joue pas au malin avec moi. Va donc prévenir les autres élèves. Vous cinq nous sommes arrivé à la gare.

\- Déjà, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer. Dit Élodie.

\- Oui bon je dois descendre on se rejoint en bas.

\- Ok d'accord. Vous venez. Demanda-t-elle.

\- Attender j'aimerais laisser quelque chose dans le train en mémoire de Clément. Il sortit une fleur. Il lui lança un sort pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas le temps qu'ils soient à Poudlard.

\- Ce sera nôtre compartiment à nous comme ça. Ajouta Max.

\- Je trouve que ce que tu as fait est très beau. Dit Loann.

\- Ouais. Bon aller faut y aller. De toute façon on revient ici l'année prochaine. Dit Morgane.

\- Oui et ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait pas se revoir. Ajouta Élodie.

\- Ça c'est bien vrais. Il faut vraiment que l'ont se réunissent tous à un endroit. Dit Éden.

\- Oui il faudrait que tu passe d'ailleurs avec Sirius. Et oui tien j'y pense vous aller faire comment avec Regulus. Demanda Élodie.

\- Je pense qu'il va rester avec nous le temps qu'il s'adapte à cette nouvelle vie. Et cette nouvelle époque. Il viendra te voir avec nous aussi.

\- Je serais ravi de le revoir aussi.

\- On se demande pourquoi. Lady Black.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler comme ça se serais sympa.

\- Il faudrait penser à nous expliquer certaine chose. Devons nous vous rappeler que nous n'étions pas avec vous dans le passé. Demanda Morgane.

\- Ah oui c'est vrais et bien ce sera l'occasion de ce voir. Répondit Élodie.

\- Bon allez on y va. Dit Éden.

C'est sur cet ordre que la petite troupe se dirigea hors du train vers leurs familles respectives. Élodie rejoignit rapidement Rogue. Ce dernier lui tendit le bras pour le transplanage d'escorte. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin caché aux yeux des moldus dans la rue. Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la bonne maison. Severus lui fit signe de patienté avant d'entrer.

\- Attend deux seconde.

\- Qu'y a t-il? Demanda Élodie.

\- Il y a une surprise qui t'attend à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai peur. Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Tu le verras dans un instant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il ouvrit la porte. Et c'est à ce moment la qu'Elodie écarquilla les yeux.


	19. Chapter 19 les grande vacances

**Voici le chapitre qui clôture la première partie de cette fic. je ne sais pas quand viendra le autres enfin si jamais j'ai des encouragement je le mettrais peut être plus tôt le début est écrit donc pas de soucis mais ce sera plus long. Bon en tout cas le titre me fait rire car pour certain comme moi la rentrée est bien entamer. sinon je remercie lucie.M et je lui dit qu'elle devra attendre pour le savoir pour le retour de voldy et je remercie aussi XOXO pour sa review je n'est pas encore pour projet de changer certains chapitre je me consacre pour la suite. bon je vous laisse aller bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 19: les grandes vacances.

Elle était stupéfaite mais heureuse de voir des visages connus mais pour les autres elle se posait encore des questions.

\- Oncle Dean. Comment vas-tu? Demanda telle en sautant dans les bras de son oncle.

\- Bien ma grande. Et toi?

\- Bien je suis toujours vie.

\- Élodie je souhaite te présenter d'autres personnes. Dit Rogue en l'interrompant.

\- D'accord. On se reparle après.

\- Bien sûr ma grande. Répondit Dean.

\- Voici le deuxième frère de ta mère, Owen.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer. Déclara Owen

\- Moi de même. répondit gaiement Élodie

\- A côté voici ma sœur Kate.

\- Attend tu as une sœur. Non la pauvre. Rigola Élodie. Désoler ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi et tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas le savoir. Dit Kate.

\- Tu as passé trop de temps avec Sirius il ta corrompu. Tu es devenu un peu trop Gryffondor. Dit Severus.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Tu n'arrête pas de me joué des tours et merlin seul le sais enfin non tout Poudlard le sais, les Gryffondor m'embêtent alors que les Serpentard me laisse tranquille et écoute mes cours.

\- Oui mais je passe pas mal de temps avec des Gryffondor donc voilà, mais il y a Sirius aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pendant que j'étais dans le passer je trainais toujours avec toi et Regulus. Donc ça compense.

\- Ouais pas trop convaincu. Enfin passons il reste encore deux personnes présente que je souhaite te présenté. Élodie voici Eileen Rogue et Tobias Rogue. Ce sont mes parents.

\- Wow heu je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer.

\- Oh viens la ma grande. Dit Tobias. Il s'approcha d'elle et la sera dans ses bras.

\- Sérieusement tu le fait à elle mais à moi jamais. Dit Severus.

\- Non toi je ne t'aime pas. Répondit Tobias.

\- C'est réciproque tu le sais. Rétorqua Severus.

\- Les garçons ça suffit. On dirait deux gosses. On est venu la pour rencontrer notre petite fille et vous voyez comment vous vous comporter. Vous devriez avoir honte. Sermonna Eileen

\- Merci Maman. Dit Kate.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tous ça mais je dois défaire mes bagages et... Oh Galaxy. Tu m'apporte déjà une lettre.

Elle retira la lettre des serres de sa chouette et monta dans sa chambre laissant les adultes entre eux. Elle posa sa valise au sol. Elle demandera à son père de la faire ré agrandir plus tard. Elle s'installa sur son nouveau lit dans une chambre qu'elle n'avait vue qu'une seule fois. Ses affaires étaient déjà montées. Elle retourna la lettre pour voir de qui elle venait. Elle s'aperçu qu'elle venait de la famille Black. Sans doute qu'Eden lui envoyait une lettre pour lui demander comment ça se passait, ce qui lui parut étrange car elles venaient à peine de se quitter. Elle décida de ne pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps et ouvrit cette fameuse lettre.

 _Cher Élodie_

 _Je voulais venir aux nouvelles. Je ne t'ais pas revu depuis la fin de la bataille. Je repensais à ce qui c'est passé et je voulais que tu saches que s'il y avait un problème je serais là pour t'aider comme tu la fait pour moi dans le passé. Grace à toi mes parents ne m'ont pas marié de force. Ils croyaient que tu étais parties en France pour affaire familial et que tu reviendrais. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là je suis libre. Je voudrais aussi que l'ont se revoie. Ce n'est pas qu'avec Sirius je m'ennuie non loin de la. Mais je voudrais voir d'autre personne que les Black. Tu compte toujours pour moi et ce que je t'ais dit durant la bataille tient toujours._

 _Bien à toi_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black._

Là elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Regulus pensait toujours à elle. Mais de son côté à elle justement. Ah c'est trop dur. Elle décida qu'elle lui répondrait ce soir et que pour l'instant elle allait rejoindre les personnes de sa famille.

-Ah te revoilà. Tu as fini de ranger tes affaires. Demanda Rogue.

\- Pas du tout. J'avais oublié que j'avais des cartons à ranger et ma malle à été rétrécit pour facilité sont transport. Et comme je n'ais pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard… eh bien je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il ta prit tant de temps?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre, donc je l'ai lu et je rangeais quelques cartons.

\- D'accord. Je ré agrandirais ta malle ce soir et nous n'allons pas tarder à recevoir la visite des Malefoy.

\- Ah il y aura Drago et Scorpius.

\- Oui mais il y aura aussi Lucius et Narcissa. J'ai pensé qu'ils auraient besoin de se changer les idées après ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Quoi Lucius sera là? Demanda Élodie.

\- Oui évidemment. Pourquoi me demande tu celas?

\- On va juste dire que je l'es rencontrer dans le passer et j'espère qu'il ne va pas me reconnaître.

\- Je ne pense pas. Dumbledore à du lancer un sort pour que tout le monde oublis ce qu'il s'étais passé avec vous. Tu le vois bien je n'ais aucun souvenir.

\- Mais Regulus se souvient de tout.

\- Oui mais Regulus est un cas à part. Il est revenu d'entre les morts.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raisons. Et du coup à qu'elle heure passe t-il?

\- Vers 20H00. Prépare-toi. Ce sont des Sang Pur donc tu vois.

\- Oui merci je vois. Bon je retourne en haut et vu qu'il me reste du temps eh bien... je vais ranger d'autres affaires.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à rédiger sa réponse à Regulus. Que pouvait-elle lui dire. Elle ce décida à commencer l'écriture de sa missive.

 _Cher Regulus_

 _Je suis ravie que tu pense à moi. Pour tout te dire je vais bien et je rencontre en ce moment de nouvelles personnes de ma famille. Ça me paraît toujours bizarre. Avoir une nouvelle famille alors qu'à peine un an avant, ma vie étais déjà construite. J'avais des amis, des parents, de la famille. Maintenant j'en ai une nouvelle avec mon père. Mais sinon comment vas-tu-toi? J'aimerais savoir. Pour ce que tu ma dit lors de la bataille, je ne l'oublierais jamais, tu ma redonné du courage et de l'espoir surtout avec ton discours sur les monstres. J'en ai prit conscience. Au même moment ou je t'écris je repense à nos aventures durant le passé, c'était assez marrent. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je dois faire mais voilà j'y réfléchis. Je t'avoue qu'à un moment j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi j'en ai toujours un peu. Je te laisse en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement._

 _Bien à toi_

 _Élodie Rogue._

Elle attacha sa lettre à la patte de sa chouette qui s'envola immédiatement par la fenêtre ouverte. Tout à coup la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Elle entendit des bruits de pas ainsi que l'ouverture de la porte. Plusieurs voix se firent entendre. Élodie se changea rapidement avant de descendre. Elle mit une robe de couleur noir très simple qu'elle avait retrouvé dans ses cartons. La soirée allait être longue et tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était se coucher après cette longue journée.

 _Chez les Black_

Regulus après avoir envoyer sa lettre était descendu diner avec son frère, sa nièce et son neveu. Heureusement pour lui ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait fait la cuisine. D'après les dires des deux dernier de la ligner Black, Sirius, s'il faisait la cuisine risquait de les empoisonner. Ça il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il était revenu d'entre les mort ce n'est pas pour y retourner d'aussi tôt. Le repas fut excellent. Après l'avoir avaler il aida Éden à ranger les plats et les couverts. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Eden avait vu sa chouette s'envoler par la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers Regulus et lui demanda d'une voix calme.

\- À qui as-tu envoyé cette lettre Reg.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Ne joue pas aux innocents avec moi. À qui as-tu envoyé une lettre.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas jeune fille je suis ton oncle.

\- Ouais enfin on croirait plutôt que tu es mon cousin ou mon deuxième frère. Alors dit le moi tout de suite.

\- Mais tu me gonfle.

\- C'est de famille ça. Enfin pas entièrement.

\- Oui ça vient que de Sirius.

\- Ne change pas de sujet Regulus Arcturus Black.

\- C'est toi qui l'a changé. Se défendit-il

\- Oui ba on revient dessus. C'était pour qui cette foutue lettre.

\- Je ne te le dirais je ne veux pas que tu sache qui elle est.

\- Donc c'est une fille. Vu que tu viens de revenir d'entre les morts tu ne doit pas connaître beaucoup de monde. Tu ne dois connaître que moi, la famille et mes amis. Ce qui réduit la liste.

\- Bravo Sherlock. Tu es contente?

\- Non je ne sais pas encore qu'elle fille c'est. Tu me le dit.

\- NON. Fiche moi la paix.

\- M'en fiche je le trouverais toute seule.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir. Bon aller moi je monte.

Regulus monta dans sa chambre tandis qu'Éden rejoignit son père dans le salon.

\- Papa je crois que Regulus à un crush.

\- À un quoi? S'étonna Sirius.

\- Un crush.

\- C'est quoi un crush?

\- Tu me fais pitié. Un crush c'est une personne que quelqu'un aime en gros.

\- Ah. Tu vois quand on explique c'est toujours mieux. Sinon il ta dit qui c'était.

\- Non il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Tu auras peut être plus de chance.

\- Peut être oui. Je vais aller lui demander.

Sirius monta à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. En bon grand frère tyrannique Sirius entra sans frapper ce qui fit sursauter Regulus. Surpris par cette intrusions il avait lâché la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se pencha pour la récupérer mais Sirius lui sauta dessus dans l'espoir de pouvoir lire cette lettre.

\- Sirius dégage tu m'écrase.

\- Alors donne-moi cette lettre.

\- Jamais. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

\- Si c'est la lettre de ton amoureuse. Je sais tous.

\- Mais je ne l'aime pas j'ai quelque sentiments mais c'est tout.

\- Tu l'aime quand même si tu as des sentiments.

\- Peut être. Oui enfin bref. Ce n'est même pas une lettre qui vient d'elle c'est une lettre qui vient de Poudlard.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi Dumbledore t'enverrais t-il une lettre.

\- Je ne sais pas peut être qu'il est en kiff sur moi va savoir avec lui. Et si tu ne te lève pas je ne le saurais jamais.

\- Ah désoler. Dit Sirius.

\- Gros tas va. Dit-il en rigolant

\- Ah ouais.

\- Ouais. Bon aller laisse moi ouvrir cette lettre.

 _Cher Regulus Black._

 _J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été pris comme assistant au près du professeur de potion ainsi qu'au près du professeur de botanique au sein de nôtre grande école de magie Poudlard._

 _Veuillez retourner vôtre réponse dans un délai de 10 jours._

 _Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles sous peu_

 _Professeur Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe de Poudlard_

 _Directrice de Gryffondor._

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas dire.

\- Je vais accepter tu es ouf. Je ne pourrais jamais refuser une opportunité pareille.

\- Ah bien vas-y répond.

Regulus prit une plume un parchemin vierge et écrivit sa réponse au professeur McGonagall. Sirius repartit dans le salon pour lire un livre. Ce que ne savais pas Sirius c'est qu'il avait reçu la réponse d'Élodie en même temps que la lettre de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit et la lu. Il fut plus que ravi de la réponse et il se promit de lui faire la surprise pour son poste à la rentrée sauf si bien sur Rogue le faisait avant.

Du côté du salon Éden lisait elle aussi un livre. Quand elle vit son père elle ne passa pas par quatre chemins pour savoir s'il avait la réponse à sa question.

\- Alors tu sais qui c'est?

\- Non je ne le sais pas. Mais je suis sur qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

\- Ouais. Bon je monte dans ma chambre.

\- Tu vas faire quoi?

\- Je vais regarder Shameless.

Elle monta les escaliers alluma son ordinateur, puis soudain elle crut savoir à 100% qui était la fille mystère. Elle était euphorique et elle se promit de le confirmer assez rapidement.

 _Chez les Rogue._

L'atmosphère était détendue à l'impasse du tisseur. Tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien. Même les Malefoy qui venaient de perdre un membre de leur famille, se portaient bien. Élodie était descendue pour discuter avec Scorpius qu'elle connaissait bien. La jeune Serpentard raconta quelques anecdote à son parrain ce qui fit rire tous les Malefoy face à la gène évidente de Scorpius.

\- Eh bien alors mon petit Scorpius, même pas capable de trouver une excuse valable. Rigola Drago

\- Alors sa c'est l'une des plus bidon qu'il m'ais faite. Le '' ont vient de chez Hagrid''. Le pire c'est que c'était en pleine nuit. C'était ridicule. Au faite Scorpius tu te souviens de ce que l'ont avait dit ce jour là. Demanda Élodie.

\- Malheureusement oui. On craint le pire. Répondit Scorpius.

\- De quoi parlez-vous. Demanda Rogue.

\- Rien une affaire entre trois première années et un deuxième année.

\- Oh tu sais que je t'adore Élodie. Dit Dean.

\- Oui je le sais. Et c'est génial. Être préfète c'est super. Dit Élodie.

Un hibou tapa sont bec sur les carreaux d'une fenêtre. Elodie se leva pour le faire entrer. C'était un hibou de Poudlard. Elle regarda à qui elle était destiné. Cette lettre était pour Severus. Elle lui tendit, il la prit et l'ouvrit.

\- Alors de quoi parle cette lettre demanda Elodie.

\- C'est une lettre de Dumbledore, il me dit que je vais avoir un assistant.

\- Et qui va être cet assistant?

\- Regulus Black.

\- Sérieusement Regulus va être ton assistant. Mais comment ça se fait?

\- Je pense qu'il essaye de trouver un poste qui lui convient et qu'il veut rester dans un environnement qu'il connait pour le moment.

\- Oui je pense que tu as raison.

\- Bon eh bien Severus merci pour cette petite soirée. Nous allons rentrée maintenant, annonça Lucius Malefoy.

\- Oui nous aussi nous allons rentrée Severus, déclara la famille Rogue

une foi tout le monde partit Rogue agrandit la malle d'Elodie et il partit ce coucher. Elodie de son côté c'était assise sur son lit un livre qu'Eden lui avait passé " Fangirl". Quand tout à coup une chouette tapa à sa fenêtre. Elle alla ouvrir. Elle prit la lettre, retourna s'asseoir, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 _Cher Elodie._

 _Besoin de te parler au plus vite. Répond à cette lettre_

 _Eden Black._

Qu'est ce que son amie pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure aussi tardive. Elle verrait bien. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin, une bouteille d'encre et une plume. Elle écrivit la réponse et envoya Galaxy la portée.

 _Chez les Black._

Quelques jours après avoir reçu la réponse d'Elodie, Eden avait demandé à son père si elle pouvait venir. Sirius avait accepté.

Le jour J, Eden nettoyait un peut la maison. Regulus qui passait par là alla la voir.

\- Alors Eden qui doit passer aujourd'hui? Je paris sur Teddy. dit-il.

\- Eh bien non, c'est Elodie qui doit venir.

\- Vraiment!

\- Ça à l'air de te faire plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je suis ravi de la revoir. Ça doit faire au moins un mois que je ne l'est pas vue.

\- Cela fait 1 mois et 15 jours en faite. Je corresponds avec elle qu'avec des lettres. Elle ne pouvait pas venir avant. Elle est partie en France voir d'anciens amis. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle avait rencontré un beau blond sur une plage.

- _Génial,_ tu m'excuseras j'ai quelques choses à faire. dit-il jaloux.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Caleçon alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Elodie à l'intérieur.

\- Salut Elo. Comment vas-tu?

\- Je vais bien et toi. Quoi de neuf?

\- Je vais bien et pas grand chose de neuf. Mise à part que j'ai découvert ton petit secret.

\- Mon petit secret? Tu peux développer?

\- Je sais que tu es en kiff sur Regulus.

\- Mais non...

\- Ne le nie pas. Je le sais. Vous vous êtes envoyé des lettres pendant les vacances et j'ai réussis à en lire une. Alors?

\- Bon d'accord et alors, il ne doit pas l'être lui ou il dit ça pour me faire plaisir.

\- Au contraire il t'aime aussi. Mais je pense qu'il ne va pas vraiment te le dire avant que tu ne sois majeur c'est à dire quand on serra en septième année et que tu auras 17 ans.

\- Oui je sais. Je suis même presser d'être en septième année. Notre dernière année à Poudlard.

\- Oui vive la septième année. Conclu Eden.

Regulus qui écoutait la conversation était ravi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est sur vivement leur septième année et la fin de leur étude pensa t-il. Ou ils seraient tous libre et presque indépendants.


	20. explication

**hello me revoilà je recommence l'écriture de cette fic sauf que pour ceux qui arrive a la partie 2 je mettrai cette partie 2 dans une autre fic dans la section Sherlock et Harry potter en crossover je vais donc la séparé de la partie 1. un nouveau chapitre arrivera d'ici peu. je suis désolé pour cette attente. passer une bonne journée :)**


End file.
